365 Days of Klaine
by GlitterBallroom
Summary: Random Klaine stories based upon words from a random word generator. Mostly fluffy. Enjoy!
1. Wiring

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside the Hummel household. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up in Kurt's bed watching "Chicago," all alone in the house. Suddenly, the television went blank and all the lights went out. Kurt jumped slightly in Blaine's arms. "It's okay Kurt, the power just went out. I'm going to go see if I can get it back on. Do you know where the fuse box is?" Blaine asked.

"…the what?" Kurt asked. Blaine half sighed-half laughed and hopped out of bed and went down the stairs, closely followed by Kurt, who was using his phone as a flash light. They made their way to the garage, where Blaine found the fuse box. He went to work, flipping switches on and off until he found the one labeled "generator." Meanwhile, Kurt studied the intricate **wiring** going in and out of the box. With one last flip of a switch, the garage and the rest of the house lit back up. Kurt was speechless. "Now where did a man who reads Vogue learn how to do that?" Kurt asked Blaine as they made their way back to Kurt's room.

"My dad taught me. The whole electronics thing was a phase of him trying to de-gay me," Blaine sighed and Kurt nodded.

"My hero," Kurt sighed, fluttering his eyelashes. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on his forehead. They settled back into Kurt's bed and finished their movie, the sound of the storm lulling in the background.


	2. Pile

Author's Note: I wrote this before Blaine transferred to McKinley (yeah that's how long these have been sitting in my computer lol) so here's a little Dalton flashback :-)

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door of Blaine's dorm room. It was Sunday evening and Blaine had stayed at school all weekend to get some homework done, while Kurt went home to see his friends from McKinley. Blaine opened the door and smiled brightly. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in a few days. Instead of smiling back, Kurt peered around Blaine and into his room. It was a filthy mess! "Have you been sitting in your own filth all weekend?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Nice to see you too," Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt walked over to a **pile** of dirty clothes, picked up a blue flannel shirt, sniffed it and threw it right back onto the ground.

"This is disgusting," Kurt said, walking to his room across the hall. He returned to find a confused Blaine staring at the laundry basket and vacuum Kurt was holding. Kurt quickly went to work gathering all of the discarded clothes and throwing them in the basket. "Would you like to do laundry or would you like to vacuum?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"You can't do laundry without a washing machine," Blaine said.

"Blaine, baby, there are washing machines on the first floor," Kurt giggled with a sigh. "I guess that means I'll be doing the laundry so that you don't shrink all your clothes. Now, this is a vacuum…"

"I know what that is! And I know how to use it!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Fine then, you vacuum, I'll do your laundry," Kurt said. With a quick kiss, Kurt left Blaine's room for the laundry room, leaving Blaine to vacuum.


	3. Clove

"Can I cook you dinner tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine as they were strolling through a local farmers market.

"Um, sure," Blaine responded. He was genuinely surprised by the very sweet gesture. He knew Kurt was an amazing cook; he had just never cooked for him before.

"Well I know you love Italian food so I think I'll make you pasta and homemade bread," Kurt said. Blaine's mouth began watering at the thought. Kurt walked over to a table and picked out a few tomatoes and some herbs. He then made his way over to another table where they had garlic. Kurt picked up a rather small **clove**, sniffed it, wrinkled his nose, and placed it back on the table. "It smells too strong. It's too ripe," he said. Blaine nodded. He then held it in front of Blaine's face. Blaine too wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of the garlic. Once Kurt had found the perfect clove of garlic, he walked over to a stand with all types of homemade pasta. Kurt picked out little bowties and then found some cheese. Once he had paid for everything, they got into Kurt's car and drove home, ready for the delicious dinner.


	4. Cockroach

The basement of Blaine's huge house was not a place often visited. It was dark, dusty and held all of the Anderson's discarded junk accumulated over the years. Blaine had mentioned a record player that was hidden down there and Kurt had jumped on the opportunity to try and fix it up and listen to some old Frank Sinatra records. The two boys carefully made their way down the creaky steps into the dark basement. Blaine pulled the string that turned on the solitary light that barely illuminated the basement. After about five minutes of carefully shifting around boxes, Blaine came across the record player. He carefully picked it up and a huge **cockroach** scurried out from underneath. Blaine squealed and almost dropped the record player. "Oh don't tell me you're afraid of that little guy!" Kurt laughed. He grabbed a paper towel and gently scooped up the cockroach.

"Those things are filthy! How can you bear to touch it?" Blaine exclaimed.

"In second grade, my teacher had these exotic, huge cockroaches that she kept in the room as pets," Kurt explained.

"How charming…" Blaine said.

"I haven't been afraid of them since then. I've always just thought of them as regular creatures." After careful examination of the record player to make sure it was cockroach free, Blaine lugged the huge machine up the stairs and Kurt cradled the bug. Kurt then released the bug outside to "be with its family."


	5. Russia

"I don't understand why I have to write this dumb report," Kurt mumbled. He was laying on his stomach on his bed with his textbooks and a pen and a notebook in front of him. "Josef Stalin was a horrible person who just killed people. Why can't I write about someone nice who was moderately interesting?" Kurt asked.

"Because we have to learn from our mistakes. Stalin makes a mistake and by learning about the mistakes, history won't repeat itself," Blaine said from his perch on the bean bag chair in the corner where he was skimming his French notes.

"Listen to this. Josef Stalin was a dictator of **Russia** during World War II," Kurt said.

"Go on…" Blaine urged.

"That's all I have," Kurt sighed. Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well you'll fail History if you don't do the reading," Blaine said. "Let me help you. I did an essay on Stalin when I was at Dalton last year. I think I remember some stuff," Blaine said, hopping up onto Kurt's bed, sending the textbook with all of the information onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, it's better down there," Blaine said, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt just giggled and pushed his notebook onto the floor and out of their way.


	6. Rash

Kurt sighed as his head rested on Blaine's shoulder. They were cuddled on Kurt's bed watching "The Notebook." Just as Rachel McAdams was demanding Ryan Gosling to call her a bird, Blaine fidgeted slightly, causing Kurt to snap out of his romanticizing daze. He looked over to see Blaine scratching furiously at his arm through his sweater. "You alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I just must have some dry skin or something. My arm's been itchy all day," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and went back to the movie. No more than ten minutes later, Blaine was fidgeting even more, scratching his arms, legs stomach and back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blaine said, furiously scratching at his neck. Kurt shooed Blaine's hand away and gasped at the vision that was forming now just below Blaine's curls. An unsightly red **rash** was now prickling at his neck. "What?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt his heart speed up. He ripped up Blaine's shirt to his mid chest and saw the same rash covering his stomach. "Oh my God!" Blaine yelled.

"I'm going to go get Carole," Kurt said. She came bustling it at Kurt's side no more than thirty seconds later. After a quick assessment, she determined it was an allergic reaction to a new laundry detergent Blaine's mom was trying out, only to be cured by a large dose of Benadryl.

After he had taken the pills, Blaine asked, "What movie next?" No sooner had Kurt popped "Beauty and the Beast" into the DVD player, Blaine was lying in Kurt's lap, out cold. Kurt settled for humming quietly to the music while twirling Blaine's curls through his fingers.


	7. Thermometer

Blaine walked into the McKinley HS choir room to find Kurt lying across a chair, flopped over. He was pale and drenched in sweat. "Kurt?" Blaine said, approaching his boyfriend cautiously. Instead of a verbal response, Blaine received only a stuffy sounding sniffle and a moan from his boyfriend. Kurt wasn't feeling all that well that morning and clearly he'd only gotten worse throughout the day. Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic look and sat down next to him. Soon enough, Kurt's head was resting gently on Blaine's shoulder and Kurt was fast asleep. Kurt was only awoken from his slumber when Blaine was pulling him out of the room and to the nurse's office, per Mr. Schue's request. Once in the nurse's office, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, propping him up. The nurse thrust a **thermometer** under Kurt's tongue almost immediately. Blaine sat rubbing Kurt's back, who was now on the verge of tears.

Once the thermometer beeped, the nurse said, "I'm calling his father to pick him up. He has a fever and needs to go home to rest." Blaine nodded and thanked her. He helped Kurt lie down and sat with him until Burt arrived. Burt thanked Blaine for taking such good care of his son. They were getting ready to leave when Kurt said,

"Wait, Blaine come with us." Blaine blushed a deep red.

"I don't see why not," Burt said. Blaine smiled, grabbed his backpack and helped his boyfriend to the car.


	8. Microscope

Kurt had his head propped up on his hand. He hated biology class. But Blaine was his lab partner, so it was a bit more bearable, but not that much. Blaine's hand was resting gently on Kurt's knee as they listened to the teacher drone on and on about the day's lab instructions. They were going to be looking at planarian under **microscopes** today. The teacher passed out the Petri dishes with the little black things that look like twigs in them. Blaine then got up to get their microscope. He let Kurt look first. "Oh my God! A bug!" Kurt yelped. Blaine just laughed.

"Relax, that's what it's supposed to look like. We did this lab at Dalton last year in biology," Blaine said, glancing into the microscope.

"It's still gross," Kurt said, staring at the tiny, squirming object in the dish, making a face.

"I know. I know you don't like bugs," Blaine said, scribbling something down on his lab packet. Kurt somehow managed to stomach the rest of the lab and make it to the end of the period.

"Tomorrow, we will be dissecting the planaria and joining the dissected pieces together to create a new one!" the teacher said, a little too excitedly at the end of the class. Kurt turned pale.

"Relax, I'll take care of it. You just cower at the little itty bitty bug," Blaine said, laughing. Kurt punched him in the arm, but then sighed.

"Thank you," he said, squeezing Blaine's fingers. They walked out of bio and proceeded to Mr. Schue's Spanish class, glad to be rid of the bugs.


	9. Pepper

Blaine walked into the Hudson-Hummel kitchen and saw a scene that was reminiscent of a small Kansas town after a tornado. "Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt whipped around, already wielding a wooden spoon containing a scalding red liquid.

"Try this!" Kurt ordered, thrusting the spoon toward Blaine's face.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, smelling the liquid.

"It's pasta sauce, silly! I found my mom's old recipe and thought I would try and make it!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine cautiously took a taste. He instantly made a face. It was bitter and didn't taste anything near what pasta sauce should taste like. Kurt looked defeated. "I knew I wasn't doing this right," Kurt said, getting back to work. He picked up the **pepper** shaker, not realizing the cap was unscrewed. Pepper flew all over the room. Blaine's eyes grew huge, but then he burst into a fit of giggles at Kurt's exasperated, shocked and sad face. Suddenly, Blaine started sneezing and couldn't stop. Kurt went from sad to laughing hysterically. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, handing Blaine a pepper-covered Kleenex. Blaine just stared at it, laughing.

"I'm fine. Pepper's always made me sneeze. Are you okay? You seem upset," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to make my mom's pasta sauce for my dad, but she was the only one who could make it right. I think there was some secret ingredient that she didn't write down," Kurt said.

"Well, let's get the vacuum and clean up this mess and think about what it is that she put in that sauce to make it so special," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him over to the closet to get the vacuum.


	10. Butterfly

"Blaine, this is lovely. Thank you!" Kurt said, admiring the picnic that Blaine had set up in the park for them.

"You're welcome. Now, I couldn't make a gourmet meal because getting it out here and keeping it safe to eat might have been a bit difficult, so you're going to have to settle for peanut butter and jelly, Doritos, Capri Sun and RedVines," Blaine said, opening the picnic basket.

"I couldn't ask for a better picnic," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the lips. The two boys sat and enjoyed their delicious lunch together, people watching and enjoying the nice weather. Suddenly, a beautiful orange **butterfly** started fluttering around them. Kurt smiled. "Hey little guy," he said as the butterfly landed on their blanket. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's adorableness. The butterfly fluttered its wings a few times and landed daintily on Blaine's nose. Kurt smiled with innate joy. As soon as the butterfly flew away, Kurt leaned in for a kiss, leaving his own butterfly kisses on Blaine's cheek as he pulled back. "He thought you were beautiful too, so he just had to come closer," Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"You're something else, you know that?" Blaine said. Kurt just smiled and pulled Blaine to lay in the grass with him.


	11. Paperclip

Kurt dumped out the bag of newly bought office supplies onto his desk. He had taken Blaine to run errands with him for the afternoon and one of those errands was replenishing his school supplies. Kurt was notoriously overly organized when it came to his school supplies. He looked at the messy pile exasperatedly and began sorting things into drawers. "The pencils go in the top drawer, the staples go in the middle drawer…" Kurt whispered to himself. Blaine had busied himself long ago with God knows what and was now sitting on Kurt's bed, wrapped up in his own little world. "Paperclips! I thought I bought paperclips! We're going to have to go back out! I need paperclips!" Kurt yelled hysterically. Blaine smirked, got up off the bed and slipped something around Kurt's neck. Kurt had found his paperclips. "What is this?" Kurt asked.

"A **paperclip** necklace," Blaine said with a smile. "…Why?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Because you're so OCD about your school supplies. So I didn't know if it would annoy you or make me really happy. So it's really a win-win situation for me," Blaine said with a giggle.

"It's lovely. And it matches my outfit," Kurt said, giving Blaine a peck on the lips.

"Now, shove all of the stuff into the top drawer like a normal person and let's go watch a movie," Blaine said, opening the top drawer to Kurt's desk. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed everything in.

"Would you like to watch a Disney movie Blaine?" Kurt asked with a faked adorable enthusiasm in his voice.

"You know me so well," Blaine said.


	12. Snail

Kurt sat down on the front steps of Blaine's house and handed Blaine a glass of lemonade. "Thanks," Blaine said, taking a sip. Kurt turned his face towards the sun. It was the first warm day of spring and the boys were just trying to enjoy it before they got hit with another blast of arctic air that was forecasted.

"The weather's amazing," Kurt said. Blaine just nodded. Suddenly, Kurt let out a massive shriek that made Blaine jump three feet in the air.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"There's a THING on my shoe!" Kurt yelled. Blaine just giggled at the unsuspecting, small purple **snail** that now clung to Kurt's boot.

"Kurt, it's just a little snail. It's almost cute!" Blaine said, retrieving a stick to scrape the bug off of Kurt's shoe.

"No it's not. It's not cute when it's ruining my boots with its slime," Kurt said. Blaine carefully peeled the poor snail off of Kurt's shoe and placed it on a tree far away from Kurt and his boots. "My boots say thank you," Kurt said with a smile and a kiss for his boyfriend.

"Well Blaine says you're welcome and Kurt should run in the grass," Blaine said. Kurt, now slightly puzzled, was completely unsuspecting when Blaine grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the grass. Blaine giggled as Kurt dodged every mud puddle in the yard. It wasn't a good day for stylish boots.


	13. Bet

Blaine, Burt and Finn hollered at the TV as the Patriots scored another touchdown. All three men were donned in Packers gear. Kurt was sitting in a chair next to them, donning a Packers jersey that Blaine had forced over his head, texting Mercedes about something completely unrelated. "Why does our team have to suck?" Finn asked.

"Because that's the way sports usually work," Blaine answered. The TV cut to a commercial.

"Is it over yet?" Kurt asked.

"It's only halftime, bud," Burt said. Kurt groaned.

"Let's make this a little interesting for you. Let's make a **bet**," Blaine said, scooting onto Kurt's lap. "We'll bet on the Packers and you bet on the Pats."

"What do I get if I win?" Kurt asked.

"Winner has to carry the loser's books at school for a week," Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine shook hands.

"It's a bet. Wait, which ones are the Patriots, the white or the green?" Kurt asked.

"The white ones, Kurt," Blaine said, laughing. Blaine thought he had just gotten out of carrying his heavy economics textbook for an entire week when the Packers scored fourteen points in under two minutes. But with less than a minute to go, the Patriots scored enough points to win the game by one point. Blaine put his head in his hands.

"Well I guess your heavy economics book will have some friends this week, Blainers," Kurt said, patting Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up at Kurt with real hatred in his eyes. Kurt's smirk turned quickly to a terrified, wild look and he bolted away, Blaine hot on his heels. Blaine finally caught up with him once Kurt had locked himself safely in his closet. "I've never understood men and football, but I think I might like this sport," Kurt said through the door. Blaine could only laugh. Kurt eventually gained the courage to join Blaine outside of the confines of his closet and snuggle with him while Blaine rattled off football trivia.


	14. Leech

"Cut it out!" Kurt yelled as he was hit with a huge splash of water, courtesy of Blaine. The boys were spending a weekend at Blaine's grandparents' cabin on a lake. They had both decided to cautiously venture into the murky water for a quick swim. Kurt then felt something hit his leg and yelped. "I'm getting out now. Have fun in the toxic pond by yourself," Kurt said, hoisting himself onto the dock and drying himself off with his towel. He watched for a few minutes until Blaine decided he was cold and got out of the water. They were wandering back to the cabin when Kurt noticed something on Blaine's right leg. "What's that?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down and almost screamed. He wasn't usually afraid of bugs, but attached to his leg was a squirming black **leech**.

"Uh oh," Blaine breathed. Blaine hobbled over to retrieve a stick located only slightly off the path and used it to gently brush off the bug into the woods. Kurt, paralyzed with fear, was useless. "At least it didn't puncture the skin yet," Blaine said.

"That was terrifying," Kurt said, still shaking.

"Kurt, it was just a leech. They used to use them for healing…" Blaine was quickly cut off.

"No, I mean, I'd be really upset if it had hurt you. Because no one should ever be able to do that," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, pecked Kurt on the lips, took his hand, and the two boys walked hand in hand back to the cabin, away from the bugs.


	15. Whiteboard

Kurt gathered his iPod, keys, phone and wallet and threw them into the satchel bag that was already slung over his shoulder. Blaine waited patiently on Kurt's bed for Kurt to be ready to go to the mall for the afternoon. "Alright, let's go," Kurt said.

"Actually, you go wait in the car. I'm going to run to the bathroom really quickly," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and headed to his car. He started the engine, plugged in his iPod and picked a song. Blaine wasn't done yet. He listened to the song the whole way through. Still no Blaine. He decided to check on him and make sure he was okay.

"Blaine, did you fall in? What's taking so long?" Kurt hollered as he walked down the hall to find his boyfriend. Kurt rounded the corner and found Blaine standing coyly in the doorway to Kurt's room, but something was different. There was a message on the **whiteboard** that Kurt used to notify his dad and Carole when he went somewhere. Kurt looked suspiciously at Blaine and then read the message. "Dearest Kurt, You are without a doubt the most important person in my life. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you right now. Love, Blaine," Kurt read aloud.

"You didn't give me time to finish it, so I just scribbled 'Love, Blaine' at the bottom," Blaine said shyly.

"I love you too, goofball. And I love your message. Thank you," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss. "Now, about the mall…" Kurt said, Blaine laughed as they headed out on their next adventure.


	16. Bulldozer

Blaine was perched at the top of the hill. Kurt ran up to him. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kurt said.

"I never thought I'd come up here again," Blaine said, staring off into space. Before them, on the other side of the hill, was a small house. "That was my play house. As I grew older, I just went there to think. I'd confide all my secrets in there, just to myself really. No one could hear me out here. And that's where I came out to my father. He came over here one day and heard me talking. I haven't been here since that day," Blaine said. Kurt just nodded. The sound of an engine roared and pollution filled the air. Kurt and Blaine could only watch as a **bulldozer** flattened the little house.

"Why do you want to flatten it?" Kurt asked.

"My dad wanted to do it. He said I'm too old for my old play house," Blaine said. He still hadn't made eye contact with Kurt.

"Did you want it to be torn down?" Kurt asked.

"No. I always thought I might need it again," Blaine said with a sigh.

"You said you haven't been up here in years. Do you really need it that badly?" Kurt asked. He immediately regretted his words because Blaine was silent for a while.

Before Kurt could speak, Blaine said, "I guess not. I have you now to tell all my secrets to." Kurt's eyes welled up.

"Yes. Yes you do," Kurt said, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. They both laid down on the edge of the hill and watched the sunset and then the stars sparkle in the sky.


	17. Dance

It was the night of McKinley High School's spring fling. Kurt and Blaine had decided to skip out on the event at risk of a repeat of the prom debacle. They were snuggled up in Kurt's bed watching "Spiderman." "Are you okay? You're not even really watching the movie," Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt snapped back to attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Kurt said.

"Do you wish we had gone to the **dance**?" Blaine asked. Kurt took a moment to respond.

"Kind of. I mean, I'm sure it would be really tacky and we probably would be less than appreciated by most of the school, but the entire club is there," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Come on. Get up," Blaine said, yanking Kurt to his feet and flipping off the television. He went to work at putting on a slow, romantic song on Kurt's iPod speakers.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine held out his hand.

"Let's dance," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt could only blush and then smile. He pulled Blaine close into his chest and Blaine's head fit perfectly in the nook of Kurt's shoulder. His arms found the small of Blaine's back. They swayed back and forth, in time with the music. They stayed like this for hours, through the songs changing numerous times from slow songs to fast songs and even to Lil Wayne, but they kept the slow, soothing tempo. "Is this better than the dance?" Blaine asked.

"So much better," Kurt said, his voice muffled by Blaine's loose curls that he couldn't bother to tame today. They stayed like this for a bit more, hypnotized by each other's breathing and the music and stillness around them.


	18. Bait

It was a warm summer day and Kurt and Blaine were going to spend it at a local pond. Blaine pulled into the sandy parking lot and went to work getting something from his trunk. He emerged from behind the vehicle carrying a box and two fishing poles. "What are those?" Kurt asked.

"They're fishing poles, silly! I'm going to teach you to fish today!" Blaine sounded much more excited than Kurt would have wanted. Kurt went to protest, but Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dock on the lake. They both sat down, dangling their feet into the water. Blaine readied Kurt's fishing pole and began sorting through the box. He pulled out a smaller, rather innocent-looking little box, opened it and held up its contents. "This is your **bait**. You have to put it on the hook," Blaine said, attempting to hand Kurt a squirming pink worm.

"You're hilarious," Kurt said. Blaine just stared at him with a bright smile. "Oh my God you're not kidding. Why can't you do it?" Kurt asked.

"Because baiting your hook is like the fisherman's rite of passage," Blaine said.

"I'm a future Broadway diva, not a fisherman," Kurt said. Blaine continued to stare and smile, occasionally batting his eyelashes. "Fine!" Kurt said, seizing the worm and quickly skewering it onto the hook. "Not bad," Blaine said, examining Kurt's work. Blaine showed Kurt how to cast his line into the water and the two boys sat peacefully for about twenty minutes with their lines in the water until Kurt's line jerked forward. Before Kurt could even let out a startled shriek, Blaine seized the fishing pole and reeled in a squirming fish, about a foot long.

"Congratulations Kurt, you caught your first fish!" Blaine said, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks, can you throw it back?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed, gently unhooked the fish, and threw it back into the lake. Even though Kurt was still slightly wary of the idea of fishing, the boys had a lovely afternoon together.


	19. Toffee

"Ooh, let's go in here!" Blaine squealed, yanking Kurt into a quaint little chocolate shop. The boys were spending the warm spring day wandering around downtown Lima, looking in all the shops.

"But chocolate's so bad for you! I'd rather not look at it so I'm not tempted to eat it," Kurt said.

"But it's so delicious!" Blaine said, eyeing the homemade peanut butter cups in a case. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Blaine asked.

"I'm all set," Kurt said. Blaine sighed and stepped up to the counter and placed his order for two of the peanut butter cups, one for him and one for Cooper who was home for a week.

As they were leaving, the little old lady at the counter said, "You know young man, dark chocolate is heart healthy. That makes it okay to cheat on your diet a bit," she said, smiling. Kurt blushed.

"Okay, fine," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and nudged him towards the counter. "I'll have two of those dark chocolate **toffee** clusters," Kurt said. He paid for the items, thanked the nice lady and left the store with Blaine.

"Two? Aren't we being a little ambitious for someone who didn't want any chocolate in the first place?" Blaine asked.

"I got one for my dad. He's been really good about eating healthy foods and the lady said its heart healthy so it's kind of a reward I guess," Kurt said. Blaine leaned in for a kiss.

"That's really sweet Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt blushed a little. They strolled down the streets of Lima hand in hand for the rest of the afternoon.


	20. Fever

Kurt and Blaine were curled up in Blaine's bed, each reading different textbooks for homework, Blaine with biology and Kurt with history. "Ughh," Blaine groaned.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"I've had this headache all day and it's getting worse," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to take something for it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, can you grab my water from my backpack and the Advil out of the drawer in the bedside table?" Blaine asked. Kurt obliged and Blaine took the pills. They were soon back to their homework. About five minutes later, Kurt went to ask Blaine a question, but found him sleeping with his face in his textbook. Kurt giggled and went to smooth his curls from his eyes. He found Blaine to be suspiciously warm. He gently shook Blaine awake. "Mmphwhat?" Blaine mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep. Are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked, peeling the book out from under Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Blaine asked with a rather dazed expression. There was something lackluster in his eyes.

"Because I think you have a **fever**," Kurt said. Blaine didn't bother to argue. He slumped down onto his pillow and groaned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Get comfortable, I'll be right back," Kurt said, leaving Blaine in his bed. Kurt came back two minutes later with a cool, wet washcloth to find Blaine already half asleep with the blankets pulled up to his shoulders. "Have you been feeling crappy all day?" Kurt asked, gently dabbing at Blaine's face and neck with the cloth.

"It started with the headache but it only got worse as the day went on. Now I'm just really cold but hot at the same time," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Mmm that feels nice," Blaine said a few minutes later. He had since relaxed and was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the forehead. Kurt watched his boyfriend's feverish eyes close and drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Waltz

So if you can't tell from my username, I'm a ballroom dancer so when I got this word, I was SO HAPPY! :-)

* * *

><p>"Okay, I need the ladies on this side of the room and the gentlemen on the other side of the room," the instructor, named Dave, said. Kurt had dragged Blaine to the ballroom dancing lessons at the community center that he had really wanted to try for years. "Today we will be learning the <strong>waltz<strong>," Dave said. Kurt squealed giddily and Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Now, I need the gentlemen to follow what I'm doing and the ladies to follow what Briana is doing," Dave said, referring to the young female instructor who was helping him. "One two three, one two three…" Dave counted in time with the music and stepped in a box pattern. Over the course of the evening, the boys danced the waltz with many women and became quite good at it. About two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room. Kurt was busy at work finding waltz songs on iTunes. Once Kurt had found a beautiful waltz, he started playing it.

"Don't tell me you're getting addicted to this," Blaine said, laughing.

"Why not? I think it's really fun," Kurt said, smiling. He stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me," Kurt ordered.

"What?" Blaine asked, slightly shocked.

"If you do the guy's part I think I can figure out the girl's part. It looked easy enough," Kurt said.

"Then I would love to dance with you," Blaine said, standing. They got into position, found the beat of the music and began to dance. It took Kurt a few minutes to figure out the girl's part, but they were soon gliding gracefully around Kurt's room.

"This is nice," Kurt said after a while.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine said contently.

"So…are we going back next week?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, why not," Blaine said, laughing. Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine tight. He was already excited to learn to do more dances with Blaine next week.


	22. Saliva

Kurt shook out his wet hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. He and Blaine were studying for a Spanish exam the next day and they were currently taking a quick break. Blaine was checking his facebook and Kurt took a shower. Kurt cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to grab boxers before he got into the shower. He toweled off his hair and stepped out of the bathroom and back into his room. He prepared for some sort of snarky reaction from Blaine but was greeted by silence. Blaine had dozed off on Kurt's bed with his laptop open on his lap, his hand still on the track pad. Kurt crept closer to him and couldn't help but giggle. His mouth was slightly open and there was dried **saliva** on his chin. After he had changed, Kurt gently went to push his jaw shut but Blaine jerked awake. "Hola. ¿Hablas Español?" Blaine recited. Kurt burst out laughing. "Oops, I guess I fell asleep," Blaine said.

"Yeah, you did," Kurt said.

"I better be going then," Blaine said.

"Oh no you don't! You can barely stay awake! You're not driving home!" Kurt demanded.

"Well where do you expect me to stay?" Blaine asked.

"Here silly!" Kurt said. Before Blaine could reject the offer, Kurt had already bounded out of the room to ask Burt and Carole if that was okay. He came scampering back in five minutes later. "Burt and Carole said it's fine as long as you take the couch," Kurt said. The two boys both changed into pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Well, goodnight Kurt," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"The couch?" Blaine replied.

"They never specified which couch…" Kurt said mischievously, pointing at the couch on under the window in his room. Blaine smiled and let Kurt tuck him in on the couch before settling into his own bed. "Goodnight beautiful," Kurt said, but received no response. Blaine was passed out cold already.


	23. Circus

"Kurt, I have a surprise for you!" Blaine said as soon as Kurt hopped into Blaine's car.

"Does it involve the word Armani?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No, it's even better!" Blaine said. "We're going to the **circus**!" Blaine whipped two tickets out of his pocket and Kurt grinned from ear to ear. Kurt had casually mentioned wanting to go to the circus about a month ago, but he didn't really make anything of it. He was so happy that Blaine remembered!

"Armani's better than the circus, but I guess that's a decent substitute." Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend. The boys drove the ten minutes to the park where the circus tent was set up. They each got a large bundle of cotton candy, found their seats and the show began. They saw elephants, jugglers, horses, acrobats and a clown that tried to give Kurt a flower. Once the show was over, they decided to walk around the park for a little while.

"What was your favorite part?" Blaine asked. "I liked the acrobats. I always wished I could do that," Kurt said. "What was yours?"

"I liked when the clown tried to give you a flower and you screamed," Blaine said laughing.

"I told you I'm afraid of clowns!" Kurt yelled, causing many mothers and their young children to turn around and stare at the boys.

"I would have protected you if he had gotten too close," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. They strolled through the park, hand in hand, until the sun had set and they could look at the stars.


	24. Oar

Kurt clung to the side of the boat while Blaine got in gracefully. They had decided to rent out a rowboat and paddle around the local pond for the day. Blaine got the boat going and they were soon paddling around the lake. Kurt's delicate fingers were still clenched to the side of the boat. "What's wrong? Are you not having a good time?" Blaine asked. Kurt seemed to relax a bit. He sighed.

"No, Blaine, I'm having a lovely time," Kurt said, smiling.

"Then why do you look so tense that you're going to explode?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed again.

"It's not that I don't like boats, I can't swim well and anything that's not a pool kind of grosses me out to swim in. Stuff lives in there, you know," Kurt said. Blaine giggled.

"Kurt, do you honestly think I would let the boat tip?" Blaine asked.

"I guess not," Kurt said.

"Correct. Now, just relax and enjoy the ride," Blaine said. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Blaine got a devious idea. Much to Kurt's surprise, Blaine scooped up a bunch of water with the **oar** and splashed Kurt!

"This is a designer jacket! What was that for?" Kurt yelled, extremely shocked.

"Because I love you," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt, even though he was still mad that his jacket was wet, couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, even if you do splash me," Kurt said, leaning up to give his boyfriend a kiss. This caused the boat to sway dangerously. At fear of falling into the water, Kurt lost all control of his muscles and plopped into Blaine's lap. Blaine quickly steadied the boat.

"Relax, you're fine. We're not going to tip," Blaine said laughing. Kurt settled himself back onto his seat and the boys paddled around the pond, splashing each other and laughing.


	25. Butter

Hello Darlings! Sorry I haven't uploaded a drabble in a few days, but I'm working on a story I think you might all like. It's a bit...darker...than my usual drabbles. Be prepared!

* * *

><p>Blaine eyed Kurt sneakily as Kurt cracked eggs into a bowl on the other side of the kitchen. It was Mercedes' birthday the next day and they boys were making her a cake. "Hey Blaine, what do you th…" Kurt's words were stopped in their tracks when Blaine flicked flour into Kurt's face. Blaine laughed hysterically. "Great, now the measurements aren't accurate," Kurt said.<p>

"Kurt, it's a teensy bit of mix. I don't think the world is going to explode," Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"Do you think you could manage melting this little bit of **butter** in the microwave?" Kurt asked, handing Blaine a bowl with a stick of butter in it.

"I think I can use the microwave," Blaine joked. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Kurt mixing the wet and dry ingredients and Blaine watching the melting the butter. The silence was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the microwave and both of them jumped three feet in the air. Blaine gently peeled open the microwave door. Luckily, the only damage was to the butter, which was now smeared all over the inside of the microwave.

"Blaine, did you cover the bowl with wax paper?" Kurt asked.

"I take it I was supposed to…" Blaine said. Kurt giggled, ruffled Blaine's curls and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Kurt said. Blaine hung his head. "It's okay. I'll let you frost the cake," Kurt laughed.

"That I can do!" Blaine said. Kurt laughed and went to work trying to ameliorate Blaine's buttery mess with Blaine handing him the paper towels.


	26. Divorce

Hey Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I was finishing up a busy semester and starting my summer classes. But I'm back! I also have another story I'm working on that I should start posting soon!

* * *

><p>"What? Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine said.<p>

"Blaine, it's math, nothing math related sounds good. What's wrong with you today?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Blaine said defensively. Kurt snapped back at Blaine's outburst.

"Alright then. Sorry I asked," Kurt said, turning his attention back to his math book.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Blaine said, "You're right."

"Right about what?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"Something is up. Today is the three year anniversary of my parents' **divorce**," Blaine said reluctantly. Kurt closed his book.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. No wonder you were so insistent on coming to my house to study," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"It's really okay actually. It got my dad out of the house and away from me. It's what he wanted," Blaine said.

"Why would anyone ever want that? You're the most amazing person in the whole world. Who cares what he thinks. He's a jackass. You're perfect to me, Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine smiled up at him adoringly.

"You really mean that?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do," Kurt said. Blaine leaned in for a long and passionate kiss from his boyfriend. "Let's forget about that math test," Blaine said. Kurt threw his notebook across the room and pulled Blaine onto his lap to snuggle for the rest of the afternoon.


	27. Concrete

"You can do it!" Blaine yelled into Kurt's ear. Kurt was wobbling on Blaine's bike, trying to make it move forward. The bike suddenly slipped out from under him and he had to catch himself. Kurt had attempted to learn how to ride a bike right before his mom's death, but obviously the Hummel family got distracted and the bicycling lessons never continued. The honor of teaching Kurt had now been passed onto Blaine, eight years later.

"This is impossible," Kurt said, putting down the kick stand and sitting on the ground.

"Just try for me one more time and then we'll go home," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and picked up the bike.

"You're holding on, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said. Kurt sighed again and started pedaling. A few seconds later, Kurt had gotten into a good rhythm.

"Look Blaine, we did it!" Kurt yelled.

"What? I can't hear you from back here!" Blaine yelled from across the parking lot. Kurt whipped his head around at the shock that Blaine wasn't holding on and lost his balance and landed on the **concrete** below him. Blaine rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just scraped up my palms," Kurt said. Blaine put one arm around Kurt and led the bike with the other arm.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We'll try again tomorrow," Blaine said. The two boys moseyed back into Kurt's house to partake in something they could both do: eat snacks and watch Disney movies.


	28. Pilot

Kurt had worked so hard on this trip. He had planned everything, ordered plane tickets, booked a hotel and bought park tickets, all without Blaine knowing. Today, he had overcome a huge obstacle and got Blaine onto the plane without him knowing exactly where they were going. All Blaine knew is that they were going on a trip for April vacation. Kurt had packed his bags for him and thrown them in the back of Burt's truck last night so Blaine didn't even know what Kurt had packed. The boys were sitting in their seats on the plane, waiting for takeoff. "Just tell me where we're going!" Blaine demanded.

"I can't tell you. I'm waiting for someone else to casually mention where we are going so I can savor every bit of your reaction," Kurt said.

As if right on cue, the **pilot** came on the intercom and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please turn off all mobile and electronic devices and we should start our flight to Orlando momentarily." Blaine's jaw dropped to the ground.

"We're going to Orlando?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Yes. Yes we are," Kurt said. Blaine's face absolutely lit up.

"That means…." Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't believe there was a possibility that one of his dreams was coming true.

"Yes Blaine, I am taking you to Disney World," Kurt said. Blaine's brown eyes filled with tears of happiness. All throughout his childhood, Blaine had wanted to go to Disney World, but his parents' busy work schedule always got in the way.

"Oh my God, Kurt, thank you!" Blaine said, throwing his arms around Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"You're very welcome. Now buckle your seatbelt, put your head on my shoulder and try and take a nap. The time will go faster if you're asleep," Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to him. Kurt quietly hummed "A Dream is a Wish you Heart Makes" as Blaine drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips, surely dreaming of the Disney adventures to come.


	29. Order

Kurt woke up around 11 AM on a Saturday morning to the doorbell ringing. He looked at his phone, cursed under his breath and got up to answer the door. A tall, skinny, rather bored looking delivery man was standing on the steps. "Are you Kurt Hummel?" the man asked. Kurt blinked at the sunlight and sort of nodded. "Then these are for you. Can you please sign for them?" the delivery man asked, handing Kurt a large bouquet of flowers. Kurt signed for them and shut the door without a word. Why would someone get him flowers? He found the note on the side and read it.

"To my love Kurt Hummel, Happy Saturday! Love, Blaine." Kurt smiled brightly. The flowers were beautiful and it was a really sweet gesture. The doorbell rang again. This time, instead of the delivery man, Blaine was standing in the doorway.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled Blaine into the house and set the flowers down on the table.

"I think that it was really sweet. Why did you decide to **order** them and not just deliver them yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Because you see me every day. Putting a stranger between you and I makes it interesting," Blaine said giggling. Kurt pulled him in for a kiss.

"That was very romantic of you," Kurt said. Blaine let their noses linger on each other's before leaning in for another kiss.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"Come on in, I'll cook you breakfast," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Kurt put the flowers into a vase and used them as a centerpiece for their romantic Saturday breakfast together.


	30. Tornado

A **tornado** warning in Ohio wasn't unheard of, but one this bad had not been seen in at least ten years. Blaine had been over at Kurt's house practicing a solo for glee club when the warning started flashing on the television. Blaine was now with the Hudson-Hummels in their basement, trying to stay safe from any potential danger. Blaine was wandering around the basement with a lantern looking for blankets. He hadn't seen Kurt in about 15 minutes and had assumed that he was off in some corner trying to apply moisturizer in the dark, but he found him just sitting in a corner. "Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at him and Blaine saw his tear stained face illuminated in the lantern light. Blaine sat down with him and put his arm around him.

"I hate tornado warnings," Kurt whispered, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "When I was little, there was this huge tornado that destroyed our house. I just remember being really scared and the Red Cross came and we had to live with my grandmother for a year while a new house was being built." Kurt was in tears by this point. Blaine held him tight.

"You're going to be okay. Whatever happens tonight, it's going to be okay. I'll keep you safe," Blaine whispered to him. Burt suddenly came over to them.

"Hey boys, the news anchor just came on the radio. The storm's passed and we can go back to normal now," Burt said. Instead of going upstairs with the rest of the family, Blaine and Kurt stayed snuggled in their corner for a little while. Kurt was now beyond hysterically crying, happy that the storm was over, but overwhelmed with the memories of that fateful night that he had suppressed for so long.

"We're safe now. Everything's okay," Blaine whispered to Kurt, stroking his brown bangs off of his face. They stayed there for almost two hours just because Kurt did not want to move. He felt safe.


	31. Lump

The sound of the rain was pounding outside of the Hudson-Hummel house on a Saturday afternoon. It was the worst rainstorm that Lima had seen in years and the power was out all over town. Blaine had come over before the storm had even started, but now it was unsafe to drive home, so he was hanging out with Kurt in the dark. "I'm bored," Kurt said.

"That just shows how much we rely on technology," Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Want to play a game?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said. They skimmed the cabinet full of board games, but nothing was appealing.

"We could play hide and seek…" Kurt offered. Blaine smiled.

"Okay, but you have to hunt first," Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, you go hide then," Kurt said as he turned around and counted to fifty. By the time he was done, the house was silent except for the rain. Kurt crept around, terrified Blaine was going to jump out at him at any moment. Kurt rounded the corner to his room and saw a rather Hobbit-like **lump** in his bed with a tuft of curly brown hair sticking out of it onto the pillow. He laughed and flipped the covers off of Blaine. "You are a terrible hider," Kurt said.

"I had no intentions of doing a good hiding job," Blaine said, yanking Kurt down onto the bed with him. After a few kisses, they decided just to cuddle and talk. This went on for hours, even when the lights flickered on.


	32. Tooth

Kurt jiggled his leg nervously until Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee. "Relax. It's just a dentist appointment," Blaine said.

"Clearly you don't get it," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"What's there to get? They're going to clean your teeth. That's it," Blaine said.

"Yes, with pointy instruments and gross rubber gloves and bright lights and…let's go," Kurt said, jumping out of his chair. Blaine grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. No wonder Burt had told him to keep a close eye on Kurt when he took him to the dentist. He thought that was really strange advice at first, but now he totally got it.

"Kurt Hummel?" the hygienist asked from the doorway. Kurt sighed and got up. "You can bring your friend with you. I know you're not too fond of us," she said. Blaine gave Kurt a look.

"Told you so," Kurt said. They went into the exam room and Kurt sat down in the chair. Blaine sat down next to him. The hygienist slipped some sunglasses onto Kurt's face and flipped on the lights. Blaine felt Kurt's nails dig into his hand. Blaine put his other hand onto Kurt's shoulder and felt it shaking. He then knelt onto the floor next to the chair and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"You're okay babe. Just relax," Blaine whispered. The shaking subsided slightly. Kurt was fine until the hygienist tapped one **tooth** the wrong way and Kurt jumped.

"Oh dear, it looks like you have a slight cavity. We'll get you an appointment next week to have that filled," she said, rolling her chair over to the computer to make Kurt an appointment. Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, whose eyes showed nothing but worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Blaine said. "Thank you," Kurt replied. Kurt survived the rest of his appointment, but the true adventure lied in the week to come.


	33. Needle

Blaine chewed on his lip nervously. "What's taking them so long?" Blaine asked Kurt. The two boys were sitting in Blaine's family's doctor's office waiting for Blaine to get his flu shot. Blaine had sat with Kurt through all twenty kicking and screaming minutes of his flu shot (not something Kurt was particularly proud of, but this was about 20 minutes shorter than the ordeal the year before), so Kurt thought it would be only nice to go with Blaine to his. Today, the doctor's office was teaming with little kids with colds and old ladies with walkers and orthopedic boots.

"They're just busy today," Kurt replied. "Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"What would make you think that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, your voice is shaking and your palms are sweaty," Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"I'm not much better with needles than you are, actually," Blaine said. Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Blaine?" she asked. Blaine sighed and stood up and Kurt followed. They were led back to a room and Blaine hopped up onto the table and shrugged off his jacket. As soon as the nurse pulled out the alcohol swab, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen and reached for his hand. Blaine gratefully took it. "Alright sweetie, this will be over in a second," the nurse said. Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt turned his head away, but kept a firm grip on Blaine's hand. The nurse put the **needle** in and surprisingly Kurt felt Blaine's grip loosen, but his entire body weight fall onto his shoulder. He gasped when he had seen that Blaine had fainted! "Oh dear, this happens all the time," the nurse said, helping Blaine lie down, getting an ice pack and placing it on Blaine's forehead. A few seconds later, he came to.

"Is it over?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's over. You gave us quite a scare," Kurt said.

"Sorry. I told you I'm bad at this," Blaine said, sitting up, but leaning on Kurt's shoulder. The nurse handed Blaine a cup of water.

"You're all set. Just maybe Kurt should drive home," the nurse said, handing both boys lollipops. Blaine popped his in his mouth and they walked slowly out to the car.

"Thank you for coming with me," Blaine said. Kurt pulled the lollipop out of Blaine's mouth and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome," Kurt said. He examined Blaine's pained expression once more. "Do you want to get ice cream?" Kurt asked.

"That would be wonderful actually," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled as he drove off to find his brave boyfriend some ice cream.


	34. Horn

It was eerily dark. Kurt and Blaine were driving home from seeing "The Hunger Games" for the third time, but this time they were taking the back roads home instead of the freeway. Blaine was driving and Kurt was in the passenger seat. "It's so pretty out here. I don't know why we don't come this way more often," Kurt said.

"It is really pretty. We can actually see the stars," Blaine said. Kurt cracked his window and let the fresh air rush into the car. They came to a green light and were going through it when suddenly a car ran the red light and sped at them. Blaine laid on his **horn**, slammed on his breaks and swerved to the side of the road, nearly hitting a tree. All he could hear was the squealing of his tires and Kurt's terrified shriek. Once the car had stopped, Blaine put the car in park and turned off the engine. He quickly checked himself to make sure he still had two arms, two legs and wasn't bleeding or broken. "Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked. He couldn't bear to turn and look, in case Kurt was really hurt. He received no response. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered, slowly turning his head to find his boyfriend shaking, crying silently, but alive and unharmed.

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to compose themselves. Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's fingers on his. "We're okay," Kurt said. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. With one final squeeze to Kurt's fingers, Blaine started the engine and began to slowly trek back to Kurt's house to drop him off. Blaine never made it home that night. Kurt would not let him drive home. The kept each other safe in Kurt's bed all night.


	35. Prison

"Want to come over after school to work on our new duet for glee?" Kurt asked Blaine. They were sitting outside at school on a bright spring day eating their lunches.

"I can't today. I have to go with my dad to do something," Blaine said.

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?" Kurt asked. Blaine never went anywhere with his father. They had a horrible relationship all because of Blaine's sexuality. Kurt knew that when Blaine had to spend time with his dad, something was up.

"I have to go see my uncle," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's sweet. Have a good time," Kurt said.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him hello for you," Blaine said. They went back to eating their lunches. About five minutes later, Blaine broke the silence. "My uncle is in **prison**." Kurt couldn't help but let his jaw fall open.

"Um…oh. I'm sorry," Kurt said. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. Blaine sighed.

"It's okay. I just thought you should know," Blaine said.

"What's he in for, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt asked.

"Domestic abuse," Blaine said, not making eye contact with Kurt. "It's not like I want to go visit him. Believe me, I'd much rather be singing with you. But he and my dad were really close growing up and I guess even jail couldn't keep them apart. My dad makes me go visit him with him to make it look like we're still a functioning family," Blaine said. Kurt put his arm around him.

"Do you want me to make some sort of excuse for you so you don't have to go? Like Finn broke his leg and you have to take him to the hospital or something?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, I'll give my dad this much," Blaine replied.

"Feel free to call me afterwards if you need to talk, okay?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"Wait by the phone. I already know I'll need it. I hate that place," Blaine said, leaning on Kurt. Kurt rubbed his shoulders and they lingered out on the lawn for a little longer than they should have, even past when the lunch bell rang.


	36. Ink

Kurt and Blaine paraded into Blaine's bedroom on a hot, mid May afternoon. The weather forecast had said upper sixties at the most but it was well above eighty degrees outside and well above seventy inside. Both boys were very sweaty and stuffy, as they were dressed for the cooler weather. "I can't believe how hot out it is!" Blaine complained.

"Don't whine. At least it's not snowing," Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine said. Blaine went for his bag and pulled out his jacket that he had long since discarded due to the weather so he could hang it in the closet. "Oh no…" Blaine said under his breath.

"What's up?" Kurt asked. He had already pulled his books out of his backpack and had started on his math homework.

"My pen exploded in my backpack. My jacket is ruined," Blaine said. He held up the jacket to show Kurt the huge **ink **stain.

"Give it to me," Kurt said, seizing the jacket with a smile. Blaine followed him out of the room and into the bathroom. Kurt grabbed Blaine's bottle of hairspray and vigorously sprayed the stain. Blaine gave him a puzzled look. "You didn't know that hairspray gets stains out?" Kurt asked.

"You learn something new every day," Blaine said. He followed Kurt to the laundry room where he threw it in the wash. Half an hour later, the boys returned to the laundry room to find the jacket stain free. "Kurt, you're a miracle worker," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend.

"Just call me Becky Homecky," Kurt said with a smile. He hung up the jacket to dry, grabbed Blaine's hand and they went back to Blaine's room to enjoy the air conditioning and a movie.


	37. Punishment

"This is ridiculous," Blaine whined. Blaine had spilt his coffee all over the interior of Kurt's car and as a **punishment** he had to clean out the entire inside of Kurt's beloved Range Rover, along with wash the outside of the car. The sun was shining and it was perfect car-washing weather but Blaine, being the untidy person he is, was still miserable. He had offered to clean the interior, but somehow Kurt's puppy dog eyes had suckered him into washing the entire car.

"You're the ridiculous one who spilt his coffee in my car," Kurt said.

"You were driving recklessly," Blaine retorted.

"I was avoiding a bird in the road," Kurt said.

"Kurt, that bird looked a lot like a leaf," Blaine said, giggling.

"It was a reasonable mistake. It was small, brown and moving in the road," Kurt complained. Blaine finished with the interior and filled the bucket to wash the outside. He squirted the soap in and began begrudgingly washing the car. Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting on the lawn with the latest issue of _Vogue_ on his lap. Blaine picked up the soapy sponge and aimed it at Kurt. "Don't even think about it Anderson. This is a new shirt," Kurt said, not even looking up. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued washing the car. Once it was washed, he just had to rinse it. He aimed the hose at the car, but missed completely and hitting Kurt square on. Kurt looked up in shock. "You're dead!" Kurt yelled, getting up, dripping wet.

"It was an accident!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Kurt grabbed the soapy sponge and hummed it at Blaine, hitting him square in the face.

"It's on, Hummel!" Blaine yelled, going after him with the hose. Ten minutes later, both boys were laying on the ground, soapy, soaking wet and laughing hysterically.


	38. Crown

Kurt opened the door to his bedroom and flung his satchel onto the floor on a rainy Friday afternoon. It had been a long week. Blaine's father had pulled Blaine from school to drag him to a family reunion for a few days, so Kurt was in an extra big slump. He went to his mirror to put some spot treatment on a zit that had managed to pop up during the day. In the reflection, he saw a large package, wrapped in rich red and purple paper, laying on his bed. He pulled the tag off of the box and read it aloud to himself. "Kurt, I'm sorry I had to leave you this week, but I found this on my travels and thought you might like it. I love you! Blaine." Kurt shrugged and pulled the paper neatly off of the package and opened the box. Kurt gasped. Inside laid a replica of Princess Diana's crown jewels, plastic of course, but beautiful nonetheless. Kurt had this theory that he was 7th in line for the crown and Blaine found it plain adorable. There was another note attached to the **crown** itself by a string. "Turn around." He had barely whispered the words to himself when he was grabbed around the waist. He shrieked loudly, but was quickly consoled by his laughing attacker: Blaine. "How did you get in here?" Kurt asked, flinging his arms around Blaine.

"Carole let me in," Blaine answered, still laughing.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Where were you hiding?"

"Your closet."

"How ironic." By now, both boys were sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed. "I missed you," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine, their noses touching.

"I missed you too, my prince," Blaine said, placing the crown on Kurt's head and then gently kissing him. Kurt beamed with happiness and they settled down on Kurt's bed to talk about their weeks.


	39. Pain

"You okay in there, Blainers?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's eyes for any sign of awareness. Blaine had gotten the surgery done today on his eye after Sebastian's rogue Slushie and Kurt was now playing nurse for a few days, as Blaine's parents were out of town, like always.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, and then he started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine's quilt up to his chest.

"There's an alpaca eating your hair," Blaine said, now on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"Oh, I know about him. That's my old friend Charlie. He comes to visit sometimes," Kurt said, smoothing Blaine's loose, fluffy curls down.

"Oh…" Blaine said, suddenly very spacey again. Blaine then drifted back into the very bizarre sort of slumber he had been in and out of ever since his surgery was over. Kurt sat at his bedside for the hour that Blaine slept. Blaine stirred ever so slightly and gently at first, and then a small whine escaped his lips.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you in **pain**?" Kurt asked, placing his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hurts," Blaine mumbled out, barely audible.

"I have your meds right here. Do you want them?" Blaine nodded. Kurt helped Blaine sit up and Blaine's head lolled to the side a bit. Kurt held the glass for him as he readily chugged the water to help him swallow the pill. Blaine then lost the battle with the anesthetic that was still in his system and slumped onto Kurt's shoulder, completely exhausted. Kurt helped him lay back down in bed. Tears were trickling out of Blaine's good eye.

"Hurts bad," Blaine squeaked out.

"I know babe, but the pain medicine will set in soon," Kurt cooed, toying with Blaine's curls. After some more tears, Blaine's eyes started to blink sleepily. Kurt hummed a quiet sweet lullaby and soon enough Blaine was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his lips.


	40. Squid

Blaine and Kurt sat in the dimly lit restaurant, staring longingly into each other's eyes. Kurt had invited Blaine over for dinner, but didn't feel like cooking, so here they were. This place was way fancier than anything they had been to in a while. The menu was only one page, mounted on some sort of wooden or heavy-duty cardboard plank, there were candles, and they were both wearing suit jackets. The waiter came with their food. Kurt had ordered baked chicken, but Blaine had ordered something else. Halfway through their meal, Kurt decided to question Blaine. "What exactly did you order again?" Kurt asked.

"Calamari. Ever had it?" Blaine asked.

"No. Never even heard of it," Kurt replied.

"Want to try it?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. The little brown rings looked harmless. He chose a small one with his fork and popped it into his mouth.

"Not bad. What is it?" Kurt asked.

"**Squid**," Blaine said reluctantly. Kurt's eyes grew twice in size. He spat it out into his napkin.

"What?" Kurt asked, a little too loudly.

"Well did you like it?" Blaine asked. Kurt pondered the question for a minute. It had tasted pretty good, but the fact that it was squid kind of threw him off. He picked out another very tiny piece and nibbled at it for a second before answering.

"I guess so," Kurt said, still very apprehensive.

"Well then, why does it matter if it's squid?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are probably the most persuasive person I know," Kurt said, nudging Blaine's leg with his foot under the table.

"Why thank you. Hopefully that will come in handy later," Blaine said, eyeing Kurt mischievously. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. They went back to their nice meal and then headed back to Kurt's house to see just how persuasive Blaine really was.


	41. Monkey

Kurt and Blaine strolled hand in hand down the uneven gravel path that wound through the zoo. It was a cool, cloudy spring day, and the zoo was almost deserted at fear that it would rain, but that didn't stop the boys. "Ooh! Elephants!" Kurt exclaimed, dragging Blaine over to the elephant display.

"Elephants are supposed to be really smart," Blaine said.

"Hmm…I didn't know that. I guess that makes you an elephant!" Kurt said, teasingly.

"Excuse me, I resent that!" Blaine said, shoving Kurt playfully.

"I called you smart, not fat!" Kurt explained. They moved on to the next exhibit, the reptile house. Blaine pulled the door open, but Kurt froze.

"Problem?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like snakes," Kurt said. Blaine put his hand around Kurt's waist.

"They're all behind heavy glass windows. And I promise, if one gets loose, I'll protect you."

"Hmm…a snake fighter. That makes you a mongoose!" Kurt exclaimed, proud of himself for thinking of such an unusual animal and remembering a favorite childhood story at the same time.

"Well, it's better than you calling me an elephant!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him into the reptile house. Kurt was fine, clung to Blaine for dear life as they looked at the boa constrictors and the pythons, but one glance at the anaconda and Kurt was out the back door before Blaine could catch him. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked once he found Kurt sitting on a bench a good distance from the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really don't…. ooh! A **monkey**!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's wrist and leading him to the much happier animal nearby. "Aren't they cute, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, they're very cute. Clearly, you would be a monkey," Blaine said, hugging Kurt around his waist. Kurt considered this statement.

"Well at least I'm not an elephant-mongoose hybrid," Kurt laughed. Blaine kissed his cheek and they headed off to find some more animals to look at, hopefully none as scary as the snakes.


	42. Custard

"Kurt, you have no idea how excited I am that you're finally willing to watch this," Blaine chirped excitedly. Kurt wandered back into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a package of Red Vines. Blaine's favorite TV show was "Doctor Who" and he had finally coerced Kurt into at least attempting to watch a few episodes with him. Kurt settled onto the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap and Blaine put his arm around him and pressed play on the DVD player. Half an hour later, Blaine was completely enamored by the episode and could not take his eyes off the screen. For Kurt, they could have been speaking Chinese and he would have understood the same amount.

"What's that he's eating?" Kurt asked.

"Fish **custard**," Blaine replied. Kurt gave him an inquisitive look. "Fish sticks and pudding," Blaine explained, laughing. Kurt's eyes grew huge.

"Together? That's disgusting!" Kurt exclaimed.

"He's the Doctor. He can do what he wants," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips. Kurt smiled. Half an hour later, the episode was over. "So Kurt, what did you think?" Blaine asked eagerly. "Kurt?" Instead of an answer, he found his boyfriend passed out cold with his head on his shoulder. Blaine giggled to himself. "Well Kurt, you tried," Blaine said to himself. He snuggled up to Kurt, turned the volume on the TV down and moved onto the next episode.


	43. Whistle

"I just don't think this store is really…me," Blaine said, pawing through a rack of clothing. The boys were spending the afternoon shopping on a street of high-end stores. Kurt loved stores like this: looking at the clothes that he only splurged on when there was a special occasion. Blaine on the other hand was happy shopping at JC Penney.

"Oh come on, you'd look great in this!" Kurt said, holding a red turtleneck sweater with one side of it entirely cut out up in front of Blaine.

"Don't you have this in white?" Blaine asked.

"…that's not the point," Kurt replied, shoving it back onto the rack. Blaine sighed.

"Are you getting anything?" he asked.

"I was thinking of trying on a couple pairs of jeans," Kurt replied, but Blaine's mind was clearly somewhere else, as his eyes were not on Kurt's. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine casually crept closer to Kurt.

"That guy's been staring at us for about ten minutes," Blaine said, referring to a rather tall man that looked about five years older than them only a few feet away.

"He's probably just wondering why two high school kids are in here. Now, I'm going to try these on. I'll only be a few minutes," Kurt said, going into one of the fitting rooms. Blaine took a seat on the plush couch and waited for Kurt. A few minutes later, Kurt emerged wearing a pair of silver jeans. "What do you think about these?" Kurt asked. The pants were rather tight (and flattering) on Kurt.

"They're nice," Blaine replied. The man Blaine had been worried about **whistled** flirtatiously from across the store. Kurt blushed with embarrassment and Blaine blushed with rage. "Hey, back off, creep. He's taken" Blaine said.

"Ooh, feisty. You know, I can change that," the man said, coming closer to them. Kurt's eyes got wide with fear when he realized how much bigger the man was then both of them.

"I'm not scared of you. I said, back off!" Blaine said, stepping in front of Kurt.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to leave now," the sales lady said, stepping between Blaine and the man. The man shot them a death glare and stomped out of the store. "Sorry about him, boys. Continue your shopping. I like those jeans," the lady said, returning to the desk.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said.

"Hey, anything for you, but you should really be thanking the sales lady," Blaine said with a laugh, pecking Kurt on the lips. Kurt paid for his jeans and the boys moved onto the next store.


	44. Violin

"Blaine? Are you home?" Kurt asked through a crack in the door. It was a warm summer afternoon and Blaine had invited Kurt over to go swimming in the pool. Usually Blaine greeted Kurt at his car enthusiastically, but today there was no sign of him, except for the sound of the radio tuned to the classical music station coming from inside the house. Kurt had gone up to the door and knocked. No answer. He had cracked the door open and peeked inside. There was no sign of life anywhere. "Are you okay Blaine? Where are you?" Kurt asked. He rounded the corner into the living room to see Blaine standing in the middle of the floor with his back to him, playing the **violin**. So it wasn't the radio, it was Blaine all along. Kurt waited for a few minutes until the song ended and then applauded enthusiastically. Blaine jumped at the sound. "Oh! Sorry Kurt, I didn't know you were here!" Blaine said, running up to him and giving him a kiss.

"I didn't know you play the violin!" Kurt said, admiring the instrument that was still in Blaine's hand.

"That's because I didn't tell you," Blaine said. "I've been playing since I was six."

"But why didn't you tell me? That was incredible!" Kurt asked.

"Because you never asked!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're hilarious," Kurt said sarcastically. "Now play something else!"

"How about later? I'm sweaty and kind of in need of a swim," Blaine replied, rubbing his neck. At a closer look, Kurt could see that the spot where the violin was resting on Blaine's neck was pink and sweaty. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but you have to play me something later. Now just let me go cha…BLAINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Before Kurt could react, Blaine had flung him over his shoulder and was hauling him out to the pool. Kurt tried to break free, but Blaine (not before emptying Kurt's pockets of his cell phone and his wallet) tossed him effortlessly into the pool, clothes and all.

"Very funny, Anderson. Now help me out," Kurt demanded. Blaine reached his hand out and Kurt yanked him into the pool along with him.


	45. Poster

Kurt pulled the string that released the door to the attic and pulled down the rickety staircase. "You go first," Kurt said to Blaine, who had been roped in to helping Kurt clean out the attic on one rainy Saturday afternoon. Kurt had promised strawberries, whipped cream, Disney movies and surprises and Blaine had decided the rewards outweighed the task.

"Why me? It's your attic," Blaine asked.

"Because you're braver than me and you can kill the spiders," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine rolled his eyes and marched up the stairs. Kurt scampered after him. Blaine swatted some cobwebs out of the way and pulled the string that flipped on the single lightbulb that halfheartedly illuminated the small room.

"Well where should we start?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I'll start over in this corner and you can start in that one and we'll meet in the middle?" Kurt proposed. Blaine nodded. They went to work sorting through the junk. The only thing that was said was the names of items, such as "old lamp," "box of records," and "floppy hat." Most responses were either "keep," "yard sale" or "trash," with an occasional "What?" thrown in there. So it was much to Kurt's surprise when all he heard from Blaine's side of the attic was hysterical laughter. "What may I ask is so funny over there?" Kurt asked. Blaine was still doubled over in laughter.

When he finally caught his breath, he said, "You had a Dora the Explorer **poster**?" Blaine asked, holding up the large piece of paper to show Kurt.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know she was both educational and entertaining," Kurt said, snatching the poster away.

"Well is that a keep, throw away or yard sale?" Blaine asked. Kurt eyed him funny.

"Um…I'll decide later," Kurt said, rolling it back up. "I think we've done enough work for one day anyways." Blaine, still giggling, followed Kurt back down the stairs. "Now let's go watch The Lion King," Kurt said, heading for the refrigerator to get the strawberries and whipped cream.

"Don't you want to watch Dora?" Blaine said, now laughing hysterically all over again. In response, Kurt uncapped the whipped cream and sprayed a huge gob directly into Blaine's hair. Blaine then chased Kurt around the house for 20 minutes. Once both boys were sufficiently sticky, Kurt dragged Blaine into the bathroom.

"Now, let's clean up," Kurt said, locking the door, turning the shower on and thrusting Blaine enthusiastically into the door. No one saw them for hours.


	46. Stage

Kurt fumbled for the light switch in the dark. He had been in the McKinley High School auditorium thousands of times, but this was different. He held his graduation cap and tassel in his hand and his robe still hung off of his skinny frame. Everyone had long left and he was alone. Now that the room was lit up, he stepped out onto the **stage**. Instead of a cheering crowd, the room was filled with papers scattered on the floor, stray flower petals and balled up Kleenex that proud mothers had been too lazy to toss into the trash on their way out. This was Kurt's home. He took a deep breath and took in the room one last time. "Forget something?" The familiar voice coming from behind him broke the silence and made him jump out of his skin.

"Blaine! You scared me!" Kurt said.

"Sorry. I was wondering where you went. Come on, we're going to be late for Rachel's party," Blaine said.

"Eh, they won't miss us if we're a few minutes late," Kurt said, staring off into the room still.

"You alright?" Blaine asked. Both boys sat down with their legs dangling off the side of the stage.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied. A few moments of silence passed. "No. I'm not okay. I didn't get into NYADA, Rachel and Finn are getting married, Mercedes is going to Hollywood. Everyone has their lives planned out except for me." By now, Kurt's eyes were clouded with tears and Blaine had put his arm around him.

"You have the whole summer to figure that out," Blaine said. "And even if you don't know what you're going to do by then, what's a semester at a community college to get started on your core classes while you make up your mind? Kurt, you're an amazing performer, person and friend. Any school would be lucky to have you. And I will always be right by your side when you need support. And even when you don't." Kurt smiled.

"I guess you're right. And thanks. I needed that," Kurt said. Blaine kissed him gently on the lips.

"Any time. Now, let's get to Rachel's party before all the food is gone," Blaine said. Kurt laughed and Blaine pulled him to his feet. Taking one last look at the empty auditorium, Kurt flipped the lights off and he and Blaine strolled into the dark.

* * *

><p>This wasn't my intent when I got this word, but I realized once I was done writing this story that this is pretty much my take on a missing Klaine scene we all needed in the season finale (which REALLY didn't have enough of these adorable boys) :-P<p> 


	47. Lemon

Kurt sighed deeply. Blaine kept watching the movie. Kurt sighed again, this time much louder. Blaine kept watching the movie. Kurt sighed yet again, this time plopping his arms onto Blaine's lap. "You don't happen to need something, do you?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"I'm hungry," Kurt said.

"Well then get a snack. This is your house," Blaine said, laughing.

"Come with me to the fridge," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's wrist and yanking him up. Blaine loved when Kurt was in his cutesy, goofy moods. Kurt threw open the fridge, looked in enthusiastically and frowned. All that was in the fridge was half of a bottle of ranch dressing, a browning bag of salad, an apple with a large bruise, and a **lemon**. "Yum," Kurt said unenthusiastically.

"We could order a pizza," Blaine proposed. Kurt turned to him with a devilish look in his eye.

"I have a better idea," Kurt said, grabbing the lemon, grabbing a knife and a cutting board and throwing everything on the table. "Lemon eating contest," Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

"Uhm…" Blaine began, but Kurt interrupted.

"What, are you chicken?"

"No! Let's do it!" Blaine said. Kurt sliced the lemon and handed Blaine a wedge.

"Rules are first person to make a face, loses. On three, we put them in our mouths," Kurt said. Blaine took his slice and glared at Kurt across the table. "One, two, three." Both boys popped the slices into their mouths. It only took about five seconds for both of their eyes to start to water, and about ten seconds for Kurt to make a face. Blaine spat out his slice.

"Hah! I win!" Blaine said. "Better luck next time, loser." Kurt glared at him from across the table.

"I'll show you loser. Last one to my bedroom buys the next box of condoms," Kurt challenged once again.

"You're on," Blaine replied.

"One, two…" Kurt couldn't finish. Instead, he raced up the stairs, hot on Blaine's heels.


	48. Rose

Blaine stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He picked up a water bottle and hummed it across the room. It bounced off the wall and clacked onto the floor. He had just gotten into a huge fight with his dad about him not spending time with his family. Well, his family didn't exactly agree with his lifestyle choice, so no one could really blame him for spending all of his time with Kurt, someone who could relate to him and actually care about his problems. He noticed the flashing green light on his phone. It was a text message from Kurt. _Hey how's your evening?_ The text read. Blaine texted him back, explaining what had just happened, and afterwards, he felt much better. He went to bed completely content. Around 1 AM, he was woken up by a strange noise. He flipped on his lamp and once he heard the noise again, he noticed it sounded like small rocks clicking together coming from his window. He got up to look out the window and saw Kurt standing outside on his lawn, throwing pebbles up at Blaine's window. Blaine opened the window and pointed towards the front door, meaning Kurt should meet him there. Blaine crept down the stairs and stepped outside to meet Kurt in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"You said you had a rough night. I had to come and see you. Oh, this is for you," Kurt said, handing Blaine a single red **rose**.

"Kurt, it's lovely. Thank you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close to him. "And you really didn't have to drive all the way out here just to see me."

"Yes I did. I know how much your family upsets you sometimes. I love you Blaine," Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine's heart stopped when he saw the light in his parents' bedroom flip on above him. "You should go. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll text you in the morning," Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly.

"Okay. Bye, Blaine," Kurt said, leaning in for one more kiss.

"Bye, Kurt. Drive safely," Blaine said. He made sure Kurt made it out of the driveway unnoticed before sneaking back into the house. He scurried back up to his room and shut the door behind him. He placed the rose on his bedside table and it was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


	49. Swing

"Kurt? Kurt, where are you?" Blaine yelled through the woods. Blaine had come over to Kurt's house to surprise him, but had found only Burt in the house. Burt had said that Kurt was in the woods out back. Blaine had found this very odd, since Kurt was always set against getting dirt on his anything. Blaine approached the woods and called Kurt's name one more time. Still no answer, but he did hear a rustling noise and quiet singing. It sounded almost like a baby bird, but then he realized that it was coming from Kurt, probably just out of eyesight in the woods. He followed the sound and came to a small clearing, where Kurt was sitting on a wooden **swing** tied to a tree. "There you are!" Blaine said. Kurt jumped.

"Oh! Blaine! You scared me!" Kurt said.

"Your dad told me you were back here. It's nice," Blaine said, looking around. All of the trees were lush and green and there were small wildflowers growing.

"Yeah, it's kind of my spot. I come out here to think," Kurt said, still swinging gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"Just school stuff. Like, what I want to do now that high school is over," Kurt replied.

"Ah." The boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Blaine in the grass and Kurt still on the swing. "Have you always come out here to think?" Blaine asked. The swing looked like it had been there for a while. The rope was fraying.

"Ever since I was eight years old. This was one of the last things my mom and I did together," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, Kurt, that's beautiful. It's wonderful out here," Blaine said.

"Thanks." Kurt got up, walked over to a small patch of dirt and started to brush at the dirt. Eventually, the patch of dirt revealed four handprints in cement with cursive names under them: one set said Kurt and the other said Hannah, his mother. "Those were hers," Kurt said, fitting his hand perfectly into her old handprints.

"She must have been beautiful, she helped make you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled at Blaine, misty eyed, and Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap. They sat in the woods for a while, mostly in silence, admiring the beautiful place that Kurt and his mother had made years ago.


	50. Decorator

Kurt knocked quietly on the door to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine had texted him telling him to just walk right into the house and come up to his room, but Kurt was kind of puzzled when he found the door to his room shut. "Blaine? Are you in there?" Kurt asked. When Kurt heard a suspicious clunk, he flung the door open, expecting to see Blaine dead on the floor. Instead, he found tarps on the floors, tape on the floorboards and ceiling and brown paint all over the place, mostly where it doesn't belong. Blaine was wearing old sweatpants and a Dalton athletic t-shirt and Kurt found him to look absolutely delicious, especially with paint smeared all over him. "Um, whatcha doing?" Kurt asked, suppressing a giggle.

"I'm tap dancing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Blaine replied, clearly frustrated.

"Do you need some help?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked slightly defeated, but still nodded. "Can I have some old clothes by any chance? This is a new jacket," Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. He tossed him some sweat pants and an old t-shirt and Kurt quickly changed in the bathroom. He picked up a roller and in about an hour and a half of hard work, the room was painted. Both boys were smeared in paint and sweat. Blaine and Kurt stepped back to admire their work. "We're not too bad at this," Blaine said. Kurt turned to him and gave him a look. "Okay, so you sort of saved the operation." Kurt laughed.

"Well, I'd like to think of myself as quite the interior **decorator**," Kurt said.

"And what a wonderful interior decorator you are," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's nose. Kurt chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Your face! You're covered in paint!" Kurt said, giggling.

"Well you're not much cleaner!" Blaine said.

"We should probably clean up," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we should," Blaine replied.

"I'll use the downstairs shower and you can shower up here?" Kurt proposed.

"Um, you can't run two showers at once here. The hot water won't work," Blaine said, pulling at Kurt's t-shirt.

"Wow, that's a bummer, because the paint's going to stain if we don't both wash it off really soon," Kurt said, nonchalantly. Blaine picked Kurt up, flung him over his shoulder, hauled him off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Thank God for that extra box of condoms Blaine kept under the sink.


	51. Paranoia

"Kurt, you're being silly," Blaine yelled through the door into Kurt's bathroom over the sound of the shower running.

"No I'm not, I just itched," Kurt yelled back. Today at school an announcement had been made that it had been discovered that a student at McKinley had contracted head lice and that everyone should be careful not to get it.

"It was probably just an itch! It's normal!" Blaine yelled. The shower had stopped. Kurt popped his head out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair sticking to his face.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to those dirty things," Kurt said matter-of-factly and then slammed the door in Blaine's face again. Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed. Kurt emerged wearing only his boxers with his hair slightly less wet. He went over to the bureau and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He then proceeded to turn down his covers and examine his pillows very closely.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Making sure they haven't infiltrated the premises yet," Kurt replied.

"Okay, now you're just being redic…" Blaine was cut off by a sharp, short scream from Kurt.

"Oh my god, there's one there! No wonder I felt itchy! It's happening again! Look, Blaine! It's right there!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and scratching furiously at his own hair.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you're right! It's the ferocious lint bug!" Blaine said, picking up the tiny piece of black lint and flicking it onto the rug. "Calm down Kurt, you're letting the **paranoia** set in."

"I know. It's just, I had lice when I was in first grade and it was just awful! I was so itchy and the special shampoo smelled bad and made my hair all greasy," Kurt said, pouting.

"Well now you're older and smarter now. You don't wear hats all that much, so there's no chance of you sharing one with anybody and you use so much hairspray that there's no chance of using anyone else's hair brush," Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"I guess you're right. You always know how to make me feel better," Kurt said, leaning on Blaine.

"Oh my God, what's that?" Blaine yelled pointing to Kurt's hair.

"What's what? Oh God, it's happening again!" Kurt yelled. Blaine burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" Blaine said, laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very mature," Kurt said, shoving Blaine, but starting to giggle a bit himself. The boys laughed and settled down for an afternoon of homework and cuddles.

* * *

><p>Hello readers! I apologize for not being able to think of anything better than head lice to write about for a word as awesome as paranoia. :-P<p> 


	52. Bath

I'm baaaack! :-D I don't know how long I'll be back for because i start school in less than 2 weeks and the internet situation there is a bit iffy and temperamental. So for now, enjoy the fluffy, magical Klaine-ness!

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house about 10 minutes early. He had needed to stop and get gas and it was rush hour, but the gas station was nearly empty, he barely hit any traffic, and the green lights were all in his favor. He got out of his car, checked his hair in the rearview mirror and walked up to the front door. He knocked quietly and when he got no response, louder. It wasn't like Blaine to keep him waiting at the door. He tried the doorknob and it was open. He cautiously stepped inside. "Blaine?" Kurt called into the spacious house. No answer. He heard some sign of movement upstairs. What if there was an intruder who had murdered Blaine? What if he was dead on the floor and the murderer was now going through his room to find all of his expensive stuff? Kurt grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door to defend himself just in case and crept up the stairs to rid the house of intruders. The noise led him to the bathroom, where he heard Chuck Berry singing through a radio. That was Blaine's favorite getting ready music. "Blaine? Are you in there?" Kurt asked through the door.<p>

"Um…" was his only response. Oh God, he could be hurt! Kurt yanked open the door and found Blaine, beet red, sitting in a **bath** filled with bubbles, wearing a shower cap.

"Um…hi," Kurt said, blushing.

"Hi Kurt. Um, I didn't hear you knocking. Nice…umbrella," Blaine said. Kurt then remembered the intruder/murderer theory and threw the umbrella down the hallway.

"I…um…thought there was an intruder," Kurt stammered, noticing the bubbles in the tub were getting thinner. Blaine went to stand up.

"Hey, Kurt, it's kind of slippery in here. Help me up?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt his face flushing.

"Sure," Kurt replied, walking over to Blaine and holding out his hand. Instead of Blaine pulling himself up, he just pulled Kurt down and gave him a passionate kiss. Kurt sat on the edge of the tub and eventually Blaine pulled him into the water with him, jeans and jacket and all, their lips still together. Eventually, Kurt's sopping clothes adorned the bathroom floor and they were both laying contently in the now icy water.


	53. Fountain

Kurt and Blaine strolled through the mall, hand in hand, both carrying copious amounts of shopping bags. They were heading to Kurt's car after a long day of shopping. "Today was fun," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it really was," Blaine replied. "I really like that new sweater you bought. It really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks. I like the three new bowties you got, too," Kurt said. Blaine smiled. They continued on down the mall towards the exit. Suddenly, something caught Kurt's eye. It was green, sparkly, floor length and slinky. "Wow, would that gown look fantastic on Santana. Hold on, let me take a picture of that and text it to her," Kurt said, whipping out his iPhone and snapping a picture. He saved it and they continued down the mall while Kurt texted it to Santana.

"Oh, hey! It's Jeff!" Blaine said, breaking the hand hold and walking over to Jeff, his Warbler friend. Kurt kept walking. All of a sudden, Kurt's knees hit something hard and he splashed, face first, into the **fountain** in the middle of the mall. He held his arms above his head to save his phone and his purchases. Blaine came rushing over. "Oh my God Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Just…just get me out of the fountain, please," Kurt said, blushing bright red. People were staring. Blaine helped Kurt hoist himself out of the fountain and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Are you hurt?" Blaine asked him quietly.

"Just get me out of here," Kurt said. Blaine could tell he wanted to cry. Once they were at the car, Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and hopped into the driver's seat, taking Kurt's keys from him. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and tried to towel Kurt off with it.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked. By now, Kurt had had enough time to assess himself to see if he was hurt.

"I think so. Just embarrassed," Kurt replied.

"Well that's good. Let's go back to your house so you can put on dry clothes," Blaine said, starting the car. They drove back to Kurt's house and cuddled under the covers, soon forgetting Kurt's little mishap earlier in the day.


	54. Corn

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a lazy Friday afternoon together. They were sitting on Kurt's couch watching "Law and Order" when Carole came in with grocery bags. "Mrs. Hummel, let me help you with those!" Blaine said, jumping up. Kurt stayed glued to the show on the couch.

"Thank you, Blaine!" Carole said. He helped her bring in the bags from the car and put the groceries in the cabinets. "Would you and Kurt mind helping me shuck the **corn** for dinner tonight?" Carole asked Blaine.

"We'd be happy to!" Blaine said. He went back over to the couch, where Kurt was now gripping a throw pillow with anticipation. Blaine grabbed the remote and flipped off the television.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, lunging for the remote, but Blaine was faster and held it over his head. Since Kurt was still planted on the couch, he couldn't reach it.

"Come on, let's help Carole with the dinner," Blaine said.

"But I'm tired," Kurt whined, grabbing Blaine around the waist.

"Kurt, your stepmom feeds me almost every day. I think we can muster up the energy to help her this once," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and moaned as he got off the couch. Blaine grabbed the bag of corn off the table and they went out onto the back porch. It was a very nice evening out, a bit chilly, but bearable. Both boys silently got busy shucking the corn. Kurt had barely shucked one ear when Blaine stood up, brushed off his hands on his pants and went to go inside.

"Um, hello, I'm not done," Kurt said, throwing his garbage at Blaine.

"Wow, we're really grumpy today," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"It's just all this NYADA crap with Rachel is really getting on my nerves and I have a big solo in glee club next week. I guess I'm just stressed out is all," Kurt said. Blaine grabbed the last ear of corn and began to shuck it.

"Well tonight we don't have to do anything productive. We can sleep, we can eat fattening food, we can watch movies, we can do…other things," Blaine said, leaning closer and closer to Kurt.

"I'd like that," Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine. Blaine smiled and they cleaned up their garbage and went into the house to get their evening started.


	55. Pill

Kurt groaned loudly and leaned into his pillows. He had stayed up all night working on a biology project due on Monday so that he and Blaine could spend all of Sunday together. As a result, he had a splitting headache and could barely keep his eyes open. It was about 11 AM and Blaine was due to be there any minute. Kurt's eyes were slowly drifting shut when the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. It was Blaine. Kurt moaned and pulled himself out of bed to answer the door. Blaine was quite taken aback by Kurt's appearance: He looked a bit disheveled and he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, not his usual stylish clothes. "Hey Kurt, you ready for our picnic?" Blaine asked, holding up a picnic basket.

"Yeah, let's go," Kurt mumbled, leading Blaine through the house to the back yard.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I wanted to finish my biology project last night," Kurt replied.

"Oh, well do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave the illusion that he perked up a little.

"No! I want to spend time with you! Let's eat," Kurt said, faking his enthusiasm. They ate their picnic under a tree in Kurt's back yard and then cuddled in the hammock. Kurt loved being cuddled up with Blaine in the sun, but the way the sunshine was shining through the trees only aggravated Kurt's headache. Kurt moaned quietly in Blaine's ear, not even realizing it slipped from his mouth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked.

"I have a headache from staying up all night," Kurt admitted.

"I'll get you something for it," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. Blaine came back with an ibuprofen and a bottle of water. Kurt took the **pill** and laid back down with Blaine. Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Blaine's cool hand on his forehead was soothing away Kurt's headache better than the medicine could. "How's your head?" Blaine asked quietly about five minutes later. He received no answer. Instead, Kurt was curled up, sound asleep at his side. "Sleep tight, beautiful," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead before he closed his own eyes, perfectly content.


	56. Baton

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine yelled through the bathroom door while his boyfriend was inside using the restroom.

"What, Blaine," Kurt yelled back.

"I spilled soda on my pants," Blaine replied. Kurt couldn't see how brightly red his boyfriend was blushing. Blaine heard Kurt sigh.

"Look in my closet. There should be a pair of sweat pants you can borrow," Kurt said. Blaine opened Kurt's closet and began the nearly impossible task of trying to navigate it. Kurt never wore sweat pants, so they would probably be buried under all of the designer clothes. Blaine was pawing through a rack when he felt something hard clunk against his leg. He picked it up and found that it was a sparkly, silver **baton**, like what the girls lead parades with. Blaine giggled to himself and brought it out of the closet and began to try to spin it. On the first try, it hit the floor within two seconds, the second time, a wall. He looked up when Kurt shrieked. "Where did you get that?" Kurt asked, his face the color of a ripe tomato.

"Your closet," Blaine replied simply.

"That's…not sweatpants," Kurt said, seizing the baton.

"No, it's not sweatpants," Blaine said, laughing. "Kurt, are you embarrassed?"

"Maybe," Kurt replied. "I wanted to do baton when I was six, but I got teased in school because baton twirling was for girls. So I stopped. But I never got rid of my baton."

"Why would I make fun of you for wanting to learn baton? You know you don't have to hide anything from me. And plus, I think it's kind of cute," Blaine said. Kurt blushed even deeper. "Can you teach me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Kurt said excitedly. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and showed him the right way to hold it. Soon, Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap on the bed while Kurt was teaching him baton tricks, still in his soda-soaked jeans.


	57. Texas

"It's too hot here," Kurt complained as soon as they stepped off of the plane into the airport.

"Kurt, we are in an air conditioned airport," Blaine said, giggling.

"I can just tell it's hot. The air conditioning is literally blasting from all angles," Kurt said. Blaine had to attend a family reunion in **Texas** and Blaine's parents had been nice enough to let Kurt tag along.

"Let's just get our bags. The hotel has a pool and we can go for a swim if it's hot," Blaine said, getting on the escalator that led to baggage claim, Kurt following behind closely. They got to the bottom and continued on, but Blaine smashed into Kurt when he stopped short. "Brake lights next time, please?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't hear him. He was staring dreamily at a display of cowboy hats in a store under a big cheesy sign saying "Welcome to Houston."

"I want one! I want one now!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Kurt, that's a cheesy airport shop. We can get real cowboy hats later," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's arm and trying to pull him away. Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands.

"Can I just try one on? I won't feel like I'm in Texas until I put on a cowboy hat," Kurt pleaded. Blaine sighed.

"As strange as that is, I don't see the harm…" Blaine didn't have time to finish his sentence because Kurt had yanked him in the direction of the store. Kurt picked up a white hat with a brown string and plopped it on his head. He then picked up a black one with a tan string and plopped it on Blaine's.

"Well, how do I look?" Kurt asked, spinning around.

"Like you belong in 'Brokeback Mountain,'" Blaine said, laughing. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well, howdy partner," Kurt began in a thick, southern drawl, "You must be the finest looking thing this side of the Mississippi. I can't quit you." Kurt and Blaine both burst into a fit of giggles. Blaine put his hat back onto the rack.

"Come on, let's go check in at the hotel. We have our own room and we can continue this cowboy fantasy at a later time if you want," Blaine said, his words getting softer and softer and his hands sliding farther and farther down Kurt's back. Kurt smiled and put his hat back also.

"Well then let's go!" Kurt said, linking his fingers with Blaine's as they strolled out of the store to get their bags.


	58. Trap

"Can you grab me a snack?" Kurt asked Blaine. Kurt was planted firmly on the couch and Blaine had gotten up to go to the bathroom and was just now walking past the kitchen. Blaine sighed.

"Sure. What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't care. Just something to eat," Kurt replied, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled back cheesily and went into the kitchen. Kurt heard Blaine's startled yell a few seconds later. "What happened?" Kurt asked, still sitting on the couch.

"Mouse! There's a mouse in the cupboard!" Blaine yelled. Kurt could hear that he was paralyzed with fear, so he got up and went to his boyfriend.

"Relax. That's why all of the boxed food is in Ziplock bags and we set **traps** for it," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back, kissing his cheek and then going back to the couch. About thirty seconds later, there was a loud crash, a snap and a scream from the kitchen. Kurt knew that the mouse traps were around and immediately got up to see if Blaine had gotten snapped by one. Kurt was shocked by what he saw: a box of Ritz crackers was scattered on the floor and Blaine was sitting on the ground nursing his foot. "Oh my God, did you step on the mouse trap?" Kurt asked, rushing over to his boyfriend.

"Thankfully no. I saw the mouse again and I jumped and dropped the box of crackers on the floor and it hit the mouse trap. I stubbed my toe in the process," Blaine explained. Kurt slapped him in the arm.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Kurt yelled, but then kissed Blaine on the cheek. Kurt helped Blaine back to the couch. "We can clean up the crackers later. Do you want ice?" Kurt asked.

"That would be nice, actually," Blaine replied. Kurt got an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on Blaine's foot. He then climbed back onto the couch with his boyfriend, pressed play on the movie and rested his head peacefully on Blaine's shoulder.


	59. Neck

Kurt was in the most comfortable bed that ever existed. It smelled like flowers and the blankets tickled his face like flower petals. It wasn't a bed, it was a field of flowers. There was a faint sound of bees buzzing nearby, but not close enough to be afraid of getting stung. He suddenly felt a presence near him, but it wasn't threatening. It was loving and sweet. He wanted it to stay forever, but sadly, he felt it leave after a few moments. It then got very dark, like it was going to rain, and then the skies opened up, pouring ice cold water on him. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start, waking from his wonderful dream. Blaine was standing at the foot of his bed, holding an empty cup and laughing. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes and then looking down at his soaking wet bed and clothing.

"It's noon. We were supposed to hang out at noon today," Blaine replied.

"You couldn't have woken me the normal way?" Kurt asked.

"I tried. I called your name and shook your shoulder for five minutes. You know, you sleep like you're dead," Blaine replied. Kurt turned to look at his alarm clock, noticing the alarm was set for 11 PM, not AM.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Let me get dressed," Kurt said. He attempted to stretch his **neck**, but it wouldn't move in one direction.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I think I slept weird. My neck is stiff," Kurt said, rubbing his neck. Blaine gave him sympathetic eyes and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Here, let me help you," Blaine said, letting Kurt lean on him. Blaine started gently massaging Kurt's stiff neck, placing gentile little kisses where is fingers had been. Kurt sighed happily.

"This is way better than the flowers," Kurt whispered to himself.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, still massaging Kurt's neck.

"Um, nothing," Kurt replied, leaning deeper into Blaine. Kurt never got dressed for the day. Instead, the boys laid peacefully in Kurt's bed, drifting in and out of short naps, and talking about nothing really.


	60. Ballroom

Hello wonderful Klainers! Another semester of college has nearly come to an end for me. I am now going to _try_ to update this a bit. So I realized before this that Kurt and Blaine were in high school together (shows how long it's taken me to update...) and now Kurt is in New York. So I am going to try to keep this current with the show.

PS: I may be pretending that horrible breakup thing never happened. Because I might be in denial.

* * *

><p>"The governor's mansion is over 150 years old," the tour guide droned on outside of the beautiful building. Blaine was on a field trip with their political science class to the governor's mansion in Columbus and Kurt, home for the weekend, was along for the ride. He took the class the class the year before and the teacher was glad to let him tag along. Neither of them were really into the subject of political science, but it was an easy elective with a cool teacher and an excused day out of class. Neither of them was really paying any attention to the tour guide as she led them into the mansion, now talking about the architectural structure of the building. "And this is the grand <strong>ballroom<strong>. It is approximately…" she babbled. Blaine was a few paces behind Kurt, so he smashed into him when he stopped dead in the middle of the floor. Kurt was gaping at the huge room, just staring off into the rafters. The ceiling reached all the way to the roof and there was a grand staircase with windows that overlooked a lake. The tour guide led the group out of the room, and Blaine attempted to take Kurt with them.

"Wait," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's so beautiful," Kurt said breathlessly.

"It's certainly very fancy," Blaine said, still trying to urge Kurt to go with the group.

"Dance with me!" Kurt ordered, yanking Blaine into the middle of the floor. By now, the tour group had disappeared into the next room.

"I guess we can catch up in a minute," Blaine said. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt began humming a familiar tune, but it was too sweet and quiet to recognize.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Beauty and the Beast. I thought it would be appropriate," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled dreamily up at his lover.

"It's perfect," Blaine whispered, gently kissing his boyfriend.

"Boys! What are you doing?" Mr. Henderson, their teacher, asked. Kurt and Blaine jumped away from each other.

"Um…" Kurt began, wracking his brain for an excuse. Mr. Henderson laughed.

"I know political science can be very romantic, but please try and stay with the tour group," he said.

"Sorry," both boys said in unison. They followed their teacher back to the group, fingers laced behind his back where he couldn't interrupt their moment.


	61. Sneeze

"Achoo!" Blaine **sneezed**.

"Bless you," Kurt said. The boys had just come back inside from a backyard picnic in Kurt's yard.

"Thank you," Blaine replied. Blaine was helping Kurt put the picnic leftovers back into the cupboards. "Achoo!" Blaine sneezed again.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. It's just these stupid allergies. I'll be fine," Blaine said. Blaine reached for a tissue and blew his stuffy nose. Once all of the leftover food was put away, the boys settled onto the couch to watch a movie. They decided on 'The Preacher's Wife' and began the film. "Achoo!" Blaine sneezed again.

"You're not okay," Kurt said, studying him.

"We must have been sitting near some ragweed or something. Do you mind if we changed clothes? I think that would help," Blaine asked.

"Yeah, of course. Anything that could get you to stop sneezing!" Kurt agreed. They went up to Kurt's bedroom and Kurt gave Blaine a shirt and sweat pants to wear and Blaine went into the bathroom to change while Kurt changed in his bedroom. Blaine paraded out of the bathroom in the clothes that were clearly way too big for him. "You look adorable," Kurt said, giving him a hug. Blaine sniffled again, trying to clear his nose. Kurt looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. "You're still stuffy?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's forehead with his cheek. He didn't feel like he had a fever.

"A bit," Blaine replied.

"You know what might clear out your nose? Some steam," Kurt said, gently pulling on Blaine's hand and leading him back towards the bathroom. Blaine smiled.

"That sounds really nice," Blaine said. Kurt shut the door and turned on the shower all the way up so the room would steam up. It took no time for the room to steam up. Kurt gave Blaine dirty eyes and Blaine got the message right away. Their lips smashed together and they were soon both naked and pressed together on the cool, steamy floor. Eventually, Blaine's nose started to clear up and they were both very content.


	62. Tennis

"Okay, here comes another one," Blaine called to Kurt, who was standing across the court from him. Blaine served the ball gently and it went smoothly over the net and bounced three feet from Kurt. Kurt swung at it awkwardly, but the ball bounced behind him.

"I'm not doing too well, am I?" Kurt called back, sighing.

"You're a beginner! You'll get better!" Blaine called encouragingly.

"That's easy for you to say, you're like, Junior Champion of the Universe, or something," Kurt called back. After Kurt had found a bunch of Blaine's old **tennis** trophies in a dusty cardboard box in Blaine's basement, Blaine confessed that he was quite the young prodigy. He had even made it to the Junior National Championships when he was only nine years old. Kurt was insistent on tennis lessons, so the day was being spent at the tennis court in the local park with Blaine trying to teach Kurt how to play. Even with a teacher as wonderful as Blaine, Kurt was having some trouble grasping the sport. All but a few balls that were served to him were chased after, collected, and bounced unenthusiastically back to the server.

"Okay, just a few more balls and then we can stop for the day," Blaine called. He served a ball to Kurt, who ran enthusiastically for it, but tripped over his own legs and fell face first onto the court. Blaine rushed to his side, thinking Kurt was hurt. When Blaine got to him, much to his surprise, Kurt was laughing uncontrollably. "Did you hit your head?" Blaine asked.

"No. Trust me, I'm fine. But you should have seen your face!" Kurt then burst into another fit of giggles.

"I was worried!" Blaine yelled, gently shoving Kurt.

"I know, I know," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back. "Thank you for your worry. Now, can we go home?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, we can go home," Blaine said, pulling Kurt to his feet. The boys collected the discarded tennis balls and went back to Blaine's car. "Ice cream?" Blaine proposed as he started the car.

"Ooh, yes please!" Kurt squealed giddily. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's adorableness and they drove out of the park and to their favorite ice cream spot.

* * *

><p>Why do like, 90% of these end in sex or ice cream?<p> 


	63. Tears

A glass figurine of a man playing guitar hit the wall and shattered, falling to the ground in a million little pieces. Blaine turned away so he didn't have to face the mess. He had never been the slightest bit enraged with Kurt, but now, he was furious. Blaine had gotten a huge scholarship to a music school and wanted to tell Kurt about it so badly. Kurt was home for a few days and they had planned to meet after school in the glee room, but Kurt had never shown. Blaine grabbed his keys and stormed out of his empty house, not locking the door behind him. He needed to go for a drive to clear his head. As he was stepping into his car, Kurt's SUV pulled into his driveway. Blaine laid his head on the steering wheel. He didn't want to see Kurt right now. He didn't want to hear his excuse as to why he didn't meet him after school. Blaine heard the soft crunch of gravel under Kurt's boots come towards his car quite quickly. "I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt panted through a heavy stream of **tears**. Kurt gently placed a shaking hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't care, Kurt! It's not always about you! The one time I want it to be about me, you don't show up. That hurt, Kurt!" Blaine looked up and glared at Kurt, only then realizing that Kurt was way too upset over the little argument that they were having. They would go through the same process as always: scream it out, then have makeup sex and cuddle, and Kurt knew that. Right now, Kurt was disheveled and sobbing hysterically. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked, lowering his voice. Kurt shook his head 'no' vigorously. "What happened?" Blaine asked, forgetting that they were even fighting in the first place. Kurt never cried like this.

"My dad," Kurt squeaked out between sniffles. Blaine felt his stomach drop. Kurt's dad was his world and his life stood in the balance every day because of his heart. He stepped out of his car and took Kurt's hand.

"What about your dad?" Blaine asked. Kurt met Blaine's eyes.

"It happened again. His heart. I came home for a few days because he said he wasn't feeling well and it just happened…" Kurt squeaked, setting off a new stream of sobs and tears. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said," Blaine whispered, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry too. What did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, his face buried in Blaine's jacket.

"That's not important," Blaine said. "But what is important is getting you to your dad. Why aren't you there, anyways?"

"Because I want you there with me," Kurt said quietly. Blaine squeezed him even tighter.

"I'll always be here when you need me. Leave your car here. I'll drive." Blaine broke the hug and gently guided Kurt towards the passenger seat of his car. Blaine put on some quiet music and drove to the hospital to see Kurt's dad. Burt was fine in the end, and Blaine never left Kurt's side.


	64. Monster

It was the dead of night, somewhere around 10 PM, and it was eerily dark outside. If you looked at the Hudson-Hummel household from the outside, you could only see a dim, flashing light coming from the living room window. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the floor under a heavy down comforter watching the movie 'It.' Neither boy had seen this film since childhood, after traumatic experiences of walking in on their parents watching it at the goriest, most terrifying parts. The bowl of popcorn was long empty and the bag of Twizzlers laid empty on the floor. Curled up with each other, they tried their best to calm the other. They shushed each other during the scariest scenes and Blaine helped Kurt shield his eyes when the **monster** reached out of the sewer drain and dragged the boy in. Kurt had begun to notice just how unrealistic the special effects were, but Blaine on the other hand, barely noticed due to his paralyzing fear. Once the film was over, they untangled themselves from each other and went up to Kurt's room to go to bed. "Do you think you're going to be able to sleep?" Kurt asked Blaine in the darkness. Kurt noticed Blaine was pretty tense.

"Yeah, totally. It was just a movie," Blaine replied.

"Okay, good night, I love you," Kurt said, turning over to fall asleep.

"Love you, too," Blaine whispered into the dark room. Kurt fell right to sleep, but the lonely, tense hours ticked on for Blaine. Eventually, Blaine dozed off into a jumpy, fitful slumber. He dreamed he was running through a neighborhood, being chased by a clown wielding a dagger. Suddenly, everything was shaking and the clown was calling his name! His eyes shot open and he screamed, lunging at the figure in front of him, but the figure wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Blaine, calm down, it's me," Kurt whispered, rocking Blaine gently back and forth. Blaine clung to Kurt with all of his strength. "Did the movie get to you?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine looked up at him with his big, hazel eyes and simply nodded. Kurt helped Blaine lay comfortably back down in the bed and he put his arms around his waist. "Don't worry, I'm here," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's temple.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. Kurt noticed Blaine's heartbeat was getting significantly less frantic.

"Just try to sleep," Kurt cooed, playing with Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled contently and let the sleep overtake his body. Kurt waited until he could make sure that Blaine was sleeping peacefully before giving him one last kiss on the cheek and falling asleep next to him, keeping him safe.


	65. Remedy

"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless we could be BROKE," the giant crack in Kurt's voice echoed throughout Blaine's spacious house.

"Woah, you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied, his voice sounding a little raspy. The boys were spending a cloudy afternoon rehearsing for a new duet for glee club. They packed this duet with harmonies and difficult runs. It was one of the hardest songs either of them had ever sung. Kurt cleared his throat vigorously.

"Do you want to take a break?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, then gently moving it to his forehead, checking for any sign of a fever. Kurt looked a bit paler than normal and his nose was a bit pink.

"I don't think a five minute break would hurt us," Kurt replied, plopping himself onto the couch, and Blaine sat at his side and flipped on the television. Kurt coughed occasionally, but one cough tickled his throat the wrong way and set him into a fit of hard coughs. He moaned quietly.

"Is it your throat?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing Kurt's hand.

"Yeah," Kurt croaked, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry, babe," Blaine said, pushing Kurt's hair away from his eyes. "Want me to try and fix it?"

"Yeah," Kurt croaked again, setting him off into another fit of coughs. Blaine smiled gently and got up and went to the kitchen. On Kurt's end, it just sounded like he was turning knobs, banging pots together and opening and shutting cabinets. Kurt was starting to develop a headache and these noises weren't all that soothing. He would much rather have Blaine's sweet voice singing to him quietly while he tried to sleep, so Kurt got up off the couch to tell Blaine to come lay down with him. He found Blaine stirring something delicious smelling on the stove. "What are you making?" Kurt rasped.

"My grandmother's old world **remedy** for the common cold. Family secret. Works like a charm!" Blaine was now pouring the mixture into a mug and he handed the mug to Kurt. It smelled even more delicious up close: like cinnamon and mint. He cautiously took a sip. It felt like heaven on his raw throat. Blaine must have seen his soothed smile. "Come on, let's sit down. Now, no talking for the next hour or else it won't work. And you have to drink all of it." Kurt gave Blaine a thumbs up. They both settled onto the couch and in about fifteen minutes, Kurt's cup was empty. Kurt yawned a huge yawn and snuggled into Blaine. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it's going to make you sleepy," Blaine giggled. Kurt just sighed contently. Blaine stroked his cheek and hummed to him quietly. It took less than five minutes for Kurt to drift into a peaceful slumber for hours, Blaine nursing him at his side.


	66. Politician

"Why are hot dogs called hot dogs?" Kurt asked, munching on one of the said delicacies.

"I don't know," Blaine said, contemplating the question himself. The boys were strolling through downtown Lima on a warm summer day right before school started back up again. They were trying to spend as much time as possible together. The throngs of people on the street started to get thicker and more excited. Eventually, the streets were too thick with people to move. "What's going on?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Not sure. Let's ask," Kurt replied, approaching a woman in her early forties. "Excuse me, ma'am, but what's going on here?" Kurt asked the woman.

"The governor is in town to meet with the mayor," she replied. Both boys thanked her and continued through the crowd.

"I'm suddenly tired, can we just go home?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you had three cups of coffee this morning. You can't be tired," Blaine replied, giggling.

"Well then I must have needed a fourth. Can we leave, please?" Kurt snapped.

"Woah, Kurt, calm down. We can go home," Blaine replied, putting his hand in the small of Kurt's back. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked as they were approaching Kurt's car. Kurt got into his car, sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm not too fond of **politicians**. It's because of them that I can't have a wedding or grow old with someone I love." Blaine saw the sadness in Kurt's eyes. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to have a wedding. I know the theme, the color scheme, everything down to the color of the toothpicks I want at my perfect ceremony. And it's because of them that it will remain a fantasy forever." Kurt sighed again and blinked back tears that were quickly forming.

"I never knew you were that passionate about getting married," Blaine said, laying his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Well I couldn't imagine living my entire life not connected in that way to someone. And when I met you, it only intensified that need." Kurt couldn't make eye contact with Blaine. He was too upset.

"Kurt, I want to get married as much as you someday. Believe me, one day we will have the biggest, fanciest, most perfect wedding that ever existed." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and Kurt smiled.

"Let's go home," Kurt said, starting his car. The boys went back to Kurt's house and got to work on their perfect wedding, laying on Kurt's floor looking at websites for venues, bridesmaid dresses and cakes. They knew their dream would come true one day.

* * *

><p>Please keep the victims of the shooting in Newtown, CT in your thoughts tonight.<p> 


	67. Ego

Kurt finished his song and ended it with a smile to Blaine into his computer. Blaine smiled back pleasantly. Kurt's voice always made him feel better, except when his woes were about his boyfriend. "So am I good, or am I good. I know I'm going to impress my vocal teacher with that one!" Kurt yelled enthusiastically into the computer.

"Yeah, you were great," Blaine replied absently.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine replied with a smile. Kurt could always tell when something was wrong with Blaine.

"You can tell me, you know," Kurt said, sympathy in his eyes.

"Promise not to get mad?" Blaine asked warily. Kurt nodded. "I think this whole getting into a fancy performing arts school thing may be going to your head," Blaine said. Kurt puzzled this for a moment.

"You don't think I'm talented?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't tell if he sounded hurt or offended.

"Kurt, of course I think you're talented. I'm just saying that when you're talking to us mere mortals, you sound like you have a bit of an inflated **ego**." Blaine could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes. "I just miss the old Kurt. The one who would ask me for an opinion on everything and be scared of his own shadow, let alone a Broadway-caliber vocal coach." Blaine was now the one who sounded sad.

"Blaine, I'm still me. I just wanted you to be impressed with me, that's all. You're always so brave and daring, and I just thought it would be my turn. The truth is, I'm terrified of my vocal coach," Kurt replied. Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. And you are the bravest person that I know. You moved to New York, alone, with nothing there for you. That's brave," Blaine replied. Kurt blew him a kiss and Blaine blew one back.

"Will you help me pick out what I'm going to wear for my performance this weekend?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Kurt spent the night modeling all of the clothes in his closet for Blaine, who commented on each in great detail. Blaine was already too familiar with Kurt's extensive wardrobe, but he missed him so dearly that it was the happiest moment of his day to just see him be himself.


	68. Force

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Kurt had surprised Blaine by coming home from New York for the weekend. Blaine was so excited to take Kurt outside for a picnic in the country, as it was so different from New York, but Blaine's plans were now all damp. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed flipping through the television channels and Blaine was staring longingly outside at the rain. "Stop it," Kurt ordered, not looking away from the television.

"I can't! I had all of these wonderful plans and now they're ruined!" Blaine whined. Kurt hopped off of the bed and walked over to Blaine and put his arms around him.

"Blainers, I have to go back to New York tomorrow in time for classes on Monday. Please make the most of the time with me," Kurt pouted. Blaine turned to him and smiled halfheartedly. "Do you want to pick the movie?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed and walked over to the DVD holder.

"Star Wars?" Blaine asked, his smile growing by the second.

"Sure!" Kurt exclaimed. This was one of their favorites, but they had just never watched it together.

"You put the movie in. I have to go get something," Blaine said, shoving the DVD at Kurt and running out of the room. Kurt heard the loud thud of the stairs to the attic being pulled down. A few moments later, he returned, carrying two light sabers, a red one and a blue one. He pressed a button on each one and they lit up in unison with a loud swishing noise.

"What's that for?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Using the **force**," Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt was momentarily confused until both light sabers were chucked to the side and Blaine tackled Kurt onto the bed, showering him with kisses.

"What was all that for?" Kurt asked while catching his breath.

"You said to make the most of the time we have together," Blaine said with a huge smile, attacking Kurt's lips once again. And that is just what they did (with the Star Wars theme and main menu playing in the background for hours)!


	69. Riddle

Blaine unlocked the front door to his house and stepped inside. It was Friday afternoon and his parents were away for the weekend already, so he unfortunately had to get used to the spacious, lonely house. He went to go throw his book bag on the piano bench, but something sitting on it caught his eye. It was a note, typed in curly font from a computer. _Go to the room where you go to get clean that is above your head_. Sometimes if Cooper had stopped by, he would leave Blaine treasure hunts like he used to when they were younger. Blaine didn't question it and skipped enthusiastically to the upstairs bathroom. He found another note taped to the shower curtain. _Go to the room where you go to eat cupcakes_. It was so much like Cooper to talk about cupcakes. He rolled his eyes and went back down the stairs to the kitchen. There, he found another note inside the microwave. _Go to the room where your father's car is (but not right now because he is in Canada or something)_. Blaine went to the garage. There was another note taped to a grease spot on the cement floor. _Your final destination is the room where you and Kurt have the most…fun_. Blaine again rolled his eyes and went up to his bedroom. The door was shut, just like he'd left it when he left for school this morning. He opened the door, stepped inside, and found his room completely unchanged. He was suddenly forced to the ground by a heavy, warm object. He let out a startled yell, but it soon transitioned to a happy cry, as Kurt was now sitting on top of him! "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, pulling himself up and flinging his arms around Kurt.

"It's some sort of holiday in New York so we got the day off and I decided to come home for the weekend!" Kurt yelled. They both pulled themselves to their feet.

"What was with the treasure hunt?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to be clever!" Kurt said, clearly very proud of himself.

"Well your **riddles **were a bit lacking," Blaine teased. Kurt shoved him in the arm.

"I only had an hour! It took me forever to find the spare key to get into your house!" Kurt replied.

"I missed you so much," Blaine said, snuggling into Kurt's chest.

"I missed you too. So tonight, we could either be romantic and cook together or snuggle on the couch and order Chinese food." Clearly Kurt's stomach was speaking for him.

"Let's go find the menus," Blaine said, pulling Kurt along with him. A few hours later, the DVD menu for Shrek was playing repetitively, the smell of fried dumplings filled the air, and nothing was heard over the music except the soft snores of both content boys.


	70. Spaceship

Blaine listened intently as his Astronomy teacher, Mr. Snowflake, babbled on about the first men in space. Okay, not so intently. He and Kurt had spent half of the night on Skype talking about the newest edition of Vogue. "Yuri Gagarin was the first man to travel outside of earth," Mr. Snowflake droned. Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open. Soon, his head slipped onto his desk and he was at peace. He was suddenly zooming around in space, a strong pair of arms around his waist. He turned and saw Kurt.

"Isn't this fun?" Kurt asked. "I still don't understand where you got a **spaceship**."

"Internet," Blaine replied.

"I see…" Kurt replied. They flew around outer space, exploring the planets and stars. "Hey Blaine, if we are up in space and there is no oxygen, how are we still alive?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my God…you're right!" Blaine yelled. He began to panic. It was his rocket ship and he had to be responsible!

"Mr. Anderson!" That was funny, Kurt never called him Mr. Anderson (unless he wanted him to). "Mr. Anderson!" Blaine suddenly snapped awake. His whole Astronomy class was staring at him and he felt his cheeks turning bright red. "Care to tell me what I just said?" Mr. Snowflake asked.

"Um, not really, sir…" Blaine replied. The class laughed and Mr. Snowflake rolled his eyes.

"This is Astronomy, Mr. Anderson, not nap time," Mr. Snowflake said. Blaine blushed again and stared down at the page in his notebook, which was not occupied by anything other than a small drool spot. Mr. Snowman turned back around and began speaking again. Blaine whipped out his phone, made a sad face for the camera, and took a Snap Chat picture for Kurt. All the caption read was _Fell asleep in class because you kept me awake last night by running through my dreams ;-)._


	71. Button

Kurt sighed heavily and dug through his satchel bag for his keys, readying himself to go into his apartment, even though he was just getting into the elevator to go up to the 4th floor. He punched the correct **button** and the elevator clanged to life. Kurt didn't trust this elevator, and he was too exhausted to take the stairs, so he slumped into the corner, where he felt safe. He thanked his lucky stars when he got to the fourth floor and the door opened. He booked it out of the elevator as fast as he possibly could. He rounded the corner to his and Rachel's apartment, and saw a little bundle of a man curled up on the floor next to the door. Kurt rolled his eyes. There was a homeless man who tried to inhabit their hallway on a weekly basis. He was a bit senile and tended to wander away from the homeless shelter in the basement of the church down the street. Kurt was exhausted and really didn't feel like dealing with him for the third night this week. "Come on, Billy, let's get you back to the shelter," Kurt sighed. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to hoist him to his feet. Billy was surprisingly smaller and lighter today. The man woke up and turned to face Kurt. Much to Kurt's surprise, his eyes met Blaine's! "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, flinging his arms around him.

"Surprising you," Blaine mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"And you were doing that by sleeping in my hallway?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"My train got in earlier than I anticipated and I didn't really know what to do so I decided to wait for you and I fell asleep," Blaine said, nonchalantly.

"Rachel's not home?" Kurt asked.

"She has her night class tonight," Blaine reminded. Kurt unlocked the apartment door and they both stepped inside.

"How about some cocoa?" Kurt asked Blaine. They both already had their coats off and Blaine was shivering.

"That would be wonderful!" Blaine replied. Soon, Blaine was back to sleeping, wrapped in Kurt's warm hug.


	72. Sunrise

Blaine heard the sliding door open and close behind him and a mug appeared before his face. "Thanks," Blaine replied as Kurt handed him a steaming mug of his special hot cocoa.

"No problem," Kurt replied, carefully sitting down next to Blaine and wrapping himself back up in the massive comforter that was now swaddling both of them. It was near the end of January and Kurt was heading back to New York today. His train left mid-afternoon, but it was still the middle of the night, so the boys still had a few hours together. They had vowed to stay up all night watching movies and just being in each other's company. They were now curled up on the Hummels' back porch under a huge comforter looking at the stars. The movies were just a distraction to what was inevitably coming later in the day: goodbye.

"Can I be honest with you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you can," Kurt replied, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go back to New York. I mean, I know you're at this amazing school, but it's not here," Blaine sighed.

"I understand. Next year you can come and join me and we can be together," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. They were silent for a few moments, or hours, no one knew how long. Soon, pink began to streak across the sky.

"The **sunrise** is beautiful," Blaine said quietly.

"Just like you," Kurt whispered. Blaine settled into Kurt's warmth.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, the thickness of tears in his voice.

"I love you too," Kurt replied. "Let's go inside and get warm." Kurt and Blaine picked up the blanket and empty mugs and busied themselves making a huge, healthy breakfast for Burt and Carole.


	73. Color

Kurt's phone was vibrating in his pocket as he was sitting at his kitchen table with his laptop. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Blaine. He answered the phone cheerfully. "Hello, sunshine!" Kurt chirped.

"Hey! How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh, stressful. The new issue of Vogue is coming out next week and we are swamped with trying to finish it. And I got my book list from NYADA today, so there goes my next paycheck," Kurt said.

"Believe me, I'd rather have your problems. Santana came to visit the glee club today and punched Sam in the face for trying to marry Brittany. It was a pretty good throw, too. Sam has a nice black eye," Blaine said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Because it's Santana. Have you checked your mail today?" Blaine asked. Kurt always forgot to check his mailbox.

"Nope, thanks for reminding me," Kurt replied, hopping up and grabbing his keys to go down to the mailboxes on the first floor. He kept Blaine on the phone, but they didn't say anything to each other. There were a lot of stairs, and Kurt was afraid of the elevator, so Kurt was often out of breath once he reached the bottom, and then again at the top. Once Kurt entered the apartment again, he rifled through the few envelopes that were in his mailbox. There was the electric bill, an ad for a new coffee shop down the street, and…a letter from Blaine! "Gee Blainers, I wonder why you asked if I checked my mail today," Kurt said, giggling.

"Open it!" Blaine yelled. Kurt laughed and ripped open the envelope. He pulled out a page of a coloring book. On the page was a puppy, neatly colored in blue, orange, and purple, with _I love you, love Blaine_ written neatly on the side.

"Blaine, this is so sweet!" Kurt said. "When did you have time to do this?"

"When the power went out during the storm last week. I like to **color** when I'm bored," Blaine simply replied. Kurt couldn't see it, but Blaine was blushing with pride.

"Well I love it. Thank you," Kurt said. Kurt heard Mrs. Anderson's familiar voice call Blaine for dinner.

"I have to go, Kurt. I love you," Blaine said, sadly.

"I love you too!" Kurt replied. Both boys said their goodbyes and hung up. Kurt taped the coloring picture next to his bed on the wall so he could think of his love before bed every night.

* * *

><p>Random Glitterballroom story: I drew pictures of the characters from the Starkid plays during Hurricane Irene a little over a year ago and taped them to my wall in my dorm room and then the girl who is now my best friend in the whole world saw them and they began our best friendship! That's how I got the idea for this one lol.<p> 


	74. Gas

Blaine cracked his eyes open and cursed. He had forgotten to put his phone on silent. It was now just past midnight and his phone was buzzing loudly in the charger against his night stand. He hit ignore and turned over and went back to sleep. Soon enough, the buzzing began again. He huffed, sat up, and squinted at the brightness of the screen. Kurt's name and adorable photo were displayed on the screen. There were four missed calls from him. Panicking, he picked up the phone. "Kurt, what's wrong? It's past midnight," Blaine grumbled.

"Um, this is going to sound completely weird," Kurt began, "but I kind of need a ride to your house." Blaine was so confused. Kurt was supposed to be safe in his bed in New York.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there was a water main break on campus, so there is no class tomorrow. I borrowed a friend's car to come home and surprise you. I thought I would be able to make it without making another stop for **gas**, but I guess I was wrong," Kurt explained. Blaine looked outside. The wind was whipping violently and it could not have been more than 30 degrees outside. Blaine seized his keys off of the nightstand and ran for his car.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm on Pine Hill about halfway down," Kurt replied.

"Wow, that's less than ten minutes from here. What awful luck, you almost made it," Blaine said. Kurt laughed. Blaine heard a deep voice on the other end.

"Tow truck's here," Kurt said, hanging up the phone. Ten minutes later, Blaine parked behind the flashing orange lights of the tow truck and walked to the two bodies. Kurt was bundled in his pea coat and was just finishing getting the information on how to retrieve his car in the morning, as the man had to tow it to a garage to get gas. The man drove away with the car and Kurt and Blaine hopped into Blaine's car.

"Hello!" Blaine chirped cheerfully.

"Heat," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, let's get you warm," Blaine said, flipping on the heat and pulling out onto the road. Soon enough, Kurt was curled up in Blaine's bed under several blankets and Blaine, sound asleep.


	75. Seaweed

Summer was always Kurt's favorite time of year. He liked the heat (except the sweating) and the sun, and now the new tradition of he and Blaine's trip to Cape Cod to stay in Blaine's aunt's beach house while she was on vacation in Alaska. Kurt was laying on the beach on his stomach in more of a lazy state than actually sleeping. He basked in the warmth that he knew would only be around for another month or so. He suddenly felt a cold, drippy slap on his lower back and sat up startled. He turned to see Blaine doubled over in laughter, now squatting next to him. Kurt reached under him and pulled a giant glob of **seaweed** out from under his body, clearly what had hit him in the back. "What was that for?" Kurt asked, shoving Blaine so that he lost his balance and was now sitting in the sand next to Kurt.

"Because you're not being fun," Blaine replied.

"I'm sunning myself," Kurt said sadly. Blaine gave him a look.

"Kurt, if you sun yourself anymore you are going to burn redder than a lobster," Blaine said, standing. He then put his hand out to hoist Kurt to his feet. Kurt pondered this for a moment and then shrugged.

"Even though I'm wearing SPF 50, this is true," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand. "And plus, we have sun in Ohio and New York, but no ocean!" Blaine said enthusiastically, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt squeaked in shock as he was dragged towards the ocean. His squeaks became screams when the cold ocean water hit his body, but Blaine dragged him to where they were both about waist deep. It took Kurt a few minutes, but he got used to the cold water eventually. "This is nice," Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine.

"I agree," Blaine said. Kurt didn't need the sun to be able to enjoy a day at the beach. He just needed Blaine.


	76. Reindeer

Downtown Lima always had a huge Christmas Eve celebration. Kurt and Blaine were walking down the street, each with a cup of cocoa in one hand and the other boy's hand in the other. "Look at those lights!" Kurt yelled as they passed the storefront to a fancy china shop.

"Wow, those are nice!" Blaine replied. "But I think those are my favorite," Blaine said, pointing to a toy store across the street. There was a light up, waving Santa in the window and a big sign that said _Santa's Workshop_. They rounded the corner and came to the town square, which now had a big fence around it and many small kids and their parents.

"**Reindeer**!" Kurt exclaimed. He paid a man at a booth two dollars in exchange for two bags of reindeer food and handed one to Blaine. Kurt dumped a small amount of food in his hand and waited for one of the animals to come and eat it. Soon enough, a very small reindeer came up and sniffed Kurt's hand and began to eat the food. Kurt smiled proudly up at Blaine, who was staring longingly back at Kurt with tears in his eyes, his bag of food still unopened. Kurt stood. "What is it?" he asked Blaine.

"I just love you so much. I can't wait to spend a hundred more Christmases with you," Blaine replied. Kurt leaned in for a hug.

"I love you too," he said. They went back to feeding the reindeer, this time together.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I didn't coincidentally get this word today, I got it yesterday but I saved it for today. Anyways, I hope everyone has a nice Christmas Eve or a holiday celebration, whatever you celebrate!<p> 


	77. Radar

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!  
>*In "Poltergeist" voice* She's baaaaaaaaaaack! That's right, I'm back, well, for the time being. I realize that I pick this up really sporadically, but I have a lot going on in my life (I'm graduating college in a semester and student teaching in the fall and I have my final big dance show coming up) but I really like writing these little stories and I get a lot of readers and I don't like letting them down when I don't write, so this is the best I can do. But it's actually a nice little daily destresser, so I may use this to my advantage in the coming stressful months.<p>

ALSO: You may have noticed that the title to this little series of drabbles has changed. The new title is "365 Days of Klaine." I am really hoping to eventually get it to 365 drabbles, one for every day of the year. Like, Kurt and Blaine spending a year together. IDK, I think it's cute. But anyways, here is today's drabble!

* * *

><p>Blaine hated dropping Kurt off at the train station. It always made him so sad. But he would rather spend the extra half hour with Kurt being sad in the car than have someone else drive him to the train station. This time, they decided to see if music would help lighten the mood. The boys were in the middle of the soundtrack to Rent and "Another Day" was blasting. Blaine was lost in the song, belting along with Kurt. Unfortunately, a cop with a <strong>radar<strong> gun noticed that Blaine's lead foot was pounding the gas pedal a bit too hard and soon enough the red and blue lights were flashing behind Blaine's car. Kurt turned off the music. "What do I do?" Blaine asked, panic stricken.

"Pull over," Kurt replied calmly. Blaine pulled over and parked and turned his car off, his hands shaking on the wheel. The officer that approached the car was a burly man that was probably about Burt's age. Blaine rolled down his window and stared, terrified, straight ahead.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?" the officer asked.

"Um…" Blaine stammered. Kurt sighed.

"Sorry, officer, he's never been pulled over before," Kurt chimed in.

"I wasn't speaking to you," the officer barked at Kurt, who just slumped back into the passenger seat. "It's a holiday weekend and we aren't taking speeding lightly, young man," the officer said, whipping out his pad of tickets from his jacket pocket.

"Look, I'm so sorry. But this is my boyfriend and he lives in New York and we don't see each other much and I'm driving him to the train station and we are always so sad on the way to the train because we have to say goodbye and we just kind of got lost in the music and it won't ever happen again as long as I live," Blaine babbled, tears forming in his hazel eyes. The police man sighed.

"Well, since it's your first time, I guess I can let this one slide," he said. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'm walking away before I change my mind." The police man went back to his cruiser and Blaine waited until he had pulled away to pull back out onto the road.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked after a while. Blaine sighed and took a moment to respond. It was clear he was still trying to recover.

"Screw a happy atmosphere. No music next time," Blaine laughed. Kurt kissed his cheek comfortingly and they continued sadly to the train station.


	78. Ladder

It was a crisp, spring Saturday night during McKinley's April vacation. Blaine had opted to spend the week in New York with Kurt. It was their last night together before Blaine had to return home to go to school on Monday. They were sitting together, curled up on the bench in the window, their bodies entangled, talking and staring out at the New York skyline. "I wish you would get to see the skyline better," Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine sighed.

"Honestly, Kurt, this has been the best week ever. I've seen every nook and cranny of the city. I'm perfectly happy here, with you," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips gently. Kurt looked around and then got a marvelous idea. Without a word, Kurt untangled himself from Blaine, threw him a coat, grabbed a bundle of blankets, and led him over to another window, which he cracked open, revealing the fire escape that led to the roof. "What are we doing?" Blaine asked.

"We are getting a better view of the skyline. I go up here at night to think sometimes," Kurt said nonchalantly, shimmying through the window, out onto the platform, and beginning the slightly harrowing climb up three stories of **ladders** and platforms. Blaine followed, and Kurt diligently made sure that Blaine was safely behind him the entire time. It was freezing cold outside, such as a typical New York City spring night, and the boys were soon enough curled up on the concrete surface of the roof under a fluffy comforter, in each other's arms. Blaine took a deep breath and gasped. The skyline was lit up with people's late night adventures and it looked stunning.

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"You're amazing," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's warm shoulder and felt completely at peace. The boys stayed up there for hours and were warmed from the freezing air by each other's love and devotion.


	79. Coffee

Kurt was the jumpiest sleeper ever. He could sense when someone came into the room and when someone was approaching him. This is why, at about 4 AM on a cold, winter morning, he lunged enthusiastically at whatever was approaching him. "Calm down Kurt, it's just me," Blaine said. They were at Kurt's apartment in New York for a few days over Blaine's Holiday break.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt asked.

"Getting us **coffee**," Blaine replied, handing Kurt a cup.

"Why would we need coffee at…" Kurt looked at the clock on his bedside table. "4:23 AM?" Kurt asked.

"Because we're going on an adventure!" Blaine replied. He pulled Kurt out of bed. "Dress warm. It's cold out," Blaine said simply. Kurt rolled his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, the boys were dressed and heading to the nearest subway station. Blaine had spent all night studying the subway maps online, making sure he would get them on the right train. They got off at a very familiar stop in Times Square, which Kurt visited frequently with Rachel.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I've always wanted to visit Times Square in the middle of the night," Blaine replied. Even though it was ungodly early, the street was still buzzing with activity. As they began down the street, Kurt put his arm around Blaine. "What?" Blaine asked. Kurt yawned sleepily.

"I've always wanted to do this too. It's just no one would do it with me," Kurt said.

"That is why we are perfect for each other," Blaine replied obviously. They shared a kiss and continued walking down the busy sidewalk.


	80. Hand

"So wait, and then Brittany said what?" Kurt laughed from the screen of Blaine's computer.

"She said, 'Mr. Shue's hair reminds her of a Brillo pad!" Blaine yelled. Both boys were now laughing from their stomachs, no noise coming out of their mouths.

"I can't believe someone finally said it," Kurt said, still laughing.

"I know. I'm so mad you missed it. You introduced the idea to me, anyways," Blaine said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ugh, is that really the time?" Kurt asked, glancing at his clock. It was now about 11:30 PM. "I have my 8AM history of theater class tomorrow and I have to get up at 6 to catch the subway and be there on time," Kurt said sadly.

"Okay, I'll let you go then." Blaine was clearly very sad also.

"I love you. Always remember that. And I can't wait until you're here with me next year," Kurt said. He blew Blaine a kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, blowing one back. They waved goodbye and Kurt shut his computer and placed it on his bedside table. He then flipped off his lamp and laid down in his bed, but then remembered what was missing. He scrambled around at first to find what he needed to sleep. Soon enough, his **hand** wrapped around the soft fabric he was looking for. He rolled over and hugged it close to his chest, breathing in the faint scent it still held. He rested his face in its warm, soft fabric. It was an old, worn Dalton sweatshirt that once belonged to Blaine but ended up in Kurt's clutches when he mischievously took it from Blaine's room for this very purpose before he left for New York. Kurt blew one last kiss into the air to reach his mother and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	81. Holly

So I technically wrote this for Christmas like, around Christmas. But it never got posted and it was next on my list of ones to post so here it is! Please enjoy this completely out of season, Christmas themed story.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning. Kurt positioned himself on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Finn was next to him, very eagerly looking at the wrapped presents under the tree, about a third of which were labeled for him. Another third was for Kurt, and the final third was split between Carole and Burt. "Okay boys, go ahead," Carole said reluctantly. Finn and Kurt attacked the presents violently, ripping them open two at a time. About five minutes later, Finn was already trying to program his new laptop and Kurt was sketching clothing designs in his fancy new sketchbook. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Did you invite anyone over?" Burt asked Carole.

"No dear," she replied.

"I'll get it," Kurt said, hopping up and running to the front door and opening it.

"Merry Christmas Hummels!" Blaine exclaimed from the doorway.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. He would have flung his arms around him, but Blaine's arms were stacked high with gifts.

"I have stuff for you!" Blaine exclaimed, stepping inside. He set down his presents and passed one out to Carole, Burt, and Finn. He then handed the final and smallest box to Kurt. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a sprig of **holly** stuck on the wrapping for flair. Inside was a blue velveteen box. Kurt opened it, revealing a broach with tiny diamonds in the shape of an angel. "Oh my God," Kurt whispered in utter amazement.

"It's because you're my guardian angel, Kurt. I wouldn't be here without you," Blaine said, pinning it onto Kurt's pajama shirt and sticking the sprig of holly in the pocket. Kurt smiled down at him and hugged him tight.

"It's so beautiful. I love you so much," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"Blaine, would you like some breakfast?" Carole asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Blaine replied. Kurt brought him over to the tree and sat him down, excitedly showing him all of his new treasures.


	82. Film

"Why are you shoving your phone in my face?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Because I am going to need to get this on **film**," Kurt replied, laughing. Blaine had taken the train up to New York to spend the weekend with Kurt, even skipping school on Friday. Kurt had made him Blaine dress up and he took him out to a fancy early dinner. They were now walking, hand in hand, through Times Square at about 6 PM on Saturday night. Instead of simply wandering, Kurt started leading the way and they were soon stopped in front of the Gershwin Theater. Blaine knew exactly what plays here: Wicked. He simply let his mouth fall open.

"Wow," Blaine whispered.

"Want to go inside?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we can't just _go inside_," Blaine said. This moment was bringing back memories from when Rachel dragged him inside illegally when they were in New York for nationals their junior year, but Kurt was not that daring.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we need…," Kurt reached into his pocket, his phone still filming and fumbling in his hand, "…tickets!" Kurt pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to Blaine. Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt…I can't accept..." Blaine began.

"Don't worry about the price. What matters is that this is one of your _dreams_. And I am more than happy to make it come true," Kurt said, posing for one final shot with a shocked, stunned Blaine. Instead of a simple smile, Blaine flung his arms around Kurt with the biggest, goofiest grin he ever had worn, sending Kurt's phone flying to the ground.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine yelled. With Blaine's arms still wrapped around him, Kurt rescued his phone from the ground.

"You are ever so welcome," Kurt replied, gently kissing Blaine on the lips. "Let's go," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. They strolled inside, on the way to a dream come true.


	83. Pants

"Kurt, this isn't funny anymore!" Blaine yelled. As hard as he tried, he couldn't be serious and he burst into a fit of giggles. The image in front of him was priceless: Kurt was skipping around his and Rachel's loft, carrying Blaine's suitcase around, strewing Blaine's luggage everywhere, piece by piece. Blaine was forced to run after him in his boxer shorts and a tank top, his pajamas from the night before. "My train leaves in an hour!" Blaine yelled as he picked up a pair of plaid boxer shorts off of the floor and threw them on top of the growing pile of clothes over his other arm. It was early in the morning on a Sunday and Blaine needed to get back to Lima for school the next day.

"You can't leave without your clothes!" Kurt teased, waving a blue bowtie in the air before dropping it on the floor in front of him. By now, the suitcase was almost empty and Blaine was struggling to hold onto his clothes. Kurt jumped up and stood on his bed, dangling the last item above Blaine's head: a pair of khaki **pants**. Blaine grabbed for it, but Kurt pulled it away, causing Blaine to lose his balance and fall onto the bed laughing. "You're so coordinated. It's no wonder they're letting you dance in Glee club now," Kurt said, laughing. Blaine gave him a glare, but then the mood changed quickly.

"I really don't want to leave, Kurt," Blaine said sadly.

"I don't want you to leave, either," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back. "I mean, we had so much fun this weekend."

"What do you say to a little more fun?" Blaine asked, a slightly evil smirk emerging on his face.

"I mean, your pants are already off…" Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence before Blaine pounced on him with kisses. Needless to say, Blaine had to take a later train back to Lima.


	84. Target

Kurt sat at his desk in the Vogue office. Isabelle was out on her lunch break and Kurt was just finishing up some paperwork when his phone rang. He was surprised to see the adorable picture of Blaine pop up on his screen. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, mister?" Kurt teased. His stomach dropped when he heard sniffles on the other end of the line. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, now very worried. Kurt knew Blaine's school schedule by heart. He was supposed to be in Psychology class right now. Blaine never missed class for anything.

"I got slushied again," Blaine whispered. Kurt's heart broke for his boyfriend. He knew how bad being slushied was.

"By who?" Kurt asked.

"Kitty," Blaine replied.

"But she's in glee club herself. This isn't making sense," Kurt said.

"She said it was from Coach Sylvester. After that whole thing where I'm supposedly contractually obligated to be in the Cheerios, you know? But I haven't been going to practice because I don't actually want to be in the Cheerios but she's been torturing me. I feel like I have a **target** on my back." Blaine's voice cracked again.

"So this isn't the first thing she's done to you?" Kurt asked. He was now very angry and wanted to run to McKinley and personally smother Coach Sylvester.

"No. Last week she put dirt in my locker. It ruined that Armani blazer I got from my grandmother for Christmas." Now Kurt was outright fuming. He loved Blaine in that blazer. Or out of that blazer. Either one.

"Blaine, here's what you're going to do. You're going to clean yourself up, buck up, and go straight to Principal Figgins' office and tell him about it. He signs Sue's paychecks. I'm sure he can do something about it." Blaine sniffled again.

"You always know what to do."

"Anything to help you," Kurt said, decently proud of his own solution. Kurt heard the door behind him open and Isabelle step inside. "I gotta go but text me as soon as you're out of school," Kurt said.

"Gotcha. Thanks. I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt hung up the phone.

"Was that Blaine?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, it was," Kurt replied with a smile. Even though Blaine was going through a rough time, it was still nice to hear his voice.


	85. Kid

"Why would anyone wear that?" Blaine asked Kurt as he peered into the window of a Victoria's Secret store in the mall.

"I don't think it's meant for actual public wear. I think it's meant for behind closed doors," Kurt replied. The boys were staring at a diamond-encrusted corset that was on display in the window. It was nice to have Kurt back in Lima for a few days, doing their same old things, like casually strolling through the mall.

"I know that, silly. I just don't think it would be very comfortable. For either party," Blaine said. Kurt considered this carefully.

"Maybe it's a straight person thing?" Kurt asked. Both boys burst into a fit of giggles. They strolled on, approaching the food court.

"Ice cream?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt replied. They stood in line in silence for a few minutes when Kurt felt something tugging on his pants. A small boy, of no more than four years old, with freckles across his face and a mop of red hair was staring up at him. "Hey buddy," Kurt said, crouching down.

"Can you help me find my mom?" the **kid** asked, tears in his eyes. Kurt looked up at Blaine sadly.

"Of course we can," Kurt said, taking the little boy's hand. "I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. Where did you see your mom last?" Kurt asked.

"The store with the big racks of clothes," the little boy said. Kurt sighed. It was the mall. Every store had big racks of clothes.

"Alright, let's go find a security guard," Kurt said. They walked to the security kiosk, luckily only on the other side of the food court. The officer was very understanding, saying that this happened all the time with little kids who got bored. He had the little boy's mother paged and soon enough, a tall, slender woman with matching red hair came running up to them.

"Tyler! I was worried sick!" she yelled. "I can't thank you boys enough!" Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"It was no problem at all," Blaine said. The woman walked off with her son. Blaine stared admirably at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You have a good way with kids," Blaine replied, hearts in his eyes. Kurt knew their minds were both in the same, loving place, thinking about their futures.


	86. Weather

Blaine thought that the lit fireplace behind Kurt made him glow, even through a computer screen. "I hate the snow," Kurt said sadly, sipping at his tea.

"Me too," Blaine replied. He was huddled in his bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. It was nearing 2 AM on a very late Friday night. Both boys were trying to get cozy at their respective homes. They were supposed to spend the weekend together, but there was a giant storm blanketing the north, so the **weather** just wouldn't allow it. All trains to and from New York were cancelled for the entire weekend. Kurt wrapped a blanket tighter around his slender shoulders and he shivered. Even the fire wasn't helping him keep warm. The heating in the loft wasn't all that great.

"We should move to Florida," Kurt said.

"And live in the palace at Disney World? We've had this discussion and agreed on it, remember?" Blaine said, laughing. Kurt wasn't feeling so humorous. "I'm going to let you go get warm in your bed," Blaine said, giving him sympathetic eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt said, laughing.

"Talk to your landlord tomorrow about the heat. You're going to get sick," Blaine said.

"I know. I can't take this cold much longer. Love you."

"I love you too." They blew each other kisses and Blaine shut his computer. It was nights like this that worried him: Kurt in the big city, in the cold. Blaine put his computer on the floor next to his bed and curled up, hugging a pillow to his chest. He let a few tears slip out of his eyes. He just missed Kurt so much and wished he could keep him warm, here, with him.


	87. Crane

Kurt woke up to a crashing noise outside his window. He moaned loudly and rolled over onto his side. Just as he was drifting back to sleep, another crash sounded. He cracked open his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers hurt his eyes, as the room was unfortunately still dark. The clock read 6:23. This was the one day when he didn't have to be awake until 8:00, the latest he could sleep in. Kurt moaned loudly and covered his ears with his pillow. Another crash. Infuriated, he jumped out of bed, flung the curtain open, and looked outside. A **crane** was lifting huge metal columns for a construction project and sending them crashing noisily to the ground only a block away. He knew there was no way that he would be able to get back to sleep with the incessant noise outside, so he grabbed his computer and opened it to catch up on some homework that needed to be done. Naturally, he ended up on Facebook. After a few minutes of profile stalking, the familiar ding of a message sounded. _Good morning, beautiful! I don't know why you're on fb this early but have a nice day! _Read the message from Blaine. Kurt smiled to himself.

_Thanks. Stupid construction outside just woke me up. You just made it a whole lot better already._ He replied. It was almost 7:00, way too early for Kurt on most days, but just a simple gesture from Blaine made him perk up. He even had time for breakfast this morning!


	88. Balcony

"Kurt, you're grounded." Burt's words hit Kurt like a sack of bricks.

"But dad!"

"No buts, kid. You don't put Nair in someone's shampoo! I don't care if you're in college. You're home for the summer and living under my roof. And for the next week, this house is the only place you're going to see." Kurt sighed.

"I understand," he said sadly. He trudged upstairs to his room. Maybe putting Nair in Coach Sylvester's shampoo to get revenge for her tormenting Blaine over the whole Cheerios thing was a little extreme, but he was satisfied. He sent a text to Blaine saying that they would have to reschedule their date that was planned for that night, along with the other several dates that were planned for that week. But they had a whole summer of Kurt being home and Blaine preparing for NYADA ahead of them, so a few days of being apart wasn't the end of the world, or at least Kurt though. Hours passed and the sun set on the warm summer night. Kurt was already going crazy, wishing he could be laying in the back yard with Blaine under the stars. It was only 10:00 and Burt had already gone to bed, so Kurt decided to turn in himself. As he was changing into his pajamas, he heard a small noise at his window. He opened the curtain, thinking that it was just a bird, but there was a small, curly-haired figure standing in his driveway with a handful of pebbles. He smiled and opened his window. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?" Kurt recited. Blaine laughed. "My kingdom for a **balcony** right now," Kurt said, now laughing himself.

"I'm glad you remember all that Shakespeare," Blaine yelled up to him. Kurt gave him an alarmed look and shushed him. "I just had to see you," Blaine whispered sadly.

"Thanks for what you did. I wish I could serve your prison sentence for you," Blaine said.

"It's worth it," Kurt said, laughing. "You should get home. My dad is going to kill you if he finds you out here."

"Yeah. I love you," Blaine said sadly.

"I love you too. Text me when you get home," Kurt replied. They blew each other kisses and Kurt shut his window. He laid down in his bed and hugged a pillow to his body. Just seeing Blaine reaffirmed what he thought the whole time: being grounded a week was so worth Blaine's happiness.


	89. Horse

"It smells like poop here," Kurt complained, carefully stepping around a puddle of mud. When Blaine had invited him to stay at his aunt and uncle's farm with him for a weekend in the summer, Kurt couldn't refuse. A weekend with Blaine in the country at a place where there was nothing but grass and rolling hills? That sounded like heaven to Kurt. But so far, Kurt had just found his own personal hell: bugs, cow manure, and Blaine's condescending, conservative uncle.

"You just have to get used to it. That's not going anywhere," Blaine said laughing. They were wandering around the farm, Blaine giving his own personal tour. They came across a red building and Blaine pulled the heavy doors open. "This is my favorite part of the farm," he said. A rather large chicken swooped down, nearly missing Kurt's face. Kurt screamed with fear and Blaine laughed hysterically. " That's Chester, the old rooster. He thinks he owns the barn. Come inside," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and guiding him inside. They walked down the middle aisle and there were pens on either side with pigs, goats, and a donkey, but Blaine was on a mission. He pulled open the door to the pen at the end of the barn and stepped inside, pulling Kurt after him. Inside, there was a rather old-looking grey **horse**. "This is Peppermill. They've had her since I was little." Blaine picked up a brush and started brushing her coat. Kurt just stood back and watched. The way Blaine was so gentile with her and how he was whispering to her was making Kurt emotional. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, snapping Kurt out of his trance. Kurt hadn't noticed the tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly.

"Oh, nothing. She's beautiful." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

"Here, you can brush him," Blaine said. He took Kurt's hand and placed the brush in it. He gently guided Kurt's hand over the horses' coat. Kurt was so incredibly content, he almost didn't mind the smell.


	90. Dentist

"Jaw breakers were a terrible idea," Blaine complained. During a stroll through downtown Lima on a warm summer day just 24 hours prior, Kurt and Blaine had decided to stop in a candy shop and get something sweet. Blaine had decided on one of the massive jaw breakers. One bite early the following morning caused an unsettling cracking noise and they now sat in the lobby of Blaine's **dentist** office. \

"I told you those things were too big for human consumption," Kurt said. Blaine gave him a look. "Sorry. How's your tooth feel?"

"Hurts," Blaine replied.

"Blaine Anderson?" A hygienist popped her head into the waiting room.

"That's me," Blaine said. He then turned to Kurt. "Wish me luck," he said before pecking Kurt on the lips.

"Good luck," Kurt said. He watched Blaine walk back into the office. On the way there, they'd had an argument over whether or not Kurt was allowed to be with Blaine while his tooth was getting fixed. Kurt wanted to be there for him because he knew it was going to hurt. Blaine didn't want to see him in pain. Blaine won, Kurt lost. A larger, balding man walked into the waiting room.

"Are you Kurt?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"I'm Dr. Calder, Blaine's dentist. He cracked his tooth and it needs to be fixed. We're going to give him some laughing gas so he won't be in any pain, but he won't be able to drive. Can you take him home afterwards?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay, thank you. It should be about an hour. I'll come get you when he's done." Dr. Calder left the room. Kurt spent the hour pondering Blaine's fate: was he in pain? What were they doing to him? After the longest hour ever, Dr. Calder came back out and got Kurt and led him back to where Blaine was recovering. He was still laying in a dentist chair, staring off into space.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, walking over to him.

"You're pretty. Like a flower," Blaine mumbled. Kurt suppressed a laugh.

"Let's get you home," Kurt said, helping Blaine to his feet. Blaine swayed dangerously, but thankfully stayed upright. They walked out to Kurt's car and Kurt had to help Blaine buckle his seatbelt. "How about we go home and watch a movie. You can pick. And maybe have some ice cream?" Kurt asked. He received no response. Blaine was out cold, sound asleep in the passenger seat already. Kurt chuckled to himself and started the drive home so Blaine could rest peacefully.


	91. Vice

Blaine loved sleeping in the loft with Kurt. A long weekend was a perfect excuse to book a train ticket to New York for some quality boyfriend time. But Blaine needed warmth to sleep, and right now, he was freezing. He snuggled closer to Kurt, realizing Kurt was much squishier than usual. He snapped out of his half slumber, realizing that he was squeezing a pillow instead of his boyfriend. He sat up, squinting in the dark, looking around. He saw, across the room in a chair, Kurt's porcelain face illuminated in the screen of his computer. Blaine turned and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 AM! "Kurt, what on earth are you doing?" Blaine asked groggily. Kurt's head shot up in surprise.

"Did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet," Kurt said apologetically.

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I'm fine! Or I will be, once I get these Elizabeth Taylor earrings! The auction closes in 10 minutes!" Kurt said enthusiastically, almost maniacally. Blaine moaned.

"Are you shopping online again?" he asked.

"…maybe," Kurt replied. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, do you remember what happened last time you did a bunch of online shopping? You maxed out your credit card! You couldn't even get coffee the next morning!" Blaine said.

"I can't help it! It's my **vice**!" Kurt said, giving Blaine puppy eyes.

"I don't care what it is! It's a bad habit and you're going to get in trouble. How much are the earrings anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, not much. Like, somewhere between 200 and…6,000 dollars…" Kurt said, hiding behind his computer screen. Blaine got up.

"Kurt, you have a problem." Blaine snatched the computer away and Blaine shut it and stuffed it under the bed. "Now, please come back to bed," Blaine pleaded. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. It's not like I'd be able to wear them anyways," Kurt said, laughing. They both laid back down and curled up around each other.

"They would be awesome to have…" Blaine began.

"Please don't remind me," Kurt said sadly. Blaine kissed his cheek and they both drifted to sleep. There was only one thing that could make Kurt happier than owning something that belonged to Elizabeth Taylor: Blaine.


	92. Surgeon

Blaine burst into the waiting room of Lima General Hospital. He was greeted by Burt, whose strong embrace kept Blaine from bursting through the double doors that separated him and Kurt. "Is he okay?" Blaine asked frantically, tears prickling in his eyes. Carole approached him and gently rubbed his back.

"Honey, it was his appendix. They're taking it out now," she said sadly. Blaine froze. Kurt hated hospitals, doctors, and needles. He must have been so scared! It was NYADA's spring break this week and they were both so excited to be able to spend a whole week together. After a whole day of Kurt not texting him back, he knew something was up. His fears were confirmed when Burt called him saying Kurt was really sick and that they were taking him to the hospital. Blaine sat down in one of the cold, plastic chairs and did the only thing he could do: wait. About an hour later, a **surgeon** came out of the double doors.

"Kurt Hummel's family?" he asked. They all nodded. "The surgery went very well. You can all go back and see him now. He's a little drowsy and sore, but he's going to be fine." Everyone thanked him and they were whisked through the double doors and back to Kurt, who was now in his own hospital room, sound asleep, surrounded by beeping machines and monitors. He looked so helpless, and Blaine just wanted to hold him, to take away his pain.

"Blaine should be here when he wakes up. I think it would make him feel a lot better," Carole said. Everyone agreed and they left Blaine alone with Kurt. He sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. A few minutes later, Kurt stirred. He cracked his eyes open and squinted at the bright fluorescent lights. Blaine smiled down at him.

"Blaine?" he asked. His voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here," Blaine said, smoothing Kurt's hair away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts all day," Kurt said sadly. Blaine's heart broke.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better," Blaine said.

"Don't leave me," Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

"Never." Blaine leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Kurt's eyes closed again and Blaine smiled. He was so happy Kurt was okay.


	93. Spy

This one might be based on a true story...

* * *

><p>"We are such old people," Blaine said, giggling. Having Kurt home for a few days was wonderful. They were doing all of their favorite things together again, and it was like he never left or had to leave in a few days. They wanted to cook Kurt's family dinner, so they were at the grocery store.<p>

"But I like that we're old people," Kurt said, smiling. They loved going to the grocery store together, strolling slowly down the aisles, picking out perfectly ripened vegetables and fruits, and yelling at each other when the other tried to sneak candy into the cart.

"This tomato looks pretty good," Blaine said, but Kurt was clearly not listening. Kurt seized the cart and darted in the other direction. "Kurt? Where are you going?" Blaine called, running after him. Kurt ducked into the frozen foods aisle and pulled Blaine around the corner.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Kurt said in a hushed tone, slightly panicked.

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked.

"See that guy?" Kurt asked, pointing to a skinny brunette boy in jeans and a hoodie in the produce section about 10 feet from where they were standing moments ago. "That's Jake. He was my boyfriend in seventh grade. No one knew we were dating. He broke up with me at the formal dance that year. I was a mess and we haven't spoken since!" Kurt looked hysterical. Blaine suppressed a laugh.

"Kurt, that was years ago!"

"I don't care! Now let's get what we need and leave!" Kurt ordered, pushing the cart to the other end of the aisle. He peered around the corner before darting into the next aisle. They finished their shopping in this fashion and rushed to the cash registers.

"Are we done playing **spies** now?" Blaine asked, giggling.

"Blaine, this is serious!" Kurt whined, looking around, hyperaware of his surroundings. They quickly paid and ran out to Blaine's car. Once they were inside, Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" Blaine asked, now very confused.

"That was so much fun!" Kurt said, happily. Blaine laughed. He couldn't help but agree.


	94. Tar

Blaine peered around the corner to make sure that no one was around, and then he sat down on the freshly **tarred** ground of the parking lot behind McKinley. It reeked of chemicals, but Blaine just needed to be alone, so he didn't mind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to Kurt. _Need to talk _it read. It was mere seconds until his phone lit up and Kurt's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. He sounded almost desperate, deprived of his boyfriend's attention and advice for so long.

"Blaine, it's me. What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine sniffled, holding in his tears, but it was no use. He burst into a fit of sobs. "Calm down. Tell me what happened," Kurt cooed through the phone.

"I can't go back in there," Blaine cried.

"Back in where? School? What happened?" Kurt asked.

"At lunch, Sam wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into me and his food spilled all over me," Blaine said sadly.

"Blaine, just go in the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'm sure there's spare clothes in the glee club room," Kurt said.

"Kurt, it's spaghetti day," Blaine said sadly. Kurt cringed at the thought of Blaine covered in noodles and red sauce. "And that's not the worst part. I'm wearing that really nice white sweater you got me for my birthday." A pit formed in Kurt's stomach. He loved that sweater on Blaine.

"You can't just skip class. You're already not doing great in pre calc and you have it last period. You have to go," Kurt said. He thought for a moment. "Put your jacket on, go and change into something in the glee room, and throw the sweater into the washing machine as soon as you get home. Pasta sauce is a pain to get out, but it can be done. Just don't put it in the dryer, whatever you do!" Kurt said. Blaine giggled.

"Thanks Kurt. I guess I just needed to sort out my thoughts," Blaine said.

"Call me later. I love you," Kurt said. Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too." Blaine hung up the phone. He could brave the laughs of his schoolmates with Kurt's help any day.


	95. Composer

"NO!" Kurt yelled as his flash cards slid off of his bed and onto the floor. The rather large pile of index cards flew all over the floor. He looked at Blaine through his computer screen with sad eyes.

"They're not doing you any good down there," Blaine said, laughing. Kurt sighed and got off of his bed to pick them up. A few moments later, he came back into view on Blaine's computer screen. "So where were we?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled a card off the top of the deck and held it so Blaine could see the answer in his screen.

"Ludwig Von Beethoven," Kurt read aloud. He paused to think. "He was a German **composer** who is famous for his 5th Symphony," Kurt recited, very proud of himself for remembering.

"Good job. Next card," Blaine ordered. This was the only way that Blaine could get Kurt to study for his big History of Music exam the next day. Kurt held up another card.

"Franz Joseph Haydn…" Kurt always got stuck on this one. "He was a Russian composer…?" Blaine made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong! Try again!" Kurt sighed.

"Oh! He was Austrian!"

"And…?" Blaine prompted.

"Um…he's famous for the evolution of the sonata!" Kurt exclaimed. He was so happy he finally got that one right.

"Yes! Perfect! Okay, that's all the ones you've been having trouble with. Go to bed. You need to rest up to do good on the test," Blaine said.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me study," Kurt said.

"Any time. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams," Kurt said and shut his computer. He put it on the floor and lay down. He was so going to nail this test, all thanks to Blaine.


	96. Stampede

"It's too cold," Blaine complained, snuggling his face further into his scarf.

"It'll all be worth it," Kurt cooed. It was a mere 3:00 in the morning. After stuffing their faces full of turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and pie, and taking a quick nap in Kurt's bed, Kurt and Blaine were now standing outside, on the side walk, in front of a Macy's store, with about 500 other crazy people. "I can't believe you've never been Black Friday shopping!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm Black Friday shopping now!" Blaine yelled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Attention, the doors will be opening in 30 seconds! Please stay in your line!" a security guard yelled out. Several people tried to rush forward, only to be restrained by police officers and sent to the end of the line. The line suddenly started moving very quickly and everyone ran into the store in one giant **stampede**. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine so they wouldn't get separated. Kurt was barreling towards men's vests when something caught Blaine's eye.

"Wait! Kurt!" he yelled. Blaine approached a rack of bowties with a big 50% off sign hanging over it. He pondered for a minute, grabbed four that he liked, and linked arms with Kurt. "All set," Blaine said happily.

"I knew you'd like this!" Kurt said, overjoyed. "Okay, my turn. Vests are buy one, get one free!" Kurt was off again, barreling through the store, with Blaine laughing happily behind him.


	97. Panther

Blaine knocked quietly on the doorframe of Kurt's room. He was supposed to come over this afternoon, and Kurt knew this, but he had rung the doorbell several times. He finally let himself in and went up to Kurt's room. Kurt's angelic voice was singing loudly over "Popular" from Wicked while he was up on a ladder in his closet. "What are you doing?" Blaine yelled over the noise. Kurt jumped and almost toppled off of the ladder.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Kurt said, still trying to collect his breath.

"Sorry." Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed. "So why are you on a ladder?"

"My dad said I have to get rid of a bunch of the stuff up here. He thinks it's taking up too much space." Kurt went for a rather large box in the corner. It slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground with a large _thunk_. Blaine rushed into Kurt's huge closet to assess the damage. Instead of broken glass everywhere, he found stuffed animals spilling out of the huge box. Kurt sat in front of the pile and picked one up. It was a big, black **panther**. "Aww, I remember him. He was my favorite!" Kurt was beaming from ear to ear. "I used to love Bagheera from The Jungle Book," he explained. He pulled a stuffed duck out of the pile and held it lovingly. "This guy is going to have to stay out for a while," Kurt said.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"When my mom was in the hospital, I was really upset one day, so she gave me $10 to go and buy myself something at the gift shop and I bought this little guy," Kurt explained.

"That's sweet," Blaine said. Kurt cradled the duck in his lap. They spent the rest of the day going through the box of stuffed animals, Kurt telling Blaine one by one about each animal. And Blaine couldn't have been happier.


	98. Brooch

Hi Klainers! Sorry I've been MIA for a bit. I went away for a weekend and then today I had a big test for my major so I was studying for that all week. But I'm back! My teaching experience is over for the semester so I'm no longer trying to organize lessons and write plans so I don't forsee any huge gaps in my writing for a while!

* * *

><p>"Please?" Kurt begged. Kurt and Blaine had the same argument every single time Blaine came to visit Kurt in New York. No matter where they decided to go in what part of the city, they always ended up standing in front of Tiffany's arguing.<p>

"Kurt, don't tempt yourself," Blaine argued. Kurt had always wanted to go inside with Blaine, to "ooh" and "aah" over the expensive jewelry with his boyfriend, none of which either of them could wear, let alone afford. It was just fun to look at.

"Just this one time?" Kurt asked, sticking out his lower lip and giving Blaine puppy dog eyes. Blaine sighed.

"Just this once," he said. Kurt jumped up giddily and hugged Blaine. "Kurt, is this how someone going into Tiffany's would act?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my God, you're right! We have to act dignified," Kurt said. He straightened the lapel on his jacket and fixed his hair a bit. They then linked arms and stepped inside. They spent a few minutes looking into the displays at rings and necklaces, all priced more than their cars were worth. Then, something caught Kurt's eye. It was a big **brooch** shaped like a ladybug with a big, red, ruby as the body. The shimmer of the stone reflected onto Kurt's face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a saleswoman asked. Kurt just nodded. "Want to see it up close?" she asked. Kurt could only nod. The woman carefully picked it up and put it in Kurt's hands. He held it like it was a delicate robin's egg; that it would break any second.

"How much?" Kurt asked. The saleswoman sighed.

"Ten thousand," she said sadly. "Believe me, kid. If it was less, that piece would have been snatched up long ago." Kurt handed it back to her. Blaine gave him a sad look and they walked out of the store.

"Did that satisfy your need?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed.

"No, now my longing for Tiffany's is just greater," he said sadly. Blaine laughed, kissed his cheek, and led him away into the city again and back to reality.


	99. Hour

Kurt was deep into writing a paper for his history of theater class. "Bread and Puppet theater originated out of…no, no that sounds weird…" he said out loud to himself. He hit the backspace button. "The only theater company that ever gave out food to the audience…nope…" Back to the backspace button. "I want bread," he typed as he said it out loud. An orange box popped up on his screen, snapping him out of study mode. It was a Skype request from Blaine. Kurt sighed, opened the Skype chat that he and Blaine had been using for months now. _Writing a paper. Later._ He wrote back. _Please? _Blaine asked. Kurt had been working on this paper for **hours** now and he needed a break. He called Blaine.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Blaine said as soon as he turned on his webcam, giving him seducing guys. Kurt gave him a look.

"I can't talk for long. I have a paper due tomorrow that I forgot about until last night," Kurt said. Blaine looked so sad.

"Okay. I guess we can make this short." Naturally, their conversation lasted about four hours. Kurt, laughing hysterically turned to look at the clock.

"Blaine, I really have to go now," Kurt said, looking very worried.

"I know. I'm sorry I kept you for so long," Blaine said, looking sad.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. Kurt exited Skype and tried to focus back on his paper. The words "I want bread" still stared him in the face. He sighed, yawned, and stared at his notes intently, trying to come up with more info. He knew it was going to be a long night, but at least he had gotten to talk to Blaine.


	100. Joke

Two things:

1. HAPPY 100TH DRABBLE TO ME!

2. I hope you are all okay after the horrific event in Boston today. If anyone needs to talk, my private message box is open. 3

* * *

><p>Kurt threw his satchel bag onto the floor next to his bed. He flung himself onto the bed, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. He had been up since 6:00, had eaten barely anything, and had sat through three classes and two long subway rides. His phone dinged, signaling that he had a new email. He moaned loudly, thinking it was from the professor who was supposed to get back to him about his personal monologue - another thing he had to do today. Instead, he saw it was from Brittany. He loved getting mail from her. It was always really funny, it being from Brittany. He opened the message and read it to himself. "Consuela Melendez haunts an arcade in a southern part of Guam. If you do not forward this to ten friends within the next hour, Consuela will come to your room and kill you." Kurt's heart rate sped up and he began to panic. The whole thing sounded completely bogus, but Kurt was very superstitious, so he forwarded it to ten people anyways. He sighed once he knew his life had been spared. He pulled himself off of his bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a snack, when his phone rang. He jumped at the sudden noise. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Blaine. "Hello?" Kurt said.<p>

"Kurt, what's with the email you sent me?" Blaine asked. He sounded very amused.

"I don't want to get killed by some haunted arcade girl!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"Kurt, would I allow some ghost girl to come and kill you?" Blaine asked.

"You have no control over the paranormal," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, those emails are just a big **joke**. You're going to be fine," Blaine said.

"Yes, because I forwarded it to ten friends," Kurt replied. Blaine sighed again.

"Okay, you win this time. I have to get back to my homework. Skype later?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Kurt replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kurt felt a bit better that Blaine would try to protect him. After all, a ghost girl coming all the way from southern Guam to kill him did sound outlandish. Could ghosts even travel that far?


	101. Potato

Kurt and Blaine strolled through the grocery store with their arms linked. They were nearing the end of their shopping for ingredients to make Kurt's family dinner. "Ooh, these are so good!" Blaine exclaimed, picking up a bucket of Country Crock Mashed **Potatoes.**

"Homemade ones are better," Kurt chimed in.

"You can make mashed potatoes?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide in amazement. Kurt looked lost.

"…yeah. It's easy," Kurt said. Blaine kept pondering the potatoes in the bucket. "You've never made mashed potatoes before!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh Blaine, you need help. Mashed potatoes is a staple for every cook. You're learning." Kurt pushed the cart to the produce section and grabbed a bag of red potatoes. They checked out and went back to Kurt's house. Kurt set Blaine up with a cutting board and knife. "Do you think you can handle cutting these into little pieces?" Kurt put the potatoes down on the board.

"Yes, mom," Blaine replied, beginning to peel one.

"Stop! Leave the skin on! Kurt yelled, almost panicking. Blaine laughed at Kurt's hysteria and went back to cutting the potatoes, this time with the peel. "Okay, now we boil them," Kurt said, throwing the pieces into a pot. They came to a boil and Kurt drained them. "You get to mash. I don't trust you to add the ingredients," Kurt said. Blaine grabbed the masher and started mashing them. Kurt started dumping in cream, a little salt, and some chives.

"What's with you and the potatoes anyways?" Blaine asked.

"The only mashed potatoes I've ever had were my mom's recipe, and her mom's before her. They're amazing. And now I'm giving you the recipe!" Kurt said. Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"That's very sweet. I think they're done." Blaine was right. They dished up all of the dinner and began eating. After Blaine took one bite of the potatoes, he said, "Wow Kurt, these are incredible!"

"Hey, you helped," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine couldn't have been prouder.


	102. Candle

"I can't take it anymore!" Blaine yelled. It was Kurt's first Sunday night home from NYADA on summer break. Blaine had gone over to Kurt's house for dinner, but had brought his homework with him. It was mid May, so Blaine was just finishing up his senior year, which meant exam after project after portfolio.

"You need to calm down. Stressing out isn't going to help," Kurt soothed.

"I don't know how people graduate! Do they not sleep?" Blaine asked, a manic look coming to his eye. Kurt gently took the biology book and large stack of note cards from Blaine's scrunched up fists.

"When was the last time you took a nap?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, there's no time for naps! Give me my book back! My bio exam is on Tuesday!" Blaine whined.

"If you're exhausted, you're never going to retain anything." Kurt put the book and the note cards on the floor. "Lay down," Kurt ordered. Blaine rolled his eyes and laid down on Kurt's bed.

"Okay I'm laying down," Blaine said. Kurt pulled a **candle** and a lighter out of his bedside table drawer and lit it with the lighter.

"It's vanilla. It's soothing. It always helps me fall asleep," Kurt said. "Now, I want you to just relax. Clear your mind." Kurt laid down next to Blaine, but he propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Blaine's face. "Close your eyes," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled sleepily and Kurt's fingers intertwined with Blaine's curls. "I love you. Get some sleep," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too" Blaine replied quietly. It took only a few minutes for Blaine to drift off peacefully, and for Kurt to eventually flop down with his head on Blaine's shoulder and sleep with him.


	103. Sedative

It was nearing midnight. Kurt was doing his nightly skin routine before going to bed. He had peeled Blaine off of the phone not long ago and had told him to go to bed. Kurt had to take Blaine to get his wisdom teeth removed in the morning and Blaine was a little more than anxious. He didn't want to get off the phone! Kurt laid down in bed, also a bit nervous for the next day himself. He wasn't looking forward to nursing a grumpy, loopy, in-pain Blaine back to health for a week. What an awful way to spend a week of the summer! Kurt was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door downstairs. He thought it was his imagination at first, but he kept hearing it. Grabbing his giant nationals trophy to use as a weapon, he went downstairs to open the door. There Blaine stood, looking startled, as Kurt was about to take a swing at him with the trophy. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. Kurt noticed he was holding a duffel bag full of stuff, all ready to spend the week at Kurt's house. In one fist, he held a small, brown stuffed bear.

"Come inside," Kurt said. They walked upstairs to Kurt's room and sat on Kurt's bed. "Tell me what's wrong," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I'm scared," Blaine said quietly. "I've never had surgery like this before."

"You're going to be fine. They're giving you a **sedative**. You're not going to feel anything," Kurt said.

"It's still going to hurt," Blaine said.

"I know. It's not going to be fun. But I promise, I'm a great nurse. I'm going to make it better." Kurt gave him a kiss. "You need to get some sleep," Kurt said.

"Cuddle?" Blaine asked with sad eyes.

"Of course," Kurt said. Kurt laid down with Blaine. "I love you. I'm going to keep you safe, okay?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed his cheek and held him until he fell asleep. The next week was rough, but Blaine made it through, all with the help of Kurt.


	104. Kitten

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway excitedly. It was a warm summer day and he couldn't wait to spend it with Blaine. He got out of the car and nearly bounded to the door. Blaine usually met him there with a big smile and a hug. Kurt waited a few seconds, surprised Blaine didn't fling the door open, before ringing the doorbell. He soon heard footsteps scampering to the door. The door flew open and Blaine greeted him with a smile. "What took you so long?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"I was getting your surprise ready!" Blaine exclaimed. Blaine awkwardly had one hand behind his back. Kurt stepped inside and Blaine shut the door.

"Well…what is it?" Kurt asked. Wordlessly, Blaine pulled a tiny, black **kitten**, perched perfectly in his hand, out from behind his back. Kurt, wordlessly, just stared at it for a minute. "He's precious," Kurt finally squeaked.

"His name is Timmy. My mom's friend's cat had kittens and my mom always wanted a cat. So he's ours," Blaine said, a huge, giddy grin on his face.

"Can I hold him?" Kurt asked. Blaine held the tiny animal out to Kurt, who took him and held him to his chest. He batted at Kurt's face. "He's so adorable!" Kurt cooed.

"Watch this!" Blaine yelled. He picked up a pink, fluffy pom pom on a string off of the floor and held it next to Kurt's ear. Timmy attacked it wholeheartedly, tickling Kurt's ear. "Put him on the floor. We got all these toys," Blaine said. Despite the beautiful weather outside, Kurt and Blaine stayed in all day, playing with the newest little Anderson.


	105. Bottle

Blaine heard yelling and then the smash of a **bottle** against the wall. He fell back onto his bed in exasperation. His parents were fighting. Again. Because his father had had about two too many beers. What was this, the third time this week? "I told you, Sarah! He's a freak!" his father yelled. Blaine was always the reason they fought. He needed to leave or he would go crazy. He grabbed his car keys and wordlessly walked downstairs and to his car. He walked right past the screaming and no one had even noticed that he had escaped into the warm summer night. He got into his car and drove to the one place where he knew he was safe right now: Kurt's house. Once he got there, he rang the doorbell. He heard Kurt's familiar footsteps approach.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked happily, flinging his arms around Blaine. Blaine returned the hug with lackluster enthusiasm.

"Um, can I stay here tonight?" Blaine asked. Kurt studied his face.

"Yeah, of course!" Kurt said, ushering Blaine into the house. Finn was at Rachel's and Burt and Carole were visiting a relative, so Kurt was alone for the night. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't hold in his emotions anymore and collapsed into Kurt's arms in a ball of sobs.

"They're fighting again, Kurt," Blaine sobbed. Kurt gently rubbed his back.

"Was your dad drinking?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I had to get out of there. It's driving me crazy," Blaine sniffed.

"I don't blame you. You always have a place here," Kurt soothed. They sat like this, Blaine letting all of his pent up anger and sadness release, for hours. He eventually fell asleep. Kurt pulled him into his side and laid down on the couch himself. He didn't sleep himself, instead, he kept watch over Blaine all night, making sure he was okay.


	106. Cough

Kurt flipped open his computer proudly. He had just finished the longest paper of his life: over 20 pages on 18th Century Theater and theory. He was exhausted, but he had to see Blaine's face! He placed the call and Blaine answered right away. Instead of seeing his perky, happy boyfriend, he saw a fluffy red comforter, a mass of dark curls, and a tiny pink nose. "You in there, Blainers?" Kurt asked. Blaine popped his eyes out and groaned.

"Yeah, I'm here," Blaine grumbled, followed by a **cough** and a sniffle. Kurt's smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"Brittany had this bad cold last week. She was out for three days and then sneezed on my science notebook," Blaine explained with strong bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry you're sick. I wish I could be there for you," Kurt said.

"I'm glad you're not. You don't want this," Blaine said with a slight laugh, which only sent him into a fit of coughs.

"But I want to be your nurse," Kurt whined. "Fever?" he asked.

"Yeah. Steady at 101 degrees all day," Blaine said. He stifled a big yawn.

"I'm sorry. What else is wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Coughing, my stomach feels weird, and I've had this migraine all day," Blaine replied.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. I'll let you get some sleep. Try drinking some warm green tea. It'll make your throat feel better and it might help settle your stomach. I love you," Kurt said, blowing him a kiss. Blaine blew a kiss back.

"Thanks. I love you too. I'll text you in the morning," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile before hanging up. He laid down in his bed and wrapped his arms around his body, falling asleep a little sadder than usual. He wished he could make Blaine feel better.


	107. Moth

"Boys, can you go outside and cover the pool up? It's supposed to rain tonight," Carole asked Kurt and Blaine. They were currently laying on the couch in shorts and tank tops, completely exhausted from a day of swimming in the Hummel/Hudson's new pool. Kurt groaned loudly.

"Sure, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine replied with a smile. Kurt slapped him in the arm. "I'm tired too, but your mom made us dinner and is letting me stay the night. We can do her one favor," Blaine said, hoisting Kurt off of the couch. They trudged outside to the electrical box that contained the controls for the pool. It was already dark out, so Kurt used his cell phone as a source of light.

"It's the blue button," Kurt said. "All I have to do is hold it and…BLAGH! GET AWAY!" Kurt was now dancing around, swatting around his head, a large, green, winged bug, dancing away from him. Blaine lay hysterically laughing on the cool grass. He slowly gained his composure.

"Kurt, it was just a **moth**," Blaine said.

"It dive-bombed my head! It wanted to kill me!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh come on, he was harmless," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Kurt still stood timidly off to the side. Blaine pressed the blue button that pulled the pool cover over the pool and led Kurt back inside.

"What was all of that noise about?" Carole asked them as they entered the house again.

"I almost died," Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"A moth flew by," Blaine said.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad you're alive Kurt," Carole said laughing, dishing some ice cream into bowls, and then handing them to the boys. They thanked her and went back to their lazy evening on the couch together.


	108. Inn

"Want me to take over?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was now going about 40 down a major highway. It was now 11:00 at night. They had been driving for about 5 hours. The boys were on the way back from New York, moving a bunch of stuff out of Kurt's apartment for the summer.

"No, I'm good," Blaine said sleepily. "I took over for you two hours ago. Go back to sleep." Blaine yawned big as another truck honked at him while passing their vehicle.

"I think we need to stop," Kurt said.

"We're only three hours from home. We can make it," Blaine said.

"Please pull off. I'm tired. I don't want to fall asleep only to wake up as our car is careening into a ditch because you fell asleep at the wheel," Kurt pleaded. Blaine sighed.

"Fine," Blaine said. He pulled off at the next exit, which just so happened to lead them into the middle of nowhere somewhere in Pennsylvania. It was about 10 minutes until they came across the Butterfly **Inn**, a little yellow, quaint building. They parked, grabbed their suitcases, and stepped inside.

"Hello boys. I'm Susan. Do you need a room?" an elderly woman asked at the front desk.

"Yes, please," Kurt said. They paid for the very inexpensive room and were given their keys. The room was colorful and full of flowers. They went into their routines of getting ready for bed and both laid down. Kurt sighed deeply.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I like it here," he said.

"Kurt, we've been here for 20 minutes," Blaine said, giggling.

"Yeah, but it's peaceful and kind of romantic," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine said.

"Can we go exploring tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. They said their goodnights and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	109. Drug

Kurt cracked the door to Blaine's bedroom open, letting a sliver of light into the dark room as a warning sign to Blaine. Blaine covered his eyes with his hands. Kurt knew it was safe to enter now. "How are you holding up?" Kurt whispered, barely audible. Blaine just moaned. They were supposed to go to the movies, but Kurt had arrived at Blaine's house to Blaine having the worst migraine he had ever had. "That bad?" Kurt whispered. He sat down on Blaine's bed and placed a cool washcloth on Blaine's forehead and started rubbing his back.

"You don't understand, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt could hear in his voice that he was in pain.

"You're right, I don't. And I feel really bad that you do," Kurt said. "I brought you some Tylenol," Kurt said.

"No thank you," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, it's going to help with the pain," Kurt said, holding his hand, containing the medicine, out to Blaine.

"No!" Blaine yelled, shoving the **drug** away. Kurt sat stunned for a moment. "The thought of putting anything in my mouth is making me feel sick to my stomach," Blaine explained.

"Well then what do you want? I don't know any other way to help. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Is it that bad?" Kurt asked. His heart rate quickened.

"No thank you. Can you just sit with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I can," Kurt replied. He climbed up onto the bed carefully, as to not jostle Blaine too much, and let Blaine settle into his side. Blaine laid in pain almost all night, until his upset stomach subsided. He then took the medicine and at around 7:00 AM, much to Kurt's relief, he fell asleep.


	110. Lasso

Is anyone else having issues getting onto ? I can't get on if I type it into the bar but if I google it and click on the link to the site it works...strange internet is strange...

* * *

><p>"What sentimental value does this hold?" Blaine asked Kurt, holding up a white sweater with only one sleeve.<p>

"For your information, that's designer," Kurt said, snatching it back.

"Well for your information, it's ugly," Blaine said, laughing. Kurt gave him the evil eye. Carole had been on a kick about philanthropy for about a week. She was making everyone in the house go through their closets and donate some of their clothes to charity. She had personally recruited Blaine to see if he would be any help in getting Kurt to get rid of some of his clothes. So far, the pile of stuff to donate consisted of two belts, a sweater from when Kurt was in middle school, and a pair of gym sneakers. "Is there anything else that doesn't fit?" Blaine asked. Kurt rifled through a rack of pants and pulled a few pairs out of the closet and threw them onto the floor. Blaine held them up to himself. They were too short for even him. "Middle school?" Blaine asked.

"I thought capris would come into style for men and I didn't want to spend money!" Kurt yelled defensively. Blaine laughed hysterically as Kurt plunged back into his closet. Blaine picked up a belt and started toying with it. Kurt emerged a few minutes later carrying a gaudy black t-shirt with screen printing and studs.

"Are Ed Hardy knockoffs out o…" Kurt was cut off by Blaine throwing the belt around his neck like a **lasso**.

"I got you!" Blaine said, bursting into a fit of giggles. Kurt's face went from extremely confused to extraordinarily amused very quickly.

"Yep, I'm done for today," Kurt said, tossing the shirts onto the pile of clothes to donate. He flopped onto his bed, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and snuggled up to him, ready for a nap.


	111. Comedy

"I hate Shakespeare," Kurt whined at Blaine through his computer screen.

"You can't hate Shakespeare. He's the greatest playwright of all time," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"But everything has a deeper meaning. If it rhymes one way, they're in love. If it rhymes another way, they hate each other. Clearly this man had too much time on his hands," Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Keep reading," Blaine ordered. Kurt gave him a look and picked up his copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Kurt read silently to himself while Blaine hummed to himself and clicked aimlessly on the computer, doing research for a history project. This was their nightly homework routine. They fell into a funk and were silent and focused for about fifteen minutes.

"I don't get why this is funny!" Kurt blurted out, making Blaine jump in surprise. Kurt burst into a fit of laughter.

"What don't you get?" Blaine asked, starting to laugh himself.

"This guy now has the head of a donkey! If someone I knew was suddenly a donkey, I would just be concerned! How is this **comedy?**" Kurt yelled.

"Relax, it's just a play," Blaine said, laughing.

"It's a dumb play," Kurt said grumpily. Blaine laughed, but then stifled a yawn. "I'll let you go. You're probably sick of hearing me complain," Kurt said.

"I could never get sick of your voice, but yeah I'm a little tired," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Goodnight. I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. Blaine signed off, leaving Kurt alone and miserable with Shakespeare.


	112. Can

"Why did we agree to this?" Kurt asked from the shopping cart. That's right, Kurt was sitting in the shopping cart, his long legs dangling over the back. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"One more time: because Carole asked us to go grocery shopping because she wasn't feeling well and we're not terrible people," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded. Blaine pushed the cart further down the aisle, having to push harder than usual due to the added weight. "When do I get to ride in the cart?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought about this for a moment.

"The next time we go to the grocery store," Kurt replied. Blaine laughed.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Fine, in five minutes," Kurt said laughing. Blaine pushed the cart around the corner and down the aisle. "I want those," Kurt said, pointing to a can of Spaghetti-O's.

"Wouldn't you rather have real spaghetti?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"No. Those are good. They remind me of my childhood," Kurt said. Blaine had to smile.

"Well I think they taste like a tin **can **but if you want them…" Blaine reached for one of the cans.

"No! Not that one!" Kurt yelled, horrified. Blaine sighed.

"Now what's your problem?" Blaine asked, exasperated.

"That can is dented. That means it's bad," Kurt said, matter-of-factly. Blaine gave him a look. He reached for another, un-dented can and pulled it from the shelf. Unfortunately, this can knocked over another can, which knocked over several more, making a huge racket. Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, petrified. "Walk away. Just walk away," Kurt said. Blaine pushed the cart around the corner quickly. Their laughter could be heard all the way across the store.


	113. Kidney

"Can I have that one?" Blaine asked Kurt, pointing to an issue of Vogue that was just out of his reach. Kurt handed it to him. It was a hot day in late June. The boys were laying out on Kurt's lawn on a blanket in their swim trunks, sunning themselves after a mid day dip in the pool.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Kurt said, sitting up and stretching. The bright sun on Kurt's back made Blaine notice something that he had never seen before: a faint, pink line on Kurt's right side.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, running a finger across the line. Kurt blushed.

"Um…a scar," Kurt said.

"From what?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and laid back down.

"When I was born, one of my **kidneys** didn't work right, so they took it out," Kurt said with a shrug. Blaine looked at him, astonished.

"You only have one kidney?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide. Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It never came up," Kurt replied nonchalantly. "I don't even remember it, and I was fine afterwards, so it never really affected me."

"Is that why you have to get blood work done every three months?" Blaine asked. He had accompanied Kurt to many of these appointments, as Kurt was still very wary of needles.

"Yep," Kurt replied. "They have to check how well my one kidney is working." Blaine studied him for a minute. "Relax. I'm fine. The doctors say that if something was going to happen, it would have happened before my tenth birthday. Trust me, I'm fine." Kurt kissed Blaine gently. "Lemonade?' Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine replied. Kurt rumpled Blaine's curls and went into the house. Blaine took Kurt's word that he was going to be fine, but it didn't stop him from worrying.


	114. Hope

Blaine approached the Hummel house with a dozen roses in his hand and a big smile on his face. He knocked and instead of Kurt opening the door, he was greeted by Burt. "Hi Blaine, come on in. Kurt's been locked in his room all day. Maybe you can get him to come out," Burt said.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. He was slightly puzzled, as Kurt was always running around, full of energy. He knocked gently on the door to Kurt's room.

"Who is it?" he heard Kurt ask.

"It's Blaine. Are you okay?" he asked. He could have sworn he heard sniffling.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Come in," Kurt said. Blaine stepped in and saw Kurt, cheeks flushed, nose pink.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, dropping the flowers onto Kurt's bed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave Kurt the look.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I know when you've been crying," Blaine said. Kurt just stared and shook his head no. Soon, his face crumpled up and he fell into a sobbing mess. Blaine caught him in a hug before he had the chance to fall to the floor. Kurt sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine could just sit and rub Kurt's back, rock him, and whisper soothing thoughts into his ear. Kurt pulled away after a while. "Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked. Kurt sniffled.

"My dad had an appointment today. His cancer is getting worse. They're giving him six months." Kurt collapsed into another fit of sobs. Blaine squeezed him tight.

"You have to have a little **hope**," Blaine whispered. "What your dad needs is positive energy right now. You're allowed to be sad, but your dad wants to see you happy and enjoying the time you have left with him." Blaine gently stroked Kurt's hair. He knew Kurt's tears weren't going to subside any time soon, and he was okay with that. He just pulled Kurt into him and let him cry for hours.


	115. Sandals

Kurt got out of the passenger seat of Blaine's car and inhaled the air. It smelled like salt and ice cream. Blaine's parents were nice enough to let Kurt and Blaine spend a week at their beach house in Rhode Island. Kurt loved the beach with all of his heart. It reminded him of when he would go on vacation with his mom when he was really young. "Kurt? You ready?" Blaine asked. Blaine was already holding two beach chairs, two towels, and a cooler full of food. Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, let me help you," he said, taking some of the stuff. They paraded onto the beach and started looking for a spot to camp out for the day. "Hold on," Kurt said. Blaine stopped a little ahead of him and turned around to see Kurt kicking his **sandals** off. "I can't walk with my shoes on," Kurt said. Blaine laughed and they continued a few more yards until they found a nice, sunny spot. They set up their towels and chairs and sat down. Kurt stared out at the water for a while.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're kind of a space case today," Blaine asked.

"The beach reminds me of my mom," Kurt said.

"Did she love it here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah she did. You know the bathroom at my house upstairs that's beach themed? She decorated that before she died. It was her favorite." Kurt was still staring out at the water.

"I know you miss her, Kurt, but she would want us to have fun," Blaine said taking his hand.

"You're right," Kurt said. "Want to go in the water?"

"Nah, I'm just going to sit here for a bit," Blaine said. Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Last one in the water wears last season's fashions!" Kurt yelled, bolting towards the waves. Blaine laughed, not far behind.


	116. Beans

"Be sure to put sunscreen on. It's really bright out there," Blaine said.

"Already done," Kurt replied.

Blaine handed Kurt a basket.

"Your grandparents are so nice," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Yeah, they are," Blaine said. They were spending a hot summer weekend on Blaine's grandparents' farm.

Much to Kurt's disappointment, there were no animals on this farm. All they did was grow produce. "So what do we have to do today?" Kurt asked.

"My grandpa said this morning that the green **beans** need to be picked. So I guess that's what we're doing," Blaine said. Blaine handed Kurt a basket and they walked to the bean patches. "When your basket is full, bring the beans to the house and get another one," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and they both started down separate rows of bean plants, picking the vegetables. It was about half an hour until Blaine finally spoke.

"Are you almost done with your basket?" he asked.

"Hmphphph," Kurt replied with a mouth full of green beans.

"Come again?" Blaine asked.

"Hmphompph," Kurt replied.

Blaine found Kurt amongst the plants and burst into laughter. "They can't make a profit off of the ones that you eat," Blaine said laughing.

"But they're so good! They're actually fresh!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know they are. But your basket's almost full. Finish up and we'll go inside for some lemonade. My grandma makes it herself," Blaine said. Kurt quickly filled his basket and they headed inside for a much needed break.


	117. Funeral

Blaine hummed quietly to himself as he tidied up his room. It had been a long, stressful week and he couldn't wait to see Kurt in just two days. Blaine's car was in the shop and had no way to get to Kurt and Kurt was busy doing things for Vogue from home. His concentration was broken by his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw it was Kurt and picked up the phone. "Hello, beautiful," Blaine said. He heard only sniffling on the other line. "Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"No," an obviously very sad Kurt sniffed.

Blaine sat down on is bed, bracing for the worst. "What happened?" he asked. There was silence on the other line for a few seconds before a big, deep, breath.

"My grandpa passed away," Kurt said.

Blaine's heart broke for him. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

"I have to cancel our date this weekend," Kurt interjected. "But I really don't want to. I want to see you so badly right now but your car is in the shop and I can't leave my dad alone right now. But we can't have a date this weekend because I have to go to the **funeral**," Kurt sobbed.

Blaine thought quickly. "Let me ask my mom if I can take her car. I'll say it's an emergency," he said. "Hang in there, Kurt. I'll call you back if it's a no but I'll text you when I'm leaving if it's a yes," Blaine said, hanging up the phone. Luckily, his mom sympathized and gave him the car for the night. He sped to Kurt's house and Kurt leapt into his arms, a sloppy, sobbing mess. Blaine held his boyfriend all night, just being there for him.

* * *

><p>Uhm, can we just talk about tonight's Glee? :-D<p>

Also, I apologize for the depressing word for today. Blame the random word generator.


	118. Poison

Blaine's phone rang loudly on his nightstand. It was a little past 10:00 AM on a rainy Sunday in April, so the ring woke Blaine from a peaceful slumber. He looked at the caller ID and saw Kurt's smiling face. "What…?" Blaine mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kurt chirped.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight sunshine."

He reached for the end button, but was stopped by Kurt yelling "Wait!" on the other end.

Blaine sighed. "What do you need, darling?" he asked.

"I wanted your opinion on something," Kurt said.

Blaine groaned. "Is it important?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Very," Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, go ahead," he said.

"When you were little, did you think that part in Snow White where she eats the **poison** apple was scary?" Kurt asked.

Blaine groaned into his pillow. "Kurt, how much coffee have you had today?" he asked.

"Just today? Or counting last night?" Kurt asked.

"Did you sleep?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied.

"What have you been doing all night with all that caffeine?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

"I cleaned the loft. Santana is dirty. In more ways than one. And she refuses to clean up after herself. And she yells at me when I try to clean because she thinks I'm going to take her stuff, so I clean the only time when she can't bother me: when she's sleeping," Kurt replied, clearly very proud of his plan.

"I see. Now please go to bed before the coma sets in," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "Fine." They said goodbye and hung up.

Blaine buried himself back into his bed and fell asleep. He did have to admit to himself that Kurt's call made his morning a little brighter.


	119. Cow

"Where are we?" Kurt asked. Blaine and Kurt had decided to take a peaceful drive through the countryside. It was sunny and warm and Blaine's dad had let him use his convertible. They had been driving for about an hour, going nowhere in particular.

"We are about an hour from home," Blaine said, a little nervousness in his voice.

"Are we lost?" Kurt asked.

"No we're not lost," Blaine replied. He looked down at the GPS in his lap, which had lost signal about 15 minutes ago, but Kurt didn't know that.

"We've passed that **cow** three times," Kurt said.

"How do you know it's the same cow?" Blaine asked.

"Because it's at Cherry Orchard Farm, which we have also passed three times," Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled over and put the car in park. "We're lost," he said to Kurt. They sat silently for a moment, both thinking how to get out of this predicament.

"Let's go into Cherry Orchard Farm. I think they had a store or something and we could ask for directions," Kurt suggested.

Blaine turned the car around and they pulled into the empty parking lot. Inside the store, a little old woman was sitting at the cash register.

"Good afternoon, boys. How can I help you?" she asked.

"We seem to be a little lost, can you tell us how to get back to Lima?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. Just take a left out of here, follow the road and when you come to the intersection with the big white church, take a right. That road will lead you right into downtown," she said.

"Thank you, come on Ku…" Blaine turned to find Kurt, but he had disappeared into the store.

"Blaine, they have honey sticks! They're only four for a dollar!" Kurt yelled from somewhere in the store.

Blaine laughed. "I guess we'll take four honey sticks," he said to the lady. He paid for the candy and the boys left the store, but they didn't get into the car yet. Instead, they sat on the porch swing in front of the store, enjoying the day.


	120. Saddle

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand through the park. Birds chirped on the warm summer day and kids skittered by in shorts and t shirts or flowy sun dresses. "This is nice," Kurt said.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine said. They walked on for a little ways until they saw something unusual. They came to the park frequently and this was completely new. There was a sign saying "PETTING ZOO-TODAY ONLY!" and lo and behold, there was a fenced off area not 30 yards in front of them containing cows, sheep, chickens, and goats. There was even a pen where young girls in overalls were conducting pony rides.

"Ooh! Can we go? Please?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't see why not…" Blaine couldn't even finish his thought before Kurt grabbed his wrist and whisked him off in the direction of the petting zoo. He ran straight to the pony rides.

"Do you think we can do this?" Kurt asked Blaine. The ponies weren't even up to their shoulders. There were only children under the age of five on them.

"Um, I don't think you're going to fit in that **saddle**," Blaine said, giggling.

Kurt sighed. "I guess you're right," he said. They pulled open the fence to the main enclosure and Kurt made a beeline for a sheep that was sticking his head out of his pen. "Hi little guy," he said to the sheep, petting the fluffy wool on its head.

Blaine felt something nudge his arm. He turned around and a goat was staring him down. "Hi there," Blaine said, gently patting the goat on the head. The boys spent almost an hour playing with all of the animals, Kurt developing a somewhat emotional attachment to the sheep. They begrudgingly left the petting zoo, very happy with how they had spent their day.


	121. Straw

Blaine watched Kurt busy himself in the kitchen, getting everything ready for their afternoon picnic. He first got out the picnic basket, and then the bread and turkey for sandwiches.

"Get me the mayo?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine said, opening the fridge and getting the jar out.

Kurt then made two sandwiches. "Okay, now can you get me the strawberries?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled them out of the fruit drawer, and before Kurt had to ask, he got the colander out and began rinsing off the berries.

"You know me so well," Kurt said, flashing a beautiful smile to Blaine.

Blaine was somewhat distracted still by just watching Kurt.

Kurt was now putting homemade cookies in a zip-lock bag and putting them in the picnic basket. He then grabbed two plastic cups out of the cabinet and stuck them into the basket also. The final item was a jug of lemonade.

"I'll get the blanket," Blaine said. He went into the living room and pulled it off of the couch. He folded it neatly and stuffed it into the basket and closed it.

"Wait, one more thing," Kurt said. He rummaged in the cupboard and found two swirly **straws** and stuffed them in on top of the blanket. "They're fun," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yes they are," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt picked up the basket, linked arms with Blaine, and proceeded to the living room and sat down.

"It's a shame it rained on the day we were supposed to have our picnic," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but this is nice too," Kurt said, smiling. They set up their blanket and had their picnic with the sound of the summer rain in the background.


	122. File

"Hey, I'm going to go get us something to drink," Kurt said, just as the Halloween party scene in Mean Girls came on the screen.

"Okay," Blaine said.

Kurt untangled his long legs from Blaine's and went downstairs to the basement, where there were cans of drinks in a big fridge. He didn't feel like drinking water, which was all that was in the fridge in the kitchen. He didn't feel water and Mean Girls went together. He proceeded to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Diet Coke. Shutting the door and turning to leave, he noticed that something was off: the bottom drawer to the **file** cabinet that had sat downstairs for years, seemingly untouched, was half open. Kurt put the cans down and went over to take a look. A manila folder full of papers was haphazardly thrown into the bottom drawer. He pulled it out and began to read. They appeared to be hospital documents, listing the blood types of Burt, Kurt, Carole, and Finn. Burt's name was at the top. Kurt's stomach began to churn when he saw the terms 'transfusion' and 'therapy.' He shoved the file back into the cabinet and ran upstairs.

Blaine was laying on the couch with the movie paused. "What happened to the…" Blaine didn't have time to finish.

"My dad needs a transfusion!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine grabbed him and hugged him tight.

Burt came barreling down the stairs and held his son tightly. "Kurt, listen to me, those are just on file for the insurance. I told you I'm fine. If I was really sick, I would tell you," Burt said.

Kurt took a deep breath, finally calming down.

Burt sat down with the boys. The movie didn't go on. Kurt was too shaken up.


	123. Lens

Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's room. Blaine had his very first eye doctor appointment and, according to a few texts from him, it had not gone very well. Kurt had been instructed to just walk through the front door and come up to Blaine's room. Kurt had been knocking for five minutes, and Blaine was absolutely refusing to open the door. "Blaine, just open the door!" Kurt yelled.

"No, I look stupid," Blaine yelled back.

"What could look so stupid?" Kurt asked.

"If I told you then you would want to come inside and see," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, I want to come inside already. Are you going to make me standing the hallway all night?" Kurt asked. He heard a sigh through the door and soon enough, he heard the lock click and the door opened, revealing Blaine in a very flattering pair of black plastic framed glasses. Kurt could just stare.

"I look ridiculous," Blaine said sadly.

"Blaine, you look adorable," Kurt said, laughing, pulling Blaine into him for a hug.

"You think so? The **lenses** aren't too chunky looking? They're not nerdy?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all," Kurt said, giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead. "The big frames like that are in style right now. Even ask Isabelle," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled.

"Do you have to wear them all the time?"

"No, just when driving and sometimes for reading," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. "Movie time?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. He popped "The Blind Side" into the DVD player and they cuddled onto Blaine's bed. Blaine went to take his glasses off, but Kurt stopped him.

"Keep them on. I like them," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine could only smile.


	124. License

To me this one feels a little unrealistic, but I was tired when I wrote this.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 6 PM and Blaine was starting to get worried. Kurt was supposed to be there to pick him up for their date an hour ago. He'd called three times already with no answer. Blaine checked his phone for the hundredth time, making sure he hadn't missed a message from Kurt. He sat down in a chair in the living room with a big sigh. A few minutes later, he felt his phone ring, and it was Kurt. "Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, panicked.<p>

"No, I'm not," Kurt sniffled.

"Oh my God, Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine's mind automatically went to Kurt's Range Rover in a ditch and Kurt himself in the emergency room with a broken leg.

"I forgot my **license** at home," Kurt said.

"Kurt, it's not a big deal. Just be careful not to go too fast and get pulled over," Blaine said.

Kurt's sniffles became much faster. "It's too late for that," Kurt wailed.

Blaine's stomach dropped. "Where are you?" Blaine asked, grabbing his keys and going out to his car. There was a long silence on the line.

"The Lima Police department," Kurt cried.

Blaine started his car and began to drive in that direction.

"I wasn't really arrested. I just can't drive home and they told me I had to come to the station to do the paperwork. My dad is coming to get my car but can you drive me home?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I'm already on my way there," Blaine said soothingly.

"Thank you," Kurt sniffed.

"It's no problem. I'll see you there." Blaine hung up and drove to the station. He picked up a very shaken and sad Kurt, who now had no keys for a week thanks to Burt. But Blaine was still allowed over at his house, and they made the most of it anyways.


	125. Travel

"Kurt, we're going to miss our flight!" Blaine yelled from the Hummel/Hudson's living room.

"Hold on, I just need one minute!" Kurt yelled from upstairs.

Blaine groaned and plopped down on the couch. He checked the time on his phone again. They should have left for the airport 10 minutes ago! The boys were **traveling **to North Carolina, where Blaine's parents had a time share. They were letting them use it for the weekend.

"Okay, I'm good," Kurt said, hauling his luggage down the stairs. He was carrying two huge rolling suitcases, duffel flung around his body, his backpack on his back, and his laptop case dangling from his shoulder.

"Um, you do realize that you're only allowed to check one bag before you have to start paying for them, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's what, 10 bucks per extra bag, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "Try 100 bucks," Blaine said.

All of Kurt's luggage fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Do you really need all of that stuff?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked very offended. "Yes, I do actually! This is my skin care stuff, these are my clothes, and these are shoes!" Kurt said, panicking and pointing frantically at various bags.

Blaine sighed. "You don't need this much stuff, Kurt. Let me help you," Blaine said. It took him a good fifteen minutes to sort through all of Kurt's stuff, but Kurt ended up leaving with a very full rolling suitcase, his backpack, and his computer bag, all stuffed to the brim. They drove to the airport well over the speed limit, and had to book it through security and to the terminal, but they made their flight and were on their way to a wonderful week.


	126. Machine

Blaine groaned and rolled over; trying to ignore Kurt's incessant shaking.

"You have to get up," Kurt cooed.

"But I don't want to," Blaine mumbled, pulling Kurt into him by the waist. It was a sunny Saturday morning in June. They had fallen asleep in Kurt's bed the night before, while watching a movie.

"You have that special rehearsal for nationals in 2 hours," Kurt whispered, ruffling Blaine's curls. Kurt felt Blaine slump away from him.

"Yeah…and I need to practice that solo," Blaine said. He threw the covers up and hoisted himself to his feet. He quickly got dressed in the bathroom and threw some gel in his hair.

Kurt was still in his pajamas in bed. "Breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine replied.

They went down to the kitchen and Kurt started exploring the cupboards for food. He pulled out a box of sugary cereal and two bagels in a bag and held them up for Blaine to see.

"Bagel. I can do it," Blaine said.

"No!" Kurt interjected. "This is my house and you're the guest. I can make you a bagel."

Blaine laughed. "How old fashioned."

Kurt smiled at him and plugged in the toaster. He popped the bagel into the **machine** and went to sit with Blaine at the table. They were soon enough engaged in an intense conversation about which doctor on "Dr. Who" was the best.

"Matt E. Smith was clearly the best!" Blaine yelled.

"No, David Tennant was obv…what's that smell?" Kurt asked. They both turned and saw smoke coming from the toaster. "Oh my God!" Kurt yelled, rushing over and popping the now black bagel out of the toaster. He guiltily plopped it on a plate and held it out for Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Lima Bean, my treat," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, defeated and trudged upstairs to change.


	127. Kidnap

It was early in May. Kurt was sunbathing on his porch with a magazine. The magazine was open on his lap, but he wasn't looking at it. His eyes were closed, soaking in the sun. Suddenly, a shadow encroached on him, blocking his heat. "You're in my sun, Finn," Kurt said, eyes still closed.

"…Finn? Kurt, you need to get your eyes checked," the shadow laughed.

Kurt knew that voice: it was the voice of a diva, and his best friend. "Mercedes!" Kurt yelled, jumping up and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"**Kidnapping** you! Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him to her car.

Kurt was slightly startled. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see. Put on your seat belt," Mercedes said. The roads were all very familiar, leading to the parking lot at McKinley. She led him into the choir room, where all of the past Glee members, along with the present ones, were sitting. Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Kurt was pushed into a chair, and Sam started strumming his guitar.

Blaine stepped into the room with a single red rose. "When I look into your eyes…" he sang, passing Kurt the rose.

Kurt sighed. "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz was one of his favorites. By the end of the song, Kurt had tears in his eyes.

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Well?" Blaine asked.

"That was amazing," Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled. "I love you, Kurt. Always remember that," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss. They sat down next to each other amongst all of their friends. Kurt felt like the luckiest man alive.


	128. Cottage

Blaine stuck the key in lock and turned it and opened the door. The living room of the small **cottage** was slightly dusty, and the sun was shining in through the windows, brightening up the room. Blaine stepped inside, inhaled, and smiled. The cottage brought memories of summers with his grandparents and cousins in this very room rushing back. But his grandparents had now moved to Florida and had left the cottage to Blaine's family, so Kurt and Blaine had opted to take it for a lazy weekend on the lake.

"It's so cute in here," Kurt said, throwing his bags into the master bedroom.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine said. He sat down on the floral couch and drew a hand across the dust-covered coffee table. The deck of cards that had provided him and his cousins with endless games of Go Fish were still sitting on the table. Blaine smiled and took them out of the box.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Blaine asked absently.

"We need to go to the grocery store to get some food for the weekend," Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah, right," Blaine said, putting the cards back.

Kurt smiled. "Want to play cards later?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. "Absolutely," he replied.

Kurt, slightly amused, grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out the door on the way to prepare for an incredible weekend.


	129. Farm

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine from the driver's seat. They had just spent a long, exhausting day at the mall and were ready for something to eat.

"We could make something together," Blaine suggested.

Kurt pondered this: his feet hurt, he was tired, and he just wanted to try on his new clothes, but he loved cooking with Blaine. "Yeah, that would be fun," Kurt said. They were only a few minutes from Kurt's house when he turned off onto a side road.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"My neighbors own this little **farm** stand down here. It's really cute. I thought we could get something there for dinner," Kurt explained.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Blaine said. They parked in the little dirt lot and began looking at all of the fruits and vegetables at the stand. "Hey Kurt, what if we just made dessert?" Blaine asked.

"Like what?"

"Baked apples?" The stand had every variety of apple they could have imagined. "That would be amazing," Kurt said, already thinking of how good the apples would be. They paid for the apples and a little bit of homemade caramel and got back into the car. "Okay so what are we having for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Um…order Chinese?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed.

"Chinese and baked apples? Sounds good to me!"


	130. Leaf

Kurt and Blaine trudged slowly down the road. There was a solemn sort of atmosphere around them. "Do you really have to go?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately. But it's only for a week, and I'll text you and Skype you every day," Blaine replied. Blaine was going to Milwaukee for a week for a family reunion.

Kurt was taking their separation really hard, even though they were apart while Kurt was in New York. After spending a lot of the summer together, it was different now. They needed to take a walk to get some fresh air and to clear their heads. The fresh air wasn't making this any easier. "You're going to have time for that?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I'm going to Wisconsin. My cousins are either insanely boring or terrified of gay people, so I get to play outcast for a week. I'll have time to talk to you," Blaine said with a slight laugh at the end. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry your family is like that," Kurt said, kicking a stray **leaf** that was in his way.

"It's fine. They were just raised differently. I've dealt with it ever since I came out, so I guess I'm used to it," Blaine said.

"But they're your family. They should love you for who you are," Kurt said. They were silent again, only the sound of the pavement under their feet around them.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped walking and turned to look Kurt straight in the eye. "I know. And I'll always love you," Blaine said, pecking Kurt gently on the lips. "Let's get home. It's going to get dark and then the mosquitoes come out." They turned around, laced fingers, and walked steadily down the road.


	131. Jug

"I love pancakes," Blaine said, stirring the batter. It was around noon on a Saturday morning, and the boys had just woken up. Even though it was so late, they still wanted pancakes for breakfast.

Kurt flipped on the radio. "I love this song!" he yelled.

"Kurt, it's 'Thrift Shop,'" Blaine said, giving him a look.

Kurt started dancing around, using the messy spoon as a microphone. "I'm gonna pop some tags…" he sang.

Blaine burst out laughing, and he joined in the fun, now dancing too. He danced his way over to the refrigerator, and got the **jug** of milk out to put some in the batter. He spun around enthusiastically and the jug, as if in slow motion, flew from his hands and splattered onto the floor, sending milk flying several feet in every direction.

Kurt could only stare and watch it ooze out of the cracks in the carton. "Pick it up and put it in the sink!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine snapped from his state of shock, grabbed the carton, ran to the sink, and threw it in, trailing milk in his path. He grabbed the roll of paper towels and just sort of started throwing them places.

Kurt ran for the bathroom to grab towels and started soaking up the milk. They cleaned in a panicked silence for a few minutes, when Blaine started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"You should have seen your face when I dropped it!" Blaine yelled, still laughing hysterically. Kurt started giggling, and soon enough was also laughing hysterically. Their pancake plans were unfortunately cancelled, but they had just as good of a time eating bagels together.


	132. Synthetic

YAYY I'M BACK! For the past few weeks, I've been trucking along on finishing my novel and now that I only have one chapter left, I feel like it's time to pick these back up again. And I'm really sorry for leaving you guys. And I definitely don't say this enough, but THANK YOU to everyone who reads these! I honestly appreciate it so much!

* * *

><p>"YEEEEAHHHHHH!" Burt, Finn, and Blaine all yelled in unison as the Buckeye's scored another touchdown. Kurt could only look on in shock.<p>

His boyfriend, his Blaine, who liked looking at Vogue and going shopping, was just as at home acting like a caged animal with Finn and Burt. "Loosen up, Kurt. Football is supposed to be fun!" Blaine said.

"Well I'm not having fun," Kurt said, crossing both his arms and his legs and settling further into the couch. "When does this end?"

"It's only the first quarter," Blaine said.

Kurt groaned.

"Have some food. Cheese and crackers?" Blaine asked, holding a box of Ritz crackers and a can of **synthetic** cheese out to Kurt.

"…that's not cheese and crackers…" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "You know you don't have to watch the game with us," he said.

"But I want to. I want to do the things you like doing," Kurt said, leaning on Blaine.

Blaine put his arm around him. "Thank you for trying," Blaine said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Burt, Finn, and Blaine watching the game intently, Kurt pretending to watch. Suddenly, everyone but Kurt groaned loudly and in disgust, making Kurt jump.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Penalty," Blaine said. "Listen, why don't you just go up to your room and do that work for Vogue you were talking about. I can tell you're not having fun," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back.

"You're not upset that I don't like football?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked astonished. "Not at all! We're not always going to like the same things! But it was really sweet of you to try."

Blaine kissed Kurt and Kurt went upstairs to his room. He opened his computer and began his work, very happy that his boyfriend was so understanding.


	133. Advertising

Kurt and Blaine sat in Blaine's room, both on their computers. Blaine was sprawled out on his bed, and Kurt was sitting sideways in an armchair, his long legs flung awkwardly across one of the arms. The room was silent, except for the Frank Sinatra record playing quietly in the background.

Every so often, Kurt would whisper "Refresh….Refresh…," snapping Blaine out of his concentration. "…Refresh…" Kurt whispered.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Waiting for something very important…refresh…" Kurt slumped in his chair, disappointed.

"Mind filling me in?" Blaine asked.

"The email **advertising **the Lima Playhouse's 2013-2014 season," Kurt answered.

"I see…" Blaine said, going back to his work. He thought his boyfriend was a little strange sometimes. Cute, but strange.

Suddenly, Kurt gasped, making Blaine jump three feet in the air.

"I take it it's here?" Blaine asked. He got up to look over Kurt's shoulder at the email.

"Blaine, there's 'Mary Poppins!' And 'Wicked!' And…" Kurt was cut off.

"Can we go see 'Book of Mormon?' Please?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I was going to let you pick a play anyways," Kurt said, leaning over for a kiss.

Blaine flung his arms around Kurt out of pure happiness. He had been dying to see this play, and he couldn't believe that he was seeing it with Kurt!


	134. Eyebrow

The movie had been playing for over an hour. Blaine was intently watching, but something was bothering Kurt. He was watching the movie, but every so often, he would turn and look at Blaine.

"Um, what's your problem?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said, taking another bite of popcorn.

"You're staring at me," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "You have this hair between your **eyebrows** and it's really bothering me."

Blaine started laughing.

"It's just, it's dark, and it's all by itself, and it's just…there! …Can I get it for you?" Kurt asked.

"Let me get this straight, you want to pluck my eyebrows?" Blaine asked, now the victim of hysterical laughter.

"Not all of them, just that one hair!" Kurt said defensively.

"Fine," Blaine said, still laughing.

Kurt ran upstairs to his room to get his tweezers. By the time he got back, Blaine's laughter had subsided. "Just let me get this one hair, and then we can go back to the movie," Kurt said, coming at Blaine's face with the tweezers.

"Is this going to hurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled away and gave him a look. "Really? Have you never had your eyebrows plucked?" Kurt asked.

"Um…"

"You've never had your eyebrows done!" Kurt yelled in surprise. "It doesn't feel like anything. Just let me get it," Kurt said. He plucked the hair from between Blaine's eyes.

Blaine flinched.

"Oh come on," Kurt said, laughing.

"You pulled a hair out of my face!" Blaine said defensively. He started the movie again. They were silent.

"You know your eyebrows are shaped like triangles, right?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine laughed and shoved Kurt playfully. "Leave my eyebrows alone," Blaine said. Kurt cuddled into him and they finished the movie.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Darren's triangle eyebrows are adorable.<p> 


	135. Law

Kurt bounced nervously on his toes.

"Will you calm down?" Blaine asked. "She's just a person!"

Kurt gave him a glaring look. "Barbra Streisend is NOT just a person!" Kurt said, complete seriousness on his face. "She's a goddess."

"She still puts her pants on one leg at a time," Blaine said, laughing.

"Yes, but they're some pretty fabulous pants," Kurt said. "Ugh, if only we could take her back to McKinley and everyone could witness her greatness. With a weapon like her behind us, we would win nationals again this year for sure!" Kurt said.

"First of all, you don't go to McKinley anymore. Second of all, that's called kidnapping and is against the **law**," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Barbra was in Cincinatti to sing with the symphony orchestra. The only problem was that tickets sold out in a matter of seconds, leaving Kurt and Blaine to just stand at the stage door, hoping to get a glimpse of the diva herself. The show was long over, and the crowd was now thick with people. It was dark, and a bit chilly, but there was excitement in the air. The door opened and everyone gasped, but all that appeared was a portly security guard. The crowd groaned. It was a few more minutes until the door opened and the same gasp was heard, this time followed by screams. It was Barbra!

"Ms. Streisend, I love you so much! You're amazing!" Kurt yelled.

Much to both Kurt and Blaine's surprise, she turned around and looked Kurt right in the eye. "Thank you, darling!" she said. She beelined for her limo, got in, and was taken away into the night.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a shocked, overjoyed look on his face. "Barbara. Talked. To. Me," Kurt said quietly.

"I know. Congratulations," Blaine said, taking Kurt by the arm.

"I will never be the same," Kurt whispered quietly.

"I know," Blaine said, patting his arm. His boyfriend might have been a little crazy sometimes, but he loved him nonetheless.


	136. Conference

Kurt stared at Blaine through his computer screen, his trusty planner open and color coded on his lap. "Okay, what about the weekend of the fifteenth?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine had his computer on his desk with his very same planner open in front of it. They were trying to plan a weekend in the near future when either Kurt could come back to Lima or Blaine could go into New York. "Ugh, I'm taking my SATs that weekend," Blaine said. He studied his planner again. "What about the next weekend?" he asked.

"Nope, can't do that. Isabelle wants me to go to this fashion **conference** she's hosting. She thinks I'll keep her sane." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, this is hopeless. We are already looking at weekends that are a month and a half from now," Blaine complained.

"But we knew this when we got back together. We might just be seeing each other over Skype for a while," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah, but I just miss you." Blaine gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"And I miss you too. But you're in your senior year of high school and on the way to nationals with the glee club, and I'm in my freshman year of college and working at a really popular fashion magazine. We're both busy. Not to mention, we live 600 miles apart. But I think we can do it." Kurt tried to look confident, but in reality, he just missed Blaine.

"I think we can too." Blaine's face read the same way. They just missed each other so much, but they were both proud of how much they were accomplishing. They were willing to make the sacrifices.


	137. Parachute

Kurt and Blaine loved mid-summer drives through the country. Blaine usually drove, especially when his father let him use the convertible. It was usually peaceful, minus the Beatles album in the CD player and the sometimes heated arguments over whether "Avatar" was better in 2D or 3D, and they both loved every minute. "It smells like manure out here," Kurt complained. Kurt always had to complain about something.

It got on Blaine's nerves somewhat, but he also found his boyfriend's quips adorable."Well yeah, there's a farm to the left…" Blaine said, laughing. They were silent again for a few minutes.

"Look!" Kurt yelled and pointed at the sky.

Blaine jumped and slammed on the brakes. Thankfully no one was behind them.

Kurt was pointing at a man, strapped to another man, falling from the sky with the help of a **parachute**.

Blaine sighed and continued driving. "Yeah, they must be skydiving. I read something about a new skydiving school being built around here."

"I could never do that," Kurt said.

"Why not? It looks like fun!" Blaine was always a little more adventurous.

"You've never seen those medical shows where the guys' parachutes don't open?" Kurt said, giving Blaine a look that said _DUH_.

"Why would I watch medical shows?" Blaine asked. They both laughed.

"I'll take you," Kurt offered.

"R…really?" Blaine asked. After Kurt's big deal he made about skydiving, this was the last thing he thought he would say.

"Yeah. For your graduation…from college," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed again. "Deal," Blaine said. They continued driving down the road.

"It still smells like manure," Kurt complained.


	138. Breakfast

Blaine yawned and descended the stairs onto the first floor of the Hummel household. He and Kurt had split a bottle of wine they had snuck from Burt's liquor stash the night before while watching "Lawrence of Arabia", so Kurt didn't let Blaine drive home the night before.

Burt and Carole had gone out of town for the day and the boys had the house to themselves.

Blaine could tell he was a tiny bit hung over, but he was summoned down the stairs by a delicious smell. He heard commotion from the kitchen, and found Kurt standing at the counter, chopping readily at some potatoes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kurt said happily.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked groggily.

"Making you a hang over **breakfast**. Clearly I can hold my alcohol better than you, since you knocked out for 12 straight hours, so I decided you might want something to eat when you rose from the dead."

"Oh, so that pounding is in my head?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sit, darling." Kurt pulled a chair out for Blaine to sit in. He then went back to work, putting the chopped up potatoes into a pan and adding a little salt and pepper. He then pulled out another pan and scrambled two eggs.

Blaine watched in amazement as his boyfriend cooked up the most delicious-looking breakfast he had ever seen.

Kurt finished by cutting up and washing some strawberries. He then set two plates beautifully and they sat down to eat.

Blaine's plate was almost empty before he could speak. "Kurt, this is incredible!" he said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

"I know how much you love to cook, and you're amazing," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt leaned over and kissed him. He wanted to cook for Blaine forever.


	139. Salary

Blaine sat on his bed, several pieces of paper sprawled in front of him.

Kurt was laying on the floor on his stomach, playing some sort of new game on his phone that he couldn't tear himself away from.

"I don't want to get a job this summer," Blaine complained.

"But you'll make money! Won't it be nice to have a **salary** so we can go more places?" Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood.

It wasn't working. Blaine glared at him. "I don't want to do any of these," Blaine said. There was an application for a department store, a waiter job at a local restaurant, a pool attendant, and an ice cream scooper. Blaine glared at the applications themselves, hoping to ignite them into flames.

"What happened to that theme park job you had?" Kurt asked.

"Magic Land shut down last year. It was old and almost all of the rides didn't pass safety inspections."

"Good to know," Kurt said under his breath. He then remembered something and ran to his bag, pulling out a pamphlet and handing it to Blaine. "I saw this when I went to the park last weekend with my dad. It looks like something you could do," Kurt said.

Blaine studied the pamphlet, breathless with happiness. It was for a music camp for kids they were holding at the Lima Community Center over the summer and they were hiring! "Kurt, this is perfect! I'm going to call the contact lady right now!" Blaine did just that, sounding giddy throughout the entire conversation, explaining that he was part of the national champion New Directions and that he had plenty of experience. "I got an interview!" Blaine exclaimed happily, flinging his arms around Kurt.

Kurt could only smile. He knew it was just what Blaine had wanted.


	140. Cocktail

Hello lovely people! So I have been getting a lot of comments on one of my chapters (113 - Kidney) that I should make that one into a full-length story. If anyone would be interested in reading something like that, either comment here or on that chapter or PM me and if I see a lot of interest, I'll write one :-) Okay now onto today's story...

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I can't believe you got me into this party," Blaine said in astonishment. Blaine had always been planning on coming to New York this weekend, but a few days prior, Kurt had called him, ordering him to bring his nicest tuxedo. They now stood at Vogue's yearly employee appreciation party. It was the fanciest thing either of them had ever been to.<p>

"Well I couldn't show up without a date," Kurt said. They were huddled together, not knowing anyone else at the party besides Isabelle, who they knew had much more important people to talk to.

A waiter walked over to them, carrying a tray of tiny champagne glasses. "**Cocktail**?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Kurt said.

"Kurt, we're being offered drinks by men in white gloves wearing tuxedos and carrying silver platters. This is too fancy for us," Blaine whispered, laughing.

"I know. But this is so cool!"

People started heading to their seats for the dinner. It consisted of a very small bird of some sort in sauce that reeked of alcohol with vegetables.

"What's the kids' option?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt laughed. They picked at the peculiar food. It was hardly enough. "We can order a pizza when we get home," Kurt whispered.

"Thank you," Blaine replied.

An orchestra started playing slow, beautiful classical music and women in long gowns and men in tuxedos got up to dance together.

"Want to dance?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. One of Blaine's favorite things was dancing with Kurt. The music was consistently slow, but they loved the peacefulness in such an unusual environment. As uncomfortable as the whole night had been, there was nowhere they would have rather been than in each others' arms.


	141. Dictionary

Kurt fidgeted nervously in his seat in the McKinley High School auditorium.

Blaine's parents were both out of town, so Blaine had asked Kurt to go to McKinley's senior honors awards night with him.

So far, it had been nothing but Principal Figgins droning on about the same few students being so successful and winning awards. "And now we are going to award Ohio State University's book award for excellence in academics," Pricipal Figgins said in his same monotonous voice.

"I am so bored," Blaine mumbled to Kurt.

"Imagine how I feel. I don't know half of these people," Kurt said. "At least Figgins's tie and shirt match today." They both snickered. \

"And the award goes to…" Figgins fiddled with the envelope. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine's jaws both fell to the ground. "Go!" Kurt yelled to Blaine, who bounded over the legs of the people next to him and up onto the stage.

A stodgy-looking old man in a suit handed Blaine a book, shook his hand, and led him off stage.

Once back in his seat, Blaine studied the book.

"What did you get Mr. Smarty Pants?" Kurt asked.

"It's just a big **dictionary**," Blaine said. He sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Well what were you expecting, candy?" Kurt asked. They both giggled to themselves. "But really, I'm so proud of you," Kurt said.

"Kurt…"

"No really. If I was as dedicated to my schoolwork as you are, I probably wouldn't be living in a crappy loft in New York with Rachel. I'd be head of Vogue already and living in a penthouse." They boys giggled again.

"Shh!" A woman behind them ordered. They rolled their eyes and settled into their seats to watch the rest of the horribly boring ceremony.


	142. Hammer

Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house on a warm summer day.

Much to his surprise, Blaine's garage was open and his car was in the driveway. There was a loud, pounding noise coming from the garage.

He popped his head inside to say hello to whom he thought was Mr. Anderson, but much to his surprise, he found Blaine, sitting on a tarp, hovering around a nightstand that was tipped onto its side. "Um, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, starting to laugh.

Blaine looked up at him and glared playfully. "Don't make fun of me," he began.

"All good stories start with that phrase," Kurt said, sitting on an old lawn chair.

"Well, my nightstand has been wobbly lately, so I tried to fix it up in my room, but a piece of wood chipped off. So now I'm out here sanding it," Blaine explained. He picked up a **hammer**.

"Woah there, what are you doing with that?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I didn't exactly fix the wobble yet," Blaine confessed. He then attempted to swing violently at a loose nail in the nightstand.

"Stop. You're doing it wrong," Kurt said, going over and taking the hammer. "You have to tap it gently. Swinging the hammer and breaking things isn't going to do any good."

After Kurt's handiwork, Blaine looked up at him, very impressed. "Kurt Hummel, where on earth did you learn how to fix things?" Blaine asked, astonished.

"I did learn a few things from my dad over the years," Kurt replied.

"Well, Mr. Fix-It, you saved the day," Blaine said. He gave Kurt a thank-you kiss.

"Hey, one of us needs to know how to do this," Kurt said, laughing. "Now, about your sanding…"


	143. Parasite

Kurt and Blaine hated when it rained. That meant they couldn't go have picnics or walk around downtown and had to resort to doing stuff inside. They had made some lunch and decided to plant themselves in front of the television for a lazy day. Blaine's eyes were glued to the television, but Kurt sat there, pale and horrified.

"Remind me again why we're watching this?" Kurt asked.

"Because I love this show! And I promise, we can watch a nice, happy movie once this is over." Blaine had turned on the television to find it set to a channel airing a show about **parasites** that get into people's bodies. He had always been into science and admitted to staying up until two in the morning watching the health channel.

Kurt had a death grip, nails and all, on Blaine's hand. A picture of a parasitic worm flashed onto the screen. "Oh my God that's disgusting!" Kurt yelled, tossing a blanket over his head and throwing himself head first into Blaine's lap.

"The show ends in two minutes. I just want to see then end," Blaine said, laughing. He suddenly felt a Kurt's fingers against his sides, tickling him violently. "Kurt, stop!" Blaine laughed.

"Not until you changed the channel!" Kurt taunted.

Blaine reached for the remote and flipped to the Disney channel, showing some kind of cartoon. "Is this better?" Blaine asked, catching his breath.

"Much," Kurt replied.

A few seconds later, Blaine attacked Kurt in a fit of tickles.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, laughing hysterically.

"Revenge," Blaine replied wickedly, picking Kurt up and carrying him up the stairs and to his room.


	144. Pigeon

"I could stay here forever," Blaine said, perfectly content. Fingers linked with Kurt's, the couple strolled peacefully through Central Park.

"I come here all the time. Sometimes I'll go for a run, but sometimes I'll just sit and think," Kurt said. They passed the carousel, the fun music and laughter of the kids on it could be heard. "Do you want something to eat? I'll treat," Kurt asked.

"I guess so. But there's really not much besides hotdogs and stuff," Blaine replied.

"You haven't lived until you've had a hotdog in Central Park," Kurt scoffed.

"Okay, I guess I'll have a hotdog then," Blaine laughed.

Kurt went up to a food stand and bought them each a hotdog. They then sat down at a bench and ate them. **Pigeons** swarmed around them like flies, desperate for a handout.

"Do you feel like you're in 'Home Alone 2?' The one where the kid gets on the flight to New York?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, you're right!" Kurt looked around. "I think this is where the bird lady sat!" Kurt was astonished he'd never realized this before, as that was one of his favorite movies.

"This is so cool!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt ripped a tiny piece of his hotdog bun off and threw it to the pigeons, who all flocked towards it.

Blaine did the same. They sat for a while, tossing bread to the birds and laughing at how they all scattered and hopped on each other for the handout. It might not have seemed very romantic at the time, but they both thought it was one of the most romantic dates they had ever been on.


	145. Summer

Kurt remembered the feeling perfectly: barreling towards his car out of McKinley on the very last day of his senior year of high school. Even though it was just one year ago, to Kurt, it could have been an eternity. He had been through a breakup, a makeup, a big move to New York, and his father's cancer scare. He watched the seniors all running out of the school, happy, smiling, and cheering. "They have no idea what they're in for," Kurt said to himself. And then he saw him: his senior. His Blaine. "Hey!" Kurt yelled to him and waved.

Blaine smiled and ran towards him. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner! We can come pick your car up later and then go back to my house and watch a movie or something," Kurt said.

"Okay!" Blaine replied. He hopped into the passenger seat of Kurt's car and Kurt drove away towards his house.

"It's a little early for dinner, so I figured we could hang out at my house for a while," Kurt said.

"That's fine," Blaine replied.

"So are you excited?" Kurt asked happily.

"Of course I am! You have no idea how ready I am for **summer**. Finals were brutal," Blaine replied.

"Actually I do have an idea. I stayed up with you until 2 AM a few nights ago quizzing you for AP History," Kurt laughed. "But are you excited to graduate?"

"Yeah. But I'm going to miss everyone at McKinley," Blaine replied. "But I'm really excited to live with you in New York in the fall."

"I'm excited for that too," Kurt said smiling. They laced fingers between them and continued to Kurt's house, ready to celebrate Blaine's big day.


	146. Shirt

Kurt was sitting on the couch watching an old episode of a cop show at around 11:30 at night. It was pouring rain and he had turned out all of the lights, only adding to the eerie atmosphere. The doorbell ringing almost made Kurt almost jump out of his skin. He caught his breath and went to peek through the curtain to see who could have been at the door at this time of night and in this weather. Much to his concern, he saw Blaine standing on the stoop, soaking wet and looking rather upset. Kurt flung the door open and ushered him into the house without a word. "What's the matter?" he asked Blaine.

"Um…" Blaine began. His voice cracked.

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He was shaking and physically cold to the touch. Blaine touched his nose to Kurt's neck and Kurt shivered. "Let's get you dried off and then we'll talk," Kurt whispered. He led Blaine up to his room and gave him a pair of sweatpants and an old **shirt**.

Once he emerged from the bathroom, it was even more obvious just how troubled Blaine was.

Kurt wrapped him in a blanket and put his arms around him. "Now, let's talk," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"My dad," Blaine whispered.

"Is he calling you names again?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly. Um, he was calling you names," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt felt a pit form in his stomach, whether out of anger or sadness, he couldn't tell.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's narrow waist. "I love you, and I couldn't hear him say those awful things anymore. So I came here." Blaine collapsed into a fit of sobs. "I just love you so much," he wailed into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt fought back his own tears. "And I love you. Forget what your dad was saying. I've got you now." Kurt knew Blaine didn't want to talk about it anymore. Instead of asking more questions, he gently stroked Blaine's curls and waited for the shaking and crying to subside.

It took a while, but Blaine was eventually asleep happily in Kurt's arms.


	147. Chair

"Are you almost done?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine was typing frantically on a last-minute assignment for a class, due two days before graduation. "Yeah, I just have like three sentences left," Blaine replied, still concentrating very hard.

Kurt opened up a game on his phone and started playing, bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly when he won a round.

Blaine laughed. "Stop being adorable," Blaine said.

"I can't. I'm just that good," Kurt said, staring at his game.

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt and pecked him on the lips. "All done. I just need to print it and then we can go," he said.

"Yay!" Kurt said. He got up and started gathering his stuff. He sat down in Blaine's spinning computer **chair** when he saw that Blaine was having some technical difficulties with the printer.

"I hate this thing. I think it's possessed," Blaine said as the device beeped and whirred incessantly.

Kurt laughed and started playfully spinning around in the chair, perhaps a little too fast. He suddenly turned the wrong way and was flung onto the floor.

Blaine whipped around and ran to Kurt's side.

Kurt was laying face down on the floor, making very little noise.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked. He pulled Kurt to his knees.

Kurt was hysterically laughing, no sound coming out of his mouth. "I'm fine! Print your thing!" Kurt laughed, gasping for air.

Blaine started giggling hysterically as well and they were soon both collapsed on the floor laughing together. They attempted to collect themselves, pulling themselves into sitting positions.

"We're never going to get to dinner are we?" Kurt asked.

"Probably not," Blaine replied. They burst into another fit of giggles, collapsing back onto the floor.


	148. Desk

"Why am I such a hoarder?" Blaine asked to no one in particular, even though Kurt was sitting on his bed mere feet behind him. Blaine was busy cleaning out his **desk** in his bedroom. Since he was graduating, he decided it would probably be a good idea to get rid of some of the stuff that had accumulated over the years.

"Because you're Blaine," Kurt replied. "You keep everything."

Blaine just nodded.

"Do you still have baby's breath from prom? The ones that we found on the floor?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "I think so," he replied. "If I do, they're in a shoebox in my closet with the boutonniere you got me." Blaine pulled out a folder full of papers and sat down on the floor to flip through them to make sure they weren't important. "Oh my God…" Blaine whispered, covering his mouth.

Kurt jumped to his feet and ran to his side, sitting next to him on the floor. "What is it?" he asked.

"Kurt…these are the hospital documents from when I got hurt at Sadie Hawkins at my old school. Even before I switched to Dalton." Blaine had tears in his eyes and was starting to shake.

Kurt skimmed the documents. Words such as stitches and injury stood out to him. He then took them straight from Blaine's hand.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"This." Kurt tossed the papers into the garbage can. "Blaine, you're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you," Kurt consoled, wrapping Blaine in a hug.

"Thanks Kurt. I guess it just brought back memories I didn't want to remember," Blaine said.

"I know. How about we take an ice cream break?" Kurt asked. He just wanted to change the subject, for Blaine's sake.

Blaine smiled and they proceeded downstairs to raid the fridge.


	149. Fairy

Kurt pulled his luggage out of the attic, clunking it violently down the stairs behind him.

"Do you really have to go?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Yeah. Isabelle needs me at this event. But it's only for one weekend!" Kurt said optimistically.

Blaine wasn't having any of it. "I'm going to miss you," he said sadly.

"And I'm going to miss you." Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. "Can you hand me my laundry basket over there, please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine retrieved the basket and Kurt unzipped his suitcase and flipped it open, ready to dump the basket's contents inside. Something sparkly caught his eye and he smiled. "There it is!" he explained.

"There's what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled a tiny glass **fairy** out of his suitcase, dangling in the air by a string. "My mom got it for me when I was really little. She's kind of my good luck charm," he replied.

Blaine gently took it from Kurt's hand. "What did you think happened to it?" he asked.

"I thought it got lost in the move home or Santana took it because she's Santana or something," Kurt laughed.

Blaine could tell how happy Kurt was that he found it again. "It's beautiful. And I can tell how much you love it."

"Is it weird that I feel like there's a little piece of my mother in it? Like she's kind of with me through it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course that's not weird! That's beautiful! And she'll be with you on this trip this weekend!" Blaine said happily.

Kurt looked at it again and smiled. "Yeah. She'll keep me safe."


	150. Seat

"Excuse me Ms. Pillsbury? You wanted to see me?" Blaine asked, popping his head into the counselor's office.

"Oh, yes, have a **seat** Blaine," she said.

He sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He hated going into her office. There were already three pamphlets about life during college out on her desk in front of him.

"So Blaine, remind me again of your plans for college?" she asked.

"Well my first choice is to go to NYADA for musical theater, but I'm waiting on my acceptance letter. But my second choice is to go to NYU for theater production, and I already got accepted there," he explained.

"I see. And where are you living?"

"I'm living with Kurt and Rachel in the loft," he replied.

Ms. Pillsbury pushed the pamphlets towards Blaine. "And how are you and Kurt?" she asked.

"Well we have our issues like every couple, but we're doing great right now!" he replied happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to live on campus in the dorms?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

Blaine eyed her suspiciously. "Of course I'm sure. I love Kurt and I can't wait to live with him!" He was now somewhat offended.

"Okay, just checking, because sometimes living together can really hurt a relationship," she said.

"Well you're going to have to trust me," Blaine said, standing. "I have an exam tomorrow in my Spanish class and we're doing a review. I have to get back to class." He left with that. He texted Kurt _Ms. P is losing it. I'll explain later._ Blaine chuckled to himself and went back to class, now even more excited to be living with Kurt the next year.


	151. Chimpanzee

"Why did I get myself into this mess?" Blaine complained.

Kurt sat on his bed as Blaine crammed for his AP Biology final. "Because AP classes look phenomenal on college applications," Kurt replied. "I wish I had taken a few myself." It was nearing midnight and the exam was the next day.

Blaine was staring intently at his computer, flipping through slides.

Kurt had a pile of flash cards in his hands, quizzing Blaine. "What are the three current, most prominent antibiotic-resistant bacteria?" Kurt asked, confusing himself while reading. "…What?" he asked himself quietly.

Blaine didn't respond. He was intently studying a slide with a picture of a **chimpanzee** on it. "Not now, Kurt. I need to work on the classification stuff. We'll get to the microbiology stuff later," Blaine said.

"Later? Blaine, it's past midnight!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, uh, don't expect to get any sleep tonight." He stood up and grabbed his keys. "Coffee run?"

"No, what you need, is to go to bed." Kurt grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed.

"But I'm going to fail!" Blaine complained.

Kurt gave him a look. "You've been studying nonstop for a week. You're going to be fine! Everything you don't know by now, do you really think you're going to learn it running on no sleep?"

Blaine sighed. "No," he admitted. He dropped his keys and slid into his bed.

Kurt climbed in after him. "I'll stay the night and make you a good luck breakfast in the morning," Kurt said.

Blaine gave him a kiss. "Thank you," he said sleepily.

"You're welcome. Now, get to sleep." Kurt kissed his forehead and snuggled up next to Blaine, hoping some sleep would alleviate his nerves.


	152. Voting

Darren fans: Think back to that live stream he did a few years ago (he was wearing pink plaid and calling people) and that girl was like "I'm 18!" and he was like "Oh so you can vote?." This is the first thing I thought of when I got this word. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat, staring at his boyfriend, who was literally rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter. "Kurt, it's really not that funny," Blaine said, slightly giggling, not at the television, but at his boyfriend. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and the boys had resorted to watching a Saturday Night Live marathon. The Sarah Palin skit was still playing in the background, but something very early on had resorted Kurt to this hysterical laughter.<p>

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious! Tina Fey was born to be a better Sarah Palin than even Sarah Palin!" Kurt choked out between bouts of laughter.

Blaine gave him a peculiar look. "Come sit," he said, patting the couch.

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and snuggled back into Blaine's shoulder. They were silent again, laughing occasionally at the show.

"Are you **voting** in the next election?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm going to be old enough. And it's the closest way to have a say in what's going to happen in the world," Kurt replied. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just think it's really important to vote," Blaine replied.

"But I hate politicians," Kurt said, laughing.

"So do I," Blaine laughed. They were quiet for a few more minutes. "I would like to hold a vote," Blaine said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"I vote that we go upstairs," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt tenderly.

Kurt smiled. "Well, now it's two people voting yes, and zero voting no so I guess…" Kurt squealed happily as Blaine picked him up and carried him up the stairs.


	153. Blister

"Remind me why we decided to go jogging again?" Kurt asked, laying in the middle of his living room floor.

"Because it's healthy. No more sitting and watching television all day! Remember?" Blaine said. They were both out of breath, thinking that maybe they pushed it a little too hard on the first day.

"I'm going to change into something less sweaty," Kurt said, peeling himself off of the couch.

"I'll go with you. My bag is in your room," Blaine said. They proceeded up the stairs, both a little slower than usual.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Kurt said each time he took a step.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. My foot hurts for some reason," Kurt replied. He sat down on his bed and peeled off his new running shoes and socks, revealing a huge **blister** on his right foot. "Gross," he said under his breath.

Blaine was busy changing in the bathroom.

"Hey Blaine, when you're done, can you bring me a band aid?" he yelled through the door.

"Sure!" Blaine yelled back. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with the whole box of band aids. "What did you do?" he asked.

"My new shoes rubbed," he replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to wear brand new shoes running?" Blaine asked, laughing. He took the box back. "Let me." He quickly applied a band aid to Kurt's foot.

"Well I didn't have anything else suitable for running," Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed. "Well, you can't go running in Armani loafers. Want to make lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Lunch sounds amazing right now," Kurt said, smiling. They went downstairs to make a healthy lunch, which due to their exhaustion, turned into eating ice cream out of the carton.


	154. Clippers

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house on a sunny summer afternoon. They were planning on going out to a local lake for a day of sun and fun in the water, and Blaine was so excited. After finishing his senior year, he needed some relaxation time. Much to Blaine's surprise, instead of being inside prepping for the trip to the lake, Kurt was standing in the yard in a tank top and baggy shorts, cutting the bushes. Blaine got out of his car and snickered. "Since when were you into lawn care?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and looked at him, clearly frustrated. "Ever since my dad got sick, I've been trying to help out more around the house. I've learned trimming trees is not my strong suit," Kurt said. He chopped violently at a bush with the **clippers** again.

"What do you mean? You're doing great! I probably wouldn't even be able to figure out how to use the things," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him again, this time annoyed. "Do you see this?" He motioned to the bush he was trimming. It was about half of the size it was before and lopsided.

"Um…" Blaine said, attempting to think of something flattering to say.

"Exactly," Kurt said. He threw the clippers on the ground in exasperation.

"Okay, I have an idea. Put the clippers in the garage and go and get ready for the lake. I'll come back tomorrow and help you with the trees. Two brains have to be better than one for this," Blaine said, laughing.

"I guess…" Kurt said begrudgingly. He threw the clippers into the garage and went into the house to get ready for the day at the lake.


	155. Italy

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the Anderson family's deck on a warm summer day. "Are you okay? You're being unusually quiet," Blaine asked.

Kurt snapped from some kind of day dream. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, sort of smiling. They were silent again. Kurt sighed. "I have to tell you something," he said begrudgingly.

Blaine looked at him with worried eyes. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Everything is fine! I just…um…I have to go away for a week," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine felt his stomach drop. He knew Kurt still had responsibilities for Vogue and that he would need to go out of town, he just didn't do well with being away from Kurt. He'd had an awful time while Kurt was at school in New York for so long (exhibit A – the "I was with someone" incident). "Oh, okay. Um, where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to some fashion expo in **Italy** with Isabelle," Kurt replied. "We get to do a bunch of tourist stuff too."

"Well that should be fun," Blaine said sadly.

"Well, you'll find out. You're coming too," Kurt said.

It took a minute for it to register in Blaine's mind. "Wh…what?" Blaine stammered, a smile forming on his face.

"Surprise!" Kurt yelled, throwing his arms around Blaine. "I pulled a few strings and got an extra plane ticket. I know you've always wanted to go to Italy and this is the perfect opportunity!"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I really don't know what to say," Blaine said, breathless.

"Don't say anything. Let's go get you packed. We leave tomorrow," Kurt said.

Blaine's mouth fell open. "Um, okay!" he yelled, jumping up. They ran up to Blaine's room to prepare for their great adventure.


	156. Conductor

Kurt bundled up in his coat, trying to stay warm. Even though he and Blaine were comfortably in a booth on a dinner train, it was still a freezing cold December night, and the thin windows of the antique vehicle couldn't keep the cold out. But nonetheless, Kurt was happy. "I'm so excited!" he said to Blaine.

"I'm glad," he said happily. All he could do was stare at Kurt, bouncing happily like all of the little kids around them, with hearts in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Polar Express!" the **conductor** boomed over the loudspeaker.

Kurt grinned excitedly and the train started to move.

Blaine knew that The Polar Express was Kurt's favorite holiday movie and when he saw an advertisement for a train ride that almost reenacted the movie, he knew he had to take Kurt. The station soon disappeared from sight and the train chugged through the snowy Ohio countryside.

A waitress set two mugs of hot chocolate on their table and they each took a sip.

"This is the best hot chocolate I think I've ever had," Kurt said.

"I actually agree," Blaine said. It was creamy, and not too hot or cool.

"I really can't stay…" A young waitress sang.

"But baby, it's cold outside…" A male waiter answered.

The boys turned to each other and smiled, almost to the point of tears. Blaine joined Kurt on his side of the booth, facing the waiters. They finished the song themselves, suddenly becoming the only two in the room, murmuring the words in each other's ears. It was perfect.


	157. Octopus

Hey everyone I won't be posting tomorrow because I'M SEEING DARREN TOMORROW! But I'll hopefully be back on Sunday if I'm not too tired.

* * *

><p>"It's weird here," Kurt whispered under his breath to Blaine across the table.<p>

"It's not weird. It's authentic," Blaine whispered back. They were sitting in a new Asian restaurant in downtown Lima that had just opened a few days ago. It was decorated in paper lanterns, was dimly lit, and was so authentic, you had to sit on the floor and take your shoes off.

"Most authentic restaurants don't make you check your expensive shoes at the door," Kurt whispered.

Blaine laughed.

"What will you have?" a tiny, young waitress asked them.

"We'll have the sushi sampler, please," Blaine said. They passed her their menus and she left. They spent the next 20 minutes giggling to themselves and flipping straw wrappers at each other.

Kurt was still freaked out by the fact that no one was wearing shoes.

The waitress returned with a massive tray of sushi and placed it on their table.

They each took a few of the familiar-looking things.

"How is your sushi?" Kurt asked.

"Eh, mediocre," Blaine replied.

"Same," Kurt said. He eyed something rather bizarre looking on the tray. It looked slimy and had a weird texture on the outside. "What is it?" Kurt asked, picking it up with his chopsticks.

Blaine took a piece himself. "I think it's **octopus**," Blaine said.

Kurt dropped the piece of fish like a hot potato. "Pizza?" Kurt asked.

"Right behind you," Blaine replied. They waved down the waitress, packaged up the familiar sushi for Finn, paid, and headed out.

"It must have been the feet," Kurt said once in the parking lot.


	158. Cereal

You guys, the Darren concert last night was INCREDIBLE. That is all.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door to the Hudson-Hummel residence, but no one let him in. He put his ear to the door, hearing commotion inside. He knocked once more, and when there was still no answer, he let himself in. What he saw made him laugh to himself: Kurt was attempting to tie a tie around his neck while running around the house like a mad man, pouring himself a bowl of <strong>cereal<strong> and brushing his teeth at the same time.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, stopping everything he was doing in utter surprise. He looked panicked.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" Blaine asked.

And Kurt was off again, spitting his toothpaste into the kitchen sink and grabbing the bowl of cereal and shoving big spoonfuls into his mouth. "I have that huge conference call with Isabelle and those designers from England in like fifteen minutes," Kurt said through his breakfast. "If I'm hungry, I won't be able to focus. And I have to look my best because I'm representing the online community." Kurt poured the excess milk down the sink.

"But Kurt…"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, but whatever we had planned for today will have to wait." Kurt gave him sad eyes.

Blaine began to laugh. "Kurt…"

"And I have to clean up the living room! These people are important!" Kurt yelled, now bustling to the living room.

Blaine was now doubled over in laughter.

"What on earth is funny about this?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, it's Sunday. That call isn't until tomorrow morning," Blaine said, giggling.

Kurt dropped the throw pillow he was holding onto the floor. "Oh," he said calmly.

Blaine put his arm around him. "Come on, let me buy you real breakfast." Blaine led him out the door and to the car, where Kurt was soon doubled over in laughter at himself.


	159. Magician

Kurt and Blaine strolled through downtown Lima, hand in hand. Lima's annual Summer Festival was always so much fun. There were food trucks, fireworks, booths selling knickknacks, and street performances. "Do you want pizza?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"How can you still be hungry? We've already had dough boys, ice cream, and soft pretzels!" Blaine said, laughing.

"My stomach's bigger than yours I guess," Kurt replied. They passed a crowd gathered around a man. "What's going on there?" Kurt asked. They pushed their way to the front and saw a crowd of small children sitting around a man in a purple suit and a big top hat.

There was a big sign in front of him that said "The Great Marco." "I will now need a volunteer for my next trick," The Great Marco said.

"**Magicians** are so fake," Blaine whispered to Kurt, but Kurt didn't hear him.

Instead, he was jumping up and down with his hand raised.

"I pick, you, sir," The Great Marco said, pointing to Kurt.

Kurt squealed giddily and Blaine laughed and whipped out his phone to film what was bound to be interesting.

"Young man, what is your favorite animal?" the magician asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "I guess I like dogs," Kurt said.

"Well, reach into this hat," Marco said, holding his top hat out for Kurt.

He reached in and instead of feeling something fluffy, he felt something sharp. "Ouch!" he yelled. He pulled the small animal out, revealing a rabbit. "Your rabbit bit me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry kid, it happens," Marco replied. He held the rabbit out for the audience to ooh and aah over.

Kurt was dismissed back into the crowd. "What a crummy magician," Kurt said.

"I know, I know," Blaine said gently. "I'll buy you that pizza because the rabbit bit you."


	160. Resting

Blaine knocked on the door to Kurt's house. It was a warm afternoon, and they were planning on just spending the day together, not really having any plans in particular. No one came to the door. Having been to Kurt's house hundreds of times, he let himself in to see why Kurt hadn't answered the door. "Kurt?" he called quietly. No response. He crept up to Kurt's room and gently pushed the door open. His heart melted at the sight before him: Kurt was curled up on his side on his bed, sound asleep, just **resting**. He smiled and quietly approached his bed. He gently ran the back of his fingers across Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's lashes fluttered slightly, and then opened. "I was just resting my eyes," Kurt said, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Sure you were," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He almost sounded guilty.

"Care to tell me why?" Blaine asked. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt tried to sit up, but Blaine pushed him back down and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can tell you're tired," Blaine said.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately," Kurt confessed.

"What about?" Blaine asked.

"Um, about things happening to us, well, you," Kurt said quietly. "At night, I can't stop thinking about your Sadie Hawkins story, and I guess it follows me into my dreams," Kurt said.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine now felt so guilty.

"It's not your fault." Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's. "You don't control my subconscious."

"I'll tell you what, you go back to sleep and I'll stay here and make sure nothing bad happens," Blaine whispered.

"That sounds nice," Kurt replied. Kurt closed his eyes and slept for hours.

Blaine stayed the whole time, rubbing his back and protecting him from the horrors of his past.


	161. Flamenco

Kurt and Blaine sat excitedly at a round table in a nice new restaurant in a nearby town, facing a stage. The restaurant was decorated in reds and blacks with lots of lace and Spanish music playing from every corner. "How's your food?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt had ordered beans and rice with chicken. "Fantastic. We've got to come here more often," Kurt said. "Yours?"

Blaine had ordered a chicken quesadilla. "So good," Blaine replied, smiling.

The lights dimmed and the music got louder. "I think the show's starting!" Kurt said excitedly. Four **flamenco** dancers flocked to the stage, stomping and clapping to the beat of the up-tempo music. Kurt and Blaine couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces. Their meals included dessert, and soon enough, a waitress placed a plate of chocolate cake in front of each of them. They each took a bite and sighed.

"This is the best cake I've ever had," Blaine said.

"I agree," Kurt replied. "This place is incredible!"

"We need to come here more often," Blaine said. Unfortunately, the show came to a close. The boys paid their bill and left the restaurant and proceeded to Blaine's car. "Best date we've had in a while," Blaine said.

Kurt kissed him on the lips. "I couldn't agree more . And you still taste like chocolate cake."


	162. Myth

Kurt and Blaine were on their way to a play at the Lima Community Playhouse, where they each knew several people performing that night. "I've heard it's gone really well in rehearsal," Kurt said casually.

"So have I. And plus, Tina's playing the lead. I can't wait to see her shine," Blaine said.

They approached an old building with vines growing on the outside and the bricks crumbling: the Lima Mental Health Center. It had been abandoned and closed for over fifty years. They had passed it hundreds of times before, but something about it caught Kurt's attention today. "Did you know that place is haunted?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's just a **myth**," Blaine said.

"Well whatever it is, it's creepy," Kurt said. He was silent for a minute. "Would you ever go inside?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"If I had a reason to," Blaine said.

"Well what if I told you to. That's a reason," Kurt said.

"Are you telling me to now?"

Kurt nodded with a mocking smile on his face.

Blaine turned the car around and pulled into the overgrown parking lot in front of the building. He didn't get out of the car just yet.

"Well?" Kurt asked, smirking.

Blaine stared him down and got out of the car and approached the building.

Kurt stayed in the car.

Blaine stared at the building, which was much more intimidating up close, and then turned around abruptly. "Come on, we're going to be late," Blaine said quickly, going back to his car.

"You got scared," Kurt said, once he was buckled in.

"No, we're running late as it is," Blaine said with a nervous laugh.

Kurt gave him sympathetic eyes. "I wouldn't have made it as far as you if you had dared me," Kurt said. They pulled out, both happy to leave the building behind.


	163. Tie

"I look like a trained monkey," Kurt complained as he fixed his hair in the mirror that hung on the back of the hotel room door.

Blaine sighed. "For the last time, you look adorable," Blaine said.

It was true. Kurt looked very dashing in the suit that Blaine had picked out for him. It was a black jacket with black pants and a white shirt with a little blue bowtie. "Why was I not allowed to dress myself again?" Kurt asked.

"Because as much as I love you and your impeccable sense of fashion, I don't think a kilt would be appropriate for my cousin's wedding, especially on this side of the family," Blaine explained. He hated having to cage Kurt like this. He had invited Kurt to go to this wedding with him as his date, but everyone there was on his father's side of the family, all of whom shared the same negative sentiments about homosexuality as Blaine's father. Their goal was to attend the ceremony and the reception quietly without calling attention to themselves and then go back up to the hotel room for a night of frivolity. Blaine adjusted his own white **tie** over his black button down and pulled on his jacket.

"You look nice," Kurt said. He had hearts in his eyes.

"And so do you. I promise," Blaine said. He leaned in for a kiss from his boyfriend. "Come on, let's get a head start to the church. Maybe my Aunt Caroline will have already been to the bar. That's always a good time," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt smiled and they linked arms and left the room, on the way to what was bound to be an interesting night.


	164. Cabbage

Hi everyone! Just to let you know, I've started work for the summer so if I miss a day here or there, don't be surprised lol.

* * *

><p>It was the first St. Patrick's Day that Blaine could ever really celebrate. Being half Italian-half Polish and not knowing anyone Irish, he always kind of felt left out.<p>

But Kurt was half Irish and home for Spring Break and he was so excited to get to party with his family. He rang the doorbell and Kurt flung the door open. He was wearing a big green shirt that said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish."

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I like that you listen to my horrible clothing choices," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that shirt's not really you," Blaine said, laughing.

"My dad bought it for me. He thought my other outfit made me look like a real leprechaun," Kurt said, rolling his eyes again.

Blaine had seen it and had secretly agreed, not daring to tell Kurt.

"Boys, dinner's ready," Carole said happily.

They sat down at the table and Carole put down generous helpings of corned beef and **cabbage** in front of them. Blaine had had corned beef before, but the boiled cabbage was foreign to him. He picked off a tiny piece with his fork and put it in his mouth. It was like fighting a war to not make a face and gracefully swallow it. He finished his dinner, leaving the cabbage on the side of the plate.

Kurt started laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Look at our plates," he said. Kurt's plate was identical to his: the cabbage sitting on the side.

Carole started to laugh too. "Yeah, I could have predicted this. Kurt hates cabbage," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Carole. I loved the rest of the dinner," Blaine said.

"Oh don't worry about it honey. I'm honestly not a fan myself. It's just tradition," she said.

"Come on, let's go watch TV," Kurt said. They went into the living room and flipped on the television. "I love this movie!" Kurt said excitedly. They settled down to watch "The Luck of the Irish," with Kurt chattering excitedly about how he was in love with the main character when he was younger


	165. Gnome

It was a perfect summer day. Blaine sat in Kurt's yard in the middle of a soft, grassy patch while he watched Kurt clean the pool. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt was balancing on the edge of the pool, scooping leaves out with a net with a long handle. He was dripping with sweat and his face was beet red. "I'm sure. We only have one net," Kurt said, laughing. "And plus, I'm almost done." It was only a few more minutes until Kurt descended the stairs to the pool deck and held his hand out to Blaine. "Let's go inside and get changed so we can go swimming," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine to his feet.

"Race you!" Blaine said, darting off towards the house.

"Not fair!" Kurt yelled, running after him.

Blaine was in the lead until he tripped over a rather odd-looking lawn **gnome** that Kurt had always called an eyesore.

Kurt ran to his side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Blaine had rolled off his stomach, but was now laying on his back in the grass, laughing hysterically.

"You're bleeding!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing to Blaine's leg, where blood was leaking from a small cut.

Blaine was still laughing hysterically. "I can see why you hate that thing so much now!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles, glad that Blaine was okay. "Come on, let's go swimming," Kurt said, pulling Blaine to his feet once again. Once Blaine was bandaged up, they spent a lovely afternoon in the pool together.

That evening, Kurt threw the lawn gnome in the garbage.


	166. Trapeze

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Kurt yelled cheerfully.

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of a big structure, soaring about fifty feet in the air with a net below it. There was a man in a leotard and tights flipping around on a **trapeze**.

"You got me a flipping guy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "No, silly. You're always talking about doing something daring, so I got you trapeze lessons! I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you jump out of a plane," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, this is awesome, thank you!" Blaine exclaimed. They went inside the building and were instructed to change into the proper attire. Kurt looked at home in his unitard, but this was a new experience for Blaine. They were then led outside and instructed to climb up to the platform.

Blaine scampered right over to the ladder and climbed about 10 feet up. "You coming?" he called down to Kurt.

"I might just stay down here and take pictures," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave him pleading eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Fine," he said. He started up the ladder. Thankfully, the platform was only about 25 feet up, and they were harnessed in the whole time. Once on the platform, Kurt clung to Blaine.

The instructor, who seemed to be very used to frightened people, instructed them on how to just latch onto the trapeze and then let go and bounce into the net, just to get used to the falling sensation.

Blaine eagerly went first and yelled with joy the whole time.

Kurt tiptoed to the edge of the platform, gripped the trapeze, closed his eyes, and jumped. He fell gracefully into the net, laughing the whole time.

"Well?" Blaine asked him once they were on the ground.

"Can we do it again?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine hugged him. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

Kurt had never been prouder of himself.


	167. Rhinoceros

Blaine donned the old pads that had sat in the back of his closet for years, ever since he had played recreational football in middle school. He had loved playing, but music had become his focus, and football more of a hobby. When he found out that there was going to be a summer league for adults, he was first to sign up.

"You look like a real football player!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled. He knew he had brought Kurt to tryouts for a good reason. Blaine ran onto the field and got in line with the other players.

"First, we're going to see who can tackle, so everyone in the front line, you're going to be the tacklers, and the back line, the ones being tackled," the coach said.

Blaine was unfortunately in the back line, and the man who was tackling him was twice his size. The man charged at Blaine like a **rhinoceros**, knocking him to the ground instantly.

Kurt cringed when he heard Blaine's body hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine got to his feet slowly and gave Kurt a thumbs up.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the man who tackled him asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said hesitantly. He knew how football players usually felt about homosexuality, especially in his experience.

"Cool. Mine's at work today, or he'd be here too. And these guys are all cool with it." He slapped Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine sighed, now filled with relief. He gave Kurt another thumbs up, proud to have him here.


	168. Necklace

Kurt let himself into the Anderson house. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were away for the weekend, making Blaine the only one that would be around. He crept up to Blaine's room and cracked the door open, hoping to surprise Blaine. He found Blaine sitting on his bed, facing away from the door, holding something in his hand. "What's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jumped. "Oh, hey Kurt. You scared me," Blaine said. There was something about the way he was acting: he seemed a little nervous.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked.

"I, um, got my letter from NYADA today," Blaine said.

"Really? Did you get in?" Kurt bounced over to Blaine's bed.

"I haven't opened it," Blaine said. He squeezed what was in his hand.

"What's that?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine showed it to Kurt. It was a heart-shaped **necklace** that looked aged. "It belonged to my grandmother. She passed away a few years ago. She was the only one in my family who was really supportive of me. I guess it's kind of a good luck charm," Blaine said. He took a deep breath and picked up the envelope. "You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Just do it quick. Like a band aid," Kurt replied.

Blaine ripped the envelope open and a smile formed on his face. "I got a callback audition!" he yelled happily.

Kurt flung his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm so proud of you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine had tears of happiness in his eyes. He looked at the necklace in his hand. "Thanks, Gram," he whispered. He put it back in a little grey box and put it at the bottom of his sock drawer.

"Come on, I'll take you out to celebrate," Kurt said, grabbing his car keys. They went out to a rather nice dinner, both completely elated.


	169. Tart

Blaine and Kurt sat across from each other on Blaine's bed, staring the other down. "Are you sure you want to challenge me in this game? I'm warning you, I'm good," Kurt said.

"I've been doing this since I was seven years old. I am the champion," Blaine replied. Between them sat a sole box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and they mean every favor, from bacon to popcorn, to vomit. The object of the game was to just pluck one out of the box and eat it, no matter the flavor. Fortunately, there were paper cups to use for spitting out an unfortunate pick and water bottles next to each of them on the floor. "You pick first," Blaine said.

Kurt plucked a green jelly bean from the box and matched it to the picture on the back. "Hmm. Grass," Kurt said. He shrugged and popped it into his mouth. It was **tart** and tasted like what fresh cut grass smelled like. "Not bad," he said.

Blaine laughed. "Next time we go out, I'll just take you to my front yard and you can eat the grass, then." He picked up the box and pulled out a dark brown speckled bean and matched it on the back of the box. He groaned. "Vomit," he said.

"Have fun," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine eyed him and then popped it into his mouth. It was the vilest thing he had ever tasted. He groped for his cup and spat it back out, immediately chugging a ton of water.

Kurt was laughing hysterically. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just go again so I can have another turn," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and picked up the box, ready for another round.


	170. Witch

Hi fellow Gleeks. It's a sad day in the fandom and the world in general, so this chapter is for Cory Monteith, the angel who is now keeping the Glee fandom safe from heaven. I write my stories a few days in advance (it's a whole system) and this is the first one in a while with a mention of Finn, and it just so happens to be the one that was to be published today. I'm going to go on writing these stories, but I don't know how I'm going to write Finn in, if at all. So Rest in Peace, Cory. And Gleeks, my PM box is open if anyone needs to talk. 3

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat out on Kurt's lawn. Kurt had his computer in his lap, doing something for Vogue, while Blaine was diligently working on his packing list for college.<p>

A strange noise rang through the neighborhood, breaking Blaine's concentration. "What's that?" he asked.

Kurt looked up and laughed. "That's Mrs. Burnham's car. It's from the eighties and has hundreds of thousands of miles on it. She lives across the street," Kurt replied.

Blaine had always wondered who lived across the street in the stone house with neat flower beds in the front and a black and white cat that tended to wander into the Hudson-Hummel yard.

The car came into view and roared into the driveway across the street. A petite woman with grey hair and a long dress emerged, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hi Mrs. Burnham," Kurt yelled across the street.

She turned and smiled. "Hello Kurt! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm good. This must be your Blaine you're always talking about?" she asked, motioning to Blaine.

"Yeah, that's me," Blaine said, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, dear. Stop in any time, boys. I always have fresh cookies." She went inside the house.

"She seems so sweet!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, I go over and help her clean her house when her arthritis is acting up. Finn's convinced she's a **witch** because she chased him off of her lawn when he and Puck were skateboarding on it a few years back," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "And you talk about me?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Well how could I not?" Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "Let me finish this and then we can make something to eat. I only have bit left," Kurt said. He finished up and they made a lovely dinner, even bringing some over to Mrs. Burnham, per Blaine's request.


	171. Parent

Okay if your school doesn't have those baby simulators or you've never seen one, you're probably going to think I'm absolutely crazy. But I had to do this for Child Development and let me tell you, that was a LOOOONG night :-P

* * *

><p>"I hate this stupid thing," Blaine said grumpily. He was cradling a plastic infant in his lap, impatiently holding a key in its back. "I didn't even want to take child development! They just put me there!" He gingerly tried to remove the key, but the doll started wailing again.<p>

Kurt laughed.

"I hope you know you're getting up with me when this thing cries at three in the morning," Blaine said.

"That's fine," Kurt said.

Blaine was slightly surprised Kurt was okay with it. He tried to take the key out again, and this time there was silence. He sighed, so relieved.

"See? You're okay!" Kurt said, giving Blaine a kiss. They were both silent as Blaine put the doll back into the carrier his teacher had given him. "Do you want kids?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Eventually. I'm just kind of scared I'm going to be a bad **parent**," he replied.

Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I've seen you babysit your little cousin. You're great with her!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but she's six. She can do some things by herself. But all this baby stuff is so stressful," Blaine said.

"Well that's why there will be two parents. Just like tonight."

Blaine smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind helping me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I don't mind. You've been under a lot of stress lately. And plus, it'll be like a glimpse into the future…" Kurt trailed off.

"You mean it? That last thing?" Blaine's face lit up.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "Of course I do."

The fake baby suddenly started wailing.

"Let me," Kurt said. He took the key from Blaine's hand and put it in the baby's back, holding it in his arms, even gently rocking it.

Blaine looked on with pride and love in his eyes. He couldn't wait until they had a real one of their own, just not yet.


	172. Tissue

Kurt and Blaine sat in the church pew with their fingers laced between them.

Emma and Mr. Schue had finally decided to have a real ceremony – and go through with it!

Both boys looked dashing in their tuxedos, a little pink roses pinned to both of their lapels.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Mr. Schue and Emma kissed and the crowd erupted with applause. Everyone stood as the newlyweds proceeded outside to their limousine to be on their way to the reception hall.

Kurt wiped his teary eyes and turned to Blaine to see tears running down his cheeks too. "Stop it," Kurt said, laughing. He pulled a **tissue** out from his coat pocket and handed it to Blaine who dabbed his eyes.

Blaine laughed. "Thanks," he said. They went out to the car and went on their way to the reception hall. "Do you think we'll ever have that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was a little astonished. "Of course we will!" Kurt said, smiling. "Leaps and bounds are being made for gay marriage every day and…"

"No, I mean, will _we_ ever have that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Blaine, of course we'll have a wedding like that. We've talked about this before. I love you and I want to be together forever."

Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he was being completely sincere. Tears began to form in his eyes again. "I love you so much," Blaine said.

Kurt gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." He stopped and sighed. "Okay, stop crying, we have to look happy at the reception," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled back on the road and they headed to the reception, dreaming of their own wedding day one day.


	173. Well

Blaine flicked off Kurt's living room lights and went back to sit with Kurt on the couch.

Kurt was already entangled in a huge blanket, only his eyes and the top of his head sticking up.

Blaine laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just being prepared," Kurt replied.

"For the last time, 'The Ring' is just a movie!" Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt.

"A terrifying movie. A movie that didn't let me sleep for a week when I was twelve," Kurt said.

"Are you sure you're ready to watch it?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure," Kurt replied.

Blaine pressed play on the remote and snuggled up to Kurt.

Kurt made it through the opening scene just fine, squeezing Blaine's hand the entire time, only jumping and covering his eyes when the dead girl's face was shown. A few moments later, the cursed videotape was shown, and Kurt hid under the blanket.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see the **well **where she lived?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"I don't want to die," Kurt said through the blankets.

Blaine laughed. Suddenly, the house phone rang. Both Kurt and Blaine jumped and looked at each other. "Get it. It's your house," Blaine said.

Kurt stood and inched to the phone, which kept ringing. "Hello?" he squeaked into the phone.

Blaine watch Kurt's shoulders sink in relief and annoyance.

"Hi Carole…No, we're fine, we're just watching a scary movie…okay that's fine…bye." He hung up and glared. "Carole called to say that the roads are bad because of the rain and they're staying at my aunt's house tonight," Kurt said.

Blaine held the remote. "Do you want to watch something else?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied quickly. He got up and took out the disk, putting it at the bottom of a pile, out of sight out of mind. He popped "Beauty and the Beast" into the DVD player and sat back down next to Blaine, much happier and more content.


	174. Toothpick

YOOOOOOOOOOO. No but hi. I'm back for now. Like I said earlier, Ii'm working now and I've been SO TIRED everyday and I just got out of the habit. But I really miss doing this every night and all of the positive feedback I got so I hope you keep enjoying my work! 3

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you could grill," Kurt said.<p>

Blaine stood in front of the grill on his patio. The air around them smelled like steak, salmon, and veggies, mixed with the delicious scent of barbecue. "My dad taught me. It was one of the de-gaying lessons. At least this is one of the ones I can actually use," Blaine said.

"Well everything smells great. Should I get plates?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine said.

Kurt went into the house and grabbed plates, silverware, napkins, and two glasses of water. He then set the table out on the porch and Blaine began piling the food onto their plates. Kurt loved everything that Blaine had made, but especially the corn on the cob. It was perfectly grilled, just like the way his mom used to do it. "That was so good!" Kurt said once his plate was clean.

Blaine just looked at him and smiled, a laugh escaping. "I can tell," he said, picking at the last little bit of his steak.

Kurt picked up his napkin and dabbed at his face. "Do I have something on my face? Some sauce?" he asked.

Blaine laughed again. "No, your teeth." He motioned a little left of his front teeth and when Kurt picked at his own teeth with his nail, he could feel a hunk of corn stuck in his teeth.

He blushed.

"Let me get you a **toothpick**," Blaine said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a toothpick for Kurt.

Kurt readily picked the piece of corn from his teeth.

"Let's clean up. There's one more part to the night," Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed his plate and on the way to the dishwasher, passed the bag of marshmallows on the counter. "S'mores?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yep. We can toast the marshmallows over the grill," Blaine replied. He grabbed all of the s'mores supplies and went outside. The boys had a lovely, relaxing night, stuffing themselves to the brim with marshmallows and chocolate.


	175. Junk

Guys, this is pretty much the halfway point of this madness I'm creating! Because 175 x 2 is 350 and then five (well six if it's a leap year) but IT'S ALMOST HALF!

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped his brow on his already sweaty arm. He had enlisted Blaine to help him with a Saturday project he was violently thrust onto by Carole: cleaning the garage. He now felt very bad, as it was scorching hot and the little oscillating fan plugged into a socket in the corner was doing absolutely no good. "Find anything good yet?" Kurt asked Blaine.<p>

"Does Kurt Hummel macaroni art count as good?" Blaine asked, laughing and holding up a picture of a bird made of macaroni glued to construction paper.

Kurt stomped over and snatched it away. "No, it doesn't count," he said sourly.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. Just **junk**," Kurt replied. He sighed and pulled a box off of a high shelf and opened it. A musty smell suddenly hit his face. He pulled out green army fatigues, a helmet, and a bunch of pictures. "Oh my God," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked up from his box of Kurt's elementary school artwork. "What?" he asked.

"These are Mr. Hudson's," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took the helmet out and studied it. The name Hudson was etched into it carefully. "Keep that out. I bet Carole would want to see it," Blaine said after a minute. There was a sudden, solemn feeling in the garage.

"I think this would be a good time to break for lunch," Kurt said.

"Good idea," Blaine replied. Going back inside, the air conditioning blasted them in their faces, giving them instant relief. Kurt pawed through the refrigerator, but nothing but ice cream seemed appealing. He held it up for Blaine's approval, who nodded enthusiastically. No bowls involved, they gratefully devoured a pint of ice cream together.


	176. Leg

"Hi Blainey," Kurt said flirtatiously from his bed.

Blaine burst into a fit of giggles. "Hi sick boy," he said, leaning over to kiss Kurt on the lips.

Kurt had gotten stung by a bee mere hours before and his entire **leg** had puffed up.

Carole had given him some Benadryl, which had kicked in quickly and had not yet worn off. Carole had to work the night shift, so she put Blaine on Kurt duty for the night to make sure he didn't attempt anything stupid while on the drugs.

Blaine dropped his duffel bag on the floor with a large clunk.

"Whatcha got there?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted it up and put it on Kurt's bed. "Well, I have these," he pulled out all of the seasons of "Boy Meets World," "And this," he pulled out a huge, fluffy quilt that Kurt loved to cuddle under, "And this." The last thing he pulled out was a big Tupperware container containing two slices of his mom's famous chocolate cake.

Kurt's face lit up. "Mine!" he yelled. Still sitting in bed, he grabbed for it, but lost his balance and flopped face first onto his bed.

Blaine laughed and handed him a glass. "Drink water first, please," he said.

Kurt chugged down about half of the glass and Blaine ran downstairs to get some forks for the cake. He then climbed into bed with Kurt and pressed play on the DVD player. They finished their cake and an episode.

"Do you want to watch the next one or watch a different season?" Blaine asked. There was no response. He turned to Kurt, who was now slumped over onto his shoulder, sound asleep. Blaine laughed, kissed him gently on the forehead, and turned the volume way down and pressed play on another episode, perfectly content.


	177. Fatigue

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Kurt asked, swatting at a mosquito flying around his head.

"Because camping is fun and romantic," Blaine replied, out of breath. He was setting up the tent while Kurt was still surveying his surroundings, staring at all of the trees and scoffing at the dirt. "Can you gather wood for the fire?" Blaine asked.

"But Smokey the Bear says not to light a fire in the forest," Kurt said.

"This is a camp fire. Look, there's a circle right there," Blaine said, pointing to the fire circle not five feet from them.

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He went off into the campsite and collected an armful of wood.

"Okay, now get about ten more of those," Blaine said.

Moaning and complaining all the while, Kurt collected more fire wood.

Blaine built a beautiful fire and made a delicious dinner of macaroni and cheese.

"Blaine, this is so good!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Are you less grumpy now?" Blaine asked, laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just don't like the wilderness," he said.

"Well I'm here to save you from the dirt and the bugs," Blaine said, smiling. They sat outside until well after it was dark and then went into the tent. Blaine got into the bed he'd made on the air mattress right away but Kurt was hesitant.

"Are there bugs in there?" he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why would I let there be bugs in your bed?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt climbed into the bed with Blaine and Blaine cuddled up to him. "I just don't like bugs, or the outdoors, or the dirt," Kurt said. He stifled a big yawn.

"That's nice," Blaine replied, half awake.

"I mean, I like camping now I guess, but only because of you." He looked over at Blaine, who was now fast asleep. He smiled, his own **fatigue** setting in, and drifted to sleep, listening to the relaxing sounds of the wilderness.


	178. Committee

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight? That new movie about that book looks pretty cool," Blaine said. It was a warm summer day at about noon. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's porch in the sun. It was the first sunny day in a while and they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I can't," Kurt replied.

"Okay, that's fine," Blaine said. He lingered for a moment. "Care to tell me what you're doing?" he asked. "I mean, you don't have to, I'm just wondering."

Kurt sighed. "I joined a **committee** at the Lima General Hospital," he said.

"Wow, how official."

"It's not a real committee; it's a group of teens who have lost parents. We get together and talk about the support we received from the hospital with the higher-ups. It's part support group too."

"You're missing your mom?" Blaine asked, putting his arm around Kurt.

"Yeah. I mean, everything is going so great for me and I just wish she was here, too."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "She would be proud."

Kurt pondered for a moment. "Come with me?" he asked.

Blaine looked shocked.

"We can bring people who are important to us. A lot of people bring their boyfriends and girlfriends."

Blaine stood and held his hand out for Kurt and pulled him to his feet. "I would be honored," Blaine replied.

Kurt gently hugged Blaine. They hung out in the sun for a little while longer, but it was soon time to leave.

Once Blaine recovered from the awkwardness of a room full of people he didn't know, he could appreciate the powerfulness of what he was seeing and how much good it was doing for Kurt. He felt like he was getting to know Kurt's mom through this experience. He went back every week after with Kurt.


	179. Stairs

"This is so exciting!" Kurt squealed. He lifted a box filled with something lightweight and placed it in the hallway.

Blaine grunted as he hauled a large, heavy box out of his room and next to the box Kurt just set down. "I'm glad you're having fun, Mr. I-can-only-carry-the-light-boxes," Blaine said. He was panting and sweating in the summer heat.

Kurt gave him sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry I don't have bulging arm muscles like yours, but it will all be worth it," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine. Mere days before Blaine's big move to New York, the boys were bringing boxes of Blaine's belongings to the post office to be shipped to the loft.

"It was also worth it to see you pull up in your dad's truck this morning," Blaine said, laughing.

"Well how else would we get the boxes to the post office?" Kurt asked.

"Good point. Let's bring some of these boxes to the truck."

Kurt picked up a somewhat heavy box and began down the **stairs**.

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked.

Kurt struggled with his handling. "I think I got…" It was too late. The box was tumbling down the stairs and hit the landing at the bottom with a loud crash. "I am so sorry," Kurt said, panicked. He ran down the stairs to see if anything was broken. The box was split open and on the floor, he found Margaret Thatcher dog, a ton of framed photos of the two of them together, and one of Kurt's old sweatshirts that had made it's way into Blaine's possession. Nothing was broken or damaged.

"Um, that was the Kurt box," Blaine said shyly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. "This is so sweet. I'm so happy this is all coming to New York with us," Kurt said.

"I'll go get the tape," Blaine said. He taped up the box and they went to the post office, mailing away their future, with the obligatory ice cream pit stop afterwards.


	180. Forest

"What are we doing out here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "You'll see," he replied. After a lovely dinner, Blaine had invited Kurt to take a walk in the small patch of **forest** behind his house. He hadn't given a reason as to why. He had just attacked Kurt's legs with bug spray and led him out to the path. It was nearing dusk and the trees seemed to be glowing a golden color.

"What's that out there?" Kurt asked. They were nearing a small patch of lights in the woods.

Blaine smiled again. "You'll see," he said once more.

Kurt sighed. He knew it: another one of Blaine's surprises. They came upon a picnic table covered by a white tent encased in twinkling little lights. On the picnic table were two chocolate cupcakes.

"I come out here all the time to think," Blaine said.

"It's so peaceful." They sat down at the table and ate their snacks.

It was getting dark and Blaine pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and they began their short walk back to the house. "I'm going to miss this. The woods, the quiet," Blaine confessed.

"But the city's amazing!" Kurt said. "We have so many adventures in front of us!"

"I just feel like we'll never have private moments like this when we're there," Blaine said.

Kurt sat down on a rock nearby and Blaine sat next to him. "The city can be private and quiet and romantic, if you know where to go." Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "All last year, I walked around looking for places to take you to just get away. I have a whole list."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and stood.

"Let's go, I'm getting eaten by bugs." He slapped another mosquito away, laced his fingers with Blaine's and went back to the house.


	181. Crash

Kurt paced nervously back and forth in his bedroom.

It wasn't like Blaine to hang up suddenly. Blaine was on his way to Kurt's and they were continuing a conversation over the phone. The line had suddenly gone dead.

Much to Kurt's relief, his phone rang. "Blaine?" he asked frantically.

There was sniffling on the other end. "Kurt? Can you come get me?" a very squeaky voice asked.

Kurt grabbed his keys and started out to his car, ready to go to wherever Blaine needed him. "Of course, baby. Where should I go?"

"Lima General Hospital," Blaine replied.

Kurt's stomach dropped and he stepped on the gas a little harder. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I was on the phone with you and this guy ran a stop sign and **crashed **into my car. I'm fine, but my car isn't," he replied.

"Thank God you're alright. I'm ten minutes away, just stay on the phone with me," Kurt said. He sped up a little bit more, making it there in record time. He burst into the emergency department, frantically asked the woman at the desk where Blaine was, and was pointed to a small cubicle down a hallway. He poked his head into the curtain, bracing himself for what he might see. "Blaine?" he asked gingerly.

And there he was: sitting with his legs hanging off of a stretcher, wiping tears from his face, otherwise seemingly unharmed.

"Come here," Kurt whispered, approaching Blaine and wrapping him in a hug.

Blaine tucked his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's go home," Kurt said. He put his arm around Blaine and brought him back to his house, where they shared two cups of tea, a warm blanket, and a movie. All the while, Kurt kept a protective watch over Blaine, who was shaken, but okay.


	182. X-Ray

"I feel so stupid," Blaine mumbled.

"You're not stupid, you're human," Kurt said, rubbing the back of Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, I was pretending that stick was a surfboard. And then I hurt my ankle. Not an exciting battle wound story." The boys were now sitting in the local walk-in clinic, waiting to be seen by a doctor. Blaine's pain was apparently not severe enough to go to the hospital, but there was a grotesque bruise and a lot of swelling.

"Blaine? We're ready for you," a nurse said.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and helped him hobble to a room in the back.

"We're just going to take some **x-rays** first to assess the damage. What exactly happened?" The nurse helped him put his foot up on the table.

"Um, fighting off ninjas," Blaine said confidently.

The nurse laughed. "It's that embarrassing?"

Blaine just nodded.

The nurse took the x-rays and made the boys wait in a cramped little exam room.

Kurt hopped up on to the table next to Blaine and they waited for the doctor.

"Hello Blaine," he said when he walked in. "I looked at your x-rays and nothing is broken, but you have a pretty good sprain. I'm going to wrap your ankle and give you some crutches that you can use for a week. How did you hurt your ankle?" he asked.

Kurt sighed, knowing there was another outrageous story coming.

"Shark attack," Blaine said, smiling.

The doctor laughed. "We all have that embarrassing story. Don't worry about it. Now, the truth?"

"Um, I was using a stick as a surfboard. Without water. In his yard," Blaine blushed.

"Oh, not the worst I've ever heard," the doctor said, laughing.

Blaine felt a little better.

The doctor helped him get stable on his crutches and the boys left for Kurt's house.

"So what are you going to tell the New Directions when you can't dance this week?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Freak blender accident."


	183. Principal

Kurt was so glad that Blaine's last name was early in the alphabet. He found himself in the McKinley High auditorium for the thousandth time, but this time was so different.

Blaine, the love of his life, was graduating.

**Principal** Figgins was droning on about successes and failures and how proud he was of the graduates, but Kurt couldn't hear any of it. His eyes were locked on Blaine's from the stage, who looked both nervous and excited. \

After what seemed like an eternity, Figgins started calling the names. "Katie Marie Allen," Figgins announced.

Blaine was next.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Figgins said.

Kurt, Burt, Cooper, and Blaine's parents all stood and cheered. Tears poured from Kurt's eyes as he watched the person he loved most in the world, who had faced so much adversity and struggle in his life, take a step into his future. The rest of the ceremony dragged on, as Kurt cheered for all of his fellow New Directions who were also graduating. After the ceremony, Kurt tackled Blaine with a big hug. "I am so proud of you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine's grip around Kurt was unrelenting. "I have you to thank for everything. I wouldn't be here, at this amazing school, without you," Blaine said.

"Kurt, I'm taking off to see your grandma. I'm staying at her house to fix some things tonight," Burt said.

Kurt waved goodbye to his father.

"Congrats kid. Do you want to get some dinner?" Cooper asked Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Nah, I'm good," he said. Kurt and Blaine laced fingers and walked to Kurt's car. "So, you _do_ have the house to yourself tonight, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine kissed him gently and Kurt drove off into the night.


	184. Skylight

Blaine laid in Kurt's bed, completely content. He always woke up before Kurt. Light streamed in through the windows and blue sky was visible through the **skylight**, so Blaine knew that it had to be morning, but he didn't dare move to look at his phone for the time. There was a tiny, wiry, beautiful boy entangled up in him.

Kurt had one arm flung over Blaine's chest and the other arm gently resting under Blaine's head. There was a sweet smile on his face.

Blaine gently moved his arm to brush Kurt's chestnut hair away from his face.

Kurt's nose wrinkled slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

Blaine moved his hand down to rub Kurt's back. "Good morning, sunshine," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt smiled. "Mmm, that feels nice," he cooed. He snuggled into Blaine's chest again.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I can tell you're still tired." Blaine placed a gentle kiss on top of Kurt's head.

Kurt smiled again and with one deep, settled breath, he was back to sleep.

Blaine went back and forth between playing with Kurt's hair and rubbing his back.

About an hour later, Kurt stirred again. He looked up at Blaine and smiled.

Blaine's stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry," Kurt said as he rolled onto his stomach. He propped himself on his elbows and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. "Pancakes?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds delicious," Blaine said. He brought his hand back up to Kurt's face. "I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt replied. They both stood and stretched and went downstairs to get a start on breakfast.


	185. Bingo

"What are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as he drove to drop Kurt off at his house. "You're being so secretive." Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway and Kurt hopped out of the car.

"I have to, um, watch my neighbor's dog," Kurt said, not making eye contact with Blaine.

"Oh, I love dogs! Can I help?"

"Um, they're only letting me into their house."

Blaine walked Kurt to the front door.

Kurt kissed Blaine and hopped inside. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, bye!" he said quickly. He sighed and leaned against the door. The truth was that he was taking his crazy old grandmother to play **bingo**, but was afraid Blaine would laugh at him.

A few hours later, Judith Hummel pulled up in her bright yellow Volkswagen bug to bring Kurt to the senior center for the festivities.

About half an hour in, Kurt's phone rang. He hopped up and ran into the hallway to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.

"So how's that dog?" Blaine asked.

Applause erupted from the room and Kurt cringed.

"There is no dog, is there? Are you at a party?" Blaine asked.

"You could say that…" Kurt replied.

"Where are you, Kurt? Really?"

"Promise me you won't laugh," Kurt said.

"I promise," Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"I took my grandmother to Bingo tonight."

"Aww, Kurt, that's so sweet!" Blaine cooed.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, happily.

"Of course I do. But next time, invite me and my Gram along. I used to take her all the time and I've been meaning to get back into doing that."

"Okay!" Kurt was so happy that Blaine didn't think he was being weird.

Judith poked her head into the hallway. "Kurt, honey, come on inside. The ladies are wondering where you are!" she said.

"I have to go. I have a hot date waiting," Kurt said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt hung up and joined his grandmother back in the bingo hall, happy that Blaine was so understanding.


	186. Clown

Blaine pulled up to the local Target with Kurt in the passenger seat. They were planning on getting a movie from Red Box and some snacks for a movie night that night. Blaine got out of the car, but Kurt sat tight in his seat. "Are you coming?" Blaine asked.

"Um, you go," Kurt said.

Blaine got back in the car and shut the door. "Okay, what's the problem?" he asked.

"That," he replied. He pointed out the window at a **clown** standing at the entrance, twisting balloon animals for children that walked by.

Blaine then remembered that Kurt had an irrational fear of clowns. "Look, just walk past him and he won't bother you," Blaine said. He walked over to Kurt's door and opened it for him and held out his hand.

Kurt got to his feet and they walked to the entrance to the store.

"Balloon?" the clown asked them as they walked inside.

Kurt took off running into the store.

"No, thank you," Blaine said and quickly ran after Kurt. He caught up with him once inside. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked, suppressing a laugh.

"I'm fine now," Kurt said. He grabbed a shopping cart and they stuffed it full with Red Vines, Oreos, popcorn, and Sour Patch Kids. They paid for their purchases and headed for the Red Box.

"Oh look, they have 'It," Blaine said.

"Don't even think about it," Kurt said. They settled for 'Identity Thief' and headed for the car. Thankfully, the clown had performed his balloon duties for the day and was gone. They drove back to Kurt's house, where they enjoyed a lovely night together.


	187. Cactus

Where did I get the idea for this? Not from personal experience AT ALL. No sir, not me! #yesidid

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting upright on Kurt's couch with Kurt's feet in his lap underneath a book.<p>

Kurt sighed loudly.

Blaine laughed. "Your cable is only going to be out for a few more hours," Blaine said. Unfortunately, the cable and the internet were on the same service, and maintenance work had knocked them both down for the day.

"Can you get me the book off of my nightstand?" Kurt asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"You can't get it yourself?" Blaine asked.

"I'm lazy. Why do you think I rely on my cable and internet for my entertainment?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "I see. I guess I can go get it." Blaine pushed Kurt's feet off of his lap and went upstairs to get the book.

Kurt sat downstairs and waited anxiously, monitoring where Blaine's footsteps were in the house. Suddenly, there was a crash and a clunk and a lot of swearing from upstairs.

Kurt bolted up the stairs to see if Blaine was okay. He found Blaine holding his hand in pain and a pile of dirt on the floor. "What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you keep a **cactus** on your night stand?" Blaine asked.

"You knocked over Tilly?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Clearly the person who keeps the cactus on his night stand also names his cactus…" Blaine said, starting to laugh.

"How's your hand?" Kurt asked. "Hurts. But I don't think anything is stuck in it." He examined his hand, where blood was leaking from a pinhole where he got jabbed by a cactus barb.

"You go and ice your hand. I'll vacuum up the dirt."

Blaine went downstairs and planted himself on the couch with his book again, this time a Ziploc bag of ice on his hand. He heard the vacuum running upstairs and then Kurt joined him on the couch with his book.

He snuggled up next to Blaine with his head on his shoulder. "This is nice," Kurt said.

"Better than cable and internet?" Blaine asked.

"Let's not get crazy." Blaine laughed, kissed his boyfriend, and then went back to his reading.


	188. Teapot

Blaine sat on his couch underneath a big, fluffy comforter. It was a very drizzly, chilly afternoon early on in the summer. It was raining so hard that it was muffling the sound on the television and he had to turn the volume way up. He was expecting a visit from Kurt any minute. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang and he ran to open the door.

In his doorway was a very drippy, unhappy Kurt. "Hi," Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kurt complained, trying not to laugh himself.

"I know. Come in, darling." Blaine ushered him inside the house. "You got that from walking from your car to my door?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. It's raining that hard." Kurt giggled and held out his arms. "Hug?"

Blaine laughed. "Um, not right now. Are you cold?" Blaine asked.

"Freezing," Kurt replied. "You know where my sweats are in my bureau in my room. Would you like tea or cocoa?"

"Tea, please."

Blaine put the **teapot** on the stove and Kurt went upstairs and changed into some of Blaine's sweats, sifting through what was mostly too small for him.

Eventually, he found a sweatshirt that fit him perfectly but was much too big on his tiny boyfriend, and a pair of sweat pants that actually were his at one point. He then went back downstairs and joined Blaine in the kitchen.

"Pick a flavor," Blaine said, opening a cabinet next to the stove and showing off his vast array of tea flavors. The teapot whistled and Blaine poured the hot water into two mugs and brought them into the living room.

"What kind do you want?" Kurt yelled to him.

"Chai, please," Blaine replied.

Kurt came into the living room, ripped open the tea bags, and placed them in the cups. He then settled down next to Blaine, very cozy despite the horrible weather.


	189. Sale

Kurt and Blaine wandered through the mall, hand in hand. The problem was, neither of them had any money on them that they were willing to spend, both saving for when they live together in New York. They decided that window shopping was a potentially good idea, but they quickly found out that they were wrong. "Can we go in there?" Kurt asked Blaine excitedly.

"No. You're going to want to buy something," Blaine replied.

"But they're having a **sale**!" Kurt complained.

"I can see that they're having a sale, but you already have almost everything from their spring line, which is what's on sale in the first place!"

"Can I get just one pair of shoes?"

"No!"

"Just one shoe? A shoe lace?" Kurt begged.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you have a problem," he said. He led Kurt to a bench in front of a toy store.

"Sit right here and I'll go get us some ice cream."

"Can I have sprinkles?" Kurt asked.

"Sprinkles cost extra," Blaine replied sadly.

Kurt slumped down on the bench and Blaine left for the ice cream stand.

A few minutes later, Blaine returned with two cones, but found an empty bench.

Kurt emerged from the toy store carting a small bag.

"Kurt, what did you buy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt jumped and hid the bag behind his back. He sighed. "Fine. It was supposed to be a present for you." He took one of the cones and handed the bag to Blaine.

Blaine pulled a tiny stuffed duck out of the bag. "It's adorable," Blaine cooed.

"I thought that Margaret Thatcher Dog might need a friend."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "You're so sweet. Thank you, she did seem lonely." They laced fingers and strolled on, eating their ice cream. "Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Kurt replied. Blaine laughed. "This was a pretty terrible idea." They headed for the exit, only slightly poorer.


	190. Signature

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Blaine's kitchen table. The only thing on it was a pen and a very important piece of paper. The deadline for NYADA admissions was only a week away, and they wanted to make sure Blaine's acceptance reply made it on time. All the paper needed was his **signature** and it would be official: Blaine would be joining Kurt at NYADA in the fall. "And you're sure this is what you want?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course it's what I want," Blaine replied. He picked up the pen.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled. "Are you doing this for yourself or for me?" he asked.

"I'm doing it for both of us. I want to go to this school, and I want to be with you," Blaine replied.

"You know I would be happy for you wherever you went," Kurt said.

"I know that. But this is what I want. In ten years, I want to have a lead role in a Broadway musical, be living in New York, and be married and living in an apartment near Central Park with you," Blaine said. The confidence showed in his voice.

"If it's what you really want, then do it," Kurt said.

Blaine signed the paper and stuck it in the envelope, already addressed to the NYADA department of admissions. He stood up and picked up the envelope and held out his hand to Kurt. "Come with me?" he asked.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's and they went to the mailbox and Blaine placed the letter inside. They then sat down on the front steps.

"What should we do in New York?" Blaine asked.

"I have my plans," Kurt said slyly. "I have a list of restaurants and shows and little dives we can go to."

"Can we have a place? Like, somewhere where we always go? Somewhere that we can call _our_ place?"

"We can have a place." Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend as the mailman pulled up and took the letter from the mailbox.

"It's real. It's really happening," Blaine said, smiling.

"Yes it is," Kurt said. It was a wonderful feeling.


	191. Barrier

Kurt careened down the highway at a steady 65 miles/hour with Blaine in the passenger seat. They were talking and laughing about the comedian they had seen at a new comedy club about an hour from Lima. Red lights started to illuminate the night. "Kurt, slow down," Blaine said.

"Thank you, Mr. Backseat Driver," Kurt said, laughing.

"I think there's an accident up ahead," Blaine said. The traffic came to a crawl, and occasionally a stop, but they eventually passed the accident. Two cars, both four-door sedans, smashed together, both totaled.

The police had put up a **barrier** around the accident.

The boys could see medics toting people into ambulances. "Oh my God," Kurt whispered.

"That's scary," Blaine said. The traffic picked right back up and Kurt sped back up to a normal speed. He glanced over at Blaine, who was staring out the window, seemingly very tense. "Are you alright?" Kurt asked. He placed his hand on top of Blaine's, and felt him relax slightly.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing accidents like that," he replied.

"Yeah, they can be really scary," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "My grandfather was killed in a car crash when I was four," he said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Kurt said.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"Well you have a very good reason to dislike seeing accidents on the side of the road," Kurt said.

"I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I do." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Let's go back to my house. I think we have some cake left over from Carole's birthday a few days ago if you want some," Kurt said.

"That would be nice." They drove the rest of the way home. Blaine remained a little tense, but even just Kurt being there calmed him down.


	192. Lipstick

Kurt sat on his bed, wearing a suit with a purple tie, watching Rachel fix her hair in his vanity.

"Thanks for helping me get ready for tonight," she said. She was asked to sing at a night club in Cincinatti by the owners, who were friends of her dads'. It was a small, intimate jazz club, but it was her first professional gig.

"Not a problem," Kurt replied. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," she replied.

The door to Kurt's room flung open and Blaine stood in the doorway, wearing an adorable suit with a purple bowtie. "Hey!" he said happily. "Did I hear someone say that they're nervous for tonight?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "I mean, I know it's going to be a bunch of my friends there, but there will be people I don't know. What if they don't like me?" she asked. She picked up her red **lipstick** and started to apply it.

Blaine stepped towards her. "Let me," he said. He took the lipstick from her and started applying it to her lips while he spoke. "Rachel, you are one of the most insanely talented people I have ever met, and I've met a ton of talented people. You are going to blow everyone away tonight, and if they're not impressed, then they're not worth impressing."

Kurt looked on with adoration in his eyes.

Blaine helped Rachel to her feet and admired the long, slinky, black dress that reached the floor. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks. Kurt helped me pick it out," she said.

"Well Kurt has wonderful taste," Blaine said. He held out his arms and both Rachel and Kurt linked their arms with his on either side. They went downstairs to the car, on their way to an incredible night.


	193. Recipe

"Did I ever tell you about the first time the Glee Club had a bake sale?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine was busy trying to figure out how to preheat the new oven that his parents had just bought so that he and Kurt could bake cookies for the New Directions' bake sale. It beeped loudly, as if mocking Blaine. "Shut up!" he yelled. He then turned to Kurt. "Not you. Go on, tell me."

"Puck put pot in them. We made a ton of money, but it turned out he was trying to get it for Quinn and the baby that was actually his, not Finn's," Kurt explained.

"And so continues the Real Housewives of McKinley High School," Blaine said, laughing. The oven beeped happily, the screen reading 350. "Okay, I think I got it. We can get started," Blaine said. He sifted through a drawer and pulled out a tattered index card with his grandmother's cookie **recipe** on it. "Okay, we need flour, sugar, butter, eggs, oatmeal, and chocolate chips. Can you get that stuff?" Blaine asked.

Kurt searched the cupboards for what Blaine wanted and plopped everything on the counter a few minutes later.

"I'll melt the butter, can you mix the flour and sugar?" Blaine asked.

Kurt went to work with the flour and sugar. Soon enough, they had a big bowl of batter. Kurt dug for a spoon and scooped up a big blob and popped it into his mouth.

"What are you doing? We need that! And you're going to get sick!" Blaine yelled.

"If I die, I'll die happy," Kurt said. "And it's just one spoonful! Have one!" He scooped up another blob of batter and fed it to Blaine. It took only ten minutes for them to devour the whole bowl of batter together.

"Kurt, I think we have a problem," a very defeated Blaine said as he drooped, completely full, across the kitchen table.

"Is it our addiction to cookie batter?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of. We have no batter to make cookies," Blaine said. Kurt groaned.

"I'll get my keys so we can buy more ingredients," he said.

"Instant mix this time. It's less work and not as edible," Blaine said. He followed Kurt slowly up the stairs and to his room, where they accidentally fell asleep, happy with their full bellies.


	194. Scarecrow

"Halloween is the best!" Kurt said as he and Blaine strolled into a costume store.

"Halloween is tacky," Blaine said.

"But it's tacky _and _fun," Kurt said. It was evident in his voice how disappointed he was that his boyfriend wasn't as into Halloween as he was.

"It's barely fun. I mean, look at this." Blaine led Kurt over to an elaborate display with a grey, plastic, **scarecrow** in black, torn clothing with red eyes and blood dripping from all of his orifices. "This is disgusting. And tacky."

"Okay, so some things are tacky, but we didn't come here to look at the displays. We need costumes." Kurt led Blaine over to the wall of men's costumes and started picking out some to try on himself. He went straight for a gangster, a doctor, and something involving a bathrobe.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, because those are so you," he said.

"It's Halloween! We don't have to be ourselves! I'm going to try these on. Pick some out for yourself." Kurt went to the changing room.

Blaine found a few funny ones to try on and went into the other one.

Kurt stepped out of his changing room in the gangster costume, which fit him well and he really liked it. "Blaine, are you almost done?" he hollered into the other changing room.

"Almost," Blaine replied. A few seconds later, Blaine emerged wearing a giant, red, ketchup suit, complete with the hat with the nozzle and a label on the bottle.

Kurt burst into laughter. "That is the greatest thing I have ever seen!" Kurt said. He was now wiping tears from his face. "Are you getting it?"

"Absolutely not. I just wanted to make you laugh. I already have my costume at home."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to go change back into his clothes. "If you wear the same Superman onesie as last year, I'm going to be so disappointed."

Blaine laughed and they left the store, Kurt with a new costume, and Blaine without a different view on Halloween.


	195. String

"Did you get all of the food on the list?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine was struggling with the three grocery bags in each arm. He plopped them down on the patio table, letting a bag of chips and a container of dip spill out. "I think so," he replied. "How has the decorating been going?"

"Okay, I guess. It just looks kind of boring out here," Kurt replied. Kurt was hosting a pool party for the New Directions, new and old, that evening.

Blaine looked around at the cheap tropical decorations: unlit tiki torches, floating candles in the pool, and big, plastic (fake) Margarita glasses. "Um…" Blaine began. He suppressed a laugh. "I would say it's more tacky than boring," Blaine said.

"Well then, Mr. Party Planner, you can finish the decorations while I make the food," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine, grabbed the groceries, and went into the kitchen.

Blaine went into the garage. He remembered where the Hudson-Hummels kept their Christmas lights and he pulled several **strings** of lights from a box. He then weaved them through the patio railings and along the edge of the house. A lovely smell came wafting through the screen door and Blaine went to find Kurt in the kitchen. "What's cooking?" Blaine asked.

"My famous buffalo chicken dip," Kurt replied. He pulled it out of the oven and put it on the cooling racks on the counter. "How are the decorations going?" he asked as he turned off the oven.

"I'm all done. Come see."

They went outside and Kurt took a look at the newly strung lights. "Blaine, this is even tackier than what I had," Kurt said.

Blaine glanced around. "…yeah," he agreed. He started to laugh, but the sound of the doorbell interrupted him.

"Someone's here," Kurt said.

"It's too late to turn back now," Blaine said. They laced fingers and ran to answer the door, looking forward to a great night.


	196. Trade

"It's. So. Hot," Kurt complained. He was laying on a pool raft in his pool, the sun beating down on his heavily sunscreened chest.

"Well get in the water," Blaine said. He was splashing around in the water, trying to keep cool.

"It's not refreshing, it's like bath water," Kurt said.

Blaine stopped moving and actually felt how warm the water was. "Yeah…" he said. He pushed himself onto the pool deck and let his feet dangle in the water. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not. It's too hot for food," Kurt said.

"Well what about a popsicle?" Blaine asked.

"I guess that could be nice. Toss me that inner tube. Keep the end of the rope," Kurt said.

"Why do you even have this?"

"So you can reel me in," Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine sighed and pulled his floating boyfriend up to the pool deck.

Kurt nimbly climbed onto the pool deck and they went into the house to explore the freezer. They opened the door and stood in front of the cold box for a good five minutes.

"Can you pick something so you don't waste electricity, please?" Burt asked.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt replied. He grabbed two popsicles at random and closed the door. They ripped the wrappers off and revealed the colors: Kurt's was red and Blaine's was the dreaded, banana-flavored yellow.

Blaine frowned. "Do you want to **trade**?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Um, not really," Kurt replied quickly. He skipped into the living room and sat down on the floor, right next to the Central Air vent.

"How is it down there?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Lovely, come sit," Kurt replied.

Blaine lowered himself to the floor. It was significantly cooler next to the vent. After Blaine choked down his popsicle, hey spent the rest of the day next to the vent on the floor, laughing and trying their best to beat the heat.


	197. Entrance

Kurt and Blaine stood at the **entrance** to the Magic Kingdom at Disney World. Blaine had been many times before, but it was Kurt's first time. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt didn't respond. He was staring, completely enchanted, at the castle, with tears in his eyes. "I'm here," he whispered to himself.

Blaine smiled and took his hand. "Come on, let's ride some rides!" He pulled Kurt in the direction of Fantasyland and got in the surprisingly short line for Dumbo.

Kurt spent the fifteen minute wait soaking up everything around him: the smells, the bright colors, the hundreds of people, the characters. He loved the characters. "It's Cinderella!" he exclaimed from the line as she passed by them.

She turned and looked at him and he waved incessantly.

Blaine could only smile.

They got on the ride, which allowed Kurt to get a bird's eye view of the park. "Blaine! Look over there! What's that? Can we go on that next? What's in there?" He was so excited and just wanted to take everything in. The ride slowed to a stop and they got off.

Blaine led Kurt to a gift shop nearby.

"Look at all of these…these…_things_," Kurt said, astonished. He walked, in a trance, towards a rack of stuffed animals and Blaine snuck away.

A few minutes later, he led Kurt out of the store and towards another ride. "I got us something," Blaine said. He pulled two crowns, made for kings, out of his backpack and placed one on Kurt's head and one on his own.

"I love it," he said, beaming. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Snow White!

"What beautiful princes!" she said happily.

Kurt could have sworn she had tears in her eyes as she walked away. "Thank you!" Kurt called after her.

"Come on, it's our turn," Blaine said. He pulled on Kurt's hand and they got onto the ride. That was only the beginning of a magical week.


	198. Thief

It was nearing 8:00 PM. Kurt was ready to run out the door and to his car to be on his way to Blaine's house when his phone rang.

Blaine smiled at him from the caller ID.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm running late…" Kurt began, but he was interrupted.

"Um, actually, can I come to you instead?" Blaine asked. He sounded a little on-edge.

"Sure, that's fine. Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Um, can I tell you in person? I kind of just need to get out of here," Blaine replied.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Kurt hung up the phone. There were so many reasons why Blaine would need to get out of his house, but every possibility he came up with was too nightmareish to think about. He paced nervously until he heard Blaine's car in the driveway and he ran out to meet him. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked. He had grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and was examining his entire body.

"I'm fine. But my house isn't." Blaine was clearly very shaken.

Kurt let him inside and they sat on the couch.

"Someone broke into the house while we were visiting my grandmother at the nursing home this afternoon," Blaine said.

"That's awful! Did they take anything?" Kurt asked.

"My father's computer, a box of my mom's jewelry, the flat-screen from the living room, and a bunch of check books. The house is a crime scene right now so my parents wanted me out of there. I brought a bag to stay the night. I hope that's okay," Blaine explained.

"Of course it's okay! And you're more than welcome here," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend. "And we're not going to let that stupid **thief** ruin our night. I was going to bring these for us to watch," Kurt said. He pulled 'The Little Mermaid' and 'Aladdin' out of his satchel bag.

"These just came out of the vault!" Blaine said happily.

"You pick. I'll make us some popcorn," Kurt said. A few minutes later, they were snuggled on the couch with popcorn and tea, singing along happily to 'Aladdin.'


	199. Tablet

Blaine knocked gently on Kurt's door.

"It's open!" Kurt hollered. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, all of his attention on what was in his hands.

"Hey beautiful. Carole told me you were hung up with something and to just come on up," Blaine said.

"Uh huh," Kurt replied. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Um, what's that there?" Blaine asked. He flopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Careful!" Kurt said, shielding his new toy. "I just got this today! I saved up a bunch of my Vogue money from this year and got one for school." In his hands was a brand new **tablet**, and next to him on the bed, was the instruction manual.

"How fancy. What are you trying to do?" Blaine asked.

"I'm trying to set the time," Kurt replied. "Okay, if I hit settings, and then clock, and then…ugh…"

"What's the problem?"

"It says my location isn't on. I know Lima is a cow town and barely on the radar, but I clearly flipped the little switch thing and it's blue and says 'on!'" Kurt was getting very frustrated.

Blaine took the tablet away and switched it off. "Let's put the difficult toy away for a while and get some dinner," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt and Kurt felt his tenseness float away. "Do you want Chinese food or Breadstix?" Blaine asked.

"Breadstix. I need to get out of this house," Kurt replied.

Blaine took Kurt out for a lovely dinner and his stress melted away. They even went out for ice cream after. They returned to Kurt's room, full and happy, until Kurt found the stressful device on his desk. "Don't even turn it on tonight," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck from behind.

"But…hold on." Kurt grabbed his tablet and flipped it on. The time was now correct. "I guess it just needed a minute to change the time," Kurt said.

Blaine took it and placed it back on the desk. "Yes, you can send it flowers in the morning," he said, right before he attacked Kurt's lips.


	200. Coffin

Happy 200! Thanks for reading and making me want to write 200 of these!

* * *

><p>"Remind me how we got suckered into this?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Because Carole is nice and lets me eat and sleep here whenever I want to," Blaine replied. Blaine had volunteered himself and Kurt to organize a rather hopeless-looking corner of the Hudson-Hummels' basement.

"Then you should have bought her flowers," Kurt said unhappily.

"Kurt, if we both get to work, it'll take us maybe an hour."

Kurt groaned and threw a box off of the top of the pile and started to go through it.

Blaine took another box off of the top and put it on the ground, revealing what was actually underneath. "Um, Kurt, why do you own a **coffin**?" Blaine asked. As Blaine examined it further, he saw that it was clearly plastic, and the inside was lined with cushy purple fabric.

"I used to be really into Halloween. We used to do this big, haunted display with the whole neighborhood. I somehow ended up with the coffin," Kurt replied. He finished sorting through his box, which had contained a few old lamps. "I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Kurt asked.

"Just water, please," Blaine replied.

Kurt scampered upstairs.

Once Blaine heard the pitter-patter of Kurt's feet in the area he presumed to be the kitchen and then the water running, he had an evil idea. He climbed into the plastic coffin and shut it on top of himself, leaving a little crack so he could see and wouldn't be too claustrophobic.

Kurt came back down the stairs and looked around. "Blaine? Where did you go?" he asked.

Blaine threw the lid off of the coffin and lunged towards Kurt, yelling.

Kurt jumped about four feet in the air, but then started laughing. "I should have known," he laughed. He held his hand out to help Blaine out of the coffin. "Now that you're back from the dead, let's finish up," Kurt said. He kissed his boyfriend.

"Can we do that Halloween display next year?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. "I would love that," he replied. They smiled and finished up, playing with all of the weird things they were finding.


	201. Flood

Kurt had never seen it rain so hard.

"Turn the TV on. Maybe the Weather Channel is saying something about this weather," Blaine said.

Kurt turned on the TV and, just as Blaine thought, the weather man was pointing to a map of Ohio with big, multicolored blips on it.

"Record rainfalls have been recorded all over Ohio today," the weather man said.

Thunder boomed loudly outside and Kurt jumped.

Blaine laughed. "Are you alright?" he asked as he put his arm around Kurt.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "This storm is just so crazy."

"**Flood** warnings have been issued for all of Lima County," the weather man said.

"Well that's wonderful," Blaine said. "I better get going if I want to get home before it's a complete washout."

"Are you insane? You're staying right here," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'll be alright," Blaine said. He put his forehead up to Kurt's and smiled, but Kurt stood up and started to pace nervously.

"You don't know what the roads are like between here and your house already! Let alone what they'll be like between now and the time you get home!" Kurt yelled.

"Are you sure it's alright that I stay here?" Blaine asked.

As if right on cue, Carole walked into the room. "Blaine, I was just coming to tell you that I insist you stay here until the weather calms down. So you can stay here tonight," she said.

"Well, I can't argue with the both of you, so I guess I'm staying," Blaine said, laughing.

"Good. Would you boys like some cocoa?" Carole asked.

"Yes, please," Blaine replied.

Once Carole had given them their cocoa and had gone across the street to check on an elderly neighbor, Blaine put his arm around Kurt again. "See? I'm staying right here," Blaine said quietly.

"Good. I just didn't want you to get hurt," Kurt said.

"I know. And thank you for caring," Blaine said. They both quietly sipped their cocoa and listened to the storm drone on.


	202. Tiger

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway on a frigid winter night. He was going to surprise Kurt with the cookies he had just made. They had both been busy for the past few days, and Blaine just needed an excuse to drive over to Kurt's house and see him. He rang the doorbell and Carole came to the door.

"Blaine! What a nice surprise!" she said.

"Hi Carole. Is Kurt home?" he asked.

"He's up in his room. If you go up right now, I think you can catch him before he goes to sleep," she said.

Blaine scampered up the stairs and knocked on the door to Kurt's room. "Surprise!" he yelled through the door.

He heard a great commotion from within. "Just a minute," Kurt yelled. There was more commotion. "Ow!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine flung the door open. "Are you alr…" Blaine began, but he stopped in amazement.

Kurt was wearing full body, **tiger**-striped, footie pajamas. "I can explain," Kurt said defensively.

"Please do," Blaine said, starting to laugh.

Kurt glared at him. "Stop laughing. The heat in my room isn't working well and I was cold. They were a gag gift, but they're really warm," Kurt whined.

Blaine looked around. The bed was unmade, but piled high with blankets. The front to the heater was taken apart, clearly in the middle of being fixed. And Blaine was starting to get chilly himself. "Well then, do you need a cuddle buddy?" Blaine asked.

"Can we cuddle and have cookies?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course," he replied. He climbed into bed with Kurt and started to nibble on a cookie, but his nose got cold too fast and he buried it in Kurt's fuzzy shoulder. "You are warm," he said.

Kurt smiled and put his arm around Blaine. They spent the night catching up, snuggled together, toasty and happy.


	203. Doughnut

"Kurt, wake up," Blaine said. He didn't take his eyes off of the road, but he shook Kurt's arm.

Kurt popped his head up. Blaine had barely pulled out of Kurt's driveway and Kurt was already dozing off. "I was just resting my eyes," he said.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure. Are you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"I guess," Kurt replied. They were on their way from Lima to Cleveland, home of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. It was one of the last days of summer and they had wanted to visit before going back to New York. It was about 7 AM, and Cleveland was about three hours away. They knew they would need all day to get through the entire museum.

Blaine pulled into a coffee shop and they got out.

Kurt read the menu through tired eyes. "What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you want a sandwich?" Blaine asked.

"No. Too much fat," Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. "A bagel?"

"No, I think I want a **doughnut**. And a very large coffee," Kurt replied.

Blaine thought about arguing that a doughnut is probably worse for you than a breakfast sandwich, but he was just glad Kurt made a decision and kept his mouth shut. He took out his wallet.

"Stop, you're driving to Cleveland. At least let me pay for breakfast," Kurt said.

Blaine, again, didn't want to argue.

Kurt paid for their breakfasts and they were back in the car. He ended up splitting his doughnut, smothered in chocolate, with Blaine, who gave him half of his bagel. They drove on to Cleveland, where they had a wonderful day at the museum.


	204. Ankle

Blaine laughed hysterically from his seat next to Kurt on Kurt's living room couch. While Kurt was out running errands, Blaine had decided to explore the cabinets in the Hudson-Hummels' living room. In the process, he found countless photo albums containing Kurt's old baby photos. Blaine couldn't help but beg Kurt to look through them with him. They had already looked through about three of them. The current one they were looking at was from when Kurt was about five.

Kurt slammed the book shut on Blaine's hand. "No! You can't see that!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine laughed and wrestled the book back. He opened to the page again and saw a picture of a tiny Kurt, giving a very pouty face, wearing a feather boa and a pair of his mom's high heels, and nothing but his underwear.

"Kurt, this is priceless!" Blaine said.

"Yes, yes, adorable. Turn the page," Kurt ordered.

Blaine turned to the next page. "Oh no! What did you do?" he asked, looking sadly at the picture of little Kurt lying on a couch with his right leg and foot in a purple cast.

"I broke my **ankle**," Kurt replied.

"Care to explain how?" Blaine asked.

"Not really," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave him a pleading look.

"I was, um, pretending to be Britney Spears. Going down the stairs. Backwards," Kurt replied.

Blaine attempted to restrain himself at first, but then burst into a fit of laughter. He slowly collected himself. "I'm sorry. I'm sure it hurt a lot."

"Okay so it's funny," Kurt said, starting to laugh. It took them both a while to collect themselves.

"Okay turn the page," Blaine said. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the several more photo albums containing adorable pictures of Kurt. This went well past dinner time and into the night, and they couldn't have thought of a better way to spend the day.


	205. Gown

Kurt and Blaine strolled into the dress store with Carole at their side.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" a sales lady asked.

Carole went to speak, but Kurt stepped in front of her. "This is my step mom Carole. She's renewing her vows with my father, and she needs to look _amazing_," Kurt said.

"Okay! Feel free to look around and I'll get you a fitting room when you're ready," she said.

Kurt dragged Carole over to a rack of white dresses and pulled a bunch off of the rack and laid them in her arms.

Blaine followed behind them like a lost puppy.

Kurt got the sales lady and she unlocked the fitting room and Kurt shoved Carole inside with the dresses. He then sat next to Blaine on a bench.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Because you're a guy who works outside of the fashion industry. I need an unbiased opinion," Kurt replied.

"Thank you…" Blaine couldn't tell if this was a compliment or not.

Carole stepped out in the first dress: a shorter, plain dress with a suit jacket over it.

Both Kurt and Blaine made faces. "No," Kurt said flatly.

Blaine thought about his response. "It's pretty, but it's kind of boring," he said.

Carole sighed and went back into the fitting room. A few minutes later, she emerged in a long, white **gown** with cap sleeves and a tie around the middle that reached the floor.

"Carole, you look beautiful," Blaine said.

She blushed. "Thank you, Blaine," she said.

"That's the one. Wrap it up," Kurt said, clapping his hands.

Once they had paid, Kurt and Blaine went to the food court for a snack while Carole went to go look at new towels. "You really have an eye for fashion," Kurt said to Blaine as he picked at his ice cream.

"Thank you. I learned from the best," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend. They then launched into their plans for the vow renewal, excitedly chatting about flowers, the ceremony, and everything in between.


	206. Gym

Kurt had spent his Saturday sleeping in and he now felt wonderful. He picked up his phone and placed a call to Blaine.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," Blaine said once he picked up.

"Hey! What are you doing this afternoon?" Kurt asked.

"Hopefully making plans with you," Blaine replied.

"Well then, would you like to go see the Lima Community Playhouse's showing of _Newsies_?"

"I would love to," Blaine replied.

Kurt listened to the background noise on the other end of the line. There was grunting, and noises that sounded mechanical, and a quiet thud of bass. "Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just finishing up at the **gym**. I can be at your house at 1:30," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed. "You don't go to the gym," he said.

"Well I'm starting to make it a habit," Blaine said. "I'll see you soon!" They said their 'I love you's' and hung up.

Kurt got ready for the show, and at 1:30 on the dot, his doorbell rang. He opened the door and Blaine smiled back at him. He took a moment to study Blaine, now that he knew that he was going to the gym. Kurt could now clearly see that his arms were a little swollen and he looked more tired than usual, but happy and healthy. "Hey, come on in. It's still a few hours before the show. We could watch a movie or something," Kurt said.

Blaine sat down on the couch and Kurt joined him, turning on whatever disc was in the player.

It didn't matter to Kurt, he just wanted to get close to Blaine to see how much he had really been going to the gym. He soon wrapped his arms around one of Blaine's arms and rested his head on his shoulder. "Wow, you really have been going to the gym," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and turned to Kurt. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Well, _Newsies_ is playing all weekend. We could always go see it tomorrow," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt's lips passionately. They didn't make it to the play that night.


	207. Lighthouse

"It's freezing," Kurt said. He pulled his coat closer to his body and slid himself closer to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I thought this would be romantic," Blaine said.

"It's very romantic!" Kurt said, defensively. They were huddled together on the deck of a small tugboat that was touring Lake Erie. It was a rather blustery day and even though they were cuddled up for warmth under an overhang in plastic chairs, the ocean spray was still making them freezing cold.

"And if you look out to the left side of the boat, you can see the only **lighthouse** in the state of Ohio.

The about fifty old people who were on the boat rushed as fast as they could to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting, blocking their view. As the elderly people 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed over the lighthouse, Kurt and Blaine could barely see the tip of it over the crowd in front of them.

Kurt looked at Blaine and started laughing, and Blaine soon joined in.

"I'm sorry my date was such a bust," Blaine said.

"It wasn't a bust, it was adorable," Kurt replied, giving him a kiss.

"Excuse me, young men," one of the elderly women said to them.

Kurt turned a bright shade of crimson, thinking she was going to comment on their public affection.

She sat down in the chair next to Blaine and put her hand on Kurt's knee. "Count your blessings. I couldn't do that with my wife out like this for many, many, years," she said. She winked at them before standing and leaving.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, until another high wave crashed up onto the side of the boat, spraying them. "Let's go inside, I'll buy the tea," Kurt said.

"Good idea," Blaine replied. They scampered inside, anxious for the warmth and relief.


	208. Headline

Kurt dragged himself down the stairs into his kitchen with Blaine at his side.

Carole was at the stove, making a celebratory breakfast for Blaine.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night," Blaine said, still exhausted.

"Well I wasn't going to let you drive back home that late," she said. "Take a seat."

The night before, the New Directions had returned from Nationals, with a shiny, gold, first place trophy.

Kurt had met Blaine at the bus and had brought him home for a celebration dinner, and then more celebrating after Carole and Burt went out for their date night. The boys sat down at the table, where there were already two glasses of orange juice set out. The day's newspaper was sitting on the other side of the table and Kurt picked it up to skim. "Blaine! Look!" he said, nudging his boyfriend.

On the front page was a huge, color picture of the New Directions with their first place trophy. The **headline** read 'New Directions Bring Home the Gold!"

"That's so cool," Blaine said, smiling. He and Kurt skimmed the article as Carole was plopping eggs and bacon onto their plates and refilling their orange juice glasses.

"That's a lovely article. Let me take it and I'll hang it on the refrigerator. I'll scan it so your parents can have a copy, too," Carole said.

"Wow, thanks," Blaine said.

"So how does it feel to hold two national show choir titles?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Incredible. So unbelievable. And I have you to thank for it, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You're amazing," he said shyly. They ate their breakfasts and spent the day in Kurt's bed, watching musicals and letting Blaine sleep off his exhausting weekend.


	209. Search

Hello! So I don't know how much I'm going to be able to post in the future. I have a huge workload this semester, so don't expect a story every day :-(

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were both in a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms in Kurt's bed. Kurt stirred a little at first, waking from a happy, peaceful dream, but he suddenly shot up.<p>

The sudden movement woke Blaine as well. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked groggily. He started to roll back over, but Kurt started shaking him.

"You can't go to sleep yet, I can't find my new boots!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at him, still lying down. "…what?" he asked.

"I wore them out, and then I didn't take them off when I got in the house, and now I don't know where they are!" Kurt said. There was a hint of panic in his voice.

Blaine knew that the boots were very expensive and that until they were safely back in Kurt's closet, he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. "Do you want me to help you find them?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, please," Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He went downstairs to **search** for the boots while Kurt looked upstairs. Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes when he saw them aimlessly tossed onto the kitchen floor under the table. He picked them up and went upstairs. "Kurt, I found…" Instead of finding his boyfriend in a panic, still searching for the boots, Kurt was curled up in his bed, fast asleep. Blaine laughed and gently placed the boots in the corner. He then climbed back into Kurt's bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you, goofball," Blaine whispered. He placed a quick, gentile kiss on Kurt's cheek before falling back to sleep, a peaceful smile on his face.


	210. Peace

Blaine was curled up in Kurt's bed with the worst head cold he had ever had. His head pounded, his nose was stuffy, and his chest hurt.

Kurt slowly opened the door, balancing a bowl of soup on a tray and a glass of orange juice.

Blaine groaned.

"Your favorite nurse has brought you some food!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine threw the covers over his head and groaned again.

Kurt crept over to the bedside and sat down. "Please eat. You're only going to get sicker if you don't," Kurt begged.

Blaine knew he wasn't going to get out of it, so he sat up and ate about half of the bowl of soup. It only made his stomach feel funny and his face feel hot.

"What do you need now? Do you want to watch a movie? Or listen to music?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Um, Kurt, it's not that I don't appreciate you letting me stay here while my parents are away, but honestly, what I really want right now, is a little **peace** and quiet," Blaine replied.

Kurt looked a little sad. "Okay. I have some work to do for Vogue, so you can get some rest," he said. He picked up his computer and started to leave the room.

"Wait," Blaine said. "I didn't mean leave!"

Kurt smiled again. "Okay, if you insist," he said happily. He placed his computer back on the desk and climbed into bed with Blaine.

Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt's shoulder and sighed contently.

Kurt started slowly rubbing his back. Soon, both boys were sound asleep, perfectly happy.


	211. Turkey

So many delicious smells were wafting through the Hudson-Hummel household. It was Thanksgiving day, and they had an extra guest in their house.

"Thanks for letting me come over for Thanksgiving," Blaine said to Carole as he helped Kurt set the table.

"Oh, sweetie, it's no problem at all. I'm sorry you couldn't be with your own family today," Carole said.

"Well they didn't want me missing any school due to traveling. And honestly, you guys are more of my family than they are," Blaine said.

Carole walked over and hugged him. "And we feel the same way," she said.

"Um, a little help, please," Kurt said, attempting to balance the **turkey** in its pan and not get turkey drippings all over his new sweater at the same time.

"Oh, honey," Carole said, rolling her eyes. She gave a quick smirk to Blaine, who laughed under his breath, before running over to help her step son not ruin dinner or his sweater.

A few hours later, after a lot of bustling about, the dinner was ready. Kurt's family, along with Blaine, sat down at the table and enjoyed a lovely meal of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, vegetables, bread, and to top it all off, Carole's famous, homemade apple pie.

Everyone then retreated to the living room for some football. Blaine and Kurt laid on the couch, Blaine watching the game intently, but Kurt nodding off mostly.

"So did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked Blaine sleepily. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. "It was the best Thanksgiving I have ever had," he replied.

Kurt smiled slightly before dozing off into a long nap while Blaine sleepily watched the football game.


	212. Salt

"Why didn't Carole go to the store yesterday?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine gave him a judging look. "Really, Kurt? You really think I would know the answer to that? Maybe she had a good reason," Blaine replied.

"Well we don't have anything to eat," Kurt mumbled unhappily.

Blaine got up and helped hoist Kurt to his feet. "Let me have a look," Blaine said. Blaine knew that Kurt had a tendency to exaggerate about how much food was actually in the cupboards, especially if the only foods there were ones he didn't care for. Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen and started to paw through the cupboards.

Kurt was right, the cupboards were pretty barren.

"I could make you some Ramen Noodles," Blaine suggested.

"Gross. Too much **salt**," Kurt replied.

"Okay, um…" Blaine looked through the cupboards some more.

"Saltines and peanut butter?" he asked, holding the carton of Saltines and the jar of peanut butter out hopefully.

"No," Kurt replied.

"Would you like to order out instead?" Blaine asked.

"Eh, I guess so," Kurt replied.

Blaine found the Chinese menu on the table, on top of a note and an envelope. "Kurt, did you realize Carole left a note for us?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied.

"It says, 'Boys, I've left you $100. Please take this list and do the grocery shopping. Use the change to get food for yourselves," Blaine read. He looked at Kurt and started laughing.

"After all that, we were supposed to buy groceries," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "I'll drive," he said. They climbed into Kurt's car and drove off.

Blaine was happy to get out of the house for a while, but Kurt was just happy there would be decent food in the house.


	213. Training

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Kurt complained to Blaine over the phone. They were both driving, with the other on speaker phone, running their respective errands.

"I know," Blaine replied. "But we're both working and making money which only means more fun dates to go on."

"What are you doing on Friday morning?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to a **training** thing for work. Because we work with kids, we have to do a bunch of first aid stuff," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed loudly. "Okay. I guess I can wait until Saturday to see you," he said sadly. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm going to the grocery store for my mom. She needs a bunch of stuff and since I'm out I thought I'd go and get it."

"How nice of you," Kurt said. He pulled into the parking lot of his own grocery store and kept Blaine on the phone as he started to go down the aisles of produce. They chatted casually for a few more minutes. Kurt was looking at cucumbers when someone bumped into him. He was a bit annoyed, as his conversation was interrupted. "Hey! Watch it! Kurt said. He turned to see who bumped into him, and much to his surprise, it was Blaine! He leapt at him and wrapped him in his arms. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"What do you think?" Blaine replied. "I mean, if we both have errands to run, why not do them together?"

"I think that's a great idea," Kurt said. Blaine got rid of his cart so he could share with Kurt. They linked arms and strolled down the aisles together. It wasn't the most romantic of dates, but at least they were together.


	214. Glasses

Kurt and Blaine were sleeping soundly in Kurt's bed. It was mid Sunday morning and Carole and Burt had gone away for the weekend, leaving Kurt and Blaine with the house to themselves. Needless to say, they had worn each other out the night before and into the wee hours of the morning.

Kurt stirred a little bit, accidentally bumping Blaine.

Blaine's eyes popped open and he smiled at Kurt's half-awake face. "Good morning, sunshine," Blaine said as he stretched.

"Good morning," Kurt said. "Would you like some breakfast?" He leaned over and placed several kisses on Blaine's lips and face.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, please," he replied.

Kurt sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait! I can't find my **glasses**!" Blaine exclaimed as he groped around frantically on the nightstand.

"I'm sure they'll turn up. I'm going to go and st…" Kurt stopped in his tracks when he felt and heard something crunch under his foot.

"You didn't…" Blaine said.

Kurt reached down and picked up Blaine's shattered glasses, now in a few pieces.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "It's fine. Lenscrafters is open on Sunday and I have insurance on them. No big deal," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"How did your glasses end up on the floor on my side of the bed?" Kurt asked.

"Because you took them and held them hostage and forgot to give them back to me," Blaine replied.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said laughing. Kurt made them a lovely breakfast as Blaine put in his contacts, and they spent the day together, laughing about the morning.


	215. Rain

Did you miss me? I'm back! I definitely won't be posting every day, but the giant amount of work I had to do is almost done. And I felt incomplete without doing this every day!

Oh, and our babies are ENGAGED! So that should be fun!

Also, we'll have some closure on how Finn dies on Thursday (whether or not they'll be faithful to the truth) so I won't have to awkwardly avoid that situation any more.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the <strong>rain<strong> dribble down the window pane. He didn't look away when Kurt sat down next to him, making the couch sag.

"Stop being sad," Kurt said. He put his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"I had this amazing date in the park planned. It wasn't even supposed to rain," Blaine whined.

Kurt kissed his cheek. "I know it wasn't. But we can go on your amazing date some other time," Kurt said. Thunder rocked the house and lightening flashed outside. The house shook and the lights flickered and then went out. Both boys moaned.

"Now we don't even have power to watch TV," Blaine said.

Kurt turned to him and laughed. "Why do we need electricity to have fun? Come with me." He grabbed Blaine by the wrist and pulled him upstairs to the linen closet in the hallway. He then plopped a pile of blankets into Blaine's arms, grabbed a pile for himself, and went back down to the living room. "Move that coffee table back a few feet," Kurt ordered.

Blaine did so. "What exactly are we doing?" Blaine asked, now very amused.

Kurt was now unfolding the blankets and flinging them over the furniture, moving it about as he pleased. "You'll see. Put that blanket over the chair and onto the couch," Kurt said. A few minutes later, they had a cozy little fort.

"I like it," Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek. "I knew you would. I'm going to get more blankets for the inside." Kurt left and came back with the blankets off his bed. He threw them on the floor of the fort, grabbed two brownies out of the kitchen, and got into the little nest with Blaine. "Is this just as good as the park?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kissed his fiancee. "So much better." Despite not having power, they had an amazing afternoon, just enjoying each other's company.


	216. Chart

Kurt swung his feet against the table that he was sitting on and pulled his jacket closer to himself. "I hate this place," he said sadly before launching into a coughing fit.

Blaine stood from the chair across the room and went to sit on the table next to Kurt to rub his back. "You'll be fine. The doctor's just going to give you medicine and then we can go pick it up and go home," Blaine said.

Kurt had been feeling awful for a few days now, and when he started running a fever, Carole made him go to the doctor.

The door to the exam room swung open and Dr. Cramer walked in. "Hello, Kurt. I hear you're not feeling well," he said.

Kurt just grumbled.

Dr. Cramer took Kurt's temperature and listened to his lungs. "Kurt, it appears that you have the flu," he said.

Kurt moaned and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Dr. Cramer flipped open Kurt's **chart**. "It says here that you got your flu shot a few months ago," he said.

"What a waste," Kurt said.

Dr. Cramer laughed. "Well I'm going to give you a prescription to stop that cough. Take Ibuprofen every six hours to break your fever and call me in a few days to tell me how you're doing."

"So no shots?" Kurt asked.

Dr. Cramer laughed again. "Nothing has changed since you were five. No shots today. Feel better." He left the room and Blaine hopped off of the table.

"See? Not so bad," he said.

"I have the flu," Kurt said.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "I heard. Let's go fill your prescription and get you something to make you feel better."

They headed to the supermarket, where they bought soup, ice cream, wheat bread, and juice while waiting for Kurt's prescription. It took a few days for Kurt to get better, but he was in Blaine's loving hands.


	217. Crab

Blaine walked into the small, local pet store while Kurt lingered outside. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"You go get what you need. I'll wait out here," Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. "I am getting fish food. It'll take five minutes." He pulled Kurt into the store by his wrist.

"They keep the lizards and snakes towards the back. Stay up here with the rabbits and guinea pigs." Blaine strolled casually towards the back of the store and Kurt focused all of his attention on a cage with guinea pigs in it.

Kurt hated pet stores. They always had creepy animals, like snakes or tarantulas, and even though they were in tanks and cages, even being in the same store as them made his skin crawl.

"Hey Kurt, what would you do if I got this," Blaine said.

Kurt covered his eyes. "If you have something gross, I swear…"

"It's not something gross. I would never do that to you."

Kurt turned around very slowly and saw a large hermit **crab** in Blaine's palm. Kurt took several steps backwards towards the door.

"Put it back, wash your hands, and let's go," Kurt said as calmly as he could.

Blaine was laughing hysterically. "Oh come on, he's cute!" he said.

"That _thing_ is not cute," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "Fine." He turned around and went to put it back in its tans. "I guess you're going to have to find a different home, little guy," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt overheard him and giggled.

Blaine came back to the front of the store with his fish food and paid for it and walked back to the car with Kurt. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to cuddle with a hermit crab?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt replied. They pulled out of the parking lot, and Kurt couldn't have been happier.


	218. Socks

It was an unfavorably cold October day. Kurt and Blaine were busy at work in Kurt's yard. They had raked up a big pile of leaves and Blaine had just gone to get a trash bag to put them all in. He returned to find Kurt laying in the giant pile, rolling around. "Um, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Jumping in the leaves, what does it look like?" Kurt replied.

"But we're supposed to be cleaning up the leaves, not playing in them," Blaine said.

"Stop being boring and just jump in!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled before leaping wholeheartedly into the pile. Instead of the soft, fluffy bed he was expecting, he hit the ground with a thud, going right through the leaves. After recovering from the shock, he started laughing hysterically.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked. Blaine's laughter was contagious, as Kurt was soon doubled over in laughter, too.

"I'm fine. He got to his feet and helped pull Kurt to his. "Let's clean up and go inside." It took them only a few minutes to clean up the leaves and go inside and change. They cuddled together on the couch with two mugs of hot cocoa.

Kurt noticed Blaine was snuggling into him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just cold," Blaine replied.

"Well then let's warm you up," Kurt said. He dashed upstairs and grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and a pair of thick, wool **socks** out of the drawer. "This should help," he said. He handed Blaine the socks and he put them on. He then covered the both of them with the blanket. "Better?" Kurt asked.

"Much," Blaine replied. With one gentile kiss, thye relaxed back into each other, ready to enjoy a toasty afternoon on the couch.


	219. India

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen his fiancée, and he couldn't wait until Blaine was back in his arms.

Blaine's parents had gone on a business trip to **India**, leaving Blaine to be the caretaker of his elderly grandmother who had recently broke her hip. That forced Blaine to stay in Indianapolis for a week and a half, and Kurt did not have any time to go visit him.

Kurt had barely even stepped out of his car when he was tackled to the ground with a bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

Kurt was laughing hysterically. "I missed you too!"

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt off of the ground. "Come inside. I have something to show you," Blaine said. They laced fingers and walked into the Anderson house. They were alone, since Blaine's parents were still at work. "While my parents were in India, they saw these everywhere and said they just _had_ to get one for you, since you're Mr. Fashion and all." Blaine pulled a nicely wrapped box out of a paper bag and handed it to Kurt.

"They didn't have to get me anything," Kurt said, very flattered.

"You're basically family. I don't see anything wrong with it," Blaine said.

Kurt unwrapped the box and opened it. Pulling back the tissue paper, he pulled out a soft, shiny, deep blue silk scarf. "Wow," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible! This is gorgeous!" Kurt exclaimed. He flung his arms around Blaine. "Be sure to tell your parents thank you."

"I will." Blaine gently wrapped Kurt in another hug. "I missed you," he said quietly.

Kurt squeezed him to his chest. "I missed you too." They spent their day looking at Blaine's parents' pictures from their trip, just happy to be back together.


	220. Comet

It was a warm, clear evening in mid-October. The weather man had said it was going to be one of the last warm nights until spring, and Kurt and Blaine were taking full advantage of it. Kurt strolled out of his house, lugging two huge, fluffy comforters.

Blaine followed him with a mug of tea in each hand. "Are you sure that it's going to be worth sitting out here?" Blaine asked. The wind was starting to blow, making a cold chill run through the warm air.

"I'm positive. The news said this **comet** only comes around every 50 or so years, and it's making its appearance at 10:30 tonight. I'm not missing it," Kurt said, matter-of-factly. He laid one of the comforters neatly on the ground, and wrapped himself up in one, leaving half of it hanging off of his shoulder for Blaine.

Blaine handed him one of the mugs of tea and they snuggled up together and chatted. The stars started to sprinkle the night sky and they laid down, snuggled for warmth under the comforter.

Kurt's cell phone alarm he had set for 10:30 went off and their eyes went to the sky. "It should be any second now," Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine smiled and laced his fingers with Kurt's. Right on time, the comet streaked across the sky.

Kurt gasped in awe.

"Make a wish," Blaine said.

Kurt waited until the comet was past them, now hidden by some trees. "I don't have to. I have everything that I need right here," he said.

Blaine turned to him and kissed him.

Kurt flung the comforter off of him and stood and shivered. "Okay, I'm cold. Let's go inside," he said. He helped Blaine to his feet.

"Same time in 50 years?" Blaine asked.

Kurt put his arm around his fiancée. "It's a date." They went back into the house and snuggled up in Kurt's bed to get warm, happy to have each other.


	221. Cup

Blaine stirred calmly in his bed. It was Saturday, and he loved waking up to the smell of something delicious cooking downstairs. It smelled much closer today, mixed with the sweet smell of Kurt's cologne. He slept with one of Kurt's sweatshirts under his pillow, so he thought that was the reason for the smell, until he felt a hand brush back his hair. His eyes shot open and he saw Kurt, smiling sweetly down at him. "God, you scared me half to death," Blaine mumbled, laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"How did you get in here?" Blaine asked.

"Your mom told me where the spare key is for when they're not home. You do realize it's almost noon, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at his bedside clock. "Shoot. I have a Spanish test on Monday that I need to study for, and that project for Calculus, and I have a solo in Glee next week. I can't believe I slept that late! I have so much to do!" Blaine said frantically. He jumped out of bed, but Kurt pushed him back down.

"Relax. It's Saturday. And breakfast is already made for you." Kurt placed a tray containing scrambled eggs, three sausage links, a bowl of oatmeal, and a piping hot **cup** of coffee on Blaine's lap.

Blaine took in all of the smells and stared at the food in amazement. He then looked up at Kurt with the same expression. "I love you. Thank you so much," Blaine said.

"Don't worry about it. I know you've been stressed lately, and I figured you could use breakfast in bed. And I love you too." Kurt leaned down for a kiss.

Blaine ate his breakfast and got right to work on his homework, Kurt making Spanish flash cards while he ran calculations and sang his solo repeatedly. It wasn't their ideal day together, but at least they were together.


	222. Nail

Kurt sat in the familiar interview office at NYADA, waiting.

Blaine was sitting in the tiny interview office with the dean of admissions.

Every so often, Kurt would strain his hearing to see if he could hear what was going on inside of the office, but he honestly did not want to know. He wanted to hear it from Blaine. He took a deep breath and bit at his **nail** nervously.

The door to the office creaked open and Blaine stepped out.

Kurt immediately stood. "Well? How did it go?" Kurt asked eagerly.

Blaine's face showed a mix of defeat, relief, and determination. "I…don't know," Blaine replied.

Kurt linked arms with Blaine and led him towards the door and out into the sunny day outside. They had stepped right out onto the streets of New York, with taxis wizzing by and people rushing around them. "Let's go for a walk. Get your head cleared," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt led him a few streets down, and soon, the lights of Broadway were visible. They walked to a giant building with signs for shows plastered on the outside: _Newsies_, _Kinky Boots_, _Wicked_, and many more, and Kurt stopped walking. "Look at this," he whispered in astonishment. He put his arms around Blaine's waist. "Remember, this is the _dream_. Remember, you want your face up here. And I don't think you need NYADA for that. I think that you could get here all by yourself. I mean, NYADA's a nice stepping stone, don't get me wrong," Kurt stopped to peck Blaine on the cheek.

"I think you're incredible." Blaine smiled. "Thank you. I needed that," he said.

Kurt linked arms with him again and began walking. "You know, since we have the whole weekend in New York, do you want to try to get rush seats for something?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine's face lit up. "I'll race you to the box office for _Matilda_," Blaine said. He took off down the street, Kurt hot on his heels, laughing.


	223. Spaghetti

Blaine was sitting at his desk in his room, diligently working on his homework.

Kurt was home from NYADA for the weekend, but he had left Blaine alone to get some of his end-of-senior-year work done.

His phone lit up, getting a call from Kurt. Blaine laughed and picked it up. "You know that I can't get anything done while I'm talking to you," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed on the other end. "I know. But I wanted to know if you wanted to bring your stuff to my house. We could get a pizza," Kurt said.

"Aren't Carole and Burt cooking you dinner for your weekend home?" Blaine asked.

"They had to take my grandma to the hospital for some procedure and I guess it lasted longer than they thought. And they cooked for me yesterday," Kurt explained.

"I guess I could come over," Blaine said. He had already packed everything away and was on his way downstairs.

"Okay." Kurt sounded sad.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"All I eat in New York is fast food and pizza. I was kind of looking for something better," he said.

Blaine got an idea. "Give me a few extra minutes," Blaine said.

Kurt agreed and hung up.

Blaine quickly cooked some **spaghetti** noodles and decided to grab a jar of sauce and some bread on the way to Kurt's house.

Once he showed up at Kurt's door, Kurt saw his beloved fiancée walking towards him with containers and bags of food, and it was a wonderful sight. "You didn't have to cook for me!" Kurt exclaimed, leading Blaine into the house.

"I wanted to. You don't deserve fast food or takeout on your weekend with me," Blaine said.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine buttered the bread and put it in the oven, and Kurt heated the sauce and after adding half a bag of frozen meatballs from Kurt's freezer, they had a lovely meal together.


	224. Scales

"Why are we back here?" Kurt asked. His fingers were laced with Blaine's and they were wandering through the local Wal-Mart, running a few errands. They had found themselves in the housewear section.

"My mom said to pick up lightbulbs while we were out," Blaine said. He laughed to himself, as Kurt had asked about four times already while they were walking to the back of the store.

They walked past the paint section, catching Kurt's eye. "You go find lightbulbs. I'm going to play interior designer for a second," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Alright…" He walked away in search of light bulbs.

Kurt explored the paint samples for a few minutes. He lost interest very quickly and wandered into a nearby aisle. There was a big sign saying "SALE" over a display of bathroom **scales**. One of them was sitting on the ground and said "Try Me" on it. Kurt shrugged and stepped on the scale. He felt a pit in his stomach as he read the number, as it was higher than he would have liked.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked from behind him.

Kurt jumped and hopped off the scale. "Nothing," he said innocently. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Alright…let's get the stuff we need to make that cake," he said.

"Um, I don't really want to bake today," Kurt said. He felt his cheeks flushing and he looked at the ground.

Blaine forced Kurt to catch his eyes. "Stop that. Right now. You're beautiful. You're perfect." He took Kurt by the shoulders and pushed the scale under the shelf with his foot.

Kurt smiled.

Blaine pecked his fiancée on the lips. "Now, you and I are going to make the best cake that has ever existed."

Kurt smiled and laced his fingers with Blaine's once again. "You always know how to make me feel better," Kurt said. They walked off to the baking section, where they gathered the ingredients for what was, in their opinion, really the best cake that ever existed.


	225. Survey

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in Kurt's living room. The lights were out and "Singing in the Rain" was playing on the television. The boys were snuggled up under a huge comforter, entangled in each other's arms. Every time a song would come on, they would both hum quietly to themselves, but they would never look away from the screen.

"This is nice," Kurt commented.

"I don't want to move," Blaine said. He snuggled into Kurt's shoulder. His lashes tickled Kurt's neck.

There was only about half an hour left in the movie when the phone rang. Kurt moaned loudly, but he didn't move, hoping whoever was calling would hang on. The phone kept ringing. "I'll get it, I guess," Kurt said. He pulled himself away from Blaine and off the couch to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. He was sure to put an annoyed undertone in his voice.

"Hello, is this the Hummel residence?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Sir, we are conducting a **survey** on the current healthcare crisis…" the voice rambled on and on as Kurt felt his anger at whoever this idiot on the phone was increase.

"You're interrupting my date. I'm hanging up now," he barked. He slammed the receiver back into the cradle and stomped back to Blaine.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked.

"Some survey," he replied. "They interrupted our date." Kurt plopped angrily back onto the couch. "Where were we?" he asked.

Blaine snuggled back up to Kurt and helped tuck the comforter back around him. "I believe we were right about here," he said. Soon enough, they were perfectly snug and enjoying the movie again.


	226. Mint

It was around 8:00 on a Saturday morning. Kurt laid peacefully in his bed, snuggled up to Blaine.

The sound of Blaine's alarm had just startled him awake. Blaine had to get up early to leave to go and meet Sam to practice a duet before Sam's shift at work started. Blaine was now, as if he could read Kurt's mind, gently stroking Kurt's hair away from his face. "Shh…I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll see you for our date tonight." Blaine placed a gentile kiss on Kurt's forehead and climbed out of bed.

Kurt mumbled something sadly, but couldn't fight sleep any longer.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend fall back into his slumber. Blaine was as careful as he could possibly be as he crept around, packing up his clothes and getting dressed for the day. He brushed his teeth, but didn't bother to gel his hair. He could do that after he rehearsed, after he had showered for his and Kurt's date that night. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw that Sam had texted him.

_Hey, I woke up with a sore throat and I don't think I should sing. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow _it read.

Blaine texted him back that he hoped he felt better soon and grabbed his bag. He turned one last time to look at Kurt, who was still out cold. He smiled and dropped his bag. Pulling the comforter back, he curled up with Kurt again.

What woke Kurt up wasn't Blaine's touch, but the strong scent of his cologne and his **mint** toothpaste. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked groggily.

"Sam doesn't feel well so we're not rehearsing today," Blaine said with a huge yawn.

"Okay," Kurt said sleepily. "Goodnight."

"I love you," Blaine said, but there was no response. He smiled, knowing his fiancée was sound asleep once again, and soon was asleep again too.


	227. Crystal

"This is so corny," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt was leading him up the stairs to the second story of a building not far from the loft. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Kurt said. "Besides, she said she would give us free readings." Kurt had been invited to go to a psychic by the psychic herself, a friend in one of Kurt's classes at NYADA. They were now standing in front of a door that said 'Fortunes by Jasmine.' Kurt rapped on the door and a young, tall, beautiful woman popped her head out.

"Kurt! Come on in! And you must be Blaine. I'm Jasmine," she said, leading them inside.

The room was dimly lit with so much incense burning that Blaine's eyes started to sting almost immediately. They sat down at an elaborately decorated table in antique chairs. There was a **crystal** ball sitting in the middle of the table.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I want you both to look directly into the crystal ball," Jasmine said. As the boys started to stare at it, Jasmine stared too. A few moments passed.

"Nothing's hap-" Blaine began.

"Shh," Jasmine said. "I'm getting something."

"Is it a good something or a bad something?" Kurt asked.

Jasmine smiled. "A good something. I'm seeing nothing but happiness in your futures. I know you both have had your share of trouble in the past, but I can assure you, that's over," she said.

Kurt and Blaine thanked her and they left. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's. "I'm kind of glad to know we have a pretty happy future together," he said.

"You do know that you go to a performing arts school. And that she's an actress, right?" Blaine asked.

"I know, but can't we just pretend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a minute. "Of course we can," he replied. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and they walked back to the loft.


	228. Election

It was a cool day in late October. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's kitchen making a batch of pumpkin bread. "I have such a pumpkin addiction in the fall," Kurt said. He took a sip from a fast-food coffee cup.

"I know. You're drinking your third pumpkin coffee for the day," Blaine said, laughing.

"Well I can't help it if they only sell pumpkin lattes for six weeks out of the year," Kurt said innocently. The doorbell rang. "Hold that thought," Kurt said. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip as he was walking to the door. He opened the door and saw a balding, widely set man with two women in red, white, and blue business suits, smiling cheesily. "Hello…" Kurt said.

The man was the first to speak. "Hello, son. My name is Kevin Masterson and I am running in the upcoming **election** for state councilman in your district," he said enthusiastically.

Kurt stared at him blankly. "Okay…" he said.

"Are you aware of my platform?" he asked.

Internally, Kurt groaned, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, as your councilman, I am going to help clean up the parks, decrease unemployment, and…"

He was cut off by Blaine poking his head out of the kitchen. "Babe, where did you put chocolate chips?" he asked.

The wannabe-councilman and the women stared blankly. "Thank you for your time," the man said abruptly. He then turned on his heel and walked back out to his car, followed by his women, whoever they were.

Kurt shut the door. "Well I'm not voting for him," he said to Blaine, laughing.

"He's just a homophobic jerk. Don't let him get to you," Blaine said.

"I'm not. I honestly don't care anymore. I have you, and that's all that matters," Kurt said.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "My thoughts exactly." He walked back to the counter and continued stirring the batter. They went back to their baking like nothing happened.


	229. Salad

Blaine took his hot bowl of Easy Mac out of the microwave and dumped the cheese packet in. "I can't believe you don't want the rest of this stuff!" Blaine exclaimed happily to Kurt.

"Eh, I'm just sick of it," Kurt said. He was ripping leaves off of a head of lettuce and putting them in a bowl. He had already chopped up some red pepper and cucumber. "And plus, I'm taking on a healthier lifestyle. I already gained the freshman 10, and I don't plan on making it to the freshman 15."

"Well I'm glad you're doing that in a healthy way and not starving yourself, even though I think you're beautiful just the way you are," Blaine said. He pecked Kurt on the lips and they sat down at the table.

Kurt added the finishing touch to his **salad**: one tablespoon of balsamic dressing. He mixed everything around and looked forlornly at Blaine's macaroni and cheese before taking one big bite of his salad.

"Well, how is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chewed slowly and sadly. "Dieting tastes like rabbit food," he said with his mouth full of lettuce.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry. I know it's not all that fun. But dieting isn't just salad," Blaine said.

"It's not?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. When we're done eating, we can go to the grocery store and get you some healthy food that isn't in a rabbit's diet also," Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled. "Really?" Like what?" he asked.

"Well, how about some brown rice, and fresh fruit, and whole-wheat pasta, and even some of those 100 calorie packs. Portion control is everything," Blaine said.

"How do you know so much about dieting?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my mom was always on those fancy diets when I was growing up, and that's what she cooked for us," Blaine said.

Kurt finished his salad and grabbed is keys. "Let's go. I'm still hungry and I don't want any more rabbit food," he said.

Blaine laughed and followed him out of the house.


	230. Mustard

"Your family is so cute. I love your grandma," Blaine said to Kurt. They were at an end-of-summer barbecue hosted by Kurt's family at his aunt's house.

"She thinks you're cute, and not cute like puppies. She tried to pinch your butt when you were turned around." Kurt stifled a laugh.

Blaine studied his face. "Yeah, she _would_ be your grandma," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt smiled. "Why don't we get something to eat?" he asked.

Blaine followed him to the row of tables covered with endless delicious-looking dishes.

Kurt grabbed a paper plate and started shoveling potato salad, pasta salad, chips and dip, and veggies onto it.

Blaine followed suit, but did not overload his plate like Kurt did.

By the time they reached the hamburgers and hotdogs, Kurt was trying to balance his very full plate while putting condiments on his hotdog. While he was trying to put **mustard** on his hotdog, his plate crashed to the ground, splattering mayonnaise-based salads all over his pants, and the squirt of mustard landed square in the middle of his chest.

Blaine just looked at him, suppressing a laugh.

"Don't you dare," Kurt said. It was obvious that Kurt was also trying not to laugh.

"I'll help you get cleaned up," Blaine said. He followed Kurt into his aunt's house.

He pulled his sweater off, leaving only his t-shirt, and drowned the sweater in stain remover and threw it in the washing machine. "Can you get me the sweatpants out of my car?" Kurt asked.

Blaine ran to his car and got the pants. When he returned, Kurt was in his boxers in the laundry room. "Kurt…not here…," Blaine said. He couldn't help but smile and he felt his cheeks turn red.

"Right," Kurt said, pulling on his pants. "Now about that food…" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Just slow down, this time," he said.

Kurt laced fingers with Blaine and they went back outside, now stain-free.


	231. Revenge

Kurt hid behind the door to a closet, crouched in a small ball. What had started out as hitting Blaine with a pillow innocently had escalated into an all-out brawl. They were now both creeping throughout Kurt's house with their pillows, waiting for any signs of the other. Kurt heard the floorboards in the next room creak. Instead of creeping in stealthily, he ran in and bombarded Blaine with his pillow, hitting him over the head repeatedly.

Blaine laughed hysterically. "Stop! Stop!" he laughed.

Kurt stopped. "So you're giving up? I win?" he asked.

"Nope!" Blaine said, whacking Kurt upside the head.

Kurt bolted into the kitchen and behind the table. "You'll never catch me," Kurt taunted.

"I doubt that," Blaine said.

Kurt hopped up onto the table and charged at Blaine, jumping on him.

Blaine whacked him back, over and over, trying to get his **revenge**. "Climbing on furniture is my thing," Blaine yelled, laughing. Soon enough, they were both exhausted and laying on the floor, their pillows now very misshapen. "I'm so tired," Blaine said as he rolled over and cuddled up to Kurt.

Kurt kissed him on the top of the head. "Me too. But that was fun," he said. He didn't get a response. "Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine was now sound asleep, laying across Kurt's body.

Kurt smiled and tucked his pillow under his own head. He didn't fall asleep, but he enjoyed lying with Blaine as he rested.


	232. Corner

Kurt pulled his blanket around his shoulders tighter. New York had a terrible habit of being very cold, very suddenly, even in November. The temperature had suddenly dropped and he just hadn't adjusted to it yet. He was studying for a quiz he had on the following day. He felt pretty confident and started putting his things away when his phone rang. It was Blaine.

Blaine was currently visiting family in Chicago, and he had just arrived that night.

Kurt had just gotten off of the phone with Blaine, so it was weird for him to be calling again. "Hey, is everything alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Blaine said. "I was just looking at the weather for New York and I was wondering if it was snowing there?" he asked.

Kurt peeked out of his window. "Gross. It is," he replied.

Blaine laughed. "Go outside and enjoy it before it gets too bad," Blaine suggested.

"But it's cold," Kurt complained.

"Please?" For me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and grabbed a jacket. "Okay, but only for you." He started down the stairs and towards the door. "I'll just snap you a picture and then go back inside," he said. He pushed open the door and stepped outside. It was, really, very beautiful. He stepped farther down the street and, on the **corner**, right next to the loft, a small, curly haired figure turned to face him. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. He threw his arms around him.

"Surprise!" Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt could tell he was shivering a little bit. "Let's go inside," he said. "So what happened to Chicago?" Kurt asked as they were climbing the stairs.

"There was never any Chicago," Blaine replied. "I had to make up an excuse so I could surprise you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you," he said. He leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine said. They snuggled up in the loft, just happy to be together.


	233. Code

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up in Blaine's bed. Blaine's parents were away on a business trip, so they had the house to themselves. Both boys awoke with a start to a blaring, horrible noise.

"What is that?" Blaine asked.

"Hrmph," Kurt mumbled. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

Blaine pushed him. "I think that's the security system," Blaine said. He jumped out of bed and crept over to his bureau and picked up two big trophies. "Here, arm yourself."

He threw one of them at Kurt. "You don't have a security system," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

"My parents just had one installed. Keep your voice down," Blaine whispered. He gently pulled open his bedroom door and crept down the stairs. With Kurt on his arm, he scanned the house, creeping around corners, the alarm still blaring. "It doesn't look like anyone actually broke in. Everything's intact," Blaine yelled over the noise.

"Well then turn off the alarm!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine punched in the **code** and the noise stopped. "There's something wrong with the new security system," Blaine said.

Kurt glared at him. "I hadn't noticed," he said.

The doorbell rang, making them both jump.

Blaine ran to answer it, and in stepped a tall, male, police officer. "Hello, I was called about a break in?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, sorry, the system is new and I don't think they installed it right," Blaine said, blushing.

"Don't apologize. I'm just going to take a look around, but we get these kinds of calls all the time," he said.

Kurt and Blaine followed him as he patrolled the house, and he left within five minutes. Blaine locked the door behind him and started back up to his room.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

"Please," Kurt said. They snuggled up next to each other and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	234. Lover

The only sound in the Anderson household was the steady drum of Blaine's fingers on his computer keys. He was hard at work on a long, difficult essay for English class. After procrastinating for hours, he was finally in the zone – completely focused. His concentration was broken very quickly by his doorbell ringing. He groaned and put his face in his hands. Maybe the person at the door would go away…but no, the doorbell rang again. He stood and stomped downstairs and flung open the door.

Kurt's smiling face greeted him.

He groaned. "Kurt, I was so focused, and I was getting stuff done," Blaine moaned.

Kurt's face dropped. "I'm sorry. I know you've been busy and really stressed, so I stopped by to bring you these." Kurt presented a bouquet of spring flowers from behind his back.

Blaine took them and felt very guilty. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Blaine said.

"Eh, it's fine. Like I said, you're stressed," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "I'm so lucky to have found a **lover** like you," he said. "Come on inside."

Kurt followed Blaine into the house and up to his room, where he surveyed the papers and books strewn on the desk and the floor. "Sit," Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine sat, and Kurt started rubbing his shoulders and neck. "That feels nice," Blaine said quietly.

"Relax," Kurt said.

Soon enough, Blaine felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck and their lips met. Needless to say, Blaine's essay was not finished right away.


	235. Roof

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, stirring up dust. They were planning on going to a play that night.

It was only about 3:00, and Kurt had invited Blaine over for dinner before the play.

Blaine was a little early, as he was excited for Kurt's wonderful cooking. He got out of the car and went up to the door.

"Up here!" a voice called.

Blaine turned abruptly and looked around, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.

"I'm on the **roof**!" the voice called again.

Blaine backed up and peered onto the roof. He saw Kurt, sweating in jeans and a tight t-shirt, on the roof. "What are you doing up there?" Blaine yelled to him.

"I'm helping my dad fix a leak. I don't want him up here by himself," Kurt replied.

Burt appeared in Blaine's field of vision. "Hi Blaine," Burt called.

"Hi Burt," Blaine replied. "Um, can you guys get down now?"

Burt laughed. "We're all done. Just coming down now," he said.

Blaine heard the clink of feet on a metal ladder on the other side of the house and Kurt and Burt rounded the corner seconds later.

"Did we make you nervous?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a kiss.

"Um, yes. I just didn't want you to fall. That's a long way down," Blaine said.

"Well thank you for caring. Let me jump in the shower and then we can make dinner. How about lasagna?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds great," Blaine replied.

Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room with him and shut the door. "Why were you so worried about us on the roof?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "When Cooper and I were little, he decided to try to um…fly off the roof. Like a superhero," Blaine explained. "He broke his wrist and had a concussion."

"Nothing about this surprises me," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed.

"Blaine, I am more careful than a first grader, and Cooper in general." He leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for worrying, we were okay. There was no reason to."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt quickly showered and they made a lovely dinner together before enjoying the play and each other's company.


	236. Rollercoaster

The sounds of joyous screaming filled the air. Kurt and Blaine had decided to go to the local amusement park for the day. Blaine was very excited, but Kurt was dragging behind him halfheartedly. "It's hot," Kurt complained.

"But it's 10 AM," Blaine said.

"There are too many kids here," Kurt complained.

"Well yeah, it's an amusement park," Blaine said. He rolled his eyes, knowing Kurt didn't do well in crowds or with lots of kids running around. They rounded a corner and a huge **rollercoaster** came into sight. The track wound a hundred feet into the air and looped at least three times. "Let's go on that one!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Um…" Kurt said reluctantly.

But Blaine seized his arm and off he went towards the ride.

Once they were in line, Kurt's face became pale.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Fine. Great. Wonderful," Kurt replied. "Why?"

"Have you ever been on a rollercoaster before?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I have!" Kurt said defensively.

"Not the one at the county fair with a bear head on the front cart," Blaine said, laughing.

"Okay! Fine! No!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine laughed, and Kurt glared at him. "No, I'm not laughing at you. I promise, you'll be fine. It's going to be fun!" Blaine exclaimed.

The line wound up to the ride and Kurt and Blaine strapped themselves in. The ride started to crank to the top of the first drop.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked warily.

"What?"

"Hand. Now." Kurt held out his hand.

Blaine laughed and took it.

The ride slid down the first drop and Kurt screamed like he never had before. It was over very quickly and Kurt had never been happier to have his feet on the ground again.

"Well?" Blaine asked once they were walking down the stairs and back to the concrete.

"That was…um…horrible…but awesome," Kurt said slowly, nodding afterwards.

Blaine smiled. "Ready for another one?"

Kurt turned and looked at him. "Not now. Later. Maybe," he said.

Blaine laughed and kissed his fiancée. They had a wonderful day together, and Kurt survived three more rollercoasters.


	237. Statue

Kurt had awoken Blaine bright and early with a big grin on his face. After Kurt had dragged him to the subway and they had ridden to the other side of the city, they were now huddled together on a ferry in the bay. They were on their way to see the **Statue** of Liberty. "Today is your ultimate tourist in New York day!" Kurt had explained earlier.

And Blaine certainly felt like a tourist: wrapped in a coat, hat, and scarf on the top deck of the ferry, clutching a large coffee from Starbucks. The ferry was swiftly approaching the statue, and it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I think it's very cool," Blaine said, smiling. "Thank you for taking me." He leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Kurt leaned on the railing and sighed, looking out at the huge structure. "This statue meant freedom for so many people. My grandmother told me that her mother said it was the first thing she saw on American soil," Kurt said.

"That's beautiful," said Blaine. "Do you think one day we'll have that kind of freedom?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Of course I do. I love you so much," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend. The ferry slowly came to a halt and people started filing off of it.

Kurt and Blaine got off of the ferry and started to walk around. Unfortunately, the observation deck was closed that day, so they wandered around the base of the statue, holding hands and talking.

Blaine snapped countless pictures to send to his family. "Let's get back on the ferry. I want to see Ellis Island, too," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled too. He was so proud that he had made Blaine so happy.


	238. Supplies

Blaine had the radio turned up as he was driving to Kurt's house. He was singing at the top of his lungs, and almost didn't hear his phone ringing over the music.

Kurt was calling.

"Hello?" Blaine said.

"Hi," a muffled voice on the other end said.

"Um, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I came down with this stupid cold yesterday. I don't think you should come over," Kurt said.

"That's more of a reason for me to come over. Where's your dad?" Blaine asked.

"At work. But I'm fine. I promise," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I know how you get when you're sick. I'll be there in 45 minutes. I love you." Blaine hung up before Kurt had the chance to argue. He stopped at the store and picked up some **supplies** for Kurt on the way to his house. Once he was there, he let himself in and followed the sounds of the sneezing and coughing to Kurt, who was in his room, perched on his bed.

The door creaked open and Kurt jumped.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry, babe. You sound awful."

"It's not that bad," Kurt said. He sneezed violently.

"Well, I bought you some stuff anyways." Blaine dangled the bag in front of Kurt's face.

"Oh yeah? Um, what did you get?" There was a longing in Kurt's eyes for some sort of relief.

Blaine plucked the items out of the bag. "Vapor rub, tissues, tea, cough syrup, and cough drops," he said.

Kurt gave in. "Thank you. I guess I do feel pretty terrible," he said.

Blaine rubbed his back. "I know you do. Why don't you lay down and get some sleep?"

Kurt laid down and Blaine continued to rub his back. "I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too," Blaine said. "I'll stay right here."

"Okay," Kurt said. He slowly drifted to sleep with Blaine at his side.


	239. Generator

Ohio hadn't seen a thunderstorm like this in years. McKinley even had classes cancelled for the following day. It was just getting dark and Kurt and Blaine were snuggled under a blanket in Kurt's living room. Kurt had forced Blaine to stay at his house with him while Burt and Carole were waiting out the storm at Kurt's grandmother's house, and Blaine's parents were away on vacation. There was no one they would have rather been stuck with.

Kurt and Blaine were both mopping their eyes as the credits for Marley and Me were rolling, when the lights flickered and the television went out. "Crap," Kurt said.

"What a time for Burt to be out of town," Blaine said.

Kurt stood and began to pace around the room. "Okay, um, don't panic. My dad hooked up the **generator** before he left in case the power went out so all I have to do is go and flip the switch," Kurt said. He fumbled for the flash light that had been placed on the coffee table and Blaine followed him into the basement. Sitting in the corner was a big box with cords coming off of it. "He said it was the red switch…" Kurt said to himself. He flipped the only red switch on top of the box and they both heard several devices in the house whir to life. "The refrigerator, the stove, the water pump, and the hot water heater are all that are hooked up to it," Kurt explained. "We won't have wifi or television or light, really, but we'll have food and water."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure we'll survive," he said. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kurt said. He linked arms with Blaine and they went back upstairs. After making hot cocoa, they planted themselves in front of the window and watched the horrible storm whip past, cozy and content inside


	240. Hostage

Kurt rolled over and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

Blaine's breathing was slow and steady, and he didn't even flinch when Kurt's body weight was suddenly on him.

Kurt laid awake for about half an hour, until Blaine started stirring.

"Good morning," Blaine said sleepily. He kissed Kurt gently on the lips before reaching his arms up to stretch.

"Good morning!" Kurt said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Only if you're making me your amazing blueberry pancakes," Blaine said.

"Um, I don't think we have any blueberries," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine sighed and stretched his arms up again, this time entangling them in the many pillows at the head of Kurt's bed. But he brushed against something that wasn't a pillow. He grasped it and pulled it out to ask Kurt about it. In his hand was a tiny, velveteen, bunny rabbit.

"Um, you can leave her back there," Kurt said, turning bright red.

Blaine tucked the bunny under his arm. "Not until you make me pancakes. Consider her my **hostage** until then," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm. "Can you please put her back? I'll make you your pancakes."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, sure," he said. He pulled himself out of bed and he and Kurt went downstairs to start on breakfast.

They were in the middle of mixing the batter when Kurt spoke. "The rabbit was from my grandmother. She said it was my mom's," he said.

"And is that why you keep her under your pillow?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I guess I consider it like a dream catcher. If my mom and my grandma are there, nothing bad can happen, right?"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "Right. And now you have me, so you're really safe."

Kurt smiled. They finished up making breakfast and, despite Blaine grumbling about how there were no blueberries, set up their little feast in front of the television and had a nice time watching cartoons while eating.


	241. Tide

It was a mere 6:00 in the morning on a spring day, and barely 40 degrees outside. Kurt was huddled up in his coat and gloves, clutching a huge cup of coffee, sitting on the edge of a boat. Yes, Kurt Hummel was on a very small fishing boat. "It smells like low **tide** here," Kurt whined.

Blaine laughed. "Well we are near the water," he said.

"Can we leave yet?" Kurt asked.

Blaine, sitting next to him, sighed. "As soon as my Uncle Jim fixes the engine, then we can leave."

Blaine's Uncle Jim owned a small fishing boat that he took out onto the lakes once in a while. He was letting the boys borrow it for the day so they could go on a fishing date. "Alright boys, the engine should be all set," Uncle Jim said. "Blaine, you remember everything I taught you about driving the boat, right?" he asked, handing Blaine the keys.

"Of course I do," Blaine said, smiling.

"I didn't realize you knew how to drive a boat," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled again. "Uncle Jim taught me when I was younger," he said.

"Have a great day, boys," Uncle Jim said. He stepped off the boat and Blaine put the key in the ignition. The boat roared to life, but a few seconds later, sputtered, and then died.

Kurt glared at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "How about we get some breakfast at the restaurant down the street?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt said, standing and hurrying off of the boat. They began the short walk down the street. "What should we do after that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a minute. "Maybe we could find a nice aquarium," he said.

Kurt laughed. "Yes. All the fun of being on a boat, except for the actual boatl," he said. They were seated at the restaurant and had a nice breakfast, the start of a lovely day together.


	242. Guilt

"Why are the falafels from the sketchy carts on the street so good?" Kurt asked, stuffing a huge mouthful of his sandwich into his mouth.

Blaine laughed. "Because they're packed with grease and fat," he replied.

Kurt glared at him. "Don't ruin this for me," he said with his mouth full.

Blaine hadn't even started his yet. He was waiting until they were comfortably sitting on a park bench in Central Park overlooking the lake. Blaine was spending the weekend in New York with Kurt and they decided to spend their day in Central Park. After waking up late, they grabbed lunch on the run and were now only a few blocks from the park. They stopped at a cross walk and waited for the light to change. Blaine felt a tap on his arm.

"Excuse me," an older man said to him. "Do you have any money for the bus?" he asked.

Blaine dug through his pockets, not wanting to present his entire wallet in front of the man. "No, sorry, I don't have any change," Blaine said.

The man looked sad: he was dirty, his clothes were worn, and his hair was disheveled.

Blaine's **guilt** set in. "Here. I bet it's still hot, too," he said, handing the man the bag with his falafel in it.

"Thanks, man! Have a nice day," the man said. He disappeared into the crowds of people on the streets.

Kurt stood next to Blaine, beaming. "That was really nice," Kurt said.

"Thanks, but now I have no lunch," Blaine said, laughing. They crossed the street and they got into line at the next street cart. When Blaine tried to pay for his lunch, Kurt stopped him and paid for him. "You didn't have to," Blaine said.

"Yes I did," Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. They found their way to their favorite bench in the park, overlooking the lake and sat for a while, eating their lunch and talking.


	243. Ice

Blaine sat outside of Kurt's house in the driver's seat of his car. He had been sitting in Kurt's driveway for fifteen minutes now, and had been running late already. He would have gone and retrieved Kurt himself, but it was below freezing outside and he was toasty in the car with the heat blasting. He laid on his horn, letting Kurt know he was getting angry. "Come on, Kurt!" he mumbled to himself. His phone lit up with a text from Kurt.

_Do you want me to look good or not?_ It said.

Blaine sighed. _We're going to a movie. No one is going to see you_ he replied.

It was a good five minutes until the front door to the Hudson- Hummel house swung open and Kurt appeared in the doorway. He waved excitedly and fumbled to lock the door in the cold. He took off running towards Blaine's car, but slipped on a patch of **ice** and landed square on his rear end.

Blaine gasped and ran to his boyfriend's aid. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was laughing hysterically. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop worrying," he said through his laughs. He carefully stood and brushed the dirt from his pants.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're bleeding," he said, examining Kurt's palms, which had clearly caught his fall.

"Oh, um, I can just run inside and grab a band aid…" Kurt began, but Blaine led him towards his car.

"I have a first aid kit in the glove compartment. Fix yourself up on the way to the movie," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and took a seat in the passenger seat of the warm car. After bandaging his palms, he enjoyed a day at the movies with Blaine, complete with popcorn and candy.


	244. Flirt

Kurt and Blaine settled into the couch in Kurt's living room. They had gotten The Hobbit out of Red Box for the fifth time and, while at the store, decided to purchase some snacks for their movie night. Kurt went with a small bag of M&Ms and Sour Patch Kids.

Blaine had gone a different route, getting a jar of peanut butter and some celery to slice up.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt flipped off the lights and they snuggled underneath a huge comforter on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Blaine was rather sick of his celery and peanut butter. The smell of Kurt's candy was wafting towards him. "Hey Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Can I have a few M&Ms?" he asked.

"But you said you wanted to be healthy for nationals," Kurt said, pulling his candy farther away from Blaine.

"A few pieces of candy isn't going to hurt me," Blaine said.

Kurt still refused.

"Please?" Blaine asked. This time, he layered on the puppy-dog eyes and the pouting. When that didn't work, Blaine placed a kiss gently on Kurt's lips.

Kurt laughed. "You are such a little **flirt**, you know that?" he said before dumping a handful of candy into Blaine's outstretched palm.

"Yes, I do know that. Which is why I use it to my advantage," Blaine said, smiling. He popped the M&Ms into his mouth.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, and then smiled. "You taste like chocolate and peanut butter," he said.

Blaine smiled and fished for the remote to pause the movie.

Kurt leaned in and attacked Blaine's lips before he even had a chance to do so. As the credits rolled later on, both boys were snuggled on the floor together, now exhausted, but completely happy.


	245. Speaker

"Have you ever been to a concert like this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Never, why?" Kurt responded.

Blaine sighed. He should have known that Kurt had never been to a rock concert. They were standing in the pit at the Green Day concert. Kurt only knew the songs that were in the play American Idiot, but Blaine had been a Green Day fan since birth, and was maybe a little overly excited. Blaine had prepared Kurt as well as he could have for the show: not letting him drink too much water, and sneaking a pair of earplugs into his bag for Kurt, but there was no way he could prepare Kurt for the inevitable mosh pit he was going to encounter. "Oh, um, no reason," Blaine replied, smiling.

The lights dimmed and the excitement in Blaine erupted in a wild scream.

Kurt laughed. He loved seeing Blaine this happy. The opening notes to the first song started to play and Billie Joe began to sing. The show was amazing, but they were standing very close to a **speaker**, and by the last song, Kurt's head was spinning.

Blaine was too absorbed in the show to even notice the sour expression on Kurt's face, and whenever he turned to Kurt in approval or excitement, Kurt would smile and pretend nothing was wrong.

Once the show was over, everyone began to clear out. "Well, what did you think?" Blaine yelled. Clearly, he was having a hard time hearing too.

"I'll never be able to hear again," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine frowned. "Oh..," he rummaged in his bag and presented the earplugs. "I had brought these. You should have told me it was loud," he said.

"I didn't want to interrupt you," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You're very sweet, you know that?" He kissed Kurt and they walked to the car together, both happy with the show.


	246. Wig

"What a mess," Kurt said as he pulled another dust-covered box out from under Blaine's bed.

"For the last time, I lived at Dalton for two years in the dorms. I was never home," Blaine said.

Blaine's parents had gone away for the weekend on a business trip.

He was under strict orders to clean out what had been stuffed under his bed before packing up and moving into Dalton or he would be grounded for a month, which included prom, graduation parties, and nationals. Blaine was now sorting through a box containing old sweaters from middle school.

Kurt peeled open the box that he had just pulled from under the bed, this time slowly, as the previous box had contained about 100 tiny ants. It was a box of dress-up supplies from when Blaine was younger. Kurt pulled a tiny, sparkly jacket with tassels on the shoulders out. "What on earth is this? Michael Jackson?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Um, yeah, I think so, actually," Blaine said, joining in the laughter. "It was Coop's. I thought it was Prince Charming's jacket, so I rode my hobby horse and galloped off to save the princess in it."

"That is adorable," Kurt said. He continued sifting through the box until he came across a curly, Technicolor **wig** and plopped it on his head. "I am Slappy, the evil clown. Prepare to meet your doom," Kurt said. He charged at Blaine over the bed, but Blaine hopped to his feet and ran down the hallway. The chase took them down the stairs and into the front yard, where they ran in circles after each other, laughing and yelling.

They finally retired to the living room, Kurt still wearing the wig. "We better get back to work or I'll be grounded until I'm fifty," Blaine said, still out of breath.

Kurt stood and helped him to his feet. "Tea break?" he asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Definitely," Blaine replied. They went into the kitchen, made their tea, but then finished their afternoon of cleaning, laughing at all of the ridiculous things that were pulled from under Blaine's bed.


	247. Wind

"Do we have extra bottled water?" Kurt asked for the fifteenth time within that hour.

"Yes, we do," Blaine replied.

"What about matches and candles?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "Yep," he said.

Kurt was pacing back and forth throughout his living room. The weather forecast for the night was a doozey: the first tornado watch in Lima in nearly 50 years.

Blaine's parents were, of course, out of town, so Kurt had insisted that Blaine stay with him in case the weather got really nasty. It was already raining heavily and the **wind** was starting to pick up.

"What about non-perishable food? Do we have enough? Should we run to the store before the weather gets worse?" Kurt asked. He ran to fetch his car keys, but Blaine seized him by the shoulders.

"You need to calm down," Blaine said. Being this close to Kurt, he noticed his fiancée's breathing was fast and he was shaking. "Come sit," Blaine said, beckoning towards the couch.

Kurt sat down and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "We went to the store yesterday and made doubly sure that we had absolutely everything we would need if we were to lose power or anything like that. And it's just a tornado _watch_. The weather's going to be nasty, but it's just a precaution to make sure everyone is safe," Blaine explained.

Kurt still hadn't stopped shaking. "I'm just really scared," he finally admitted.

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not saying I'm not," he said. "Do you want to go and hang out in your mom and dad's room with them?"

"Nah, I think we'll be okay down here for now. Maybe later if the weather gets worse," Kurt said.

"Sounds good," Blaine said, smiling. He got up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped him and Kurt up in it. Luckily, the power didn't even go out and no tornadoes were even spotted within 100 miles of them. Blaine and Kurt slept snuggly together on the couch all night.


	248. Cowboy

HEY REMEMBER ME? Yeah, I'm getting to 365 stories if it kills me, or just keeps me up later than I should and stresses me out. No, but really, this is so much fun for me and I've missed posting for you guys every day, so here I am again!

* * *

><p>Kurt could always tell when something was wrong with Blaine. It was just the connection they had. Kurt was fast asleep, but woke up with a jolt. He rolled over, hoping to feel Blaine's warm body next to him, but there was nothing but blankets. He rubbed his eyes and peered to the other side of the room, where Blaine was sitting in a chair, doing something on his phone. "What are you doing?" Kurt mumbled.<p>

Blaine jumped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you doing up?" asked Kurt again.

"I um, I had a bad dream," Blaine replied.

Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine. "Was it the one about the zombie **cowboy** chasing you again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "No, not that one," he said. He didn't elaborate, he just went back to his phone.

Kurt sighed. "I can tell you're lying. What's the _real_ reason you're awake?" he asked.

Blaine looked up with sad eyes. "I just haven't really been sleeping well lately. I guess it's been the stress with graduation…maybe…I don't know," he said. He plopped his phone down on Kurt's desk, exasperated.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Come back to bed," he said calmly. Blaine went to protest, but Kurt cut him off. "Trust me, you'll be asleep in no time," Kurt said calmly. "Remember, I'm a year older than you. I'm already a pro at graduation stress."

Blaine laughed and laid back down in Kurt's bed.

Kurt started gently rubbing Blaine's back. "Just try to relax," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine's body started to feel heavy.

Kurt started humming a quiet tune and soon, Blaine was sound asleep, all of his troubles now somewhere else.


	249. Daisy

It always felt so wonderful when the springtime came around. The grass in Kurt's yard was green and lush already, due to the incessant rain that had decided to fall. This was the first sunny weekend in over a month, and Kurt and Blaine were taking full advantage of it, basking in the sun on a blanket, laying in the yard. "Do you know what you want to do about school yet?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "I told you yesterday: it's still either NYADA for musical theater or NYU for medicine. I haven't decided yet," Blaine replied. He had been snippy about the conversation for weeks, but Kurt had insisted on asking every day anyways. Today, he was rather complacent, which was a nice change, for Kurt at least.

They were quiet for a minute. "I know it's eating you up inside and I'm sorry I keep asking," Kurt said, quietly.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Don't apologize. I appreciate that you care, really I do. I just…I'm 18. I don't know how to make decisions about the rest of my life," Blaine said.

Kurt reached over and picked a **daisy** from the grass. "This is for you," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back. "Thank you. You're so sweet," he said.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance. Both boys looked to the sky and realized it had gotten a bit darker.

Blaine chuckled. "I knew this weather wouldn't last," he said.

Kurt stood, held out his hand, and pulled Blaine to his feet as well. "Let's go inside before the skies open up," he said.

They scooped up the blanket and went inside. They had to settle for a movie on the couch while the rain began to pour down, but they were just happy to be together.


	250. Boxing

Kurt let himself in to Blaine's house and tossed his keys and his bag onto the couch. "Blaine?" he called out. There was no response, but there was some sort of noise coming from the basement. Kurt crept down the stairs, following the noise. He rounded the corner and saw Blaine, in basketball shorts and a tank top, hitting a punching bag. Kurt watched in pure astonishment for a few minutes.

The song on the radio changed to one that Blaine didn't like, and he turned to change the station, which is when he spotted Kurt. "Not expecting this, are you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him. He couldn't tell of Blaine was angry or just surprised. "Um, not really," Kurt said.

Blaine plopped down on an old couch and took a sip from a water bottle. "Sit, Kurt. I'm not mad you walked in on me. This is just, something I don't like people to know."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because I took up **boxing** when I was being bullied at my old high school," he admitted.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Kurt said. "So you know how to defend yourself. That's useful. And really sexy."

Blaine smiled. "You want me to show you some moves?" he asked Kurt. He was suddenly really excited.

"Yeah!" Kurt said.

Blaine pulled him to his feet and Kurt rolled up his sleeves and walked towards the punching bag. "Woah, there, what do you think you're doing?" Blaine asked.

"Um, getting ready to box?" Kurt said.

Blaine guided him by the shoulders to the other side of the room. "You have to work up to the punching bag. I'll start you out with some simple punches. Blaine taught Kurt a few punches, which was only the beginning of a fun afternoon of lots of laughs.


	251. Pen

Kurt and Blaine sat in Kurt's landlord's office, fingers laced.

The landlord had stepped out to find the rent contract in another room, leaving the boys by themselves.

Kurt was cool, calm, and collected, but Blaine was shaking because he was so excited. "I can't believe it's finally happening!" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Are you ready? I mean, when I had just graduated, I didn't know if I wanted to move to New York or was ready to be on my own," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I've dealt with my country-club parents for eighteen years. I'm ready to live in a run-down loft with the love of my life in the biggest city in the world," he said.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. I'm so excited we finally get to live together," he said.

"I love you too," Blaine said.

The door opened and Mr. Sykes, Kurt, and soon Blaine's, landlord stepped inside. "Sorry about that, boys," he said. He plopped the contract on the table in front of Blaine. "All I need is your signature, Blaine and you'll be ready to move in."

Blaine picked up a **pen** out of a cup on the table and scribbled his signature on the line at the bottom of the page.

"Alright, you're all set! Get your stuff and start moving in!" Mr. Sykes said. He and Blaine shook hands and he led the boys outside into the lobby, where Blaine's belongings were piled. "Need any help?" Mr. Sykes asked.

"That would be great, actually," Blaine replied.

The three of them loaded their arms with stuff and climbed the stairs to the loft. Mr. Sykes left Kurt and Blaine to start unpacking.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Blaine flung his arms around Kurt.

"It's the first page in a new chapter of our lives," Kurt said, quietly.

Blaine kissed him on the lips and smiled. "This is amazing," he said. They happily began to organize Blaine's belongings, starting a new part of their lives together.


	252. Stew

Blaine knocked gently on the front door to the Hudson-Hummel home. It was a cold winter day during Kurt's break from NYADA and Blaine was so excited to be able to spend the night cuddled up with his fiancée. The heat in his car had stopped working and he couldn't seem to get an appointment with his mechanic, so he had to settle for shivering all the way there, and not being able to get warm.

The door opened and Carole poked her head outside. "Oh! Blaine! Come on inside," she said. "Kurt should be here in about 10 minutes, I just had him run to the store to pick up bread for the dinner tonight."

"Thanks, Carole," Blaine said. He could smell the dinner cooking. "It smells amazing."

"Thank you, sweetie. Take off your jacket, make yourself at home," she said.

"Actually, I'm going to warm up a bit. The heat in my car isn't working, so I've been sitting in the cold," he said.

"That's not good. Come sit down. Have some **stew**. It will warm you right up." Carole dished out a heaping bowl of beef stew and set it in front of Blaine. "We'll have Burt look at that heater for you, too."

"Wow, thanks Carole," Blaine said. He took a bite of the stew and almost instantly started to feel warmer.

The door swung open and Kurt stepped inside. "Hey, how come you get some of Carole's famous beef stew before me?" Kurt asked, leaning down to give Blaine a kiss.

Blaine explained the whole story to Kurt.

"Okay, I guess you deserve stew. Eat it in the living room. We'll watch TV," Kurt said.

Blaine picked up his bowl, thanked Carole, and sat down on the couch with Kurt. He was so glad to be warm and snuggled up with the person he loved most.


	253. Kiss

Blaine moaned and pulled his blankets over his head. It was much too light in his room, and it couldn't be morning already. He peeked at his phone and saw that it was actually, almost noon! He jumped up, but that exhausted him, and he had to lay back down in bed to gather his strength again. Nearing the end of his senior year, he hadn't gotten more than eight hours of sleep total all week. He had projects to do, solos to rehearse, and paperwork to finish for college. He rolled over, trying to push all that he had to do out of his mind, when his hand hit something unfamiliar. It was an index card with a Hershey **Kiss** taped to it.

_There's more of this downstairs,_ it read.

He smiled and forced himself out of bed and went downstairs.

Kurt was sitting standing in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You really shouldn't break into people's houses," he said.

"Your mom let me in before she went to work. Sit, have some breakfast." Kurt placed a heaping plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Blaine.

"They smell so good," Blaine said. He grabbed eagerly for the butter and syrup.

"I've been told they taste better," Kurt said. He placed another Hershey Kiss in front of Blaine. "I told you there would be more downstairs."

Blaine smiled through his mouthful of pancakes.

"And there's also this kind of kiss," Kurt said. He placed a kiss on Blaine's chocolate-covered mouth.

"You're the best," Blaine said.

"Thank you. And you need to stop stressing. I promise, everything will work out," Kurt said.

Blaine finished his pancakes and Kurt treated him to a movie before helping him finish his paperwork and practice his solos. The projects could wait until tomorrow.


	254. Cord

Kurt and Blaine walked sleepily down the stairs and into Blaine's kitchen. "I don't know how I'm even awake right now," Kurt said. They had spent the previous evening at the cast party for the spring play at McKinley. It had gone until about two and the morning, and, naturally, Kurt and Blaine did not go to bed until almost six. It was now nearing one in the afternoon, and they did have things to accomplish today. Kurt went for the cupboards to start making them breakfast.

"Sit. I'll make it," Blaine said.

Kurt tried to suppress a laugh, but it came out anyways.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Blaine asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but you can't cook," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I make one kick-ass breakfast sandwich, thank you very much," Blaine said. He grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster before starting to scramble some eggs. Five minutes later, the eggs were done and Blaine went to get the toast out of the toaster. He popped the lever up and frowned, feeling that the toast was still bone cold. "I think the toaster's broken," he said.

Kurt walked over to the toaster and started laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Blaine asked.

Kurt picked up the **cord** from the toaster that wasn't plugged into the wall.

Blaine laughed. "I'm passing the torch. You can finish breakfast," Blaine said. He plopped down at the table.

Kurt kissed him on the head. "It was a noble try," Kurt said. They ate their breakfast and got on with their day, but Kurt never let Blaine forget about the unplugged toaster.


	255. Stardom

Blaine loved that Kurt was teaching him how to cook. Now that they were living together and Kurt was always involved in things in NYADA, it was about time. Pasta from a box was, apparently, the first step.

Kurt had a huge audition and Blaine wanted him to come home to a nice dinner. He had just put the pasta in the colander and the sauce was starting to simmer on the stove. He picked up the pasta to dish it up, when Kurt threw open the door to the loft. Blaine jumped and dropped the colander on the floor, sending the pasta everywhere.

"Guess what?" Kurt asked, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. He threw his bag onto the floor and flung his arms around Blaine.

"I'm going to guess it's a good thing?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"I got called back! The director loved me and said to come back tomorrow and sing and read for him again!" Kurt was now jumping all over the kitchen, grinding the pasta into the tile, but he didn't even notice.

"Kurt! That's amazing! I'm going to watch you rocket to **stardom**!" Blaine yelled happily.

"Why is there pasta on the floor?" Kurt asked, finally looking around.

"Because I was making dinner," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed. "Okay, cooking lesson number two: After pasta, comes clean-up," he said. He grabbed a garbage bag and helped Blaine pick all of the pasta up.

"You know what? Let's go out for dinner. We need to celebrate. We'll take the subway and go into Times Square," Blaine said.

"Not until after lesson number three: making leftovers. That sauce is too good to waste," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and after their little lesson, they enjoyed a nice night together out on the town.


	256. Knife

"Thank you so much for coming with me to the reunion. It will be so much easier to confront my great Aunt Mildred with you by my side," Kurt said. Kurt and Blaine were standing in Kurt's kitchen, preparing for the potluck dinner at Kurt's family reunion.

"It's no problem. Everyone has a great Aunt Mildred with a million questions about being gay," Blaine said.

They were bringing two different salads to the potluck. Kurt was slicing tomatoes and Blaine was cooking some macaroni. "I wish this **knife** wasn't so dull," Kurt said. His hands were covered in tomato juice and the tomatoes he was cutting were turning into blobs of mush.

"Please be careful," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to cut myself. This knife can't even cut a tomato," he said.

All that was heard for the next few minutes was the clang of pots and pans and silverware, until Kurt gasped.

"That's not what I want to hear from a man holding a knife," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," Kurt squeaked. He couldn't even bare to look down at his finger.

Blaine pushed him over to the sink and ran his finger under the stream of water.

"How bad is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "It's not even big. You just have a tiny cut on your pointer finger," he said. Blaine grabbed a band aid out of the bathroom and bandaged up Kurt's finger.

"I think I'm too injured to go to the reunion," Kurt said. He gave Blaine big, sad eyes.

Blaine laughed. "Let's throw your bloody tomatoes away, we'll finish the salad, and I will be right by your side to help you deal with dear old great Aunt Mildred," Blaine said. Dispite the criticism from Kurt's extended family, they made the best of all of the delicious food at the reunion, and, although it was a stretch, they could say they had a nice time.


	257. Staple

Guys, there's only 99 more until this adventure comes to an end! Bittersweet...

* * *

><p>"I have 900 words, Kurt!" Blaine said. He was plowing away at an essay, but this wasn't any ordinary essay, it was the last one that he would be doing in high school.<p>

With graduation only a few days away, Principal Sylvester had assigned some ridiculous assignment to all of the senior class, and if they did not turn it in, they wouldn't graduate.

"You only have 100 to go! I know you can do it!" Kurt said. Kurt had listened to Blaine complain endlessly about how dumb the essay was for a few days, until he had finally convinced him to actually get it over with.

Blaine had decided to write about how Coach Sylvester had made him a better person – by showing him how _not_ to act.

Kurt watched Blaine pound at his keyboard for a few minutes.

"And…done!" Blaine said. He threw his hands up in the air in pure happiness.

"Print it out so you can hand it to her and rub it in her face what a great job you did!" Kurt said.

Blaine printed it out and put a **staple** in the corner. "This feels good," Blaine said.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you," he said. "Let's go out. I'll treat you to ice cream."

"Sounds amazing!" Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed his keys and they started going down the stairs.

"Wait, I have to do something first," Blaine said. He scampered back up the stairs and picked up the essay he had left on his desk. "I'm going to put it in my bag so I don't forget it. I can't wait to give it to her tomorrow," he said.

Kurt laughed. "I'm glad you're so excited to spite her," he said.

"Well, she tortured us for years, so it's my turn to show her what I think of her." Blaine smiled and laced his fingers with Kurt's. "Now let's celebrate," he said. They had a great afternoon together, so excited to start a new chapter of their lives soon.


	258. Gloves

A fresh snow is a beautiful thing to some people, but not to Kurt. It only mean one thing: shoveling. Kurt flung a shovel-full of snow out into the yard and away from the driveway. He was deep into a mental rant about how he was forced out of bed at noon by his father so he could perform manual labor for no wage whatsoever when the crunch of snow under truck wheels broke his train of thought. He turned around and saw a huge pickup truck, complete with hefty snow tires, and his little Blaine perched in the driver's seat. "What on earth are you driving?" Kurt yelled over the roar of the engine.

Blaine turned off the truck and hopped out. "It's my dad's. He thought the roads were going to be bad, so he told me to take this," Blaine explained. He looked Kurt up and down. "You look like a cold, drowned rat," he said. He walked over and hugged his fiancée.

"I hate shoveling," Kurt said angrily. "I'm soaking wet, my back hurts, my **gloves** soaked through so I can't feel my fingers anymore, and the sun is reflecting off of the snow and giving me a headache."

"Do you want some help?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm almost done. Go inside and warm up," Kurt replied.

Blaine shrugged and started to walk into the house through the garage until he saw another shovel leaning against the wall. He picked it up and joined Kurt. "I'd feel too bad being inside and all toasty while I knew you were miserable out here," Blaine said. They chatted and finished up the shoveling quickly.

Once inside, they peeled off their wet coats and went into the kitchen. "I'll make the cocoa, you get all toasty and pick the movie," Blaine said.

Kurt quickly agreed and wrapped himself in a thick blanket.


	259. Family

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked Kurt. They stood, arms linked, at the front door to Kurt's grandmother's house.

Kurt's grandmother was known to be a little opposed to Kurt's lifestyle, but she loved her grandson nonetheless.

"Listen, we're going to drop off the cake and then go to lunch. It will take three minutes and we won't even need to go into the house," Kurt explained. He had run over the plan hundreds of times in his head. As much as he loved his **family**, sometimes he just wanted to stay away from them and their preferences as to how Kurt lived his life. Kurt rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened slowly and inside stood a petite woman that had Kurt's same eyes and rosy cheeks. "Hello darling! Is this the cake Carole said she was bringing over?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Kurt said quickly.

"Come on inside!" she said, waving both boys into the house.

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously.

"And who is this?" Kurt's grandmother asked.

"Grandma, this is Blaine, I was telling you about him," Kurt said.

"Ah, yes, the fiancée," she said. She studied Blaine up and down, from his shoes to the gel in his hair. "He's cute," she said. She held out her hand. "Hello, Blaine, I'm Evelyn."

"It's nice to finally get to meet you," Blaine said politely, shaking her hand.

"Yes, it is. But my question is, why did my grandson wait so long to introduce us?" she asked Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing the other day," he said.

Kurt laughed under his breath.

"Blaine, would you like to see some pictures I have of Kurt from when he was a baby?" Evelyn asked.

"I would love to," Blaine replied.

Evelyn led Blaine into the house, leaving a shocked Kurt standing in the foyer, in complete disbelief at what had just happened.


	260. Degree

Kurt wrapped a blanket tight around his body. Blaine was in New York for a visit and he was looking forward to having a warm body in his bed with him, but Blaine had woken up before him and was already out of bed. Kurt got to his feet and shivered – the floorboards of the loft were freezing. He went off in search of Blaine anyways, and found him in the kitchen, frying bacon. "Why did you leave me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jumped. "Good morning! I didn't hear you," he said. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

"But I was cold and wanted to snuggle," Kurt said sadly. He gave Blaine his famous puppy dog eyes.

Blaine smiled. "You're very cute, but I have bacon," he said. He pulled out a plate of cooked bacon out from behind him and Kurt took a slice.

"Have you seen the weather? How cold is it out?" Kurt asked around his bacon.

"I checked my phone this morning. It's one **degree** below zero right now," Blaine replied.

"Well, I hope you weren't planning on going out today," Kurt said.

"Not really," Blaine said.

"I'm thinking movies all day and ordering Chinese food for dinner," Kurt suggested.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Blaine said. He went over to the couch with the plate of bacon and sat next to Kurt.

"What should we start with?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a minute. "I'm thinking we finish season 1 of Downton Abbey and move onto season 2 if there's time," he said.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "Perfect," he said. They snuggled up, hit play on the show on Netflix, and had a wonderful day together.


	261. Album

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Because of YOU, my readers, this story has hit over 100,000 views! Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad we finally got to see Frozen," Blaine said. He had spent the last two hours with his hands clasped around Kurt's arm in pure Disney-induced joy.<p>

"So am I. It was incredible," Kurt said. He was driving back to his house so they could make dinner for Burt and Carole that night, when they passed a yard sale at his neighbor's house. "Hey Blaine, do you mind if we stop here for a minute?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Blaine replied.

"I've known the Hendersons since I was little. I babysat for their daughter Jaycee once," Kurt said. They parked and got out and started browsing around the stuff that was set up on tables and blankets around the driveway.

Blaine came across a milk crate stuffed full of old records and started to paw through it.

A few minutes later, Kurt came up to him, an old vase and a flashy hat that was obviously meant to be a part of a child's dance costume in his hands. "Looking for anything in particular?" Kurt asked.

"My dad collects old records. I'm seeing if they have anything that he would be interested in," Blaine said. He rummaged around for a few more minutes, but then he gasped. "Kurt, this is the only Beatles **album** that he doesn't have yet!" Blaine said in amazement. "He said it's really hard to come by."

"Well then you should get it! Your dad would be so happy!" Kurt said.

Blaine paid for the album and Kurt paid for his stuff and they got back in Kurt's car.

"Hey Blaine, can we go yard sale hopping next weekend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Only if you wear that hat," he replied.

"Oh, you bet I will," Kurt said. They laughed and continued home to make a wonderful meal for Burt and Carole.


	262. Attic

"This is going to be the best weekend ever," Blaine said.

"Ugh, I know. And thank you for helping me pack," Kurt said. Isabel, Kurt, and the rest of Vogue were spending a weekend in Miami on a company retreat, complete with very few conferences, but plenty of relaxation time, and Blaine was Kurt's personal guest.

"It's nothing. Since you waited until 12 hours before our flight leaves, I figured you could use all the help you could get," Blaine said.

"I just need to get my luggage from the **attic**," Kurt said. He pulled the string that released the attic stairs, and the attic stairs came tumbling down with a loud clatter. "They should be right at the top of the stairs…" Kurt said as he climbed the stairs.

Blaine heard some walking around over his head, and then a scream. "Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked. He bolted up the stairs and found his fiancée cowering a few feet from his luggage.

"Kill it," Kurt squeaked. He pointed to a big, black splotch on the luggage.

Blaine approached it slowly and saw a huge spider perched on Kurt's prized Louis Vuitton luggage. Blaine laughed as he removed his shoe and swatted the spider until he was sure that it was dead. He then plucked it off the luggage and tossed it into a corner. "All better," Blaine said.

"Thank you. There was no way that whatever _that_ was would make it to Miami with us," Kurt said. He picked up the luggage and carried it down the stairs and to his room. "Until next time, creepy attic," he said as he folded the stairs up and latched the door shut. The next few hours were a whirlwind of Kurt's designer clothes flying across the room and into the suitcase in a mad panic. They made it to Miami with all of Kurt's necessary clothes, and no spiders.


	263. Error

"This thing is so dumb!" Blaine yelled. He slammed his laptop onto his bed, just enough to jostle it around a little. He instantly regretted it, lunging at it to shield it from falling on the floor or bending too far in one direction.

"What's the problem now?" Kurt asked from his perch on Blaine's desk chair.

"I got another **error** message when I tried to upload an application essay," Blaine said. Blaine was always complaining about his computer. The screen had a small crack, two of the keys were missing, and not to mention, he'd had it since middle school.

"It's giving you an error message because it's so outdated. It doesn't even have the compatible software to upload the essay to the website. Use mine," Kurt said. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine quickly put his thumb drive in and uploaded his essay.

"Did you ever think that your laptop could use replacing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked shocked. "Kurt, I _can't_. That's my baby! Do you know what kind of sentimental stuff is on there?" Blaine asked.

"Get a huge thumb drive and back everything up. You have money from working last summer. We'll go out sometime next week and get you a new computer," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "I guess I should have an up-to-date computer if I'm going to college," he said.

"Give it to me tonight. I know the trick to back everything up really fast," Kurt said.

"Um, that's okay. I can do it." Blaine's cheeks turned a vibrant red color.

Kurt smiled. "Why? What's so secret?" he asked.

"You'll never know…" Blaine said. He seized his computer off the bed and bolted down the stairs with it. Kurt ran after him, both of them laughing.


	264. Sled

"Thank you so much for helping me shovel the driveway. I still don't trust my dad's health to hold up through any kind of strenuous activity," Kurt said to Blaine. They stood in his garage, surrounded by a bunch of power tools and yard work equipment and boxes full of family memories.

"It's no problem. I care about your dad too. Now, where are the shovels so we can get this over with and go inside and snuggle?" Blaine asked.

"They should be back here…" Kurt rounded a work bench and started to paw through a bunch of tools leaning against a wall. Then, there was a large thud. "Ow!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine ran around the bench to help him. "What happened? Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine. This stupid **sled** fell on me," he said, rubbing a now pink spot on his head near his hairline.

Blaine laughed. "Well at least you found the shovels," Blaine said. "And, you know, a sled."

Kurt sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said. They went outside and started shoveling.

It took about 20 minutes for Blaine to speak up. "Do you think we could take a ride on that sled?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "I guess," he replied. "I could use a break anyway." They went into the garage and got the sled and took one run down the hill in Kurt's backyard. "I guess we should get back to work," Kurt said.

"Or we could go one more time…" Blaine began, but Kurt was already dragging the sled up the hill. They ended up spending hours on the sled, but then rushing to finish shoveling as the sun set.


	265. Ravioli

Blaine sat at the Hudson-Hummel's kitchen table with his computer in front of him, trying to finish some of his paperwork for college. He only looked up when there was some kind of suspicious crashing coming from around the stove. Blaine looked up when Kurt dropped an empty saucepan on the floor with a loud clatter.

Kurt groaned. "This is impossible," he said.

Blaine laughed. "Clearly that saucepan has no faith in you. It's trying to run away." Blaine laughed a little too hard at his own joke.

"Not funny," Kurt said, glowering at Blaine. "I wanted to make you homemade **ravioli** because I know it's your favorite food," Kurt complained.

"And I told you, I would be just fine with frozen ravioli and sauce from a jar," Blaine said. He shut his computer and studied the countertop. It looked like a warzone: mushy pasta stuck to the counter from an earlier spill, ricotta smeared on the sides of several bowls, and a sauce splatter all over the stove dials. "Kurt, you're one of the best cooks I know. Accept this one defeat," Blaine pleaded. He was nervous for Kurt's safety at this point.

"No! I'm going to make it if it kills me!" Kurt said.

Blaine got up and peered into a pot. He looked at Kurt with a wary expression. "Whatever's in there just might…"

Kurt groaned. "Will you help me clean up?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Is this your surrender?" he asked.

Kurt picked up a white dishrag and waved it in the air in defeat. "Yes," he said.

Blaine leaned in and hugged him. "Of course I'll help you clean up. And I'll treat for dinner at Breadstix tonight," Blaine said. It took them several hours to clean the kitchen, but once they were done, they enjoyed a lovely dinner out together.


	266. Passion

Kurt settled into his chair in the familiar McKinley High School auditorium. As much as this place was like a second home to him, it was still weird for him to be sitting on that side of the room. He thumbed aimlessly through the program he was given until he came across Blaine's smiling face with the little blurb next to it under the phrase Cowardly Lion. Kurt had helped Blaine rehearse his lines for The Wizard of Oz for weeks, and could recite the entire play by himself.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said, taking the seat next to him.

"Mercedes! Thank God there's someone I can talk to," Kurt said.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I know Blaine's going to do so well, but I'm so nervous for him," Kurt admitted.

Mercedes smiled. "I know how you feel. Sam is the Scarecrow. I feel the same way," she said. The lights went down and they gripped each other's hands for moral support.

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to hop out on stage in his adorable little lion costume, and when the time came, it took no time for Kurt to relax. He saw the **passion** that Blaine had for the acting in his eyes and in his voice during his big solo, and he knew that he had nothing to worry about. The play ended, the lights went up, and Kurt searched the auditorium for Blaine, who said he would meet him there. When he came out, Kurt ran at him and tackled him in a hug. "You were amazing!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you! I couldn't have done it without you," Blaine said. He leaned in and kissed his fiancée. "Let's go to the cast party. I hear Marley made her famous chocolate cake," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "You know I can never turn down cake," Kurt said. They laced their fingers together and went to join their friends at the cast party to celebrate the play.


	267. Bulb

"Okay, the dance goes: left, right, turn, jump. Your turn," Kurt said.

It was nearing Nationals and Blaine had missed a few glee club practices due to a nasty stomach bug. Luckily, the routine was being recycled from when Kurt was a sophomore and the glee club was in its infancy, so Kurt was helping him learn the dance to the big finale number. The only place in the Hudson-Hummel house that was big enough for a full-on dance practice was the basement.

Blaine watched Kurt do it a few times before attempting it himself. "Left, right, turn jump!" Blaine said as he did the dance.

"Great job! Okay, the next part goes: "Left, right, left…" Kurt was cut off by being engulfed by total darkness. "What just happened?" Kurt asked.

"The **bulb** burnt out," Blaine replied.

Kurt groped for the string that turned on the light and pulled it a bunch of times.

"Kurt, the bulb is burnt out. That's not going to do anything," Blaine laughed.

"It's dark," Kurt complained.

"Well then let's go find a lightbulb and then it will be light again. Where do you keep the light bulbs?" Blaine asked.

"Down here somewhere," Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. They both embarked on an epic adventure through the mounds of junk in the basement to find where the light bulbs that went to that specific light were located. After over 10 minutes of crashing and bumping into things, they finally found the light bulbs and had some light to dance by.

Blaine picked up the remaining two bulbs in the box and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To put these somewhere else so when it's dark down here no one has to risk their life," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed and followed him up the stairs to the kitchen, where dancing was soon replaced by ice cream.


	268. Tower

The airport was bustling with people going here or there. Blaine grabbed his two huge bags, the last of his belongings to arrive in New York, and headed for the exit, towards the beginning of his new life in New York with Kurt.

Kurt had said he would be arriving in a taxi. What seemed like hundreds of taxis passed by Blaine until his fiancée's shouts of happiness came out of one of the windows of an approaching taxi.

Blaine picked up his bags and ran for the car. He flung his bags into the trunk and Kurt leapt into his arms.

"You're finally here!" Kurt yelled happily.

"I'm so glad to be here!" Blaine said. They got into the back seat of the taxi and began their slow journey into the heart of the city.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. How about somewhere in Times Square?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine was only half listening. He was too busy admiring the buildings that **towered** high into the sky. "It's going to be so different than Ohio," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt took his hand. "Hey, remember, I've lived here for a year already. I know this city like the back of my hand. We'll get you through this together," Kurt said.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him. "I know. It's just a big change. A really great change, just a big change."

"I know it is," Kurt said.

"And dinner out tonight sounds amazing," Blaine said. The taxi stopped in front of the loft. Blaine sighed and looked up at the building.

"Welcome home," Kurt said. They collected Blaine's bags and went up to the loft to unpack.


	269. Winner

I have a question for you, my lovely readers! I know that I keep switching from them living in Lima while Blaine finishes high school to them living in New York together while Blaine starts college. Do you mind that? If I were to only stick with one, where would you want me to stick to? PM me or reply! It would really help me out! Okay, here's today's story...

* * *

><p>Dust spattered the floor around the whirring box in front of the Anderson family's large, flat-screen television. What had started out as a begrudging assignment to clean the basement turned into an afternoon of fun. The boys had found Blaine's old Sega system and had popped in a Sonic game, the first one they could find. "I'm so bad at this!" Kurt complained. He frantically smashed at the buttons on the controller that was too small for his hands.<p>

"Well you didn't have hours and hours of practice when you were a kid," Blaine said. He was focused, methodically pushing the buttons on his controller. He had played and beaten this game several times as a child, and what to do came back to him naturally. The phrase **"Winner"** flashed across the screen on the side that displayed Blaine's moves. "Ha! I win again!" he said.

Kurt groaned. "One more game," he said. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of it."

Blaine looked at their scores and laughed. "Um, okay, if you insist," he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and they started the game over again.

They were only interrupted by the click of a key in the front door. Mrs. Anderson stepped inside with her papers from work dangling from her arms. "How's that basement cleaning going, boys?" she asked.

Blaine jumped and paused the game. "Um, we were just taking a break," he said. His cheeks flushed red.

Kurt laughed. "We'll get back to work, Mrs. A," he said. He grabbed Blaine by the wrist and pulled him downstairs.

Dismayed and saddened, Blaine sucked it up and they made the basement livable again.


	270. Loop

Blaine's alarm blared from his bedside table. He knew he was going to have to get used to getting up early to take the subway to his classes at NYU, but today was not the day to be used to waking up early. He groaned and slammed the top of the box with his palm to get it to shut off, even just for five minutes. He rolled over to snuggle up to his fiancée, but Kurt was mysteriously absent. Blaine groaned and got up. Realizing he was just in his boxer shorts, and Santana and Rachel were lurking around the loft, he got dressed hastily. He knew he should care about his appearance, it being his first day of his college classes, but he was too tired to care. He wandered into the kitchen, where he found Kurt cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. College Student," Kurt said.

"Why are you up so early?" Blaine asked him sleepily. He leaned in and kissed him.

"I wanted to make you a special breakfast on your first day," Kurt said. He plopped a big plate of French toast in front of Blaine and poured him a cup of coffee.

Blaine drank at the coffee readily. "I'm going to have to get used to getting up early," Blaine said.

"Clearly," Kurt said. "You look like a mess."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't look that bad," he said.

Kurt glared at him. "Your hair is sticking up, you have bags under your eyes, that t-shirt is dirty, and you missed a belt **loop**," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and got up to fix his belt and adjust his hair in his reflection in the microwave.

"You'll get used to it, I promise. It took me a while, too," Kurt said.

Blaine kissed him and went to retrieve his book bag.

"My train is five minutes after yours. I'll walk with you to the station," Kurt said. They walked, hand in hand, into a very important day.


	271. Pillar

"Where to first?" Kurt asked Blaine. It was only about 8 AM on Blaine's first Saturday living in New York.

Kurt had promised him a day of sightseeing, complete with taking Polaroid pictures and eating food only from carts.

"What about the Empire State Building?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Perfect. A bird's eye view of your new home. I don't know why I didn't think of it," he said. They got on the subway and went to the famous building. Although they had to wait for a while, they eventually made it to the top.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Blaine's jaw dropped. It was a clear day with nothing but blue skies, and through the big windows lining the walls, he could see for miles and miles. "It's so beautiful," he said breathlessly.

Kurt smiled. "Just think of this the first time a taxi driver drives through a puddle and splashes you," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "I know that it living in the city can be kind of bad sometimes, but, just look, it's beautiful," Blaine said.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "It is. It really is. Let's take a picture."

Blaine leaned up against a support **pillar** and Kurt snapped a Polaroid with the city through the window in the background. They then moved onto the observation deck. They strolled around for about fifteen minutes, looking at the scenery.

"Remember what you said about those food carts?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "I take it it's lunch time," he said. They took the elevator back down to earth and went in search of a Falafel truck.


	272. Prank

When Kurt was tired, it was more than obvious. He didn't just sleep, he knocked out cold. An earthquake during an atomic bomb explosion wouldn't be able to wake him. Kurt had just come back from a very long day at Vogue and was asleep, sprawled out, on the couch in the loft.

"Are you sure he won't get mad?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Of course he won't!" she said. "He doesn't get mad at you for petty things, only when you sleep with other men."

Blaine glared at her.

"Sorry. But no, he won't get mad. This is just a silly **prank**." Rachel was armed with a can of whipped cream in her hand and Blaine, a feather. They crept up to Kurt and Rachel gently squirted the whipped cream into his open palm. "Okay, your turn," she whispered to Blaine.

Blaine gently tickled Kurt's face with the feather and, sure enough, he reached up to touch his face and smeared whipped cream everywhere. Rachel burst out laughing, but for some reason, Blaine didn't find it all that funny.

Kurt slowly sat up and tried to rub his eyes, but the white goo was in the way.

"We got you good!" Rachel yelled, still laughing.

Kurt still looked confused and exhausted.

Blaine sighed. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up and explain what _Rachel's_ idea was," Blaine said. He helped hoist Kurt to his feet and led him into the bathroom, where he helped him wipe away the whipped cream from his face. The then snuggled up to his fiancée in their bedroom, with the door locked.


	273. River

So I'm thinking of starting a new Klaine drabble series quite similar to this one. Instead of using random words, I would use random songs from my iTunes instead. I am still planning on getting this one to 365 total drabbles as the title says. Would that be something that you would want to read? PM or reply, por favor! Again, thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone rang from next to him on his desk. He was so excited that Blaine had a huge gap between his classes today and could join him for lunch at Vogue. "Hey Blaine, are you here yet?" Kurt asked.<p>

Blaine stood down on the street in front of the skyscraper that held the Vogue main office.

"Yes I am. Come get me?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "Of course. I'll be right down," he replied. He hopped up from his chair and took the elevator down to the street level. He finally saw Blaine, standing uncomfortably in front of the glass door to the building. "You know someone who works here. You don't have to wait outside," Kurt said, laughing. "You wouldn't have to if you didn't, either."

"Well, it's weird. It's so fancy here," Blaine said.

"Well then you should feel more comfortable in the cafeteria. It's not fancy there. I'll treat," Kurt said.

Blaine followed Kurt down the escalator to the cafeteria and they got their lunches. Most of the tables were full, and the ones that weren't had stray food on them, so they decided to eat upstairs at Kurt's cubicle.

The elevator doors opened and Kurt led Blaine to his tiny cubicle. He had a window view that overlooked the Hudson **River**, a fancy computer, and a big pile of paperwork on his desk.

"This is nice," Blaine said.

"It's not much, but it's definitely just what I need. Isabelle's office is over there." Kurt pointed to a closed door with a gold placard on it. "She has leather furniture and her _own_ window." The boys laughed. The discussion of the executives' fancy offices made for great lunch conversation, and Blaine was finally able to relax.


	274. Hail

It looked like a scene out of an apocalypse movie: the streets of New York City were deserted. Heavy rain poured down and violent wind rattled the windows of the tiny loft. Rachel and Santana were able to get back to Lima for the weekend and escape the storm, but Kurt and Blaine were unfortunately stuck in its path. The power had gone out hours ago, and all they could do was sit by candlelight and listen to the tiny radio that Kurt found at the drugstore a few days ago.

"It's not just rain that's coming with this storm. Fast winds and even weather as intense as **hail** could hit Manhattan tonight," the weather man said.

Blaine groaned. "They've been saying the same things for the last three days. I'm sick of it," he said.

"Blaine, relax, it's not our faults that we couldn't get plane tickets out of the city. There are over 18 million people here. Some of them just had the idea to leave before us," Kurt said. He stood behind Blaine and rubbed his shoulders. "It's just a bad spring rain storm. We're safe," Kurt said.

"I guess you're right. This building is like a fortress anyways," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. Now, let's see if we can figure out something for dinner," Kurt said. After scouring the cupboards, they decided to just eat cereal from the box and a bag of chips from Santana's stash.

In the middle of their dinner, a hail stone hit their window, making both of them jump a foot in the air. Kurt cautiously went over to examine the window. "It's fine. Not even a scratch," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Good. Now I'm sure we're safe," he said. They spent the rest of their evening laying in a pile of blankets in the middle of the floor, away from the windows, just in case.


	275. Mud

Hi everyone! It would be AWESOME if you checked out my new short story series called "The Music of Klaine!" I'm having so much fun writing it!

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned and searched his pockets for his key to the loft. With the kind of luck he was having that day, it was possible that they were still on his desk at the Vogue office or on the subway or something. He finally came across them in the depths of his saddle bag and unlocked the door and stepped inside.<p>

He was met by Blaine, who was standing proudly in front of a set table, with two boxes of pizza in the middle. Blaine studied him. "Rough day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's pants were covered in **mud**, there was a small hole in his coat, and his hair was sticking up on top. "You don't want to know," Kurt replied. He plopped down at the table and dove at the pepperoni pizza.

"On the contrary, I really do," Blaine said. He sat down in another chair and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Kurt sighed. "Well, on my way in to work this morning, my coat got stuck in the door and ripped. Then, as I was walking to the subway station afterwards, a taxi drove by and splashed mud all over me. And to top everything off, there was some sort of small child on the subway in the seat behind me and he decided to try and play hide and seek in my hair. And you know what? His mom didn't try to stop him! She just laughed!" Kurt was flushed pink and out of breath.

Blaine stood up and went behind Kurt to fix his hair. Just Blaine's touch helped Kurt relax a little. "Tomorrow will be better," Blaine said gently. "Well, I recommend you pre-treat your pants or else that mud stain won't come out," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt was right behind him, and, luckily, the washing machine was right near the bedroom.


	276. Dove

"So, when Frozen is made into a musical, who do you think should play Elsa?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"If the great Idina doesn't do it herself…Megan Hilty. Definitely," Replied Blaine. They were walking through Times Square on a rare day when Kurt wasn't overwhelmed with work and Blaine didn't have too much homework. "What do you think?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Well, of cou…" A man, running from behind them much too quickly, slammed into Kurt and knocked him into the building they were next to.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" Blaine yelled. He turned around to see what the man was running from when a portly police officer charged towards him. He **dove** out of the way to avoid the same fate as Kurt: an unwelcomed encounter with a brick building. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I'm fine. Let's see what's going on," Kurt replied. A small crowd had gathered up ahead, where the police officer was just visible between the people. When Kurt and Blaine joined the crowd, the police officer was putting handcuffs on the man that had knocked Kurt into the building.

"Do you know what happened?" Blaine asked a woman next to him.

"He was caught pick pocketing someone," she replied. They watched as the man was hauled into a police cruiser and driven away, but the officer who chased him hung back.

"Hey kid, sorry I almost knocked you over," he said to Blaine.

"That's alright, you were just doing your job. I'm glad you got him," Blaine said.

"Thanks, kid. Have a nice day," he said and headed back to his car, which was down the block.

The boys shrugged off the mishap and went back to enjoying their day.


	277. Fork

Kurt loved sleeping in on Saturdays. Waking up to the birds chirping (okay, the taxi cabs honking) was so much more relaxing than waking up to an alarm clock. He stretched, but then jumped up when he realized something vitally important: it was Wednesday. He glanced over at his clock, which read 8:45. If he left in ten minutes, he could make his train to the NYADA campus. He leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed in black pants and a button up before running out into the kitchen, where Blaine was. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked frantically.

"I was going to, but you just looked so cute when you were sleeping," Blaine said.

"Well I'm not going to look so cute when I'm late for class!" he said.

"Relax, I've got you covered. Here's your lunch so you don't have to pack one yourself," Blaine said, handing him a paper bag.

Kurt glanced inside. He knew Blaine's history with cooking. "What's in here? What did you make?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Relax. It's a ham and cheese sandwich on whole wheat, cut-up strawberries, some pretzels, and a fun-size Hershey bar. My personal touch," Blaine said.

Kurt went to speak, but Blaine cut him off.

"And yes, I remembered a **fork** for the strawberries," he said.

Kurt sighed. "Thank you." He leaned in to kiss his fiancée.

"No problem. Now, get out of here or you're going to miss your train. Here's some breakfast," Blaine said. He handed Kurt a bagel and a cup of coffee in a travel mug.

"You're right. Have a great day," Kurt said.

"You too." With one more kiss, Kurt ran out the door, and was not late to class, thanks to Blaine.


	278. Aid

"Come on, Kurt. According to the map, Strawberry Fields is only three more blocks from here!" Blaine said excitedly.

It was the anniversary of John Lennon's death, and as one of Blaine's personal heroes, since he was now living in New York, he had to put a flower on Strawberry Fields. It was an unseasonably warm December day, and the boys had decided to get off of the subway a few stops early and walk around Central Park for a while.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kurt said. He gimped along several paces behind Blaine, who had to stop to let him catch up.

"Are you alright? You were just as excited for this as I was this morning," Blaine asked.

"Of course I am! It's these stupid shoes!" Kurt said. He had insisted on wearing a pair of shoes he had bought the day before. They were leather and, of course, not broken in.

Blaine sighed. "Let's take a break," he said.

They sat on a bench and Kurt peeled off his shoe, revealing a huge blister, popped and bleeding. "Gross," Kurt said.

Blaine rummaged through his bag. "Here," he said, handing Kurt a band **aid**.

Kurt carefully applied it over the blister and stood up.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

"Much. Thank you for being prepared," Kurt said. He kissed his fiancée.

"It's no problem. Just wear comfortable shoes next time," Blaine said.

"Deal," Kurt said.

They walked the next few blocks and came up to a crowd of people, all gathered around Strawberry Fields. It was eerily silent, and they waited at the back of the pack for people to eventually leave. Once they reached the center, Blaine dropped his rose onto the memorial and they stood there for a while, in appreciation and awe of a great man. Kurt's feet still hurt, but he didn't dare complain.


	279. Toes

"Let's go! Let's go!" Blaine said eagerly. He was standing at the door to his and Kurt's hotel room in the Bahamas, waiting not-so-patiently for his boyfriend to be ready to go to the beach. Blaine's cousin was getting married at a little resort, and Kurt was lucky enough to get invited along.

"I have to finish putting on sunscreen!" Kurt said from the bathroom.

Blaine sighed. He knew this could take a while.

"If I burn as red as a lobster, I won't be able to enjoy the trip," Kurt said. He emerged ten minutes later, looking greasy and annoyed.

"Now are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. He scooped up his bag and Blaine picked up his stuff and they walked outside and to the beach.

They set up their chairs and sat with their **toes** in the sand for a while. It was warm and sunny and the sound of the waves hitting the shore was putting both of them into a peaceful state of bliss.

"Let's never leave," Kurt said.

"I wish we didn't have to," Blaine said. "I'm going in the water. Want to go with me?"

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to the ocean. They were able to wade up to their waists immediately, not having to adjust to the water. "It's so warm!" Kurt said happily.

"I know! Not like when we go to the lake and freeze in July!" Blaine said. They spent a little bit more time in the water, but then knew they had to go back to the room and get ready for dinner. Dinner was at a beachfront restaurant at the hotel, and afterwards, both boys took their fruity drinks and wandered out onto the beach to enjoy the sunset together.


	280. Race

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine called after him.

"I can't! We're not going to get there in time!" Kurt was bolting down the street as fast as his well-dressed feet would take him. It was the opening weekend of If/Then, and Blaine had surprised Kurt with tickets to the show.

Blaine, panting, grabbed his wrist and shifted around a little until they were holding hands. "Kurt, relax, we already have tickets. We're seeing the show tonight," Blaine said.

"But we need to be there early! First, even!" Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed. "It's not a **race**! We're getting into the show! And we're seeing Idina tonight."

Kurt smiled. "I can't be sweaty for Idina," he said. His pace slowed considerably.

"No, you can't," Blaine said, kissing his cheek.

They got to the theater about an hour before the show, and much to Kurt's dislike, it was swarming with people. He tried to remain calm and not be irritated by all of the tourists and fans. "Can we get shirts?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. They waited in line and bought their souvenir t-shirts, and then found their seats. They were seated somewhere in the middle of the theater, not very close to the stage, but not too far away.

Kurt compulsively checked his watch every few minutes, until Blaine put his hand on top of his.

"It's going to start soon. Just relax," he said. As if right on cue, the lights dimmed.

Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine's. "Thank you," Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine on the cheek. The curtain went up, and Blaine could only smile.


	281. Fall

Blaine had busied himself with setting the table to distract himself from the fact that Kurt was late for dinner.

He hadn't called or texted or mentioned anything about a late meeting at Vogue before leaving that morning, and Kurt, being a worrywart himself, _always_ called when something came up.

After straightening the forks for the fifth time, Blaine heard the tell-tale sound of a key in the door, and was so relieved when it opened and Kurt appeared.

Kurt seemed to be studying something on the floor, as he didn't look up at Blaine.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, trying to make eye contact. He noticed something on Kurt's cheek that hadn't been there when he left that morning.

"Bathroom," Kurt mumbled before darting to the bathroom.

Blaine quickly followed him. Kurt seemed to block Blaine out completely, which only allowed Blaine to notice the scrapes on Kurt's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and the bloodstained tears in the knees of his pants. "What happened?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt didn't respond, and kept dabbing at his scrapes with Neosporin. Blaine started rubbing his back, which was when Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and he let Blaine pull him into his arms. "I had a little **fall**," Kurt finally admitted. "There was a big crack in the sidewalk and I didn't see it. I look awful."

"You don't look awful," Blaine said. He guided Kurt over to the closed toilet and had him sit down. He then grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and started dabbing at Kurt's scrapes. "I'm sorry if this hurts a little bit. I just want to clean them out a little," Blaine said. He then spread a little Neosporin on the scrapes. "There, all better," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, hugging Blaine.

"No problem. Go lay down, and let Nurse Blaine bring you dinner," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and went to go lay down. He was so happy to have such a great nurse take care of him all night.


	282. Press

Blaine walked confidently into the gym, but Kurt wandered slowly behind. "If you're going to come to the gym with me, you have to commit or you're going to look ridiculous," Blaine said, holding the door open for Kurt.

"I'm going to look ridiculous anyways," Kurt said.

"Not if you start out slowly. If you lay down at a bench **press** and start trying to lift 200 pounds, yes, you're going to look silly," Blaine said. They signed in and walked into the weight lifting room. Blaine helped Kurt pick out a machine that wouldn't be too strenuous for him, and they settled on a leg-lift machine. "Let's start out with 10 pounds. If that's too light, move this peg down one hole," Blaine said.

Kurt got started and when Blaine thought he seemed to be doing okay, he went over to the bench press and started lifting.

They did their own things for a little while, and Blaine kept a close eye on Kurt, making sure he wasn't in over his head. Kurt went from machine to machine, working out all different parts of his body, never really going above 20 pounds.

A little while later, Blaine was starting to feel tired. "Do you want to get smoothies before we head home?" Blaine asked.

"We can have smoothies?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, they have a juice bar right downstairs. They're healthy and they help your muscles after a workout," Blaine said.

"Good. I think I need one. My muscles feel like Jell-O," Kurt said. They walked downstairs and then wandered back to the loft with their Strawberry smoothies, feeling healthy and exhausted.


	283. Camel

It was a sunny Saturday, the first one that New York had seen in quite some time. The Central Park Zoo was buzzing with people, including Kurt and Blaine. They just needed to do something, anything, to get out of the loft, even if that something involved dodging small children and buying overpriced ice cream at the zoo.

"What should we go and see first?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Hm…how about the sea lions? They're cute," Kurt replied. They walked over to the sea lion exhibit and it only took them a few minutes to get sick of the constant wailing they were all making.

"There's a **camel** over there. That should be quieter," Blaine said. They walked over to the camel exhibit. The poor camel was just sitting there, chewing on something, looking hopelessly bored.

"This camel is boring," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine snickered.

The camel turned towards the boys and hocked something out of the depths of his body and onto Kurt's designer shoes.

"Oh my God," Kurt said.

Blaine suppressed his laughter, because Kurt looked angry. "I think it heard you say it was boring," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He stomped and scraped around in the grass, doing his best to clean off his shoes. "That was disgusting," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that was pretty gross," Blaine said. They approached a vendor's cart. "Overpriced ice cream?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Only if you have hand sanitizer," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and pulled the bottle of Germ-X out of his bag. They found a bench and enjoyed their ice cream together.


	284. Flea

Kurt and Blaine were carrying their groceries in their arms on the short walk back to the loft from the grocery store. "After we make dinner, do we want to do another Downton Abbey marathon?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine replied. They were mere steps from the door to the building when they heard a small meow.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure," Blaine replied. They heard it again. Blaine set down his groceries and peered around the trashcans in front of the building. "Oh my God, look at this guy!" Blaine exclaimed. When he stood up, he had a small kitten in his arms.

"It probably has **fleas**," Kurt said. He didn't go any closer to it.

"Oh stop it, it's precious," Blaine said, scratching its head. "Hey little guy, do you have a collar?" Blaine searched the cat for a collar. "Nope, no collar," Blaine said.

"So we call animal control," Kurt said.

"Why? Can't we keep it?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely not," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave him puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Bring it upstairs. We'll call animal control, go through the proper process, and have them contact us if he doesn't get claimed," Kurt said. He struggled to pick up the bags of groceries that Blaine had dropped on the ground while holding his own.

"Fine," Blaine said. They went up to the loft and called animal control. It was hard for Blaine to let the cat go, but he knew that the kitty deserved to be with its own family.

"I'll tell you what, once you get more settled, we can go to the shelter and get a cat that doesn't have fleas," Kurt suggested.

"Deal," Blaine said. They made their dinner and had their marathon, but Blaine was still yearning for that small, furry companion.


	285. Spider

"Why do we have to clean the loft?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine sighed. This was the twelfth time that Kurt had asked him that today. "Because this place is disgusting," Blaine replied.

Kurt sorted through a pile of clothes sitting on the living room floor. "This isn't even my stuff! It's Santana's!" Kurt complained.

"Just throw it on her bed. What her room looks like isn't our problem," Blaine said.

Kurt cautiously picked up the pile of clothes and lugged it to Santana's room. Once he came back into the living room, Blaine was going to plug in the vacuum.

"Can you grab the garbage out of the can under the sink and take it out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned. "But there's so many stairs to the street," he said.

"Please, Kurt?" Blaine asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"Fine," Kurt said. He stomped over to the trash cupboard and fished out the garbage can. A new friend sat behind the can, waiting patiently for Kurt. "**Spider**!" Kurt yelled. He dropped the can, sending the garbage everywhere, and ran away.

Blaine laughed, and while keeping his distance, used the vacuum to suck up the spider.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"No problem," Blaine replied.

"I'm guessing I have to clean up the garbage now," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine laughed. "You got it!" he said.

Kurt groaned and begrudgingly picked up the spilled trash and then went down to the street to throw it away. When he got back into the apartment, he looked around. "Okay, it looks much better," Kurt admitted.

"Don't you feel better now?" Blaine asked.

"I feel like we need sugar now," Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Wash up and we'll go get cupcakes," he said. After their afternoon of cleaning, they thoroughly enjoyed their reward.


	286. Spring

Sorry I did not post yesterday, I was away from my computer. Also, just a heads up, I will not be posting next weekend, as I will be away. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt leapt onto his and Blaine's bed. The sun was shining through the blinds and Kurt had already had a cup of coffee. He was ready to start the day. "Wake up!" Kurt demanded.<p>

Blaine pulled the blankets over his eyes. "No," Blaine said.

Kurt pulled the blankets away from Blaine's face. "It's warm out! It finally feels like **spring**!" Kurt yelled. It was mid-April, and it had snowed up until two weeks ago. It had finally hit fifty-five degrees outside, and Kurt was ready to enjoy the weather.

Blaine glared at him. "It's Saturday morning. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's a little after eight," Kurt replied.

Blaine groaned. "Wake me up in two hours," Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. "Come on, Blaine. Winter's over. Stop hibernating. There's a hot pot of coffee in the kitchen. I'm leaving in an hour to go walk around Central Park with or without you," Kurt said. He hopped off the bed and walked into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. Sitting at the table, all he could do is look out the window and daydream about he and Blaine walking around the park together.

A few minutes later, Blaine shuffled out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kurt said.

Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "I couldn't resist a day out with you, even if you wake me up early," Blaine said. They ate their breakfast, and then wandered out into the city to have an amazing day together.


	287. Brakes

"This is a terrible idea," Kurt said. He was gripping the steering wheel of the rental car with white knuckles and his knees were knocking. The light at the intersection turned green and he proceeded onto the next city block.

"We've been talking about having a car in the city with us for a while. We just need to make sure that we have the guts to drive it," Blaine said.

"How come I have to risk our lives first?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, I'll drive in a little while," Blaine replied. They had punched Times Square into the GPS, just to see if the traffic really was just as much of a nightmare as they had heard. They had seen it, but had never experienced it for themselves. The lights came into view, and the next light was green.

"Look, we almost made it," Kurt said, smiling. He was only smiling because he knew once they were out of Times Square, he could park the car and Blaine would take over.

A rogue taxicab ran the light mere inches in front of their car, and Kurt had to slam on the **brakes**.

"Watch it!" Kurt yelled out the window. He took a deep breath and pulled into the first available parking spot he found.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt sighed. "It's your turn," he said.

Blaine didn't argue. They climbed out of the car and switched seats. "So do we have a verdict yet? Do we need a car in the city with us?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine with paying for the subway every day," Kurt said without hesitation.

"Fine by me," Blaine said. "Wish me luck." With that, Blaine pulled out of the parking spot and drove the rental car back to the agency.


	288. Lawn

Kurt and Blaine sat perched on the roof of their building, watching the cars that looked so tiny creep by on the busy streets. They each had a mug of hot chocolate in their hands, even though it wasn't actually that cold out. It was something they loved to do and they went up there almost every single night. "I love this city," Kurt said. "Especially at night."

"Me too," said Blaine. "But only sometimes. Times Square and Rockafellar are nice at night. Sometimes it's creepy over here."

Kurt laughed. "That's very true," he said. They were quiet for a minute, watching the lights of the far away buildings twinkle. They let the sounds of the city fill their ears: honking cars, sometimes a person yelling, loud music.

"Would you want to live here forever?" Blaine asked Kurt suddenly.

Kurt had to think for a minute. "I'm not sure," he said.

"Maybe living in a suburb would be nice, one that's not too far away so I could commute. What about you?"

"I think I would get sick of it after a while," Blaine replied. "I mean, I love it now. It's really exciting and there's so much to do. But I think eventually I'll miss having a **lawn** and having a quiet night, without all the horns and sirens."

"Well, we have lots of time to think about it. We're both going to school here, but who knows what could happen," Kurt said. "Come on, let's go inside. It's getting chilly." Kurt stood up, grabbed his mug, and helped Blaine to his feet.

Blaine grabbed the blanket they were sitting on and followed Kurt back inside.


	289. Parliament

Blaine had never seen Kurt pull a suit out of his closet, except for Finn's funeral. This occasion was much lighter, but still something Kurt did not want to face. He stood in front of the mirror, straightening his tie and lint-rolling his lapel.

"Kurt, you need to relax. It's just the student **parliament** budget hearing," Blaine said. He helped fix Kurt's tie, which just wouldn't seem to sit straight.

"That's just it!" Kurt complained."The fate of the NYADA Glee club sits on this budget hearing."

"Well, when I was class president, I had to sit in on a bunch of these. They just ask you what you're going to use your money for. It's nothing you don't know," Blaine explained.

"But what if they think some of the things are silly? Or pointless?" Kurt asked.

"If they think that, they don't give you the money for those things. It's, unfortunately, as simple as that," Blaine replied.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, and then at Blaine. "You're not making me feel any better," he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Blaine said. He checked his watch. "You better get out of here. Get there early. You'll make a good impression," Blaine said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks, I'll be fine," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine and walked out the door.

A few hours later, and elated Kurt bounced through the door of the loft, ecstatic that their entire budget was approved. They decided to go out and splurge for dinner to celebrate.


	290. Wave

Kurt's luggage sat in a sad-looking pile in the middle of the living room in the loft.

"Do you have your plane ticket?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt checked his shoulder bag. "Yes I do," he replied.

"What about your ID?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rifled in his bag again. "Yep, it's in my wallet," Kurt replied.

"Cell phone and charger?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Relax, I've traveled for Vogue before," he said. Kurt was going to Chicago for three days with Isabelle to meet with some executives.

"I'll take your luggage down to the street," Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's bag and lugged it down the stairs.

Kurt followed him, double-checking to make sure he had everything that he needed. Kurt's cab was already waiting outside to take him to the airport.

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. He thought that his fiancée looked like such a world traveler: a tan pea coat buttoned up the front, skinny jeans, and boots. "I'm going to miss you," he said to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug. "I'll miss you too," he said. "But it's only for three days this time. Rachel and Santana are still here, so you won't be by yourself. I'll call you tonight when I get to the hotel."

"Okay," Blaine said. They exchanged I love you's, kisses, and one more hug, and Kurt got into the taxi. With a sad wave, Blaine watched the cab pull away. He would miss Kurt dearly, but at least it was only for three days.


	291. Receipt

Blaine opened the door to the loft and stepped inside. He expected to see Kurt hovering over the stove like he was every night, but instead, he saw Kurt sitting on the floor in amongst a pile of garbage, sorting through his bag. "What on earth are you doing?" Blaine asked him.

"Cleaning out my bag," Kurt replied. Kurt carried that bag with him everywhere he went – he kept his life in it. "It's filled to the top with trash," Kurt said. He didn't make eye contact with Blaine, because he knew Blaine would only laugh. And he did. "

I have told you for how long to clean out that bag?" he asked. He plopped down on the floor next to Kurt and studied the ever-growing pile. There were probably about fifteen straw wrappers, a large pile of loose change, some pens, and countless other random things, even a small rubber duck.

Kurt pulled a **receipt** from his bag. "Let's see…this is from Starbucks from…huh, last October. Pumpkin season," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Any interesting hidden treasures in there?" he asked.

"Not really. Just a bunch of trash and some pennies," Kurt replied. He started dumping out even more stuff, when he gasped. "Look at this!" he yelled. He held his pass to the dressing rooms from Glee club nationals in his hand. "This is when we won Nationals!"

"Wow, you really haven't cleaned that out in a while," Blaine said.

Kurt took the pass and hung it on his mirror. "I guess that's all the garbage," Kurt said. He organized the important findings back into his bag. "Do you want to get Starbucks or something?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Only if you promise to throw your straw wrapper in the garbage and not in your bag," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed and they went down the block to Starbucks.


	292. Chips

The Red Box cases were scattered on the floor of the loft in front of the television. It was raining heavily, and it had been since dawn. It was now about noon, and after sleeping in, Kurt and Blaine were ready to sit down for a movie marathon. "What should we watch first?" Kurt asked from his perch in front of the microwave where the popcorn was popping.

"I'm thinking Gravity," Blaine said.

Kurt shivered. "I don't know why we had to pick that. It freaks me out," he said.

"It's just a movie, an Oscar-dominating movie. You'll be fine!" Blaine said. He rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of baby carrots and put them on the coffee table with the other snacks.

"What are those?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"These are carrots," Blaine said, laughing and holding up the bag.

"No kidding, but what are they doing with our movie snacks?" Kurt asked.

"They're healthy. There needs to be something in here that won't rot our teeth," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and went to rummage through the cupboards. He pulled out a bag of potato **chips**. "These are made from vegetables. It counts. Those," Kurt pointed to the carrots, "are gross."

Blaine laughed. "You don't have to eat them," he said.

"Fine," Kurt said. "Just don't let them touch my snacks."

Blaine laughed. "I won't let them contaminate your snacks, I promise," he sat down on the couch, put Gravity into the DVD player, and settled into their movie marathon.


	293. Cap

Kurt was undoubtedly worried about Blaine moving to New York with him. The environment in the loft was fragile: one wrong step and Santana could explode, or Rachel could launch into some kind of diva fit. It was mere hours until Kurt's fears were set aside, and now that Blaine had been living in the loft for three months, those fears were nonexistent.

Kurt curled into Blaine's warm body as his alarm went off.

"Shut it off and get up," Blaine ordered into his pillow.

"No, you're warm," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed."Kurt, you have class in a few hours," he said.

Kurt groaned. "Fine, fine," he said. He shut off his alarm and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and got started on his morning routine.

Blaine soon joined him.

Kurt rummaged through a drawer and then groaned again, realizing he had forgotten to buy toothpaste, and had been forgetting for the last few days. "Can I borrow your toothpaste again?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine had already brushed his teeth and was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Only if you remember to put the **cap** back on this time," Blaine replied.

Kurt quickly brushed his teeth and made sure he put the cap back on the toothpaste. He then went to get dressed and went out to the kitchen, where Blaine was already stirring brown sugar into some oatmeal.

"Here, you have a long day, this will fill you up," Blaine said, handing Kurt the bowl.

A few minutes later, as he was walking down the stairs and out onto the street, Kurt smiled. He was so glad that Blaine was living with him.


	294. Laugh

Kurt stirred his famous chicken soup on the stove, waiting impatiently for Blaine. He was only running a few minutes late, but Blaine was very prompt, so naturally, Kurt worried. Finally, there was a familiar jingle of keys unlocking the lock and the door slid open. "Hey! I hope you're hungry!" Kurt said. He went to get two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Um, I'm actually going to pass on dinner tonight. I have a lot of stuff to do," Blaine said. He hurried back to his and Kurt's room without even stopping to kiss his fiancée.

Kurt followed him and found him already at the desk, taking out his computer, and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Stop, sit," Kurt ordered. He pulled Blaine to sit next to him on the bed. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I have a paper due in a few days, and a group project that I'm basically doing myself, and I just picked up more hours at the restaurant I'm working at," he said. He wiped his eyes again.

Kurt rubbed his back. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to eat dinner in here while you work on that paper, but there's nothing I can do about the extra hours. And that group project, run to your professor tomorrow and tell him you're doing all the work. Drop that group like its hot!" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed.

"I love to hear you **laugh**," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Get started on your paper. I'll bring you dinner. Kurt brought Blaine his soup, along with some toasted bread and a mug of tea, and then sat and supported him while he worked on the paper.


	295. Umbrella

Central Park was one of Kurt and Blaine's absolute favorite places in all of New York City to go. It had just changed from winter to spring, and the boys were chomping at the bit to get out of the loft and into the fresh air. It wasn't even forty five degrees outside, but they were making the best of it.

"I'm freezing," Kurt complained. He unlaced his fingers from Blaine's and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We're only two blocks from the subway. We'll be warm soon," Blaine said. They passed a few families hurrying their children along, all heading for their respective subway stations, or on the walk back home.

"Has it gotten darker outside?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I think so. It's a lot cloudier," Blaine said. "They didn't predict rain today." Blaine was right: the weathermen hadn't predicted rain, but he knew they were wrong when the first giant clap of thunder sounded and the skies opened up. They quickened their pace almost to a jog.

"Did you bring an **umbrella**?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, it wasn't supposed to rain," Blaine replied. They were basically shouting over the pound of the rain around them. They made it into the subway station, looked at each other, and laughed. "You look like a drowned rat," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Oh, like you look any better," Kurt said. They laughed all the way back to the loft, where they each made a mug of tea, changed into dry clothes, and curled up on the couch for a movie.


	296. Exam

It was well past midnight. Blaine awoke from a dream – not a bad dream, just a dream – and turned over, trying to snuggle into Kurt, but he found only a pile of blankets. He had gone to bed before Kurt, figuring he would come to bed eventually. He got up, wrapped himself in a blanket, and shuffled out into the kitchen to find Kurt. He found him, wrapped in his own blanket, his face lit by his computer, and a pile of flash cards in his hand. "What are you still doing up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt jumped. "Oh, you scared me," he said, yawning. "I have that big **exam** tomorrow. I'm just getting some last-minute studying done."

"Come to bed, Kurt. You look exhausted," Blaine said.

"I will, once I'm done," Kurt replied.

Blaine sat down next to him on the couch. "You're not going to do very well if you haven't slept all night," Blaine said.

Kurt just looked at him. He knew Blaine was right. "I just don't feel ready," he said.

Blaine took the notecards from Kurt. "You're ready. You've been studying for over a week for this."

Kurt sighed and shut his computer.

"There we go. Let's go to bed," Blaine said. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him into the bedroom.

Once he was in bed, it only took Kurt a few minutes to fall asleep. He was utterly exhausted in the morning, but passed his exam with flying colors!


	297. Profit

It had only been a month since Blaine made the giant leap of faith and moved to New York. He was living with Kurt in the loft. Although there were now more of them living there, they were still pinching pennies just to make ends meet. Blaine was heating up some leftovers in the microwave, trying to make a somewhat nice dinner for Kurt after his long day at work.

That's when Kurt burst through the door, a big smile on his face. "Stop what you're doing! We're going out for dinner!" Kurt said. They had not been out in weeks.

Blaine looked puzzled. "But I'm making this…um…" he looked at the congealed, steaming spaghetti in the Tupperware container in front of him, "…lovely dinner for us," Blaine said.

"We need to celebrate! This is my first paycheck that's for me! Not the landlord, not NYADA, me."

Blaine was still confused. "Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, getting annoyed. "I mean, I'm finally making a **profit**! My tuition is paid, I already set aside what I need for my portion of the rent, so I can spend this check on what I want!" He was still beaming, so proud of himself.

Blaine looked at the spaghetti again. It was looking less and less appetizing by the second.

"You know what, you're right! Let's go out!" Blaine said.

Kurt jumped up and down while Blaine grabbed his coat. They went down the stairs and got onto the subway, on their way to Times Square for a nice dinner.


	298. Report

Kurt grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the door, not before stopping to kiss Blaine on the couch first, of course.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Just down the street. I need to grab a few things at the drug store," Kurt replied.

"Wait, let me grab my wallet. I'll go with you," Blaine said.

"You don't have to," Kurt said.

"Um…it would make me feel better if I did," Blaine said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Well, while you were at class, some guy robbed the convenience store on the next block," Blaine said. "There was a news **report** and everything! The guy apparently had a huge criminal record."

"And you want to go with me to protect me?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm not good at protecting, but I sure do make good company. And it would make me feel better if you're not going down there alone," Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled. "In that case, I would love your company," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and grabbed his wallet before they walked out onto the street together. As they passed the convenience store that was robbed earlier, they peered in at the yellow police tape and the one officer that was still lingering at the establishment, interviewing someone inside. "It's scary, it being right here, you know?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's. "I know. That's why we're together. We can keep each other safe," Kurt said. They hurried down the block to the drug store, and then were able to enjoy the rest of the day, feeling safe with each other.


	299. Decay

Kurt awoke with a sense of loneliness. This feeling wasn't abnormal; it just meant that Blaine had gotten out of bed before him. He turned over, hugged his pillow, and took a big, deep breath, trying to coax himself to sleep, but he caught a whiff of something rancid. Coughing and choking, he sat up, put on his slippers, and went to investigate. Following the scent, he went to the kitchen, where he found Blaine completely engulfed in something in a wooden box. "What, may I ask, are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to him and smiled. "I'm composting!" he said happily.

"Which means…?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm taking our extra scraps of food, putting them in this box, and hopefully it will help me grow vegetables this summer." Blaine was clearly proud of his box of smelly food.

Kurt peeked inside. It almost looked as disgusting as it smelled. Almost. "So you're going to sit and watch food **decay**?" he asked.

"More or less," Blaine replied.

"Well can you do it on the roof where it belongs? It smells," Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Of course. I was just putting a little water in it," Blaine said. "You should be excited. When I grow zucchini this summer – in a flower pot, obviously – I can make zucchini bread!"

Kurt smiled. "In that case, I'm going to eat an apple and make a contribution to your box of stinky food."

Blaine laughed, kissed his fiancée, and went back up to the roof.

Kurt was suddenly very excited about composting.


	300. Puppet

ONLY 65 MORE TO GO!

* * *

><p>It was a chilly spring Saturday morning in New York. The boys were walking through the city, around the area of Central Park. "I need to warm up," Blaine said.<p>

"So do I. I still don't know why I didn't pick to go to a school in California. It's warm and sunny there all year round," Kurt said. They turned a corner and FAO Schwartz came into view.

"Can we go in? Can we please go in?" Blaine asked. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Kurt laughed. "Of course we can," he replied.

Blaine took off like a rocket towards the store, but had to stop and collect himself when he got inside. There was just so much to look at! "Look at all the candy down there! And oh! We have to look at that mountain of animals! And then…" but Blaine was off and running before he could finish his sentence.

Kurt navigated through the throngs of people to an excited Blaine clutching something to his chest.

"Kermit puppet!" Blaine said happily.

"I can see that," Kurt said, laughing.

"Um, would you make fun of me if I said I can't leave him at the store?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Well, he is Kermit the frog. He's kind of a celebrity. You really can't let him sleep in the store."

Blaine bounced over to the cash register, picked up some weird-flavored Jelly Beans on the way, and paid for his stuff. They left the store, hand in hand, smiling, until the wind hit their faces.

"Subway! Now!" Kurt ordered.

"Good idea," Blaine said. They rushed towards the subway, hoping for any sign of warmth.


	301. Justice

Blaine tapped his fingers anxiously on the table.

Kurt was incredibly late.

The apple that Blaine had sliced over the salad was turning brown, the pasta sauce was cold, and the pasta itself was a slimy, congealed mess at this point.

The door slid open slowly and Kurt stepped inside, his head hanging. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. He rushed over to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I got pickpocketed," Kurt said. "My wallet is gone."

Blaine's eyes got wide. "No! That's awful!" Blaine said. "Did you talk to the police?"

"Of course I did! I mean, I got to the subway, took out my subway card, swiped it, put it back in my pocket, and when I got off of the train, my wallet wasn't there. I even got back on the train and rode to the next stop looking for it!" Kurt was now breathing heavy, starting to panic.

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine said. He slowly rubbed Kurt's back."You talked to the police. The thief will be brought to **justice**."

Kurt nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Did you cancel your credit cards?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I did. The police helped me do that," Kurt said.

"Good, good. Do you want something to eat?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not hungry," Kurt replied.

"That's fine. Do you want to pick a movie?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied. I have to call my dad and tell him." And that is just what Kurt did, with Blaine looking on for support.


	302. Garden

Kurt and Blaine made a trip to Wal Mart every Saturday. It was a lengthy subway ride into the suburbs, but they prices were low enough that even they could afford to shop there. The only problem was that Blaine tended to be so enthralled by the low prices that he usually bought copious amounts of things that he did not need, costing them a ton of extra money.

"Look, they have all of the spring stuff out now!" Blaine said excitedly. He rushed over to a spinning rack of seeds in little packages.

"We should grow something," Kurt said. "I've grown things in flower pots before. We could always put them on the roof to get them out of the apartment."

"Well, from what I remember, tomatoes are pretty fool-proof," Blaine said. He plucked a package of tomato seeds from the rack.

"I like squash," Kurt said. He smiled and picked up a package of squash seeds.

"No you don't," Blaine said. "Whenever I cook squash you turn your nose up."

"My mom actually used to grow it in her **garden**. I never liked eating it, but I remember picking it with my mom," Kurt said. B

laine suddenly felt kind of bad. "Well then, we'll grow squash," he said.

Kurt smiled and they continued through the store.

"Look! Beach towels!" Blaine said happily. Blaine walked hastily towards a rack of colorful towels.

"Do we need those, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no," Blaine replied.

"Exactly," Kurt said. They finished up their shopping and got back on the subway, only managing to spend an extra $25, thanks to Blaine.


	303. Mat

Kurt was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were bright with excitement.

"Kurt, its only IKEA," Blaine said, laughing.

"But it's the solution! It's how we're going to fix up the loft!" Kurt said. He rushed over to an area containing couches and chairs. Kurt had been complaining for months about how he did not like the décor of the loft, which included the furniture, what was on the walls, and the curtains.

Blaine had heard enough and finally brought Kurt to IKEA to get some new furniture.

Kurt spent almost an hour sitting on different couches. "I think I like this one," he said. The couch was bunching up around him on either side, and it was so soft that his bottom was almost touching the ground. It was, however, on sale, which was also a huge factor for a few broke college kids.

"Um, if you insist," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, it looks better than the one we have now. And this one wasn't made by inmates at Riker's Island," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, thinking about the tag they had found sewn into the couch. "Very true," he said. They ordered the couch and walked through the store.

After ordering a bed frame, an end table, and a small desk, all on sale and none matching each other or the couch whatsoever, they were on the way out of the store, both exhausted.

"Wait, I want one of these for outside the door. So people don't track in mud and stuff," Kurt said. He picked up a welcome **mat** with a big smiley face on it.

Blaine smiled. "I like that. Its sweet. It will make the place homey," he said. They paid for the welcome mat and rode the subway home, laughing at the idea that they would now have to assemble all of this furniture on their own.


	304. Model

Brownie points if you recognize this idea from an episode of Boy Meets World.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had found a place in New York that could be like Breadstix back in Lima: somewhere they could just go and eat and enjoy each other's company. And that is where they met every Wednesday. Kurt was nibbling on some breadsticks when Blaine came bustling in the door, bumping into a few now angry patrons at the restaurant.<p>

"Guess what happened to me today," Blaine said. He sat down and was now close enough to Kurt to see just how big and excited Blaine's eyes were.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I had to go to the mall to get new slippers because I wore a hole in mine," he began, "And that was when I was approached by this lady. And do you know what she said to me?"

"No, that's why you're telling me," Kurt said.

"She said, 'Wow, you have a lovely face. You could be a **model**.' A model, Kurt!" Blaine was practically glowing with excitement.

Kurt smiled, but sighed. "Blaine, you know those people just want your money. They say that to everyone," he said.

Blaine's face dropped a little, but not much.

Kurt knew Blaine was smart, so he knew that deep down Blaine knew that.

"You don't think my face is lovely?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do. You have the loveliest of all faces," Kurt replied. "But I just don't want you to waste your money."

"Yeah, we have to pay our rent next week anyways. I can just be a model next month," Blaine said.

"Aren't you getting your headshots done next week, anyways?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "There you go. I can be a model for like, an hour." They both laughed.

The waitress came and took their order, and they enjoyed their traditional dinner out together.


	305. Basket

Neither Kurt nor Blaine was very religious, so when it came to Easter, it was mostly about the bright colors and candy for them. It was Easter morning. The diner was closed for the holiday, so Kurt was actually able to sleep in. He woke up around 10 to an empty bed, so he got up to look for Blaine. He found Blaine sitting on the couch watching a cartoon. He leaned down for a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you see what's on the kitchen table for you?" Blaine asked.

"No I didn't," Kurt replied. He walked over to the table and found a purple basket filled with chocolate eggs and a stuffed rabbit perched on top. He picked up the bunny and hugged it to his chest. He picked up a few chocolate eggs, popped one into his mouth, and walked over to the couch with Blaine. He offered him an egg and gave him a chocolately kiss. "Thank you, I love it," Kurt said. He sat down on the couch, but it took him a minute to remember a certain basket hidden behind a garment bag in his half of the closet. "Oh! Duh! I have something for you, too!" Kurt scampered off to the bedroom and brought the basket out for Blaine.

Blaine smiled when he saw a little stuffed, fluffy, yellow chick perched next to a chocolate bunny and his own little collection of chocolate eggs. They exchanged another kiss. "I love it," Blaine said.

"I'm glad," said Kurt. "Get dressed, we should go for a walk."

And they did just that. Fingers laced, they walked through the park, smiling at all of the cute kids in their Easter best with their own baskets.


	306. Wisdom

"I hate my life," Kurt complained. He held a Ziploc bag full of peas to the side of his now bruising face.

"Stop talking, you'll just feel worse later," Blaine said. He wasn't sure about that, but he just wanted the constant moaning and groaning to stop.

Kurt had gotten his wisdom teeth pulled about six hours beforehand, an his sedative and pain killers had worn off.

While Blaine was experienced in this and didn't mind playing nurse for a few days, he was getting a headache from his fiancee's constant complaints.

"But it hurts," Kurt said.

Blaine ruffled his hair. "I know it does," he said. "How about ice cream? That will make you feel better," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "Putting anything in my mouth right now sounds terrifying," Kurt said.

Blaine smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Anderson," Kurt said.

"Sorry. But you need to eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday," Blaine said.

"I don't care. I'm not getting food near the fresh wounds in my face," Kurt said.

Blaine dished out some ice cream for himself instead and sat down on the couch next to Kurt and flipped on the television. "Fine, your loss," Blaine said.

"Good. Be fat," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed under his breath and took a big spoonful of ice cream. He soon found Kurt staring hungrily at the bowl, his eyes following the spoon from the bowl to Blaine's mouth every time.

"Um, can I try just a teeny spoonful?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I knew that would get you to eat," he said. He spent the next few hours spoon-feeding Kurt teeny bits of ice cream, little by little, as the patient himself refused to lift the spoon.


	307. Cream

So I've been trying not to miss any days until I reach day #365 on this story, but yesterday wouldn't let me upload anything, so it wasn't actually my fault this time :-P

* * *

><p>Kurt often had bouts of insomnia, but he hadn't had one like this in quite some time. It had been almost 4 AM when sleep finally found him, and he had tossed and turned for hours. Now just a little after 7, a mere 3 hours later, Kurt was having major trouble getting out of bed.<p>

Blaine had woken up a few times throughout the night due to Kurt's tossing and turning, and knew that Kurt was in for a rough morning. He sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing Kurt's back. "You don't even have to go to work today. It's just one class at ten and you're always home by two after that class. It won't be that bad," Blaine cooed.

"It's easy for you to say that, it's not your body," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"I know, but at least its not a very hard day today. Do you want some coffee?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and looked up. "Just **cream** in it, please," Kurt said.

"I'll be in the kitchen, you have to come and get it," Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt groaned and pushed himself up. His body protested, but he shuffled to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He slowly walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table in front of his cup of coffee. Not caring how hot it was, he chugged at it readily.

"I already poured some into a travel cup for you," Blaine said, handing Kurt the mug. He made an attempt at fixing Kurt's hair, but it was pretty hopeless today.

"I'll see you later, when I come home for naptime," Kurt said. He slowly walked out the door and down to the street. On mornings like this, he was so glad he had Blaine.


	308. Sardine

Please don't yell at me if anything in this is medically/culinarily inaccurate. I have no idea if there's anything called sardine extract!

* * *

><p>Kurt had been invited over to Isabel's house for a fancy dinner.<p>

Blaine, of course, was invited as Kurt's date.

They both shifted uncomfortably in their dress clothes, the room a little too toasty for their liking.

"Well then I said, 'that's not a clam chowder, that's my husband!'" Isabel said. The other guests in the room roared with laughter, but Kurt and Blaine just smiled.

A caterer passed out a salad to each guest.

"Thank God. I'm starving," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"So am I. We've been here for two hours and this is the first sign of food. Eat up, it might be another two hours until the main course," Kurt said. They both nibbled on their salads, slowly, trying to make them last. But something felt funny to Kurt. He was starting to itch all over.

"What's your problem?" asked Blaine.

"I'm itchy," Kurt complained.

Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt and his eyes widened: Kurt's face was getting red, blotchy, and a little swollen. "Your face," Blaine whispered.

Kurt quickly and wordlessly excused himself and went to the bathroom, mostly to hide.

"Isabel, can I ask you what was in the salad dressing?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it was a Caesar dressing with a little bit of **sardine** extract. Why?" she asked.

Blaine started to panic, remembering that Kurt was allergic to fish. "Um, no reason," he said. "I'm going to go check on Kurt." He left the table before anyone could question him. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"We need to go home," Kurt said through the door.

"Gotcha," Blaine said. He quickly updated everyone that Kurt wasn't feeling well and got him through the door and outside without anyone seeing Kurt's now even more red face. "We don't need to go home, we need to go to a hospital," Blaine said.

Kurt groaned, but nonetheless agreed. After a night in the emergency room, Kurt and Blaine spent the next day on the couch, Kurt recovering, and Blaine playing nurse.


	309. Valley

It was a warm, spring day. NYADA had some sort of holiday this weekend, and Kurt and Blaine took advantage of the time off and rented a car and drove back to Lima.

Kurt looked over at Blaine from the passenger seat. The windows in the rental car were down, and Blaine's soft, un-gelled curls were blowing gently in the breeze. Kurt didn't even realizing he was smiling.

Blaine finally glanced over at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Kurt blushed. "Just looking out the window," he replied.

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm glad we decided to do this," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it's really pretty out here," Kurt said. They were passing through a **valley** between two small mountains. Everything was just starting to green up after the winter and flowers were starting to bloom. There were very few other cars on the freeway, so it was pretty quiet, too. "I could see us living out here, too, you know, not just in New York," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "That would be really nice," he said. "Are you getting a little hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am," Kurt replied.

"We should get something to eat at the next exit," Blaine said. There was a sign coming up. "It looks like the exit is in…" he quickly read the sign, then groaned, "Ugh, another fifty miles."

Kurt laughed. "I don't think I could live fifty miles from a Starbucks," he said.

"Same," Blaine replied. They kept chatting until they finally were able to get off of the highway for some lunch and, by that point, thankfully, a bathroom stop.


	310. Cat

Well, it finally happened. I got the word cat. And all was right with the internet.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the apartment completely exhausted from a long day. The television was on and the couch looked recently sat in, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. "Kurt?" Blaine called into the apartment.<p>

There was the crashing sound of a commotion, and then a reply. "Um, hold on a minute," Kurt said from a back room.

Blaine smiled. "Is there a surprise for me back there, Kurt?" he asked. He placed his bag down and crept towards the sound of Kurt's voice.

"No! There's nothing back here for you!" Kurt called.

Blaine turned a corner and saw Kurt's bottom and backside, hunched over something that he was trying to wrangle into a box. "I knew there was some…" Blaine became speechless when he saw what Kurt was trying to hide. Inside a cardboard box was a **cat**. "Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

"But look at him! He's so cute! I have to volunteer somewhere for one of my classes so I picked the animal shelter. And this little guy and I just sort of, fell for each other," Kurt said. He picked up the cat. He was grey with darker stripes and kind of thin.

"Kurt, he's adorable," Blaine said. He started stroking his head. "But we can't keep a cat! We have so much going on and we can't afford the food or the vet expenses right now!" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "I know, that's why we're just fostering him. We get food from the shelter, we keep him for the week, and then we have to bring him back," Kurt said. The look in his eyes said everything: he didn't want to think about bringing him back.

"Does he have a name?" Blaine asked.

"His name is Stewie," Kurt said.

Blaine suppressed a laugh. "Like Stewie Griffin?" he asked.

"Hey, I didn't pick it," Kurt said.

"So why were you trying to hide Stewie from me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you first so you wouldn't freak out," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "I guess a week won't be so bad," Blaine said. And they loved having the cat for the week.


	311. Goose

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked Blaine. He checked his shoes for any sign of animal dropping for the fifth time in two minutes.

Blaine linked arms with Kurt. "We are here because it is springtime! It's sunny, the birds are chirping, and we can go outside with out getting frostbite," Blaine replied. Central Park had set up a tiny petting zoo where people could stroll through and pet the animals.

"These animals are filthy," Kurt said.

They passed a sheep in an enclosure and Blaine took some of the animal feed out of a bin and held it out for the sheep.

Kurt watched the sheep nibble the food out of Blaine's hand. "That's disgusting," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, be a party pooper, but just know that I'm having more fun than you," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, knowing Blaine was right. Blaine had been distracted by a baby goat in an enclosure, and Kurt looked around for something to occupy him. "Hey, little guy," Kurt said to a large **goose** that was near his feet. He grabbed some of the food and held it out to the goose, which instead of nibbling it, pecked at his hand. "Ouch!" Kurt said, dropping all of the food.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked him.

"That bird just bit me," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, geese are known to be kind of nasty," he said.

Kurt sighed. "You pet the animals. I'm staying clear," he said.

"Oh, this looks about your speed," Blaine said. He picked up a tiny rabbit and placed it in Kurt's arms. After that, it took Blaine almost an hour to coax the rabbit away from Kurt.


	312. Game

Blaine glanced at Kurt in the candlelight. A strong lightening storm had knocked out power in the loft, leaving Kurt and Blaine to sit in the dark. After a little over an hour of being hopelessly bored, Blaine broke into the cabinet of board **games** that just sort of sat in the corner in the apartment, rarely used.

So far, Kurt had gotten his butt kicked in Yahtzee and Clue. They had moved into Scrabble.

Kurt studied his letters: three E's, a Z, two T's, and an F.

It was Blaine's turn to put down a word. He attached Q, U, and I onto the P in park. "Let's see," he said as he did the math in his head. "Well, it's on a triple word, so it looks like I got 42 points," he said proudly. "So that means I'm beating you by…" he did the mental math again, "112 points."

Kurt put his elbows on the table and slumped into his hand. "I've always sucked at this game," he mumbled.

"Do you want to play something else?" Blaine asked.

"Please," Kurt replied.

Blaine picked up the pieces and put them in the box and went into the cupboard for a different game. "How about Life?" Blaine asked.

"Ooh, one of my favorites," Kurt replied. They picked out their cars and got started.

About halfway through, Blaine had twins and worked as an artist, but made a meager salary.

Kurt had one girl and worked as an athlete, but had drawn a lucky card and made the coveted $100,000 salary.

Blaine spun the wheel and placed his car in its new spot. "Swap salaries with any player in the game," he read aloud.

Kurt groaned and handed over his card.

The lights flickered for a moment, but then came back on. "I guess the power's back. Do you want to do something else?" Blaine asked.

"No, I want my salary back," Kurt replied. He smirked at Blaine and spun the wheel. Their game lasted for another few hours, well into the night.


	313. Railway

"Come on, Kurt, let's go!" Blaine said. He sat in his rarely used suit on the couch in the living room of the loft. He was waiting impatiently for Kurt so he could whisk him away into the whirlwind that was the surprise date that he had been planning all week.

"You tell me that I have an hour to dress up and get ready to go to an undisclosed location. You don't have the right to rush me," Kurt called back.

Blaine groaned, knowing this would take a while.

A little while later, Kurt emerged, wearing his favorite suit and some freshly shined shoes.

"You look great," Blaine said.

"So do you. Now where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," Blaine replied.

There was already a taxi waiting for them outside. Blaine handed the driver a piece of paper with an address on it and whispered, "Shh, it's a surprise for him," to the driver.

The driver nodded and drove them to their location. It was on the outskirts of the city, so it took a while to get there.

Once they were there, Blaine paid the driver and they got out. He led Kurt through a building, where he spoke to a man at a kiosk about reservations. They then had to wait outside along some railroad tracks.

"The New York **Railway**," Kurt read out loud from a sign. "Why are we going on a train?" Kurt asked.

Blaine leaned over and kissed his fiancée. "You'll see," he replied.

The train arrived and they boarded. It was a dinner train with tables with place cards. They quickly found theirs and sat down. Dinner was served and a violinist started playing in the background.

"This is so nice," Kurt said.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine said. They held hands over the table and looked at the dusky scenery. The ride lasted for hours, and they loved just being in each other's company.


	314. Blood

Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine, who was running late. It wasn't like him to run late and not call. Kurt jumped when his phone rang. "Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yes, can you come pick me up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grabbed for his coat and ran down the stairs. "Of course. Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm, um, at Manhattan General Hospital," Blaine replied.

Kurt quickened his pace to a run towards the subway station.

"The doctor just doesn't want me going home alone on the subway," Blaine said.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal. I'll explain when you get here," Blaine said.

After the longest subway ride of his life, Kurt pushed past a bored-looking nurse and into Blaine's emergency room cubicle.

He found an exhausted Blaine with a big bandage across his forehead and **blood **on the collar of his shirt.

"Oh honey," Kurt said. He went over and gently gave Blaine a hug, being careful of Blaine's body entirely.

"Kurt, I'm fine, you're not going to break me," Blaine said, laughing.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I'm an idiot is what happened," Blaine said.

Kurt urged him to go on.

"I was walking to the subway station, looking at my phone, and I kind of…walked into the rearview mirror on a bus," Blaine said.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a few stitches and they gave me a CAT scan, but I don't have a head injury or anything. The doctor just wants someone to ride the subway home with me," Blaine explained.

"Well, I would be happy to do that," Kurt said. They rode the subway home together and although Kurt had to nurse Blaine through a pretty bad headache through the night, Blaine was okay.


	315. Courage

Blaine was busy chopping an onion for the homemade pasta sauce that he and Kurt were making for their weekly potluck when everyone came over to the loft.

Kurt spooned some sauce out of the pot and walked over to Blaine. "Taste this," Kurt said.

"It's not done yet, Kurt," Blaine said, not looking away from his onion.

"I know, but it's already so good!" Kurt said.

Blaine cautiously continued to chop the onion, but he turned his face so he could taste the sauce. "It's good, but it needs…" Blaine looked down at his now throbbing and bleeding finger, still clutching the now red onion. It wasn't a deep cut, so it was nothing to worry about.

"Go get yourself a Band-Aid," Kurt said.

"There's none left in the bathroom," Blaine said.

"I have some in my bedside table. Just don't bleed on anything, clumsy," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom. He pawed through Kurt's bedside table until he found the bandaids. He bandaged up his finger and went to put the box back, when he saw something in a frame stuffed in the back of the drawer. He pulled it out and smiled: it was the picture of Blaine in his Dalton uniform with the word **courage** clipped from magazines underneath. He knew this had hung in Kurt's locker at McKinley before he transferred to Dalton. He went out into the kitchen, the picture in hand. "I didn't know you kept this," Blaine said.

Kurt turned away from his sauce and looked at the picture. "Yeah. I know you don't like that picture of yourself so I hid it," he said, clearly a little embarrassed. "It reminds me of when we met," he said.

"Me too. I kind of like it," Blaine said. He walked over to a spare nail on the wall and hung it up. They admired it for a minute.

"So, do we have the courage to clean up your bloody mess now?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I don't want the others to think there was a murder, so we should probably do that," Blaine replied. After cleaning up their murder scene, they had a lovely dinner with their friends, even though the pasta sauce seemed to be significantly lacking in onions.


	316. Haystack

It was a Saturday morning, so Blaine didn't like the fact that he found himself at NYADA. He was hired to paint a set for a big theatre production at the school, per recommendation of a professor who said he had a real knack for set design, so he just didn't have the heart to say no. He sighed, thinking about how he could be walking through Central Park with Kurt, instead of in a stuffy room with people he barely knew, inhaling paint fumes. He heard the familiar clack of designer boots behind him and turned to find Kurt. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. There was a little more joy in his voice than he should probably be showing.

"You left your lunch on the counter, so I thought I would bring it to you," Kurt replied. He handed Blaine a brown paper bag that he knew contained his lunch.

"That's so nice of you! I didn't even realize I'd left it!" Blaine said.

"It's no problem. I have to pick something up at Vogue anyways and it's only one subway stop away. What are you up to?" Kurt asked.

"I'm painting this," Blaine said with mock enthusiasm.

"It's very, um, yellow," Kurt said. "What is it?"

"It's going to be a **haystack**. The play is 'Oklahoma,'" Blaine replied.

"How corny," Kurt said under his breath.

"I know, you would have thought NYADA would have gotten the rights to something better, right? Less, you know, high school," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, who are you talking to?" an older man, who seemed to be in charge, asked.

"Oh, this is my fiancée. He just dropped something off," Blaine replied.

The man looked at Kurt again, as if willing him to disappear.

"Um, I was just leaving," Kurt said. He quickly kissed Blaine and scampered out of the room.

Blaine sighed and went back to his painting, wishing Kurt would have been able to stay.


	317. Blackboard

Kurt plopped down in a chair in a café. He was exhausted.

Blaine was supposed to be meeting him there for a coffee date.

Kurt had to force himself to stay awake, and he had almost dozed off when Blaine plopped down in front of him.

"I'm exhausted," Blaine said.

"Me too. Four hours of classes and then four hours of work is torture," Kurt said.

Blaine took his hand. "Do you want to go home? We can pick something up along the way," he asked.

Kurt was just spacing out.

"Kurt, why are your hands so dry?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt must be exhausted if his fiancee didn't bother to moisturize.

"The professor made me go up to the **blackboard** and write. I had to use chalk. How nineties is that?" Kurt asked.

"I know how much you hate writing on the board, but that's no reason to take out your anger on the board itself," Blaine said.

Kurt glared at him. "I'm tired, give me a break," he said.

"Let's go home," Blaine said. He bought a few bagels from the café for dinner and linked arms with Kurt and walked outside. "Bagels for dinner never hurt, right?" Blaine asked.

"I don't care," Kurt mumbled. They rode the subway home and trudged up the stairs.

"I'll toast the bagels," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said. He dragged himself to the bedroom.

Once the bagels were toasted, Blaine went to bring Kurt's to him. Instead of finding Kurt on his computer, which is what he expected, he found Kurt, shoes, coat and all, sound asleep. Blaine laughed quietly and gently pulled Kurt's shoes off and covered him with a blanket and curled up around him. Dinner could wait.


	318. Cartridge

It was past midnight on a weekend. Blaine had fallen asleep on the couch watching some terrible movie. After rubbing his eyes and orienting himself, he started to gather his things and get ready to go to bed. He heard a commotion from the bedroom. It sounded like Kurt was trying to beat something to death, but it wasn't loud enough to be an attacker. He went into the bedroom to see what Kurt was doing.

He found Kurt at the computer desk, hitting the printer repeatedly, and swearing, all by lamplight.

"Kurt, what did our printer ever do to you?" Blaine asked.

"It's not funny. It's blinking and refusing to print my term paper," Kurt replied.

"It's after midnight. Come to bed," Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a look that said that this was not going to get resolved in the morning, but instead, right now.

Blaine sighed. "Let me look at it," he said. He pulled open the front panel. "It's just out of ink. Do you know how to change the **cartridge**?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stared at him blankly.

"Okay. That would be a no," Blaine said. He unwrapped the little plastic box and put it into the printer and tossed the old cartridge in the trash.

Kurt could then seamlessly print out his paper. "My hero," Kurt said, holding up the term paper.

"Now your hero is going to bed. Good night," Blaine said. He went to bed, but moments later, felt a pair of long arms wrap around him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine mumbled before falling asleep.


	319. Hanger

Kurt walked into the apartment after a long day.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching something on TV, eating a bowl of cold cereal.

"Um, Blaine, have you looked around lately?" Kurt asked.

Blaine peered from side to side. "Well, I kind of live here and sleep here every night, and I may wear contacts, but I'm not completely blind, so yeah, I've looked around lately. Why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't amused. "It's a mess in here!" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and looked around: there were dirty dishes on many of the surfaces, papers everywhere, and stale food on the counters. "That might not be a lie," he said. He knew where this was going. "Do we have to clean it now?"

"Yes we do! I can't think with this mess in here!" Kurt said.

"You get started. I'll join you when I finish my snack," Blaine said. He settled onto the couch.

Kurt went back to the bedroom and dropped his stuff and grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen.

Blaine was still munching his cereal.

Kurt picked up Blaine's coat, which was thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch. "Would it kill you to put your coat on a **hanger**?" Kurt asked him.

"Kurt, the hangers are all the way in the bedroom. That's so far," Blaine whined.

Kurt snatched Blaine's bowl of cereal, which was now just milk and a few loose flakes, and dumped it down the sink. "Now you have no cereal, so you have to help me," Kurt smirked.

Blaine groaned. "Fine. I'll help you," he said. He started picking up all of his clothes and the papers off the floor of the living room.

Soon enough, the apartment was clean and there was a big load of laundry in the washer. Kurt and Blaine then snuggled up on the newly-vacuumed couch and watched a movie


	320. Salmon

As Blaine ascended the stairs to the loft, his stomach grumbled. He had skipped lunch to work on a paper and it was nearing dinner time, so he was starving. He unlocked the door and threw it open, but came in to an unpleasant surprise. He wrinkled his nose at a foul smell. Kurt was stirring something on the stove. "Kurt, why does our apartment smell like an old fish?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm making a healthy dinner tonight," Kurt replied, not looking away from whatever he was stirring.

"So health food smells like low tide?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I'm making **salmon**, rice, and green beans. We need to stay in shape, Blaine. NYADA is a tough school, and a lot of it is about image. I just think we could be eating a little healthier," Kurt said.

"Um, I'm okay with eating healthy, because I admit I've been eating a lot of French fries lately, but fish has never really been my thing," Blaine said.

"Well I'm making it your thing," Kurt said, taking the tray of salmon out of the oven. "I used to make this for my dad. He never liked fish either, but now he says it's one of his favorites. Here, just smell it," Kurt said. He waved the scalding tray in front of Blaine's face.

"Get the hot tray of stink away from me," Blaine said, laughing. "I'll try it, but I'm not going to stick my face in it," he said. He went back to the bedroom to change into something comfy, and by the time he came out to the kitchen, Kurt had dished up the dinner. "It looks really good," Blaine said.

Kurt could tell he was still reluctant. "Just try it," he said. Kurt watched as Blaine took a tiny bite of the fish, and then smiled.

"Kurt, this is delicious!" Blaine said.

"See, even though it smells funny, it's still good," Kurt said. They finished their dinner, both glad that they were on their way to a healthier lifestyle.


	321. Arms

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Kurt and Blaine had decided to go to the gym the day before and work out for a little while. They were trying to make this a habit, but currently, the only habit they had is they went about once a month, if that.

Blaine had woken up first and was wandering around the kitchen looking for breakfast.

Kurt trudged in, well, more like waddled in. "Too many squats," Kurt said. He slowly sat down at the table, wincing on the way down. "How are your **arms**?" Kurt asked Blaine, remembering he had spent a lot of time on the bench press.

"Let's just say getting a bagel out of the cupboard was like torture," Blaine said.

"We really need to go to the gym more often," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Agreed. I can put up with a little pain, but this is unbearable. It has to get better if we keep at it," he said.

"So what should we do today?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we could go to the park, but that involves walking, so that wouldn't be fun for you," Blaine suggested.

"Right. What about shopping?" Kurt asked.

"More walking, Kurt. And reaching. I can't do reaching today," Blaine said. "What about MOMA? It's discounted today. Slow walking, we can sit on benches as often as we want, and no reaching."

Kurt smiled. "I like that idea. Let's go," he said.

They got ready and took the subway to the museum. After only a few hours of slowly meandering through the museums, they made sure they hit all of the greatest works of art, but were too sore and tired to admire anything else closely. They took the subway back home and settled for a movie on the couch and lots of Icy Hot.


	322. Earth

Kurt stomped into the loft and slammed the door shut. "NYADA is trying to kill me!" he yelled into the loft, more to get someone's attention than anything else. He heard the flush of a toilet and Blaine walked out of the bathroom.

"Did a crazy makeup design major run at you with a knife again?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't laughing. "I had a meeting with my advisor today. Apparently I'm not on track to graduate," Kurt said.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Blaine said. "Did they tell you why?"

"They said I never took my **earth** science class that I need to take," Kurt said.

"Oh," Blaine said. He knew he was in for an earful, because Kurt's advisor was right, but Kurt would never admit that.

"NYADA is a performing arts school! I don't need to take a science class! I'm going to be on Broadway, not on the moon!" Kurt yelled.

"It's a general education requirement. Everyone has to take one. Just take it next semester and get it over with," Blaine said. "I took mine during my first semester. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, for you. You're practically Bill Nye! I've always been awful at science!" Kurt said.

"Look, the trick is that you have to take something that's interesting. You don't have to take regular biology. Take meteorology or oceanography or something like that," Blaine suggested.

"None of that sound interesting," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "Well, when the time comes, I'll help you pick a class that you think will be only moderately painful and then I'll help you study for tests," Blaine said.

"I guess that could help," Kurt said.

"I know it will. How about we make dinner to take your mind off of this. I got all the stuff we need for that chicken and rice you really liked," Blaine said.

Kurt agreed and they made their delicious dinner.


End file.
